Cosmic Love 2: Love, Blood, and Pride
by KatrinaGG
Summary: Sequel to Cosmic Love: With war, family, and drama, Bulma and Vegeta are further apart from each other than ever before. Can their own son be the key to getting them back together? A/U B/V
1. Before We Meet Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of DBZ

**Chapter 1: Before we meet again**

Bardock clutched the small drive in his hand as he walked down the massive hall. This one piece of information could have changed everything. If he would have taken his time, done his research, and be the scientist that he was all along, then perhaps, perhaps things would have turned out differently.

Bardock walked up to the doors to the throne room and spoke to the soldiers guarding it. "I need to see the King."

One of the guards looked and stuck his nose up at him. "He did not send for you."

Bardock had to resist knocking this guy through the wall. Ever since his son was banished off the planet, Saiyans had been treating him differently and not giving his family the proper respect they deserved. Raditz was constantly getting into fights and he had to continuously put up with trash like this jerk in front of him. Colleen was a different story. No one had changed when it came to her...but then again, Colleen could be quite scary when she needed to be.

Then Bardock brought his attention back to the guard in front of him, whom he decided that he wasn't going to show him any respect to either. "Just do your job and tell him that I am here and I have information for him."

The guard glared at Bardock but did as he was told. A moment later he received his reply and nodded to the other soldier and opened the door.

Bardock walked into the large room that had not changed since it was first built. He was always in awe of the the thrown room. The columns, the large windows, it truly was a magnificent sight. He stopped his admiration when he approached the King and bowed to him.

The King nodded to Bardock. "What information do you have for me?"

Bardock straightened and looked him in the eye. "Bulma had the child and I have his power level readings."

The King rolled his eyes. "I'm already not in a pleasant mood Bardock. I do not wish to know how weak the brat is."

"That's just it...he's not weak." Bardock replied.

The King was taken out of his bored and annoyed state and traded it for a shocked one. He searched Bardock's face, expecting for him to be out of character and to say that he was only joking, but once he saw the seriousness, he knew that he believed that he was telling the truth. "Impossible."

Bardock tossed the drive to him and the King caught it with ease. "See for yourself."

The King took the drive and synced it with his scouter. He scanned through the information and his jaw dropped in disbelief. According to these readings, Bulma's son was not only strong, but his power level was even higher than his and Vegeta's when they were first born. "How is this possible?"

Bardock shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It could just be Vegeta's DNA or perhaps Bulma's complimented Vegeta's. But the truth of the matter is, is that this boy is going to be an extreme force."

The King couldn't believe it. He never would have thought in all his life that Vegeta and Bulma would produce such a powerful being.

"What are you going to do your Majesty? Will you send for them?" Bardock asked a little hopeful. He didn't want his son to be banished. Especially over something that could have been avoided.

The King looked at the information for a while longer then looked back to Bardock. "No. What's done is done."

Bardock, being upset about the whole thing, didn't even care that he was talking to a King. "We should have checked to make sure that Bulma's DNA would be that compatible with Vegeta's. We all should have known that they weren't going to stay away from each other. We should have-"

"Enough!" The King yelled. "Bulma and Vegeta have still defied the Empire."

Bardock crossed his arms angrily. "And the boy? What has he done?"

"He was born from foolish parents. They are still banished. The whole Empire now knows of the child's existence. If they find out how powerful he is then it might be the leverage Vegeta would need to gain people on his side to start a war and that would not be good for anyone." The King never liked to admit when he was wrong. He had no clue that Bulma would be able to produce a powerful heir. He would have to keep a close eye on this half breed.

"So you won't even let him know his son's power level?" Bardock didn't like the Prince but he knew that it would drive him crazy not knowing how strong his child is.

"No. I can't allow it. By keeping it from him, he will expect him to be strong but he will not know how much and probably would never expect him to be that strong. Even though most of the people are loyal to me, there are still a few that would oppose me for Vegeta's sake and I do not want their numbers to grow. It will take time for things to get back to normal so in the mean time I do not want to cause anything to make rumors of a civil war to expand."

Bardock bowed to him, ready to leave out. He wanted his son to return. He was hoping that this information would change some things. But it seems that it just made it worse.

"Bardock, keep me posted on his development. And this information stays between us. Tell your son on Earth to keep his mouth shut about the boy's power level. I don't want anyone knowing how powerful he is, especially when we don't know what the power level will be on the next one."

Bardock inclined his head and walked out of the room. Leaving the King to his thoughts. _'If he is strong like his father and brilliant like his mother, he would most definitely be a force to reckon with. But, Vegeta has not yet had his other child. We shall see who comes out on top.'_

**1 Month later**

Vegeta was starring out into his balcony, which was something that he did quite often. He found it calming to look into the sky and wonder about how things could have turned out and possibly what the future would bring.

"Vegeta."

Vegeta sneered with disgust. He turned his head enough to glare at his un-welcomed mate. "I did not send for you Chaya. You have no right to come into my private quarters."

Chaya, who would be having his child very soon stood proudly against his glare. "You have not been with me or even near me since I told you I was with child. You are embarrassing me in front of the whole Kingdom." She said annoyed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Don't act like I have hurt your feelings. You wanted power and now you have it."

Chaya wanted to scream at him, but calmed herself. She was so angry and frustrated with her mate that she began tightfitting her fists by her side so much so that they were turning red. "Yes I did. But it is quite an insult when you refuse to come near me while you entertain yourself with whores." She seethed.

Vegeta straightened then turned around to fully face her. "Not that its any of your business, but I enjoy them, because unlike you, I chose them to be in my bed."

"How dare you! I was the best choice for you on this planet! If you weren't so obsessed with your blue haired whore-"

Vegeta quickly phased in front of her and grabbed her upper arms. "You are lucky Chaya, that you are pregnant. Otherwise, you might not be alive at this moment."

Chaya saw the angry look on his face and knew that his threat was real. She had been trying very hard to get his attention. She even desperately dressed in some Earth clothing to get his attention. But he didn't care of her existence. She had to resort to lying in order to get him to just be around her. She didn't care for him, not since he killed her father, but she wasn't going to let her father die in vain. It was his dream to have a royal in the family and that was what Chaya was going to do no matter what it takes. But if this child turned out to be weak or unacceptable she would need him to want to mate with her again. So she was trying very hard to make him attached to her, but he couldn't let go of his past memories with the blue whore.

So here she was now, trembling in fear, as her husband threatened her life, over a memory of a woman that wasn't her. "You would choose the memory of a foreigner over your own mate?"

Vegeta let her go and stepped away from her. "I chose her long before I ever met you. Now get out and never speak of her again."

Chaya angrily turned and intended to leave out the room but she had to stop as pain racked her body. She let out a small scream. Vegeta looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He honestly couldn't tell if she was in pain or if she was trying to get his attention. Twice she had summoned him because she thought she was going into labor. And after it turned out to be a false alarm, she would beg him to stay with her.

Chaya, leaned against the wall and caught her breath. "The baby is coming."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "I'll believe that when I see it."

Chaya turned and glared at him. "Vegeta, I am serious this time."

Vegeta called for the guards that were posted outside his quarters. He told them to escort Chaya to the infirmary and to contact him only if she actually had a child. But as it turns out, Chaya was actually telling the truth. Two hours later Vegeta was looking over his 2nd born son. He didn't know how to react really. He was so angry with the fact that he won't be able to raise his first born that he didn't really concentrate about the 2nd one.

He couldn't help but compare the two already. It was amazing how Trunks was half human, had purple hair, and blue eyes, but his facial features were definitely that of his fathers.

He looked down at his newborn not seeing one feature that was similar to him other than his hair color and eyes. which didn't say much because Saiyans had dark eyes and hair. The hair wasn't even spiked. It was loose and quite long. This boy clearly took after his mother's side because Vegeta did not see himself in any way shape or form in this child. He even told a doctor to make sure that it was his, but he came back from the lab with news that it was indeed his. Vegeta couldn't help but be surprised at that information. Chaya was so desperate to get pregnant, he thought for sure she would have slept with anyone in order to have a baby.

"Congratulations your Highness."

Vegeta was brought out of his thoughts by Turles who was standing not to far from him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted a chance to bow at the new royal."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He didn't trust Turles at all. "Well now your task is done."

Turles smirked. "Yes indeed." He bowed to Vegeta then walked off.

Vegeta then turned his attention back to the child. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice his own father walk up. "Congratulations."

Vegeta only grunted. He didn't have anything to say to his father.

The King tapped his scouter and measured the child's power level. He was highly disappointed to say the least.

Vegeta smirked. "Yeah I already did that. He's no where near as powerful as you or myself at our births. But at least he's at elite status." Vegeta knew that he should have been disappointed in his son's power level, but he couldn't help but take some satisfaction in his father's obvious unhappiness. "Remember Father, you created this union, not I."

"You would have chosen an Earthling." The King said defensively. To say he was upset was an understatement. Now he had no choice but to keep Trunk's power level a secret. Human or not, Saiyans would rally around strength and power any day.

Vegeta turned to his father after thinking over his last statement. "And I wonder what Trunk's power level was?" Vegeta watched his father raise an eyebrow then turn and walk away. He knew good and well that whatever power level he had, it had to have been somewhat impressive. If it wasn't then his father would have said, "See I told you so" but he never heard not one form of that phrase. He was so curious as to what the power level actually was, but that was information that was kept from him. But one day, his father wouldn't be able to keep anything from him.

**1 year later**

Bulma couldn't believe that after all this time he would dare show his face. She was shocked to her core as Vegeta walked down the ramp of the ship that landed in her yard. Bardock followed behind him looking more like an enemy than a friend. As they approached her, Bulma couldn't help but wonder where Kakarot was. It was hard enough facing Vegeta so doing it alone was just crazy hard. Once Vegeta was 10 feet away he stopped and without even saying an apology or even a greeting, Vegeta opened his mouth.

"Where is he Bulma?"

Bulma instantly got over her initial shock as a furious anger washed over her. "That's what you say to me? After what you've done? After all this time? If you think I am going to let you take one step near my son then you have another thing coming."

Vegeta stared at her and then slowly smirked. "Trunks! Come here son!"

Bulma was about to laugh at how stupid Vegeta was to think that her baby would just crawl to him, but she was once again shocked when she saw her son, whom she didn't even remember bringing outside begin to crawl past her towards his father.

"No!" She screamed reaching for him, but Bardock quickly phased behind her, stopping her rescue. "Trunks no! Come back!"

But he wouldn't listen to his mother, his only parent that he had ever known, as he happily crawled to his father. With every movement Bulma began to panic even more. "Trunks please! Bardock let me go!" She screamed.

Vegeta bent down and scooped up his son and didn't bother giving Bulma another glance as he walked up the ramp to the ship.

"No! Come back!" She yelled almost bursting her lungs as she saw the ramp lift up and the doors close. Once it did Bardock let her go and she ran to the ship as fast as she could. The ship started to lift up and she had to jump in order to catch the edge of it, which she did. She was grasping onto it with just the tips of her fingers and could not hold on for even a minute and fell onto the ground once more.

She screamed and cried as she saw the ship disappear into the atmosphere. "Trunks No! Please! Please don't leave me!"

Bulma woke up from her bed still reaching towards the sky, drenched in sweat and consumed by fear. It took her a moment to register where she was. Still panting from her vivid and terrifying dream she threw off her sheets and sprinted out of her room. She didn't bother to turn on any lights or grab a house coat as she quickly made her way to Trunks's room.

"Trunks?" She said out loud, hoping to hear a baby whimper in return as she walked to his crab. She looked down and sighed with absolute relief as she witnessed her baby boy fast asleep.

She leaned her head against the edge of the crib, recalling the hellish nightmare. She had this aching feeling, that she was going to lose him one day. Lose him to the man that she had loved. That she had given everything for. It was ironic that the man that she had loved for so long was now the anchor to her nightmares.

"Vegeta." She whispered out loud, breaking her vow once again. She told herself she wouldn't think or speak of him ever again. But that was not so easily done. But never the less she was not going to let that dream effect her, but only push her on down the path she was taking. She had given everything to Vegeta and she was not going to give him her son.

Instead of going back to her room she scooted a nearby rocking chair closer to the crib. She wasn't ready to leave him just yet. It was amazing of how comforted she felt by his presence. Her love, her son, her hope. She rocked back and forth watching her sleepy baby until she finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Bulma was outside with her son finishing an experiment that they both had been working on. Kakarot stood by watching it unfold and was happy for his friend once the experiment was completed.

"Kakarot he's walking!" Bulma squealed as her baby boy walked into her arms. She picked him up and kissed him continuously.

"That's great Bulma. He'll be a great warrior before you even know it."

Bulma frowned at her friend and placed Trunks back down on the ground. She and Kakarot had made up shortly after she had Trunks and were back to being best friends again. But she was determined to keep Trunks away from as much Saiyan culture as possible. Kakarot always rolled his eyes at her and told her she was crazy. He always said there were far too many Saiyans on Earth for him to not grow up curious about his culture. Bulma would just always roll her eyes back at him and say that there are plenty of humans on Earth too and when he has his own child, he could do whatever he wanted.

"Did I miss it?"

Bulma turned to see a very pregnant Chichi walk out of the compound onto the newly put in garden. Bulma was tired of being completely surrounded by buildings and demanded some foliage to be placed in.

Kakarot smiled at his wife and nodded to her as she walked up to him. After what happened with Bulma, he realized that he didn't want to miss an opportunity to be with a good woman. Chichi was everything he believed he needed and she was as close to home as he believed he could get. Plus she was an awesome cook! After about a month of meals together, he asked her to be his mate.

Apparently she was digging on him like he was digging on her because she didn't hesitate at all to say yes. Chichi rubbed her tummy excited for her baby to come into the world. "Well let's see a repeat. I can't wait to have this baby then they can play together and become good friends."

"Yea and fight together."

Bulma stretched out her hands for her son to walk back into them. He fell down halfway and she went to pick him up but he put his arm out to halt her and gave her this look that she had seen plenty of times before. It was a cruel joke of how much Trunks looked and acted like Vegeta. That's one of the reasons why she was so determined to make him as much an Earthling as possible. It was her quiet way of getting back at him.

Chichi saw the display and giggled. "Wow he's a stubborn one."

Kakarot laughed out loud. "Well considering who his parents are-"

"Kakarot!" Bulma yelled. "Don't talk about him in front of Trunks." Bulma said as she went to pick up Trunks anyways. He whined, but she ignored him.

Kakarot frowned. "First of all, Trunks is a baby and second you can not keep Vegeta a secret from Trunks. This planet is under Saiyan rule and everyone knows that he's Vegeta's."

Bulma was getting annoyed. Sure people knew it. Especially Saiyans. Once they all found out they looked at her and laughed with such cruelty. Talking about her as if she was some slut that tricked the Prince or a naive girl that the Prince Seduced to use as a reason to stand against his father. She had to have Chichi arrange for all the Saiyans to live further away. The only Saiyan that Bulma tolerated around her was Kakarot. The humans were the only ones she felt she could trust. Once the humans found out they felt sorry for her. Some believed her to be a Juliet to Vegeta's Romeo while other's believed that Vegeta seduced her and a few thought she did it to ensure peace on the Planet. She really didn't like any of the stories, she didn't even like the truth. Part of her knew that Vegeta cared for her on some level, but she also knew that her feelings were far deeper than the ones he had for her. Which was pretty clear in the fact that it was so easy for him to move on shortly after she was gone. She had known Vegeta was selfish, she just couldn't fathom him being that selfish. And that was something she did not want her son finding out. His father was the ultimate jerk and the last thing she wanted was him growing up to be like him.

So she was going to do things her way. No matter what Kakarot protested. "I know that I can't keep Vegeta a secret. When he asks me, I will tell him what I want him to know about his father. I don't want other people's opinions influencing his."

"Fine." Kakarot said. Bulma was being very difficult when it came to Trunks. He wasn't opposed at all to Chichi ordering the Saiyans away, it would have been much harder to keep Trunks's power level a secret if they were around. Bulma didn't care and refused to even know what it was. But he had to train Trunks as soon as he could so he could learn to suppress his energy. And he had to watch him closely and the people around him. A curious Saiyan could send a human to try and get the reading. Kakarot had told a lie about his power level to some of the Saiyans to keep the nosey ones away. But he still couldn't take the chance.

But Trunks was going to be handful. He could tell already and Bulma needed to realize that. "Bulma you must realize that he is stubborn. And if you keep too many things away from him, he will search out the truth himself. So don't be surprised one day if he steals a ship to go meet his father face to face."

Bulma cradled her son in her arms. She looked at Kakarot and Chichi then left without saying a word. She had tears in her eyes and she didn't want them to see it. She didn't want them to know that Kakarot had spoken her greatest fear out loud.

**Far Away...**

"My Lord, we have just received news that there will be no civil war on Vegeta. It seems that the people no longer care about what happened before and has moved on."

"Blast. A war would have made it so easy for me to get to the Prince and take my revenge on those filthy Saiyans. But never mind then. I will stick to plan A." He stopped and looked in a mirror. His resemblance to Vegeta was amazing. He swished his tail back and forth in anticipation of the future.

"I will go to the planet pretending to be an ally and get to him that way."

"Brilliant sire. Surely the King will let his son back into his kingdom."

"Yes they will receive me as Tarble, the weak son that was sent away. And just when they think that I am no threat, I will leave this body and leave my spores around the Kingdom, expanding my empire and taking back what rightfully belongs to me. They'll fight me, but they will lose. Saiyan and against Saiyan. I should drag it out, make them kill off each other first. Then seize control of the rest of the universe. Yes, there will be war, and when it is all said and done, I will raise myself from the dust and take control of the Empire and everyone will bow before me."

The servants in the room all bowed before him and lifted an arm in salute. Then all at once cried, "Long live Baby!"

Baby took in the praise proudly then sat down on his throne. He was on a planet far out of reach from the Saiyans. It didn't take him long to find Tarble and take over his body. He was not that much of a strong fighter. He then went from planet to planet spreading his spores and gathering the right technology to eventually take over the Saiyan Empire and then destroy it.

He ran his hands over the arms of the chair frowning while doing so. The planets that he had gone to were ones that were not as profitable or valuable. He didn't want to bring too much attention to himself. But now he was ready. He was ready for riches and power galore. He had observed and collected as much information from the Saiyans as possible. And the more that was gained, the more his thirst and hunger for vengeance grew.

"Prepare the ship at once and bring me the communication system." Baby Tarble smirked schemingly. "I wish to speak to my father."

All of the servants bowed then most of them rushed off to do his bidding. A few moments later they brought a screen with some nobs underneath it to him. Baby stood up and walked down his throne and sent out a signal to the Saiyan Empire. A moment later, a soldier appeared on the screen. The technology was not that advanced so the screen was quite statically but you could still make out the person on screen.

"Name and rank." Said the soldier.

Baby cleared his voice, making sure that the soldier heard only Tarble and not him. "My name is Tarble and I wish to speak to my father, The King of the Saiyan Empire."

The soldier laughed at the absurdity but then he stopped once he got a good look at Tarble. Everyone had heard about the lost son but it was unbelievable that he was making contact now. The soldier looked through the static and saw his face. He knew that he was indeed the Lost Son of Vegeta.

"One moment."

**Meanwhile...**

Bardock was pacing back and forth. He didn't know whether or not he should let Vegeta know the truth. It had been about a year and according to Kakarot, Trunks was only getting stronger by the day while the new prince was only slowly increasing. If he told Vegeta, there would be a war, and his son most definitely could return home, but the problem was, that only the King, Kakarot and himself knew how strong Trunks really was. They had told some that his power level was lower than average which made everyone not even care, but Vegeta didn't believe it.

When Bardock told the lie to Vegeta he didn't believe it for a second. He had said, "If that was true, my father would have came to me gloating."

But if Bardock did tell Vegeta the truth, the King would know it was he who told, and would more than likely do something drastic. Even if he wanted to keep his half breed grandson, he could punish him by killing Raditz to make up for not killing Kakarot. It was too risky.

Suddenly the door to the lab opened, revealing none other than the King. Bardock was surprised and bowed. "Your Highness."

The King crossed his arms. "Vegeta's 2nd born is no where near as strong as his first."

Bardock nodded. It was odd, usually the King was so far ahead of everyone. He had never seen him so frazzled before. He couldn't blame him though. No one could have expected this.

The King began to pace back and forth. "Right now we can keep this a secret, but soon the boys will grow, and their strength will increase, and everyone will know about the difference in power between the two."

Bardock raised an eyebrow. "You mean Vegeta will know." The King stopped pacing a moment.

"It can not be avoided. Vegeta will take the crown when he finds out." The King almost said in defeat. This whole thing was a mess that would eventually blow up in his face.

Bardock was about to respond when an urgent beeping began sounding off in the Kings scouter. The King sighed heavily then tapped his scouter. Information digitally appeared over his eye and he almost gasped in surprise. He quickly turned and moved to the first screen he saw and took off his scouter and synced it with the screen.

A moment later, both the King and Bardock were shocked to see Tarble on screen.

"Hello father. It has been a long time."

The King got over his shock. "What is it Tarble?"

"I wish to come home. I know that I have been a disgrace to the Empire but I wish to be reunited with my family." He said almost pleadingly.

The King straightened. He didn't know what that would mean for the Empire for him to return, and he didn't know what Tarble was getting at contacting him now. But he really won't be able to tell what his motives are until he was in front of him. He could barely read his face with all the static. But he couldn't deny that something felt a bit uneasy about him. But the King just chalked that up to everything that had been going on between him and Vegeta.

"Alright Tarble. You may return, but only for an audience. You will not be welcomed into the fold right away if at all."

Tarble bowed. "That is all I ask father. I shall not let you down."

The King nodded. "When can I expect you?"

"It'll take me a year to reach the planet. I am quite a ways out."

The King nodded once more. "I shall see you then." The King said as he ended the transmission.

"Well that is interesting and very unexpected."

"Yes. It was." The King said still staring at the screen which was now blank. _'What are you up to Tarble_?'

**1 Year later**

"Are you kidding me Kakarot? He's only 2 years old!" Bulma screamed at her friend.

"Bulma he can walk, run, and scream just as loud as you. He is ready."

"Train your own kid Kakarot. My son doesn't need to fight."

"He wants to!" Kakarot yelled back.

"He's only a baby. How could you even know that?" Bulma nearly screamed.

"Haven't you noticed that he's been tearing up the furniture, running around and jumping over everything?"

"He's a kid. He's only playing."

"He's training himself."

Bulma looked away. She felt the shudder of her reoccurring nightmare creep up the back of her neck.

"Bulma you have to look at it this way, if you don't let me train him, he won't be able to control his power properly. He could end up hurting you."

"My sweet baby would never hurt me."

"I'm not saying he'd do it on purpose. But trust me, I will be doing the same thing to Ninjin."

Ninjin was Kakarot's son. He was the exact spitting image of Kakarot. He even had the exact same hair. It was very cool that Trunks would have someone only a year younger than him to play with, but fighting...that seemed like it was one more step closer to Vegeta. But Kakarot was right, he won't be able to control his power if he's stuck in a lab.

"Alright Kakarot, you win. He can be trained, but only enough to control his power. When he reaches a certain age, I want you to stop."

Kakarot thought about arguing with her and telling her that he's not going to want to stop and also that Trunks isn't gong to be as human as she wants him to be, but he decided to let her find out the hard way.

"Ok Bulma. I'll do it your way."

**Meanwhile...**

Vegeta stood next to his father awaiting his brother's return, whom was descending in a single space pod. His father was standing next to him and he would give anything to read his mind right now. He was the one who had sent him away in the first place, calling him an embarrassment to the Empire. He didn't understand why he was letting him come back now.

Vegeta didn't care one way or the other. He really didn't know Tarble. All he knew was that he was no where near strong enough to take the crown away from him and saw him as no threat.

Soon the pod landed and Tarble stepped out. He walked towards his father and bowed. "Thank you so much my Father and King for granting me this audience."

The King nodded to him. "You are welcome Tarble. You remember your brother?"

Tarble looked up and saw Vegeta and inclined his head to him. "Yes of course. It is good to see you brother."

Vegeta inclined his head to him as well. "It has been long Tarble. I am curious to know why you have decided to come now."

Tarble looked to his father and brother and looked almost saddened. "To be honest, I wanted to come earlier but I had heard that the two of you were having some trouble and I didn't want to complicate things by my return."

"That is very reasonable." The King responded.

Vegeta didn't completely buy it. If he was in Tarble's shoes he would have made a move toward the crown and shown up right in the middle of the drama. Tarble was being...well he was being nice. That wasn't Saiyan like behavior. Sure he didn't know him, but this didn't seem right to him.

The King was totally looking at things differently. After finding out about Trunks, he was questioning his actions more and more. He had made a grave error and knew that soon his days would be numbered and there was nothing he could do about it. "Come Tarble, you must be hungry after your journey."

"I am." He said smiling as he followed his father into the Palace.

Vegeta walked behind them, deciding not to trust his brother. _'You're up to something and I am going to find out what."_

During the meal Tarble talked about how he had been living on a remote planet far away with very little contact from the Empire. It almost bored Vegeta to tears.

"Father, I know that I have disappointed you in the past. But I wish to be a Saiyan that you can be proud of."

Vegeta smirked. There was no way that short little speech was going to butter up his father.

"You are welcomed back my son."

Vegeta looked at his father in disbelief. "Father, are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure." The King said warning Vegeta. "I know what I am doing Vegeta."

Tarble then turned to Vegeta. "You have my full support and loyalty Brother. Even though things have been rocky lately, I promise you, I do not seek your crown, only your acceptance."

"Forgive me if I don't give in so easily. I will be watching you Tarble to see if you are what you claimed."

Tarble nodded and they all finished their meal. Afterwards Tarble was shown to a room not far from the other royals. Once he was inside he sighed heavily. "Finally. I can stop talking in that ridiculous voice." He said as he retreated back into his baby form. He went to a mirror and watched as he let himself shine through his vessels body. Lines appeared upon his face and his hair became white.

It took everything he had to not reach over and slice The King's cheek and enter his body. Or Vegeta's for that matter. Vegeta was definitely stronger, but the King had the proper influence. He would have to decide which one to take over. But in the meantime he would start effecting the Kingdom.

He walked out onto the balcony and smirked at the many Saiyans flying and walking around. "Soon all of you will die and I shall have my revenge."

**Author's note:** Ok a few things, All of you are mad at me. lol That was the most common thing in the comments. But I had to make you mad to make sure that you guys would come back and read my story. And I know it's starting off slow and Vegeta and Bulma aren't together, but trust me. I am painting a master piece here. Kakarot's son is Goten but I couldn't name him Goten because Kakarot was not raised by Grandpa Gohan and therefore was not named after him and his children can't be named after him either. So I named him Ninjin, which according to Google translator is "carrot" in Japanese. Things are going to get very complicated and very busy next chapter but in a good way. Please Review!


	2. Before We Meet Again Part2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ..

**Chapter 2: Before We Meet Again Part 2**

"VEGETA! VEGETA You have to get up! You have to get out of here! Before-Ahhhh!"

That's what Vegeta heard as he pulled himself out of the rubble. Blood was coming out of his ears and he was in tremendous pain. He was close to passing out, but he might not have to as he opened his eyes and stared through the dripping blood at the numerous Saiyans that were surrounding him, ready to blast him some more, possibly into oblivion.

He couldn't help but think about how it came to this. No one expected it. How could they. It all happened so fast. No one saw it coming. Even with his own suspicions there was no way that he could have predicted this. It all started so small, so insignificant, a fight here, a fight there, it was common for Saiyans to do so. But then, then it erupted into complete chaos...

**Earlier that day...**

Vegeta didn't trust Tarble. He watched him very closely as his father gave him a tour of the Kingdom, showing him and telling him almost every secret that they had. Whenever he tried to tell his father not to be too trusting, his father accused him of being jealous. He couldn't understand for the life of him, why his father was being so trusting. Why was he favoring Tarble so much? It was completely out of character for him.

Even now they were all in a lab and his father was explaining the secrets of the Empire to an outsider. It was absolutely ridiculous. Vegeta thought as he leaned against the wall. He then took his attention off of his father and brother and looked at the door when it opened. First he saw his son; Able. The King didn't like that Vegeta didn't name him after himself, saying that he was ruining tradition, but Vegeta was quick to remind him that if he wanted to follow tradition they were debating that with the wrong child. His father dropped it after that.

Even though it was still awkward being around his son, he didn't mind it too much. But he did however roll his eyes when Chaya walked in. They both bowed to the King and Chaya told her son to go with his grandfather as she came up to Vegeta.

"What do you want now?" Vegeta said obviously annoyed.

Chaya frowned. Her son although he was strong, it was clear that he wasn't as strong as everyone hoped he would be. She wanted desperately to have another child. Just in case something happened to her first born. The last thing she ever wanted was for something to happen to her child then the Empire seek out the bastard child of the Blue Whore. That would be unacceptable. But Vegeta completely ignored her. The only time he would tolerate her is if her son was around. If she came to him by herself he would dismiss her right away.

Chaya forced a smile on her face. "Come now Vegeta. Does it have to be like this between us?" She said leaning into him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Vegeta shrugged her hand off as if she had burned him. "Yes it does. I'm still upset with you from yesterday. I can't believe you would dare come into my presence after your foolish display."

Chaya scowled at him as she thought about what had happened. She had tried just about everything she knew to get his attention. So in a desperate attempt she went to his room and waited for him on his bed while wearing blue lingerie from Earth that was a similar color to Bulma's natural hair and eye color. She hated wearing anything that the Blue Whore would possibly wear, especially if it represented the slut, but if it was something that Vegeta liked, then she could deal with it. But when he came into his room, all he did was order her to leave. She was so embarrassed. Then she was furious when she found out that Vegeta had sent for a whore to please him. So as soon as Vegeta dismissed the whore, she killed her. That got his attention.

"You insulted me." Chaya seethed. "You are mated to me. You do not need a whore to please you when I am right here."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. "Well I can barely tell the difference. They give themselves to me because I give them riches and a luxurious life. How are you any different?"

Chaya was so angry that she wanted to punch Vegeta through the wall. "I am your mate and soon to be Queen."

Vegeta snorted. "Titles. That's the only difference. I told you before Chaya. You got what you wanted. Don't expect anything else because you're not going to get it." Vegeta ended by leaving the wall and joining his father and company.

Vegeta knew he ticked her off, but he really didn't care about her feelings. She only had one job to do and she did it. He looked at his son, and he felt awkward. He really, really didn't know how to be a father. It was still so odd. Plus, he found out early on, that he had very little patience for children. He was only 2, so there really wasn't much he could teach him.

"And what are Kill Switches?"

Vegeta turned his attention back to Tarble. He saw his father open his mouth and stepped in. "That is something that is none of your business." Vegeta snapped. _'Seriously Father, are you going to tell him everything?_' He thought as he glared at his father.

The King stopped himself. He saw the look on Vegeta's face and realized that perhaps he was saying too much. He didn't see Tarble as a threat. What could he possibly do? Besides, if and when Vegeta decided to stand against him, he wanted another Saiyan Prince on his side. He believed the crown belonged to Vegeta, but this was just another option.

But perhaps, Vegeta was right. The King looked at Tarble. "Let us speak of that another day."

Tarble looked disappointed but then nodded. "Right. Of course Father. You have shown me so much already. The ships, the Saiyan forces, this is one powerful Empire you have placed together."

The King's pride soared. "Yes. There is no point in ruling an empire if it's not going to be the most powerful."

Suddenly a guard came through the door and bowed. "Sire, Forgive me for interrupting, but there are reported fights all over the planet."

Everyone looked at the guard, but Vegeta just so happened to be looking at Tarble. And he could have sworn that he saw him smirk.

The King narrowed his eyes. "Fighting? You mean the same reports from yesterday?" The King was informed the day before that there were some pockets of fighting going on, but Saiyans fought all the time.

The Guard shook his head. "No sire, there are 10 times the amount there was yesterday and at a much larger scale."

Vegeta spoke this time. "What is the fighting about?"

"No one knows sire. It's as if these Saiyans have been possessed. Comrades, families, they are all turning on each other."

The King looked at Vegeta. "Is this your doing?"

Vegeta was taken aback by that. "What? No! If I wanted to start a war with you, I'd be more clever than that."

The King was suspicious but then turned his attention back to the guard. "Get some more troops on the ground to break up these fights. Report back in the hour. If it has not calmed down by then, then send for the generals and tell them to meet me in the throne room."

The guard bowed then left. The King then turned to Chaya. "Take my grandson back to his room and do not come out until I deem it safe."

Chaya grasped her son's hand. "You think we will be attacked?"

"I don't know anything at the moment, now go." Chaya nodded then left.

"Vegeta follow me. Tarble, you may go back to your quarters."

Tarble bowed to the King. "Yes father. Tell me if you need me." He saw Vegeta roll his eyes and had to resist snickering. _'The fools. They have no idea what's going on. And the King is wonderful to put all of his leaders in one room just for me. Oh I can't wait.'_

A few hours later, The King was pacing around the throne room, while Vegeta leaned against a column tapping his foot impatiently. He finally couldn't take it any longer. "This is ridiculous. I am going out there."

"Vegeta don't!" The King yelled, halting his foot steps. Something dangerous was going on. The guard, the generals, no one showed up. Every time the King would send for someone to leave out the palace to go find someone, they never returned, meanwhile, his Kingdom was in an uproar, fighting one another.

Vegeta wasn't having it. "I will not stay here and hide while-"

"We are not hiding, we are being smart." The King said. He then tapped on his scouter. "Bardock where are we now?"

There was nothing but silence. Bardock had been communicating with them, sending them footage and images of what was going on outside. But now they couldn't reach him.

After realizing that Bardock wasn't going to respond, Vegeta decided that was the last straw. "That's it."

"Vegeta don't go out there!" The King yelled.

"I'm going to go find out what's going on. You can stay here if you like but I'm going." Vegeta said as he left out. He did want to go outside, but first he was going to go to the lab. He flew down the halls as fast as he could go, surprised that there was no sign of anyone in the palace. It was like a ghost town. It seemed like the only ones that were there was the royals. His son was still safe with Chaya last time he checked, but there was someone else he had yet to check on. When he got to the lab, he was surprised to see that there wasn't much left of it. There were two walls missing. He stared out into the sky and saw the capital up in flames. There were blasts going off every second. Smoke was everywhere. But regardless of what was going on, he had to find him. He owed it to her.

"Doctor! Dr. Briefs!" He yelled out as he pulled away rubble. He couldn't sense him, Earthlings had small power levels already, so if he was hurt, it would be even harder. "Doctor can you hear me?"

Vegeta stopped what he was doing and tried to listen as good as his Saiyan ears would let him. He heard a little movement to his left and then started digging. It wasn't long before he was able to pull the Doctor out. He seemed to be ok, other than the gash that was on the side of his head. He moaned in pain and Vegeta was relieved. "Doctor? Dr. Brief are you alright?" He asked as he helped him sit up.

The Doctor was coming to and moaned in pain again. "Wha-where's...where's Bulma?"

Vegeta swallowed at hearing her name. "Doctor, Bulma is on Earth, you are in the Palace on Vegeta. What happened?"

Dr. Brief looked confused for a moment then it dawned on him. "Oh God of the Universe. Bardock! Turles and Raditz attacked him."

"What?" Vegeta asked now confused himself.

Dr. Brief tried standing up and Vegeta had to help him. "They were talking nonsense. Saying how every Saiyan deserved to die. They were talking as if they weren't Saiyans, as if they had been brainwashed."

Vegeta couldn't understand it. It made no sense at all. Bardock could only give them images of what had been going on. Somehow, someone or something had disabled the sound to the security system that was on the planet. They could only see the carnage and not get an understanding of what was happening.

Suddenly the palace shook violently. Vegeta and the Doctor stumbled. Then Vegeta looked to the door behind him. "Tarble. This all started once he got here."

"You have to get me to my room."

Vegeta looked back to Dr. Brief. "You'll be much safer with me."

"No. I can help you but you must get me to my room as fast as you can."

Vegeta didn't have time to question him and grabbed him and flew down the halls once again and didn't stop till they made it to the Doctor's quarters. Once they were inside, the building shook again. "Whatever it is you need to do, do it quickly."

The Doctor wasted no time and went to a large picture on the wall of his family and took it down. It didn't look like anything was behind it until the doctor placed his hand on it then a panel suddenly appeared and slid out, revealing a hidden safe. He opened it, reached in and pulled out a rather large gun. He started loading it and collecting more ammo.

Vegeta couldn't help but scowl. "Doctor I'm sure you are proud of your invention but I doubt you could create a weapon strong enough to take out a Saiyan. You are wasting time!"

He didn't even look at Vegeta. "Funny, I took you out with something similar."

Vegeta was once again confused. "What?"

"This is a tranquilizer gun. One that can fire 12 rounds a second. You go do what you have to do. I'm going to do what I have to." He ended by going to his balcony, pulling out a capsule and throwing it on the ground. Once the smoke cleared, a large air bike appeared. He got on, started the engine and was highly please by the 'vrooming sound' it made.

The Building shook once more and the both of them had to stop themselves from falling over. "Where are you going?"

Dr. Brief looked at Vegeta and cocked his gun. "To save my friend." He ended by lifting off and flying away.

Vegeta shook his head in disbelief. _'That's where Bulma_ _gets_ it _from_.' The building shook once more and he realized that he had to get back to his father. He left and flew back to the throne room, on the way he scanned his son's room with his scouter and realized he was still in there. Once he got back to his father, he was surprised to see two generals holding his father up, 50 guards on either side watching, while Tarble sat on the throne.

"What's going on?" He yelled.

Tarble only placed his hands behind his head, making himself more comfortable and then smiled at him. "Revenge."

"Revenge for what? Sending you away? You truly are pathetic." Vegeta spat.

Tarble threw his head back and laughed. "Please. I am not Tarble."

Vegeta had to step back in shock as Tarble's face and hair changed. "What are you?"

"I'm a Tuffle. The last one actually. I have come to get revenge on you Saiyan scum. It sickens me to know that your reach has grown across the universe. But no matter. That will change soon enough. I will take your father's body, and rule as it should have been from the beginning."

Vegeta got into a fighting stance. "If you think Saiyans will follow you, you are an idiot."

"That's the thing, they will have no choice...just as you will have no choice...Cut him!" He yelled out.

Then Vegeta had to fight and move quickly as a hundred guards attacked him. He dodged as much he could, trying at first, for only a second, not to kill his own people, but realized soon enough that he had no choice. He started blasting away as many as he could and knocking some unconscious. Once all the bodies had fallen Tarble clapped.

"Well Done Vegeta. I must say that I am impressed. I did not expect you to be that strong."

"You have no idea how strong I am."

"Well lets see. GUARDS!"

Vegeta was about to just charge Tarble but he stopped once he saw twice as many guards fly into the room. Vegeta sprung into action and kicked, punched and blasted his way through all of them, trying to get to the Tarble imposter. But every time he thought he killed or maimed the last one, more would come. Every time he thought he got close enough to the Tuffle, he would get pushed back, it wasn't long before he was getting tired. He was wasting energy, so he stopped blasting and just resorted to hand to hand. He would kick one in the back of his head then flip over another and punch someone in the face then knee another in the gut. It seemed like he was fighting for days, but it was never ending.

He would glance at the Tuffle, that was on his father's throne, laughing at him, and he would use the anger that was created from that act to fuel him even the more.

But slowly after a while, Vegeta began getting tired, getting slower, and he started taking on hits, which would cause him to stumble and take on more. At one point he couldn't take anymore and he tried blasting again, just to get the Saiyans away from him, but more would come. It was like he was fighting the whole empire. Then they all started to blast him. It was continuous, which caused him to crash into a few columns bringing down part of the ceiling on top of him.

Baby jumped up in the air, pleased with his work. "Oh this is wonderful! Haha. Oh how the mighty Saiyan Empire has fallen. And now it is time for me to take my place, as the rightful ruler." He ended by looking at the King.

The King was half unconscious, but he was aware enough to know what was going on, and also to see what was happening. His eyes widened in horror as he saw this liquid like creature leave his son's body then enter a wound in his own chest. He hollered as he felt it make its way through his body. The generals that held him let go. In a last attempt, he yelled out to his son.

"VEGETA! VEGETA You have to get up! You have to get out of here! Before-Ahhhh!"

That's what Vegeta heard as he pulled himself out of the rubble. Blood was coming out of his ears and he was in tremendous pain. He was close to passing out, but he might not have to as he opened his eyes and stared through dripping blood at the numerous Saiyans that were surrounding him, ready to blast him some more.

A few moments later, the soldiers backed away and Vegeta saw his father, or what used to be his father, stand in front of him. "And now I have the Kingdom. Oh yes, and I have your woman and child too." Vegeta looked at where the Tuffle was looking and saw Chaya and his son walk up to him.

Vegeta not one to let go of his pride snickered. "Well you can have her. I never liked her anyways."

Baby frowned. "Well I am going to have you as well. It's time for you to join us Vegeta. And I-"

Whatever he was going to say next, Vegeta would never know, because suddenly, Bardock and Dr. Brief bursted through the room. Bardock was blasting while the Doctor was shooting. Vegeta watched as hundreds of darts flew across the room, many of them going to the Tuffle. One by one, they all fail, and if they needed some encouragement, Bardock was there to help them into their unconscious state.

Vegeta could barely move, but he managed to sit up. Then Bardock came and pulled him to his feet. "We have to get out of here."

"I'm not running away." Vegeta said proudly.

"Yes you are." The Doctor said. "We only have about 15 minutes before they start waking up."

Vegeta tried shrugging Bardock away. "I'm not leaving my-"

Dr. Brief, not wanting to argue, shot Vegeta.

"Great, now I have to carry him."

"Better to carry then to fight now lets go." The doctor said as he got on his air bike. They had to get out of there quickly. The stronger someone was, the quicker they woke up. Raditz and Turles should be coming to at any moment. Dr. Brief had no idea that Bardock was that much stronger than his brother and son. He didn't know when the man had time to train, but he sure found a way.

They got outside and Dr. Briefs uncapsulized a ship that he had been working on for years. The thing about it, was that it was 100 percent stealth. No one no where could detect it, unless Dr. Briefs allowed someone to. It was the perfect getaway. And it was time to use it. They quickly boarded the ship and blasted off the planet.

An hour later Vegeta woke up in a tank. He angrily pulled off the mask and got out of it as soon as he could. He threw on some pants and went looking for the Doctor. He found him on the bridge next to Bardock. "How dare you shoot me?" Vegeta hollered.

The Doctor turned to him and looked him over. "You're welcome."

Vegeta stepped up to him. "I did not ask you to do that." He seethed. He was angry. He was angry at the whole situation. So he had to take it out on somebody.

"If I hadn't you'd be controlled by Baby."

"By who?" Vegeta asked.

"Baby. That's what the brain washed Saiyan's called him."

"I should have stayed and fought."

"You would have died or had been enslaved. I didn't have to come for you, but you came for me, so I was returning the favor." The Doctor said as he turned away from him.

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away. He knew that the Doctor knew why he chose to save him in the first place. But neither would speak of it.

Bardock cleared his throat. "If the two of you are done with your little chit chat, we need to discuss a game plan."

Vegeta thought about it for a moment. "We can't go to the neighboring planets. Baby probably has already made his way there. I warned my father about telling him so much."

"Well we need someplace to regroup. What about Earth?"

"No." Vegeta and Dr. Brief said at the same time, surprising Bardock.

"Kakarot would be a great ally." Bardock stated.

"He is strong, but I do not want to risk bringing Earth to Baby's attention."

"I will not risk my family's lives." Dr. Brief added.

Vegeta didn't want Bulma and Trunks involved. Part of him wanted to see them very badly, while the other wanted them as far away as possible. "You can send for your son. We must go to a planet, that is not yet under Saiyan rule. They will not expect that."

Bardock thought about it for a moment the realized something. "There was a planet that my team and I were supposed to purge a long time ago, but we never got around to it because we were sent to Earth. And as far as I know, no one else purged it either. The mission was canceled and then was never reactivated."

"What planet is that?" Vegeta asked.

"Kanassa."

**Meanwhile...**

Kakarot didn't understand what was going on. He was asked to come to the communication center, because Earth had lost all contact with the Empire. He had been trying for hours to get a hold of someone. But he couldn't. _'What is going on?'_

"Anything?"

Kakarot turned to see Bulma standing there with Trunks on her hip. She had been worried herself. After all her father was still on the planet. Kakarot shook his head 'No' and went back to trying to find something.

"Kakarot, please let me try."

Kakarot slumped his shoulders. He knew he wasn't supposed to. But what choice did he really have. He hadn't heard a word from his father, and he was worried himself. "Alright. But I really don't know what you can do differently.

Bulma sighed. "You should know by now, not to underestimate me. Here take Trunks." She said holding him.

Kakarot crossed his arms. "I am not carrying my pupil."

Bulma rolled her eyes and placed Trunks down on the ground. Kakarot had been training Trunks for only a little while, and had been treating Trunks like he was an adult. She didn't like it at all so eventaully had to ban her from watching them. She chose not to get into that again and walked over to the system, getting out of the screen that Kakarot was in. He walked over and watched what she was doing.

She got onto a completely different network, one that Kakarot had never seen before. "Where are you going?"

"My father had developed his own system a long time ago. He had given me the proper frequencies before I left in case an emergency happened and I had to reach him. If he's out there, he should be contacting us soon.

At the moment, Trunks was tired of being ignored by the adults in the room. He grabbed Kakarot's leg and pulled on his pants. "Daddy?"

Bulma and Kakarot stopped and turned to Trunks. Bulma scooped him up quickly. "Trunks I told you, don't call him that. He's Kakarot." Trunks whimpered a little at his mother's tone. It was something that Bulma had to consistently do ever since Ninjin learned how to call Kakarot 'Dada' Trunks had began copying him and calling him the same.

Kakarot turned his attention back to the screen. "I told you to show him a picture of Vegeta."

"He's not ready." Bulma snapped.

"Obviously he is."

"We are not having this conversation right now." Bulma ended by placing Trunks back on the ground.

"So what now?" Kakarot asked.

Bulma crossed her arms as well. "We wait to see if he picks up my transmission and contacts us back."

**In Space A few moments Later...**

Bardock notice a blinking light on the controls. "Doctor we have something."

Dr. Briefs came over and looked at what Bardock was talking about. "It's Bulma. She's trying to contact us from Earth."

Vegeta stilled at what the Doctor had said. He hadn't seen her in years. The only thing he had was the picture that the Doctor gave him, which he kept with him at all times. Even now it was tucked inside his breast plate that he recently retrieved. He had to have it all times because someone would find it and destroy it, or at least that's what he told himself. He could definitely see Chaya doing something like that. But anyways, just the thought of seeing Bulma again and she seeing him was making him feel a bit anxious. He didn't know how he or even she would react, once they saw each other. He wondered if he would even see a glimpse of his son.

"I'm going to open the channel." Dr. Brief said. But then he hesitated before he pressed the button. He turned to Vegeta that was standing not to far from him. "Son, it's best if you left the room."

Vegeta snapped to him. "Why?"

Dr. Brief looked sadly at him. "I appreciate everything you have done, I know that you thought of Bulma and that's why you came to me. None of us would be here now, if you hadn't. But, if Bulma sees you now, all that will do is ensure arguments and bring up past drama. And we don't have the time to sort through all of that now." Dr. Brief knew they would never be able to get down to business. Especially since Bulma didn't know the full story. He never told her that Vegeta was threatened into doing what he did. And he knew that Vegeta would lose it.

Bardock knew it to. The Doctor told him everything. After what happened, they didn't keep secrets from each other. He even eventually told him about Trunks's power level. He was upset, but knew that there was nothing they could do. They both wanted to see their children again. Bardock was having a hard time as it is. He didn't need any more drama today. He had to fight his own brother and his son. On top of everything, he had no clue what had happened with Colleen.

"Vegeta, the Doctor is right. We need to figure out what to do."

Vegeta wanted to argue with them, but he didn't know what to say or how to say it without revealing how desperate he wanted to see them. His pride won over his emotions as he angrily walked behind a large control panel that would hide him from the screen. "Go on then."

The Doctor and Bardock looked at each other and then pressed a button. Instantly Bulma and Kakarot popped up on screen. "Dad! Oh my goodness are you ok?" She asked as she took in his bloodied and battered appearance.

Vegeta's breath hitched as he heard her. He closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of her voice. He wanted so badly to turn and see her face.

"Father what happened?" Kakarot asked.

Bardock began to tell them everything that had transpired. All Vegeta could hear where the gasps from Bulma's lips as she listened to the tale. He almost turned around completely when he heard the sound of a child whimper.

"Shh. Trunks be quiet."

Vegeta pressed into the panel, trying to remind himself to stay put. He was so curious to see what he looked like.

"Daddy?"

Vegeta turned, he couldn't resist, his son that he had never met called for him. His eyes widened as he saw him. He was bigger, much bigger than the picture he had. His hair was longer, to his ears and his eyes were so big and bright just like his mother's. And Bulma, she looked just as beautiful as the last time he saw her. Her hair was short. To her shoulders, but it still looked just as soft as before. Seeing the two of them brought on a bucket of emotions that he had no idea how to describe. But it instantly became like freezing ice cold water as he saw and heard Trunks reaching for Kakarot, calling him, "Daddy".

'_That son of a-'_

"Trunks, I told you not to call him that!" She nearly yelled at her son. Then turned back to the screen. Vegeta quickly got back in place before she or anyone could see him there.

Trunks began to cry and she had to call for Chichi to take him out the room. She turned back to the screen after she had left. "So only the two of you made it off?"

Bardock shook his head. "No, Vegeta is here."

"I don't want to see him." She quickly said.

Vegeta closed his eyes to that. He knew it. The Doctor had even warned him, but part of him had hoped that she would have at least been curious to see him.

"I figured as much." Dr. Briefs said.

"So what now?" Kakarot asked.

Bardock spoke up this time. "We are heading to planet Kanassa to regroup and figure out a plan of action. We need you to get all the Saiyans that are on Earth and get them there. We will contact other planets that are far away from home as well."

"And Bulma I will be communicating with you on a possible way to stop this madness. I believe whatever was used to control the Saiyans is scientifically based so all we need to do is find a solution."

"Right. You can count on me Dad."

"Alright, we will talk to you guys soon."

Bulma said goodbye once more and the screen turned black.

Even though they were facing a great danger, even though lives and the entire Empire was at stake, Vegeta only had one thing on his mind.

"Bardock!" He growled out. "Why is my son, calling yours his father?"

**Author's Note:**

Some might be surprised that I'm getting right into the war, but it really didn't take long for Baby to take control of Earth and I need to move things along anyway. Besides I had been talking about a possible war for like the last three chapters of my first story so it needed to happen. And I'm getting mixed reviews on this whole Goten being called "Ninjin". And I decided to bring in the 'Goten' name for a little part in the story, but that's a few chapters away, but Ninjin isn't another original character, he is indeed Goten. Some has asked me about Gohan...I really had to pick either him or Goten, and I went for Goten instead because of the friendship that he and Trunks have. True that Gohan was a great mentor but Kakarot is there and is going to fill that position. So don't be upset Gohan lovers but remember you are reading a story about the Briefs and not Goku's family. Oh and some of you are upset about Chaya's son. I never said he was or wasn't Vegeta's son. All I wrote was that Vegeta believes its his...but either way...you guys won't' know for sure until...Well I don't want to spoil anything. Remember I'm painting a masterpiece of drama here. That's all I have to say about that. Ok, so next chapter, a lot of stuff is going to happen. Vegeta and Kakarot are going to have some conflicts, Bardock encounters some aliens on Kanassa...hmm...guess what happens with that. And the war continues...it's going to be a long and gruesome fight...and some characters aren't going to make it. Please Review!


	3. You Should Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 3**: **You Should Know**

Bardock shook his head at the seething Vegeta. "Calm down. It is not that big of a deal."

"Has he made a move on my woman? Tell me?" Vegeta yelled.

Dr. Brief spoke up at that. "First of all, she's not yours. You have your own. Second, Bulma told me a while ago that Trunks is confused because Kakarot's son calls him 'Dada' and Trunks is around him all the time."

Vegeta gave the Doctor a puzzled and annoyed look. "Why is my son around that clown all the time?"

Bardock stood up angry himself. "Hey! My son wouldn't be around them at all if you would have kept your d-"

"We don't need this right now!" Dr. Brief yelled out. Cutting them both off and effectively stopping them from fighting. "It is obvious that sooner or later Trunks will know who his father is, but there won't be a later if we don't keep our heads cool. Alright?"

Vegeta only glared at them both then walked out. He was going to let it go for now, but when he saw Kakarot, it was going to go down. There was always something about him that got on his nerves anyways. Bulma had told him how Raditz had fallen for her. It was likely that his brother had walked the same path. And he was going to find out...

**On Earth**

Kakarot had already left with the Saiyans and Bulma was going through the data that her father had sent her. They had been communicating back and forth, trying theories and trying to sort through every thing. At one point she told her father and Bardock to just get some rest. They argued with her, but she convinced them that she needed fully functional brains working with her, not exhausted ones.

Now she was by herself, well not completely. She decided to take a break and turned and walked over to Trunks who was in his playpen that she had installed in her lab. She kneeled down in front of him. He had been spending a lot of time with Kakarot. The whole 'dada thing' was getting worse. She knew she should tell him, but it was so hard. She talked a good game to Kakarot but she honestly didn't know how to tell him or even what to tell him.

But he had a right to know. Plus with everything that was going on...The Empire was being torn apart and there was a possibility that they could all fight and die. Bulma told herself that she hated Vegeta. She despised him. But even after everything she didn't want him to die. Sure she had planned a life without Vegeta, but she didn't want it like that.

She sighed heavily as she pulled out a tablet. "Trunks? Look at me sweety."

Trunks was busy fascinated by the toys that were in the playpen but stopped once he saw his mother pull out her shiny thing that she never let him touch. He crawled closer to her excitedly and reached for it.

Bulma smiled at her boy. "Trunks, who is this?" She asked as she pointed to her tablet and turned it around for him to see.

It was a picture of Kakarot. Trunks pointed at it and smiled. "Daddy!"

"No." Bulma frowned. Trunks looked at her again and gave her a confused look, the same one that he always gave her when she told him that Kakarot was not his father. "This is Kakarot. Ka-ka-rot. Say it."

Trunks furrowed his brow and said, "Kakaraw."

Bulma laughed nervously. "That's close enough I guess." She exhaled slowly and typed in another name on her tablet and braced herself as another picture popped up. She slowly turned it around again and said. "This is your Daddy."

Trunks looked at the picture on the tablet then looked back to his mother. "Daddy?"

Bulma nodded her head. "Yes son. This is your Daddy."

Trunks looked back at the picture. He was smart enough to know that his mother kept telling him that Kakarot wasn't his daddy. But he knew that someone had to be. He looked at the picture for a long time, taking it in; starring at the scowling man with the tall spiky hair. "Dad?" He asked and he saw his mother nod her head yes. He stared at the picture longer, analyzing the picture as much as a really smart 2 year old could. A moment later he looked back at Bulma with another confused look. "Mommy? Where Daddy?"

Bulma had tears in her eyes that she was trying to fight back. Trunks saw them and reached through the bars and patted her on her leg to try and comfort her. She laughed a little at how sweet he was to her. But she was still sad because she knew that he was going to be asking that question for the rest of her life. Also along with why, when and how. All of them equally hard and all equally painful.

"Your Daddy...your daddy is in space."

Trunks's eyes widened. "Stars?" He gasped. He understood space. In a way it kind of scared her and brought back her nightmare whenever Trunks would excitedly point to the night sky. He was fascinated by them. She had to continuously tell herself that it was her own adventurous spirit showing through him and that he could explore plenty on Earth and be satisfied, but deep down she knew she was wrong.

"Mama? When Daddy come house?"

"Home." She stated correcting him.

Trunks nodded. "When he come home?"

Bulma bit her lip, trying to figure what to say exactly. "Daddy...daddy is working."

Trunks blinked at her confused.. "At lab?"

Bulma laughed a little. "No. Daddy is working in space."

Trunks clapped. "I wanna go!"

Bulma's eyes widened and before she knew it she lost her temper as Trunks vocalized her fear. "No!" She yelled.

Trunks eyes widened and his lips began to quiver. Bulma picked him up out of the crib to calm him down before he started crying. "I'm sorry honey. But Daddy can't come home."

"Why?" Trunks said wiping his eyes.

That brought tears to her eyes. She herself didn't really know the answer to the question. She thought she didn't need closure, but she was wrong as she began to cry. "He-he's working in space. Daddy is working and can't come home." She sobbed as she cradled her baby.

Trunks hugged his mother's neck and cried into her shoulder. He was still confused and upset, and seeing his mother upset only made it worse. "I wanna see daddy."

Bulma released an aching sob and clutched her son even tighter. "Me too. Me too."

**Planet Vegeta**

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Baby yelled as he slammed his fists on the arms of his throne.

The Saiyans in front of him trembled in fear at their master. One brave servant bowed before him. "Master, we have searched everything, we can't find them. Dr. Brief and Bardock are the smartest scientists that the empire has."

Baby growled angrily at that response. _'Idiots. All of them. It looks like I will have to do everything myself,'_ Baby thought as he closed his eyes. He started to delve deep into the King's mind, looking for a solution to his current problem. He suddenly saw images and flashes of a blue haired woman. "Bulma." He whispered out loud as he recalled every detail of her life that the King knew. He found out that a little threatening could go a long way. "Bulma!"

"Sire?" The same Saiyan asked.

Baby looked at him and smirked. "Send out a message to anyone and everyone everywhere. Tell them that if Vegeta doesn't come back here, his Earth woman will die, along with both his children."

**Some Time Later**

It didn't take long for Bardock, Dr. Brief, and Vegeta to reach Kanassa. They knew it would take Kakarot about a month to reach them, so in the meantime they had to be diplomatic with the Kanassans. When they landed, the whole population was there to meet them. Vegeta and the Doctor were shocked at how they were all there waiting for them, being as their ship was completely cloaked.

"They're telepathic and can see the future." Bardock said as he walked up next to his stunned companions.

Dr. Brief and Vegeta turned to him even more surprised. Bardock glanced at them and continued to explain. "At least that was the rumor at the time. The King wanted us to check it out but you changed everything." He said looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta looked back at the people. "Well, I guess the rumors were true." He walked away from the port window and went to the ramp and walk down to meet the aliens. Dr. Brief and Bardock followed quickly behind him.

"Do you know why I'm here?" He asked to anyone that was willing to take the lead.

A Kanassan stepped forward and nodded. "We do. We all do. We are not here to stop you. We know what battle you are about to face and it is in everyone's best interest for you to succeed."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the alien. "So you have seen me succeed?"

"It is has been predicted that one of your kind will defeat your enemy. A golden one."

Vegeta eyes widened. "You don't mean-?"

"The Legendary," Bardock whispered.

Dr. Brief was a bit confused, but then remembered something about Saiyan culture, and a mention of something called a Super-

"Super Saiyan." Vegeta whispered.

"Yes," said the Kanassan. "You are welcome to stay here until your people come, but you will leave after that. You may reside on the other side of our planet that is more desolate, but we ask that you do not make any further contact with our people. But before you go there is one thing that must happen."

"What is that?" Vegeta asked.

Before anyone could react, a Kanassan flipped over Bardock and penetrated him in the back of his neck, knocking him out. Dr. Brief ran over to his fallen friend and Vegeta instinctively got into a fighting stance.

"You mean to attack us?" He shouted.

"No," the Kanassan spoke. "We know how your father is. He will want this power, so we have given it to one of your own. Consider it a payment to keep you from purging our planet."

Dr. Brief looked at him angry at what he did to his friend. "He didn't ask you to do that!"

"Trust me. It is his destiny. We will leave you now. Please do not bother us while you are here." The Kanassans one by one turned away from the visitors and went back to their daily routine as if their work was done. Vegeta couldn't help but feel a little freaked out. Things were just getting weirder and weirder...

**Meanwhile**

Bardock felt like he was lost in some sort of black mist. He was looking for anything that would tell him where he was or how he got there. "Hello?" He called out. He turned around every which way looking for any type of a sign. He looked up and saw a red dot appear. He kept concentrating on it until it grew larger and larger. It was Planet Vegeta.

He blinked and suddenly he was there on his home planet, but the sight that beheld him was a disturbing one. There were bodies stretched across the land, as far as he could see.

"What's going on?" There were bodies everywhere. He needed to find out information so he started running, trying to see something else. Then he recognized someone sitting up.

"Vegeta?" He stepped closer. He couldn't tell if it was the King or the Prince. He was holding someone with spiky hair. He tried getting closer but he couldn't. His body wouldn't let him get any further, so he tried to hear what was being said instead.

"I'm sorry father. I'm so sorry."

Before Bardock could figure out who said what, he was being pulled somewhere else. What he saw was crazy; he saw himself fighting Vegeta.

"You can't go! We need you here."

"She could die! I won't let that happen!"

"It's a trap!"

"I don't care!"

Then everything went black again. He turned around trying to find or see anything especially when he thought someone was calling his name. "Hello?"

_'Bardock?'_

"Who's out there?"

_'Bardock?'_

"Hello?" He could hear the voice and started running into that direction and then suddenly was completely engulfed in light. He closed his eyes to the brightness then opened them to find himself looking up at Dr. Briefs. He blinked as he looked around and sighed with relief when he realized that they were on the ship in his room.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I was starting to worry about you, Old Friend." The Doctor said as he patted him on his shoulder.

Bardock sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He had a splitting headache. "What is going on?"

Vegeta was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. "The Kanassans gave you their gift of telepathy. They said it was your destiny." Vegeta said suspiciously. Everything was just getting weirder and weirder by the second.

Bardock took that in. He didn't really have to be told. After that crazy dream it was kind of obvious.

"What did you see?" Vegeta asked. He had to have seen something. He had been out for 4 hours.

Bardock debated whether or not to tell what he saw, but he thought maybe it would be best if he did tell the whole thing. "I saw bodies covering the ground everywhere on Vegeta and I think it was your father holding either you or your brother, but whoever it was, they were dying in his arms."

Vegeta straightened a little at that. He was prepared to die in battle. He was a warrior, but if that was true then he needed to do some things first.

"There was something else. Doctor I think something is going to happen to Bulma."

"What do you mean something is going to happen to Bulma?" Vegeta asked as he stepped away from the wall and walked up to Bardock.

"Tell me, Bardock." Dr. Brief demanded.

Bardock groaned, if he didn't handle this carefully, then that vision of him fighting Vegeta was about to happen really soon. "I had a vision of me and you fighting, Vegeta. I was trying to stop you from leaving. You were about to walk into a trap, because of something with Bulma."

Vegeta looked like he was about to explode. He went to the nearest communication screen which happened to be by Bardock's bed and wasted no time looking for information about Bulma. Dr. Brief and Bardock realized he found something once Vegeta growled out, "Baby!"

Dr. Brief looked over the screen and Bardock got up to see it to. By the time they finished reading the threat Vegeta was already out the door and heading towards the bridge. Bardock dashed to Vegeta and grabbed his arm. Vegeta countered and pushed Bardock away. Bardock went after him again and locked his arms around him and quickly hit a side panel to make them go outside. They both fell to the ground and Vegeta wasted no time to knee Bardock in his face. Bardock stumbled then leg swiped Vegeta sending him to the ground. Vegeta got up then they both began to trade blows.

"You know he won't kill them. They are too valuable."

"My son's maybe, but he might kill her." Vegeta growled out as he hit Bardock sending him to the ground. "I don't want to hurt you, Bardock. But I must go."

Bardock got up. "You can't go! We need you here."

"She could die! I won't let that happen!"

"It's a trap!"

"I don't care!"

"Vegeta, Bardock, stop!" The Doctor yelled out as he went to them. "It would take them three months to get to Earth. We just have to use our time wisely and solve this."

Vegeta looked at him like he was crazy. "She is your daughter! Have you forgotten about the Kill Switch on Earth? He could wipe her out in seconds!" He yelled.

"No, he can't." Bardock said as he crossed his arms. The Doctor looked at him then sighed in defeat. It was time to let the truth out.

"What do you mean he can't?" Vegeta said angry and confused.

Dr. Brief braced himself for what could possibly come next. "The King doesn't know that we know, but Bardock and I found out about a year ago that the Kill Switch on Earth won't destroy the planet, only purge it, and even that won't destroy the capital."

Vegeta shook his head and stepped back, not believing what he just heard. "You mean...you mean I mated another woman...for nothing?" Dr. Brief nodded and Vegeta wanted to scream. "And neither of you bothered to tell me! The both of you encouraged me to go along with this madness!"

Bardock was grinding his teeth. "We didn't know at the time and even if we would have, there was really nothing we could do about it. It was best for everyone for the both of you to move on. The two of you did nothing but destroy everyone's lives around you." he seethed. Bardock didn't want to tell Vegeta. He knew that Vegeta would go after the King, and the last thing he wanted was to bow down to a young hotheaded, spoiled brat. Vegeta still had a lot of growing up to do.

"Do not blame me for your sons' failure to watch a girl," Vegeta spat.

Bardock took a step forward and Dr. Brief got in between them. "Look, the point is that Baby can't get to Bulma, which will buy us some more time. He doesn't know that we know the truth and he knows that he would actually go and get Bulma to make his threat real, so that gives us plenty of time."

"Fine." Vegeta said as he turned away from them. "But if you think that I will keep this a secret from my father, you have thought wrong. He is going to pay for what he has done."

Bardock and Dr. Brief watched him go inside the ship and close the door behind him. "It's a good thing we didn't tell him about Trunk's power level," Dr. Brief said.

Bardock snorted at that. "Yeah, that would definitely cause another fight."

It took Kakarot and the rest of the Saiyans a month to get there and that was more than enough time for Bardock, Dr. Brief and Bulma to create a device that could expel the spores from the people. They only had to tweak it a little, but by the time the Saiyans arrived, they were ready.

Dr. Brief and Bardock called Vegeta into the lab to update him. Vegeta had spent the whole month doing nothing but training as hard as he could. Other than the picture of Bulma and Trunks, there was one other thing he kept with him at all times and that was a capsuled gravity room. Bulma had given it to him during their short time together.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked impatiently. He was ready to fight. He was ready to rip Baby apart and take back what belonged to him.

Dr. Brief cleared his throat and spoke. "We have come up with a solution. We realize that whatever was put inside of everyone was bio engineered and we have developed a gas that will cause everyone to cough up whatever it is that Baby put inside of everyone. Unfortunately, there is a problem."

"And what is that?"

"We will need to go on the highest point of Vegeta to activate it and it will take us about five minutes to do so."

"Five minutes is a long time in battle, especially when you're outnumbered." Vegeta growled out. He did not like the sound of that. Fighting billions of enslaved Saiyans with only a few thousand was pretty unbelievable. Fighting them for five minutes was impossible.

"We don't need you guys to fight everyone, just distract them enough so we can get this activated." Bardock added.

Vegeta sighed. There was nothing they could do. "Alright. Sounds like a plan to me."

Kakarot was waiting outside of the lab. Obviously he wanted to speak to his father. But on seeing him Vegeta had another thing in mind. "Kakarot come with me. We must address the people."

Kakarot followed but was very confused. "We?" Vegeta didn't address it. Kakarot had no clue what he was talking about. Address the people? It was hard for him to get them to leave the planet in the first place. After being banished, Saiyans everywhere treated him with disrespect. He eventually had to ignore them, because he kept getting into fights. He tried to keep Chichi and his son away from it as much as possible, but it was hard to ignore them on the trip there. He wanted to blast the majority off the ship, but unfortunately they couldn't travel in a ship with holes.

He couldn't help but smirk as he saw the jealous looks he was getting as he stood next to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked over his Saiyan comrades. Most of the Saiyans there were scientists and foot soldiers. There were a handful of Elites but none that he knew.

"All of you must listen carefully, because I will not be repeating this to anyone again. We have come up with a way to free the minds of our people. But it is obvious, that even with the many Saiyans we have here that we were are still greatly outnumbered. So, you all are not going to the planet to stop the controlled Saiyans, but only to distract them. We only need enough time to get the device Dr. Brief's and Bardock created in place to release the control they have on everyone and set them free. I will distract Baby, everyone else will fight who you can. Kakarot?"

"Yes?" He said stepping forward.

"You will lead everyone. Tell them where they should go and get them in position."

Kakarot was shocked to say the least. He never expected that. "Yes. I will do that."

An Elite who was in the crowed couldn't hold in his disgust and sneered at Kakarot. Then he turned to Vegeta. "Sire, a third class? Are you serious?"

There were quite a few grunts of agreement in the crowed. Kakarot wanted to blast them all. They had no idea what he was capable of. They were all caught up with titles when the truth was he was stronger than all of them.

Vegeta knew this. He knew how strong Kakarot was but he didn't know any of these other guys and he had neither the time or the patience to sift through all the men to find a strong elite that could do the job. Regardless of everything...no one questions his authority.

Vegeta had a grin on his face and walked up to the soldier. "I usually don't like to be questioned, but I will show you why I am putting Kakarot over you." Vegeta reached back then punched the soldier sending him flying into a mountain.

"He can take my punch a lot better than you!" Vegeta called out. The rest of the army bursted into a fit of laughter. They didn't all agree with the Prince, but that didn't mean that what just occurred wasn't funny.

In the midst of the laughter, Vegeta turned to Kakarot. "Kakarot, come with me."

Kakarot was loving the special treatment. After being looked down upon by so many it was great to finally get some respect. He followed after Vegeta as they flew to another deserted part of the planet. They landed in a valley and Kakarot decided to take this opportunity to thank him. "Hey, Vegeta thanks for-"

But Kakarot was cut off by Vegeta slamming him into a wall. "Why is my son calling you father?"

"Vegeta what are you-"

"Did you touch her?" Vegeta asked wildly.

"What?"

"You and Bulma? Did you touch her?"

"No! I have my own mate! And last I heard you had one too." Kakarot said defensively; offended by the accusations Vegeta was making.

Vegeta let him go and stood away. "It wasn't my choice."

"But you still made it. And that's all Bulma cares to know." Kakarot said angry. _'Am I going to be in the middle of their crazy relationship for the rest of my life?'_

Vegeta was so angry. Things should have not turned out the way that they did. Everything was wrong.

Kakarot watched Vegeta and shook his head. Surely he had thought Vegeta would have moved on somewhat by now. "I can't believe after all this time, you still are obsessed with her."

"She is the mother of my child."

"And you have another. You need to let her go."

"And she has done that herself?"

Kakarot shook his head. Bulma was still caught up with Vegeta. She hadn't even looked at another man, well at least as far as he knew, for the past couple years. "No. She hasn't. But one of you need to start the process."

"You don't know anything. She should have been mine. She could have been. But everyone has kept me in the dark; told me nothing but lies."

Kakarot thought he was talking about Trunks power level and got a little nervous. "What are you talking about?"

"The Kill Switch on Earth. It won't destroy it."

"Oh that. Yeah, I know. Bulma knows it to."

"What?"

"Well, there was no way that we would feel completely safe with our families if we didn't find out what we could about them. Bulma still doesn't want her planet to be purged, but she is relieved that everyone can still be safe. She even developed a network of tunnels underneath the surface in case the Switch was activated and people needed a way to escape. She is really smart."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him. "And you're there right along with her raising my son?"

Kakarot threw his arms up in the air. "Oh come on, Vegeta. Would you rather have a Saiyan around your son or another human, because believe me, Trunks won't know anything about Saiyans if I'm not around."

"What are you talking about now?"

"Bulma doesn't want Trunks to act like a Saiyan. She wants him to be 100% Earthling. I had to scare her into letting me train him. I told her that if Trunks didn't learn how to control his power then he could end up hurting her."

Vegeta was so offended that Bulma was keeping Trunks away from his heritage, but there was something else he said that stood out. "You...are training my son as well?"

"Like I said Vegeta, I'm all he has."

Vegeta didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. "I don't like you and I don't think I ever will so let me make this clear. There might be a possibility that everything will go back to normal. I want things to change, but lets just say they don't. If anything ever happens to my son, I will kill you. He might not have a title but royal blood flows through his veins and it needs to be protected at all costs."

"I got it." Kakarot replied back, annoyed that Vegeta felt that he even had tell him that. Vegeta turned to walk away, but there was something else that had plagued Kakarot's mind. "Hey, Vegeta?" Kakarot said halting his foot steps. "If you don't like me that much then why are you putting me over everyone else?"

"I don't like you, but I definitely don't know any of them. And if this goes wrong, I'll know exactly who to blame it on," he said as he walked away.

They took off for Planet Vegeta with in the hour. It wouldn't take them long to reach it. Vegeta didn't know how things would turn out, but he knew that he had to do something before he landed. His hand had been hovering over the button that would send the transmission for the past hour, wondering if he should even bother or not. He finally called himself, foolish and pressed awaiting for a response from the other side.

"Dad I-" Bulma stopped talking as she realized who had called her.

"Bulma."

"What do you want Vegeta?" She said crossing her arms.

"Tomorrow we will go into battle."

Bulma was hurt that it was the first thing he had to say to her. "Well, I hope you guys make it out on top." She said reaching for the off button.

"Bulma, wait!" He yelled stopping her.

She glared at him, not understanding why she stopped her movement. She hated him. She did. Well at least that's what she reminded herself. There was nothing he could say to change anything, so nothing that was going to come out of his mouth was going to help her.

"I know you hate me, but you must know that if I could have chosen to be with you I would have. When my father threatened me with the Kill Switch, I didn't know that I could have made a different choice."

Bulma blinked at him confused. "The Kill Switch?"

"Yes, I didn't know until recently that it wouldn't have destroyed the whole planet. At the time I thought it would."

Bulma took in what he said and felt so...so...lost. _'Wait so all this time...he was threatened to stay away from me and marry someone else?_' She looked into his face ans saw nothing but honesty and with this new found information she did the one thing she swore she would never do again. She cried. In front of him.

"Bulma...I'm sorry. If I could go back in time-"

It was too much. She spent all this time hating him to her very core. And this whole time he was forced? She thought he had willingly done it. But he has a family now. A kid with another woman. And all she has is Trunks. She didn't want this truth. It ruined everything. She was creating her own world, her own world where Vegeta was the bad guy. How can she go on now, knowing that he still wanted her? That he still chose her? While he was with someone else? Had a child with someone else? It was dreadfully painful to sit and think of what could have been, of what should have been. This only made it so much worse. It hurt even more.

"Stop. I-I can't. Vegeta, I can't. Everything is insane."

Vegeta swallowed. He didn't know what to expect from her. "Bulma-"

"Please, Vegeta. Just let me go."

Then the screen went black. Vegeta stared at it for a long time. Hearing her words but not believing them. Part of him hoped that she would be happy to know the truth, but he was in too deep. He thought back to her request, of everyone's request to let her go. But he already had his answer. His mind had been made up ever since he was a little boy. She belonged to him. So when someone said to let Bulma go, it was very easy for him to respond with...

"No."

Earth

Bulma was hyperventilating. She was finding it hard to breathe. Everything was wrong. How did it get this wrong? She wiped at her eyes furiously as she called her father. His face came up.

"What's wrong, Sweet-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"Vegeta was threatened into marrying that woman and having her child? Why didn't you tell Vegeta that you were working on finding out about the Kill Switch?"

Dr. Brief shook his head in disbelief. He never in a million years could have guessed that this would be happening right now.

"Why couldn't you have said anything to not encourage him to-to"

"To let you go? To move on? Bulma, it was better this way." He said pleadingly.

"It was better for me to be in even more pain caused by the lies and the secrets that were told to me and kept from me? All this time I was hating Vegeta for the wrong reasons."

"Bulma, he has a family. You-"

"I know. But Trunks and I were his first. And now we can never..." It hurt so much to even speak. All this time she had doubted Vegeta and thought these terrible things about him, and he did the thing she hated him for...for her. It blew her mind. And now there was no going back. And it all could have been avoided. Still Vegeta got the woman pregnant. There would have been no way that she could have done that. And part of her still hated him for that. But he didn't deserve all of it.

She caught her breath and looked at the screen. "Dad, for future reference, don't do me any favors." She ended by turning off the communication system. She left the lab and went to her room. She collapsed on her bed and cried into her pillow. Even if she took Trunks and went to Vegeta, and they were no longer banished, Vegeta was still mated to another woman. And she was not about to be his mistress. She knew what they called her. 'The Blue Whore'. She was not going to subject her son to that either. 'The Blue Whore and The Half Breed Bastard.' She was not going to even attempt to put her son through that. What kind of mother would she be?

And Vegeta. He still wanted her. She saw it. She saw it in his eyes. If he was with her in person, she knew that he would have kissed her. And she probably would have let him. She missed him so much. She could never deny that. But they couldn't be together.

Then Bulma got this sudden fear. What if Vegeta died tomorrow? She couldn't let him go into battle without him knowing that she...that she...she didn't know. But she didn't him to die never knowing that she did care about him. She got up and wiped her face and then called him from her system next to her bed.

She didn't get answer, so she decided to leave him a message, but she timed the message for him to receive it a day later so he wouldn't recieve until after the battle was over. There was a chance that something could go wrong and he could never get this message but she believed that it was probably better this way.

"Hi, Vegeta. If you are reading this now then you've won and I am glad for you. I am leaving you this message because I have to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry about earlier and I'm sorry that we never got to have what we should have. I do love you. Even after all this time And that's why I had to tell you that later when you become King, I want you to know, that I'm staying on Earth. I don't want to come back to Vegeta. Ever. I can't..." She had to bite her lip once to keep it from trembling. "It's too hard and I don't want to see...I don't want to see them." She didn't even want to know what Vegeta's woman and child looked like. She always ignored every bit of information she could about them. "But I had to let you know, that I do still care about you and I forgive you for some things, but even though you were forced, I can't forgive you for getting her pregnant. I know this isn't all what you want to hear but...I had to say this to you. So I can get on with my life. I'm tired of crying. I'm tired of being hurt. And I know that I'll probably never get over you completely, but you must understand that I have to try. Goodbye Vegeta."

**The Next Day on Vegeta**

The ships landed and everyone knew that they had only seconds of getting to position. As soon as they opened these doors and stepped on the planet, they would be detected, and Saiyans would come from everywhere to stop them.

Bardock, Vegeta, Dr. Brief and Kakarot were standing behind the closed ramp. They all looked at each other and then Vegeta said, "Do it."

Dr. Brief let down the ramp and then everyone took off as fast as they could. Bardock grabbed the Doctor and flew to the tallest point on the planet.

Dr. Brief quickly uncapsullized the device and the two of them got to work. "It'll only take 5 minutes to get it going."

"Like Vegeta said, five minutes is a long time in war."

"Yes and by the way, I made this." He said tossing a little valve to him. Bardock held the device in his hand, examining it. "It's enough for only one person. I didn't have enough time to make more. So if someone comes, you have to use it wisely."

Bardock nodded to him and silently prayed to the God of the Universe that he wouldn't have to.

**Meanwhile...**

Vegeta and Kakarot were dodging and blasting at any Saiyans that came near them. It wasn't long for them to get noticed. They had only flew for about a mile when the first wave of controlled Saiyans hit them. The plan was to set up a path for Vegeta to get to the palace while the rest created a distraction outside. Every Saiyan had to push and fight their way to the capital. Once they were close enough Vegeta turned away from them and went for the palace.

Kakarot saw him leave and signaled to the rest to hold out here. _'Alright. Five minutes. This shouldn't be too hard.'_

"Hello Brother. Where is Father?"

Kakarot finished blasting a Saiyan he was fighting and turned around to see his brother. "Raditz. I don't want to hurt you."

"It's time to join us. Baby is our master now. I'll have to kill you if you don't." Raditz said as he got into a fighting stance.

"I won't let it come to that." Kakarot said as he began to trade blows with his brother. He had fought Raditz plenty of times but never like this. Raditz was out for blood and he was trying desperately not to mortally wound his brother. He blocked a few of his hits and delivered an upper cut that sent him to the ground. But Kakarot became instantly distracted as his brother cowardly flung dirt into his eyes. Kakarot stumbled back and Raditz took advantage of him and punched him in his jaw. Kakarot landed on the ground and then quickly flipped back up. He rubbed his eyes trying to see and glared at his controlled brother.

_'That's how it's going to be then fine!'_

Kakarot then phased behind his brother and grabbed his tail hard, almost to the point of pulling it off completely. Raditz hollered in pain but mustered enough strength to turn into Kakarot and elbow him in the face.

"You will die for that!"

Kakarot braced himself as Raditz attacked him like a mad man. He really didn't want to hurt his brother, so this fight was going to be a lot harder than originally planned. He tried to knock him out in various ways but he knew exactly what he was trying to do and would counter him. Kakarot was taken on more hits from him as he struggled to not kill his brother._ 'Five minutes...'_

**Not too Far Away**

Vegeta went straight for the palace. He didn't bother going through an entrance and decided to create his own and blasted into the roof and landed right in front of Baby. He glared at him as the debris continued to fall around him. He was ready to take back what belonged to him.

Baby curled his lip up in disgust. "That was unnecessary. Now I have to get that repaired." Baby then nodded to some Saiyans that were near by and they swarmed Vegeta.

Vegeta didn't recognize any of them but one. Nappa stood in front him cracking his knuckles. Vegeta only sneered at him. He never really cared that much for him. "Nappa, you had this coming." Vegeta said as he blasted a hole through his chest, effectively killing him. He then quickly took out the others.

Baby applauded him and stood up. "You are quite impressive Vegeta. I did not expect you to be as strong as you are. I'm so excited."

"You shouldn't be. I'm still the strongest one in the room."

"Oh, we shall see about that. You see I have increased your father's power so we really won't know the answer until you're dead."

"You mean until you are." Vegeta said right before he charged Baby, knocking him through the throne room wall.

**Elsewhere...**

"At this rate it'll only take half the time." Dr. Brief said excited.

Bardock was about to reply but he found himself consumed by another vision; He saw Raditz standing over Kakarot ready to blast him. Kakarot looked spent and tired. He was going to kill him. Then his arm started shaking and he looked down to see Dr. Brief grasping his arm.

"Bardock snap out of it!"

Bardock looked around, remembering where he was. Dr. Brief saw the odd and worried look on his face. "Bardock, did you see something?"

Bardock looked down at the valve that the Doctor had given him earlier. "I'm sorry Doctor but I have to go use this." Bardock then flew as fast as he could. From the small details in his vision he could tell that they were in the middle of the capital. He had to dodge a quite a few blasts and hit a soldier or two before he finally spotted his spiky haired sons. There was chaos all around them. Smoke was everywhere and people were trading blows by the second. It was even worse than when they left the planet. Their side wouldn't last long so he had to hurry and get back to the Doctor. Just like his vision he saw Raditz standing over Kakarot ready to blast him. He sped up as fast as he could go and tackled him to the ground while activating the device in his face.

Raditz began to cough violently until he spat up the contents of his stomach, including Baby's spore and passed out. Bardock sighed with relief. Kakarot laughed and sat up. "Hey Dad, do you have like a billion of those things, because I could use them right about now. "

Bardock laughed a little himself. But stopped once someone else started to attack him. Kakarot got up and joined the fight, and knocked out the guy that had attacked Bardock. "Go back to the Doctor. I've got this covered."

"Fight well." Bardock said blasting back toward Dr. Brief. On his way back there was a handful of soldiers following him. "Blast! He yelled frustrated. He had to get rid of these guys before he could get back to the Doctor. _'Great, now the five minutes just turned into ten. You might be on your own Doc._' He thought as he saw more soldiers approaching. He started to fly in another direction, going into deep valleys and blasting behind him, trying to lose some and kill others. He growled with frustration as he realized this was going to be a lot harder than he wanted it to be.

**The Capital**

Kakarot was taking a lot of blows and it was clear that his soldiers weren't going to last too long, but he had to keep them here until Bardock and the Doctor finished what he was doing. After knocking down another soldier, he saw Raditz getting up.

"Raditz?" He said as he went over to him. He pulled him into a half crumbled building, shielding him from the carnage. At this rate, his people could only last a few more minutes if that. He didn't know what was going on, five minutes had definitely passed and the device should have been working by now. But he couldn't think about even worrying right now. He had to stay focused and positive. He looked at Raditz and was glad that he was going to have another ally.

Raditz grabbed his head and groaned. "It feels like I have a hangover."

Kakarot chuckled. "Well with as much experience as you have with them, that should be nothing."

Raditz stood up shakily and looked around. "We have to stop Baby and free our people. Are you ready brother?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"I sure am."

Raditz turned, "Then let's-"

Kakarot's eyes grew wide as he saw a blast burst through his brother's chest. Raditz stumbled backward and fell as Kakarot yelled out, "Raditz! Raditz!" He dived down next to his brother and held him as he coughed up blood.

Raditz looked up at him and grabbed his forearm in a desperate attempt to focus on staying conscious. He knew that he was about to die so he had to get out what he wanted to say. "Te-tell Ruta...I'm sorry...I-" Then his grip lessened as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he was gone.

"Raditz?" Kakarot shook him as he had tears in his eyes. _'My brother. My brother_.' He couldn't believe it. He looked up to see who did this and was completely surprised.

It was none other than Turles. "All hail Baby." He said ready to blast Kakarot.

"You! You killed him!" Kakarot charged him like a mad man pounding into his uncle. "You killed my brother!" There was pain bursting inside of him that was raging him on like none other. Even though he was tired, even though he was weak, he used that pain to drive him forward. He was so consumed by it, that as soon as he hit Turles hard enough and sent him flying he just took on whoever else was near by. One by one, he fought who ever stood up to him. He had to hit something, he had to do something. Because he was gone. His brother was gone.

"After all this time away. He never even got to meet Chichi or my son! I never wanted to leave this place. And now he's gone! Ahhhh!" Kakarot flung his head back and screamed into the sky as his power bursted out like never before and erupted in golden light. He charged anyone and everyone that was coming for him. He was going to honor his brother, the best way he could.

**Meanwhile**

Vegeta blasted Baby in his face, which was much easier because it was his fathers. He had some pint of aggression that he was happily letting out. He had only stopped for a moment when he felt an incredible power level not too far away. He didn't know who or what that was but he didn't have the time to investigate it either. He turned his attention back to Baby as he stood up.

"My, my Vegeta, you are stronger and faster too. But it' s not enough!" He yelled as he slammed Vegeta into a building, causing it's collapse. A moment later Vegeta flew out of it and head butted Baby and then kicking him before he could fully stumble back.

"Seems like it's enough for me!" Vegeta said he charged him again.

Baby blocked him then spun him around sending crashing into the street, taking the pavement with him. Vegeta stood up again and was met with a fist. He stumbled backward and found himself on the ground somehow with Baby hovering over him. Everything became bright as Baby blasted him again.

Vegeta couldn't help but struggle to get up after that one. He tried not to, but he fell onto his right knee and spat blood on the ground. He wiped his mouth and glared at Baby. "Lucky shot."

"Shots you mean." Baby snickered as he charged Vegeta once more. They started trading blows, but Baby had the upper hand. At one point he caught Vegeta's fists then elbowed him so hard in the head that he almost knocked him out.

Vegeta stumbled back and would have hit the ground but Baby grabbed him by the throat.

"Do you feel that, Vegeta? That's the feeling of loss. That's the feeling of you losing everything and not just your airway."

Vegeta was feeling so weak, all he could do was claw at Baby's wrist. He hated it, but he would not admit defeat. He would never admit defeat.

Baby chuckled at his stubbornness and then decided to add some salt to his wounds. "Did you know that I sent soldiers to Earth?"

Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Oh yes. I did. They should be arriving there any moment. And when they do, they are going to kill your woman and child and blow up the planet."

"No." Vegeta let out.

"Oh yes." He said throwing him down hard onto the ground. "You see, you are going to lose her. Your obsession. How does it feel to know that the one thing you could never have is going to be taken from you permanently? Because that is what I have experience my whole life. But no more! Today is the day that I take it back. Today is the day that I take my revenge on all of you filthy monkeys. Hahaha"

"Shut up. Shut up you sick freak."

"What is that?"

Vegeta slowly stood up. "You heard me. I don't care about your pathetic race. I don't care about your history. But if you think I'm going to let you take away everything from me, then you thought wrong! Ahhh!" He charged up everything he had. He dug deep and looked for anything he had left, not believing that he didn't have more power. He refused to give in. He was going to get what was his. He was going to do what needed to be done, he was going to kill that alien freak. He powered up as much as he could, and searched for something even deeper. He hollered to the heavens for everything he had. Baby had to cover his face from the sheer power that Vegeta was omitting. Vegeta pushed forward gathering up his power, climbing to new heights and as he was climbing he felt something else. It was scratching at the door and he was going to let it out. Everything. All the pain, all the worry. "No! No more! Ahhh!" He was the Super Saiyan.

Baby stood back in shock as Vegeta's ora changed to a golden light. "Wha-what are you?"

"I'm your end!" Vegeta charged him not even letting him take in what he had just become. He was going out for blood. He was going to kill this Tuffle. And if he was going to take his father down with him then so be it.

Baby couldn't even keep up. Vegeta was pummeling him. He was way faster and stronger than he was before. Baby was being knocked around continuously as Vegeta dealt blow after blow. Baby didn't couldn't even see how Vegeta was hitting him. All he knew was that his face and body felt like it was caving in. It wasn't long before he was broken and bloodied and a complete mess. Vegeta delivered a blow to his head that sent him flying to the ground causing a huge crater. Baby didn't even realize that they were previously in the air. He was on the ground staring at him not believing What had just happened.

Vegeta stood over him lifting his hand ready to blast him into oblivion. "Goodbye trash!

"Help!" Baby roared.

Then suddenly Saiyans from everywhere surrounded Vegeta. He looked around in disbelief as thousands of Saiyans appeared out of nowhere. But if he had to take them out then he would. Vegeta was ready to blast them all, but suddenly one, by one they began to fall.

"No! Baby yelled. He didn't know what was going on but all his precious spores were leaving his victims bodies. He can even feel himself being pulled from the King. He couldn't last in his weakened state. He had to find someone else. He looked around and found someone that was very familiar. "Tarble." He spoke weakly.

"It's over Baby." Vegeta said ready to blast him one final time. Vegeta hesitated a little, knowing that if he fired, he would kill his father as well, but he pushed the feeling away knowing that this had to be done.

Using Vegeta's distraction, in a last attempt, Baby left the King's body and flew into Tarble's and tried to take off in the air.

Vegeta saw this but didn't stop his charged blast. "Sorry, Brother." Vegeta whispered as he fired a beam at him. "Gallic Gun!"

The blast absorbed Baby completely and when the light faded away, Tarble's smoking body fell to the ground in a heap of blood and scorched tissue. Baby crawled out of Tarble weakly and Vegeta walked over to him and blasted him once more, completely destroying the parasite that caused so much trouble.

The King coughed violently from somewhere behind Vegeta and caught his attention. He was so weak that he couldn't even stand. But he must have been aware of what had been going on because he crawled over to Tarble and placed him in his lap.

"We have to get him to a tank." He said weakly.

Vegeta powered down and looked at his father almost sadly. "Father. It's too late."

The King new that it was but he still had to say it. He had sent him away and the boy never had the chance to prove himself to him. The King had realized that perhaps he made a mistake and now it was too late.

A moment later Bardock arrived and was shocked at the scene before him. _'It's just like my vision.'_

The King felt nothing but regret as he looked down at his bloodied and broken son. "I'm sorry Father. I'm so sorry. I was too weak. I've always been too weak." He said as tears streamed down his face. "Im sorry for being a disappointment."

"Tarble, you are my son. I was upset I wasn't disappointed." The King struggled to say.

"I'm-I'm..." Tarble choked out before his eyes went blank and his life left his body.

Bardock was so engrossed in the scene that he didn't even notice Kakarot land behind him.

"Father."

Bardock turned around to see Kakarot holding his brother's body. "Raditz?" He whispered. He walked over to him and took Raditz out of Kakarot's arms. How could this be? He left to go save his sons. How did one still end up dead?

Kakarot struggled at what to say next. "Father he-"

"Who did this?" Bardock seethed out. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing. What was the point of being shown a vision if you couldn't change anything?

Turles landed at that moment and walked up to him slowly. Bardock shook his head not wanting to believe the truth that was coming from his brother's face. He could always read him like a book and at this moment he wished he hadn't.

"I'm sorry, Brother. I was controlled. It was-"

Turles was cut off as Bardock tore his hand through his chest. He sat Raditz body down and moved in front him so fast that Turles had no time to react. Bardock quietly and deadly spoke to him. "I told you stay away. I told you to stay away from my family. You should have left the planet." He ended by stepping away from him.

Turles had a shocked look on his face as he fell to the ground in a sickening thud. Kakarot took a step towards him, but Bardock said, "Leave him."

Bardock turned and cradled his dead son's body and flew off, as Kakarot followed sadly behind them.

The King picked Tarble up as well. "He will be buried in a tomb as a prince of Vegeta." He said not particularly to anyone, but Vegeta heard him. He started to walk past him But Vegeta halted his father.

"I know that you lied to me about Bulma and the Kill Switch and before you tell me that now is not the time, I am no fool. I know that now is the time to rebuild. But you and I will settle this. One way or the other."

The King nodded and then they both took off, flying towards their crumbling palace.

**Authors note**: Ok so I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter. Some might be surprised that the Baby Tarble story is already done, but he was never meant to be the main antagonist of my story. His whole purpose for existing was to get Vegeta and Goku to Super Saiyan level. There will be two main antagonist of my story and I'm sure that some will be able to easily guess whom. And why Raditz? Because I thought he was the perfect choice to make Goku go SuperSaiyan. He was very close to him and besides, Raditz does end up dying in the series anyways. And as far as when Bulma and Vegeta will have their "Happily Ever After"? I can't give them a Happily Ever After yet. That would mean it's the end of the story. And you guys don't want a short story. As far as them getting together...that's going to take some time, But they are going to come face to face very soon. But I need to establish some things first that are EXTREMELY important for the rest of the story. When is Vegeta going to be King? Soon. And it's going to get so juicy that you will be thirsty after every chapter. So next chapter, I am going to wrap up a few things and do a time jump. And don't get mad at me for time jumping. They did it all the time in the show. It's necessary. Trust me. Please Review!


	4. Things Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 4: Things Change**

Once the initial threat was over, Vegeta informed Dr. Briefs through his scouter about the threat on Bulma's life. He acted immediately and found the ship that was heading to Earth. It was nothing for him to hack into the system and override the ship, telling the core to overload, and finally causing it to explode. Dr. Brief realized that those were the first lives he had ever taken and he was surprised that he felt no remorse. Sure he hated Saiyans to a certain degree, but when you take a life you can never give it back. But that is what happens when you mess with a man's family. And Dr. Brief would do anything to protect them...

Vegeta had to take care of some things before he finally decided to take his rest. After checking in with Dr. Brief to make sure that Bulma and Trunks were safe he finally made his way to his room. He was glad to see that part of the palace still intact. On his way, he saw his son standing in front of his door. Upon seeing his father he bowed to him admiringly.

"Father."

Vegeta slightly smirked. He knew that no harm had came to his son but he was still pleased to see him well. "It's good to see you son."

Then at that moment, Chaya came around the corner and sighed with relief at seeing Vegeta. After everything that had happened she was relieved to see Vegeta well. And part of her believed that it was alright to allow the battle to cause her to hope that Vegeta would see that life isn't as long as he probably thought it would be and would cling to the idea of expanding a family life with her. Surely he had to have been concerned about her well being on some sort of level. After all, he was the one that killed her loved one, so if anyone should hate someone in this relationship, it should be her. So things must be different between them...it just had to be. With almost a shaking resolve she bowed to him. "Vegeta, I am glad you have the victory."

Vegeta knew that she wanted him to say something to her, but he couldn't deny that he kinda wished she had died in battle. He only grunted and walked into his room, leaving her more than upset.

He got inside and wanted to pass out. He didn't remember ever being this tired. He took off his battered armor and tossed it on the ground. Just when he was about to collapse on the bed, he saw a flashing light on his scouter that had fallen out of his armor. At first he thought of ignoring it, but it could have been another emergency so he walked over and synced it with the communication screen next to his bed. Vegeta was extremely surprised to See Bulma on the screen and leaned into the table to get as close as possible without the picture getting blurry. He had thought it was live, but then quickly realized it was a recording. He pressed play and paid close attention.

"Hi, Vegeta..."

He listened to every word she said intently. Pushing aside his tiredness, he watched the video three times. She said some things that he didn't really want to hear and would never accept. But there was something that she said that made him smirk. She swore that she didn't want to see him again but she still had feelings for him and that was good enough for him. "She still cares for me." He said triumphantly as if he won another battle. That fact alone allowed him to believe that one day she would be his. And he would hold onto that, no matter what she said...

Two weeks later Saiyans were busy everywhere repairing the damage that had been done to the Empire. There were funerals everyday and it seemed like every Saiyan was either rebuilding or burying someone. And today was the Royal Family's turn as they laid Tarble into the ground. There was a special place where they had tombs made specifically for the royals and part of it was demolished so they had to hold off on the ceremony until it was properly repaired. Vegeta was more than surprised at his father's willingness to wait so that his abandoned son could have an honored burial. Vegeta couldn't help but notice that something had changed in his father. He saw something he never thought he would see. But he recognized that look because he himself had reflected that same emotion; regret.

Vegeta hated that feeling more so than any other. It was something that he had tried ignoring his whole life, and he was tired of dealing with it. The best thing to do was move on and let it go with the past.

Saiyans came from all over to honor the King as Tarble was carried into his tomb. All of the elders that had survived came to give honor to the King and then the eldest began to recite an oath as the tomb started to close. Vegeta watched as the large stone covering the entrance sealed shut as if officially closing the last chapter of the battle. He then couldn't help but to think upon what had happened after the dust had finally settled...

**Two Weeks Earlier**

Vegeta and his father had just landed in the crumbled throne room and a servant came and took Tarble's body from The King. The King had tension running through every nerve of his weak and battered body as he waited for Vegeta to speak. The ball was definitely in his court. He was the most powerful one hands down. He always imagined it being a glorious occasion when one of them achieved the Legendary. But instead he was nervous. The King was at his son's mercy.

Vegeta knew this as well. He looked at his father, still broken and tattered from their previous fight. It was almost miraculous that he was even standing at this very moment. But if there was one thing that Vegeta and his father had in common, it was indeed pride. And Vegeta understood that sometimes when your strength failed you, your pride could be the one thing to still hold you up.

"Father. What you did, how you manipulated me is unforgivable. Lying to me about the Kill Switch was unacceptable." Vegeta said angrily.

The King closed his eyes for a moment then opened them as he glared right back at his son. "And you believe that the things you did were acceptable?"

"No. I know now that I should have handled things a different way."

The King was silent for a little while. He too had wished that he could have made different choices. "We can't go back Vegeta. We can only move forward. So what are you going to do? It is obvious that with you achieving the Legendary, you could take the crown from me at any moment and still have the people behind you because of your new power."

Vegeta looked away then looked back to his father. "The idea had crossed my mind. But I have decided that I will take my time. There are many Saiyans that will be torn by the war. There is a lot of work to be done and it will take the both of us to get things back to the way it was before." Vegeta knew that even with his newfound power, it would be much easier to establish his empire with his father by his side, now more than ever. What happened with Baby was darn near devastating. Many Saiyans will come to realize that they have killed their own comrades and families. So it would be up to Vegeta and his father to set the example of moving on. Otherwise the fighting would continue and he might not have an empire to rebuild.

"But even though I will not have the crown, I will be forcing my opinion, more so than before."

The King nodded. He knew that was coming. He waited for his son to say something else, but apparently he was done with his speech. "I am surprised Vegeta. I thought for sure you were going to tell me that you were going to get Bulma and Trunks no matter what I said."

Vegeta straightened at that. Bulma knew the truth and yet refused to see him. But he was sure that she would get over it eventually. He could wait her out. But in the mean time there were other pressing matters. "I will get to them soon enough."

Without another word he flew off through the rather large hole in the roof. Even though Bulma was still an obsession, there was something else that happened that he couldn't wrap his mind around and it bugged him to no end. He flew across his battle torn planet assessing some of the damage as he made his way to his next destination. He was exhausted but he could not attempt to rest until he talked to him first.

He landed outside of Bardock's house and knocked. In a quick moment Bardock opened the door.

"Bardock, I want to speak to Kakarot."

Kakarot appeared from behind Bardock, apparently he heard him. "What is it Vegeta?" Kakarot asked as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He and his father were in the middle of trying to keep his mother from exploding after learning of the death of her son. Ruta was there as well, she did the one thing that Saiyans weren't supposed to do. She cried. She was crying uncontrollably. So whatever Vegeta had to say, he hoped that it was really important.

"How did you do it?" Vegeta said with a little anger.

"Do what?" Kakarot asked.

Vegeta scoffed at his stupidity. "How did you achieve the legendary? And before myself even?" It had plagued Vegeta's mind ever since the battle was over. At first he was so thrilled that he was a Super Saiyan that he had forgotten that he had felt a similar power only moments before he transformed. Then he heard the reports that the always surprising low level soldier had achieved the impossible. Vegeta couldn't and didn't want to believe it, but he couldn't ignore the facts. And those facts insulted his ego on a personal level.

Kakarot didn't want to talk about that right now, but he could clearly tell that Vegeta was not going away without an answer. Sure the transformation was amazing, but it was bittersweet after all. If he could choose becoming super saiyan and his brother still being alive he would gladly choose his brother. Kakarot sighed sadly and tried to explain as best as he could to Vegeta. "After Raditz died...I lost it. I took that pain and allowed it to fuel me. I knew that there was a chance that I could die as well, but I didn't care. All I could think about was avenging my brother and stopping Baby's soldiers from hurting anyone else."

Vegeta was not satisfied with his answer. "That still does not explain how you became so strong. You have always possessed a rare talent to surpass those around you. But don't get too comfortable with that because you will not be surpassing me."

Kakarot was no where near in the mood to be threatened and he couldn't help but think, 'How do you know?'

Vegeta saw that look on Kakarot's face and didn't like it all. "I have things I need to attend to but you will show me how powerful you are." Vegeta then flew back to the palace, done for the tasks of the day...

**Present**

Vegeta watched as the elder gave his final words, ending the ceremony. The elder then bowed to him and his father and everyone began to depart. Vegeta saw that Kakarot and his family were also in attendance and went over to them. They all bowed to him and Vegeta nodded to them and turned to Kakarot.

"Follow me." He spoke evenly, leaving no room for questioning.

Kakarot followed after Vegeta as he took to the air. He knew what was coming. They both had gotten the rest that they needed, and each of them had been practicing their transformation. Now Vegeta was ready to see what he could do.

They went to a desolate part of the planet and faced off. Neither of them spoke as they both stood face to face and powered up. Kakarot instantly knew that he could power up more but he made sure not to power up more so than Vegeta. His father had given him some sound advice after Vegeta had stopped by two weeks ago...

_"Don't ever let him know that you're stronger than him."_

_Kakarot had blinked at him. "Dad I don't know that I am."_

_"It doesn't matter. The point is, is that Vegeta can never find out if you are. We all know that the Royals can be obsessive people. You don't want him to put all his attention on you. If he finds out that you have surpassed him, he will go insane."_

Kakarot stared Vegeta down remembering his father's words. He knew how crazy Vegeta became over Bulma. So he didn't even want to think of how Vegeta would take it if he knew that a third class warrior was stronger than the Prince of All Saiyans.

Vegeta saw that Kakarot wasn't powering up anymore and smirked. "Don't hold back Kakarot. I want to see what you can do."

"I'm not." Kakarot lied. He hated lying, but he didn't want to deal with the repercussions.

Vegeta stopped powering up and got into a fighting stance. He then charged Kakarot and they traded blows. Not going out for blood, but just analyzing each other, seeing how strong the other one truly was.

Vegeta was doing his best to prove he was the strongest, while Kakarot tried his best to let Vegeta believe that without bothering to test that theory out. At one point they locked hands and started kneeing each other, then Vegeta broke away and delivered an upper cut to Kakarot sending him crashing into the ground. Kakarot, only down for a moment, quickly got back up and charged Vegeta, delivering a blow to his stomach, causing him to cough a little. Vegeta recovered and kicked Kakarot in his face, which made him fly backwards, as blood came out of his mouth. In mid air, Kakarot caught himself and landed on the ground and wiped the blood from his bleeding mouth.

Vegeta landed in front of him and crossed his arms. "Just as I expected. You're good, but you're not better than me. Let's not forget that shall we?"

Kakarot nodded and dusted himself off a little. He realized that his father was right and that he had to be very careful about this situation.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him. He didn't really like Kakarot. He was too powerful and plus he was spending too much time around Trunks. He needed to keep him close. "And don't get too cozy on Earth. I'm going to be keeping a close eye on you and also you will return frequently to the planet to spar with me. So congratulations Kakarot."

Kakarot was taking in everything he said and then was thrown off by that last part. "For what?"

"For being the new general of the Saiyan army."

Kakarot felt like falling over in shock. "What? Why are you choosing me?"

Vegeta only shrugged. "Well second to me, you are the strongest. And besides I killed the other ones in my fight against Baby so we are lacking in that department."

Kakarot nodded, knowing that really that was his way of keeping a close eye on him. After all, you keep your friends close and your enemies closer...

**4 years later**

"Come on Trunks. I have to get home in time for dinner." Ninjin whined when he grabbed his growling tummy.

"You're always hungry." Trunks said as he rolled his eyes. They were in a field outside of the city sparing with one another and it was starting to get late.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, but you get to train all the time and I don't." Trunks replied upset.

Ninjin frowned. "Well maybe your mom will lighten up?"

Trunks sighed heavily. "Not likely. She never wants me to train. So come on, just one more round." He ended by getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh alright." Ninjin said as he mirrored Trunks's fighting stance. They both had similar techniques which was bound to happen after being taught by the same person. Trunks charged Ninjin and their elbows clashed as they began to trade blows. Trunks was giving it his all. He had no choice, because he didn't know when he would be able to sneak off and train with his friend. It was almost embarrassing having to learn new moves from his younger friend.

Ninjin was putting up a good fight, but he was really ready to go home and eat. Trunks delivered a blow to his stomach and he stumbled back and raised his hands in surrender. "Ok, I give up. I really need some food."

"Haha alright." Trunks said laughing it off. He wanted to train some more, but he understood how food was definitely a necessity.

"I'll fight you really good next time. And you better find a way to prepare yourself because I am getting stronger."

Trunks didn't say anything to that. Ninjin, was getting stronger. He was trying his best to stay ahead but it was hard when his mother didn't want him training. Trunks couldn't help but be jealous of his best friend. Ninjin had a tail, he could fight as much as he wanted to and he could actually see his father.

Well not that often. Apparently he was called away a lot to take care of different things so he wasn't on Earth all the time. But there were a few times when Kakarot would even take his family with him to the Capital on Vegeta. And that alone was another thing to add to the growing list of things to be jealous of. And to top it all off, Ninjin had actually seen his father, The Prince of All Saiyans, in person. He didn't meet him, but he saw him from a distance which was a lot more than Trunks had ever seen. Life was so unfair.

They both flew back home to Capsule Corp and went to their separate rooms. Trunks made sure to leave his window opened for his return. He was shocked when he stepped through the window in his bedroom and the light flickered on. He looked up and saw his mother frowning down at him.

"And where have you been?" She said with her hands placed on her hips and her toe tapping on the ground. She told Trunks he could take a break from his studies and hadn't seen him since.

"Uh...I was playing hide and go seek with Ninjin." He said doing his best to try and get her to believe the lie.

Bulma didn't mind him playing with Ninjin but she did mind him training. "Trunks what did I tell you about flying?"

"Mom" He whined. "It's bad enough I can't train, now I can't fly either?"

"Trunks, you could get hurt. There are a lot of air crafts flying around. I don't want you to crash into them and hurt yourself. From now on, go through the doors like a normal human being."

Trunks wanted to scream and tell her that those crafts wouldn't hurt him in a million years, but then she would realized how strong he actually was and that he had been training this whole time. And also that he's only half human, but that wouldn't do anything but get him in trouble. So with great force he kept his mouth shut.

"Now go wash up. It's time for dinner." She said as she left his room. Trunks stomped off to his bathroom and washed his face and hands.

Later on they were sitting at the kitchen table finishing their dinner. Trunks looked up at his mother and couldn't resist asking another question. He knew that he never really got anywhere, but he had always hoped that eventually she would break down and tell him everything. He knows that he has asked her a million times but he was never satisfied with the answers she gave. "Mom can you tell me more about Dad?"

Bulma stopped eating and sighed. The older Trunks got, the more questions he asked. It was so hard some times. She had only dated a little bit these past years because any guy that she would even attempt to bring around, Trunks always managed to scare him off. He even threatened one guy by telling him he was the son of the Prince of All Saiyans and that he would make sure to inform his father of how inferior he was for dating his mother. She grounded him for a long time for that one.

She looked at her son and tried to fight off the headache that was starting to form. "I've already told you so much."

Trunks crossed his arms. "Well it wasn't enough." He ended by glaring at her.

Bulma is quiet for a moment as she clearly saw Vegeta's expressions in her son. Then she snapped out of it. "Don't talk back to me Trunks Brief."

"But you're keeping secrets from me. I know you are. I'm half Saiyan and my father is a Prince. Why aren't we on Vegeta? How come he's married to someone else? And why did you cut off my tail when I was a baby?" He said the last part almost sadly. _'It's bad enough I don't look Saiyan, she just had to take away the one thing that would make everyone know that I was a Saiyan.'_

Bulma knew he was hurt. But being a half breed was not a good thing to Saiyans. "Trunks...It's all very complicated."

"Well explain it to me. I'm smart I can take it."

"Trunks...your father...there are rules. He can only marry a Saiyan woman." Bulma didn't want to explain to him that she and Vegeta snuck around for years which caused the King to banish her and threaten Vegeta. It was all so messy.

"So that's why he didn't marry you?"

"Yes. He said that he wanted to, but...his obligation apparently was more important."

"But he wanted to though."

"Trunks to be honest, I'm not even sure anymore." She said attempting to pick up her fork again in a weak attempt to dismiss the conversation.

"Well why don't you ask him? We could call him right now." He said hopeful.

Bulma put her fork back down and pushed her plate away. Thinking about the last time she spoke to Vegeta was always so hard. It was clear that he wanted her, but he had no reservations of getting Chaya pregnant. He moved too quick on that one and that was just something she couldn't forgive. "Trunks I haven't spoken to your father in years. I think its best if we just move on."

"But I want to talk to him. I want to meet him. Mom can we please go to the Capital? It would be so much fun! Even Ninjin has been to the capital and I'm a prince!"

"No. You're not. That's the thing. You can't be a prince. The King won't allow it."

"Well maybe if we talk to my dad and my grandpa they'll change their minds." He said almost begging.

Bulma couldn't really explain how much it hurt to hear Trunks use such endearing words towards Vegeta and the King. They didn't deserve it. Her son had no idea. "Trunks please-"

"We could even have a family dinner. Man that would be so much fun!"

"Trunks-"

"A family dinner with royalty. And then I can even meet my brother-"

"Trunks enough!" Bulma yelled silencing her son. He looked at her confused and a little scared.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

She didn't mean to be so angry but thinking about Vegeta having another family always made her furious. "It'll never be like that do you understand? I'm sorry, I know that you want it to be. But that's not going to happen. We can't go to the Capital...ever!" Ok so the ever part wasn't true. She could take Trunks there once Vegeta became King, but she wasn't going to tell her son that. She was not going to make the same mistake her father made and take him to that planet.

Bulma expected Trunks to cry. She expected him to sadly nod. She even expected him to just drop it only to bring it up again. But she didn't expect him to ball his fists and yell at her as he stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over.

"You won't even try! You never wanted me to be Saiyan. You hate Saiyans. The only Saiyan you like is Kakarot! You probably hate that I'm a Saiyan! That's probably why you won't let me fight anymore! But I am Saiyan! And that's not going to change. I will see my father one day and I don't care what you say!" He then lifted into the air and blasted out the nearest window.

Panic rose in Bulma as she saw her son leave. She ran to the window and called out, "Trunks! Trunks come back!" When she could see no sign of him or even tell which direction he went, all she could do was place her hand over her mouth to try to keep a sob from coming out. _'Oh no. What have I done?'_ Her nightmare came racing to the front of her mind and with shaky fingers she turned on her personal scouter. She trembled as she contacted her best friend. "Kakarot?"

"What's up Bulma?"

"Kakarot its Trunks. I yelled at him and now he's gone?"

Kakarot frowned as he heard the fear in her voice. "Bulma calm down. What happened?"

She choked on her words. "I-I need you to find Trunks. Right away." She couldn't explain, she just needed Trunks to come back.

"Alright Will do." Kakarot said not asking any more questions.

It wouldn't take long to find Trunks. Only seconds really. He had found out about a new technique in his travels as the general of the Saiyan army. He had came across a planet called Yardrat that were filled with weak creatures but they had some interesting techniques that they were willing to share with the friendly general. It came in handy a lot. Especially being away from his family. Vegeta always would call him back to the planet to check up on him and his power level. He had known for some time that he had surpassed him, but there was no way he was going to let him know that. Vegeta was already obsessed enough. Sometimes he felt like Vegeta was sending him on missions only to distract him from training.

But right now Trunks needed him and he was going to help him. He placed his fingers on his forehead and vanished only to reappear in a nearby forest. He found Trunks sitting on the edge of a cliff over looking a lake.

Trunks didn't even bother turning around. He hunched his shoulders and sighed. "What do you want?"

"Is that a way to speak to your trainer?" Kakarot asked as he sat down next to Trunks.

"You haven't trained me in forever."

"Trunks, its only been 2 years."

"Well it feels like forever. She even punishes me if she finds out that I spar with Ninjin. I had to lie to her today and tell her that we were only playing."

"She'll be upset when she finds that out."

"Are you going to tell her?" Trunks asked worried.

Kakarot snorted. "I should, just so I can tell her I told you so."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Kakarot said. He had warned Bulma years ago that Trunks would react this way if she tried to keep him away from Saiyan culture. But she wouldn't listen...as usual. "But you shouldn't run away from your mother. You really had her worried."

"She's impossible!" He said throwing his hands in the air. "She wants me to stay on Earth forever. I want to go home."

"This is your home."

"You know what I mean. My Saiyan home. Don't you like it there?"

Kakarot thought about it for a moment. "I do. But I have grown quite fond of this place." Kakarot didn't think he would enjoy Earth this much but he did. It was probably because there wasn't that much drama going on here.

"Mom gets mad every time I look up information about Planet Vegeta...especially about my father." He said placing his chin in the palm of his hand. Every time she caught him, she would say that he has more important things to do. Why couldn't she understand that having a dad was important to him?

Kakarot leaned back on his elbows. He thought Vegeta was a bit of a jerk and Bulma was extremely selfish. That's probably why they were so attracted to one another. But he couldn't tell Trunks that. And he knew exactly why she didn't want Trunks looking up information. What mother would want her son to find out that people called her a whore?

"Your mother had a rough time there. She just doesn't want you to go through the same things she did. Besides I don't think it'll be the experience that you want it to be."

"That's what she says. She said that the people won't accept me because I don't look Saiyan and that I'm half Earthling. But She's the one that took away my tail!" He said as he angrily slammed his fists into the ground. He hated not having a tail. He was angry every time he thought about it.

"Calm down. You don't even need it. You're very strong."

"She doesn't even want me to fight." Trunks said not even paying attention to the compliment he was just given.

Kakarot knew that Bulma was a bit ridiculous when it came to Trunks. Actually that was an understatement. Because the boy was clearly on the path of rebellion. She probably even told him that he could never go to Planet Vegeta. But he was going to find out sooner or later. Besides, Kakarot had been around Vegeta enough to know, that he was definitely going to reach out to him the first chance he got. "Trunks I am going to tell you something that your mother will kill me over if she found out."

"What is it?" Trunks asked curiously.

"The truth is, is that when you get older and become a man, you can do what you want. If you want to go to the planet and see your father then your mother won't be able to stop you."

"Really?"

"It's all apart of growing up and making your own choices. But until then, you must obey your mother. Don't disrespect her and don't runaway. You're all she has."

"Alright. Thanks Kakarot." He said smiling.

"No problem." Kakarot said smiling back.

The both of them sat there in silence for a little while watching the scenery until Trunks spoke again. "Hey Kakarot can you please train me again?"

"I don't think so Trunks."

"Oh come on! With your instant transmission she won't even find out."

Kakarot laughed. "Well even though that sounds like a good plan, I don't think I want to risk the wrath of your mother." Trunks sighed a little upset. "Hey but don't worry about it. You'll get along fine."

Trunks hesitated a little then spoke again. "Can you tell me more about my father?"

It was Kakarot's turn to hesitate. This wasn't the first time he had asked. The last time he told Trunks about his last sparring session with Vegeta, Bulma had chewed his ear off. She told him that all he did was make it harder on her. He in return would argue back and say that she was the one that created the situation in the first place. Then it was constant bickering that would go on forever and he wasn't in the mood to deal with all that. But Trunks was so dying for anything right now.

"Alright fine. But you can not say a word of this to your mother."

Trunks excitedly nodded his head. "For sure!"

"Your father is a lot like you actually."

"Really?"

"Yea he's really stubborn."

Trunks laughed. "Tell me more."

"Well you kind of act like him. Which is kind of weird because you've never been around him."

"Wow. Really?" Trunks was so glad to hear that.

"Yea. But you still behave better than both of your parents trust me. Vegeta and your mother were both spoiled kids. They would get into a lot of trouble and everyone told them to stay away from each other, but they couldn't resist." Kakarot wasn't sure if he should have told him all that, but the boy clearly wanted to know. "The truth is, is that they were never supposed to be together so they rebelled and in the end, a lot of people got hurt and in trouble." He mentally added, _'Including myself_.' But he decided to save that for a later conversation.

"You mean like Grandpa." Trunks said. He knew that his grandpa wasn't allowed to come home and he had a feeling it was because of something with his mother and father, but no one ever told him anything.

"Yes. There are more details, which I will tell you when you are older, but if I tell you anything else, your mother will find a way in her scientific brain of hers to kill me."

Trunks chuckled a little. "Thanks Kakarot. You told me more than what I could probably find out on my own anyways."

"Yea, well we should get home. Your mother interrupted me during dinner." He said standing up.

Trunks shook his head. "Is my father's appetite as big as yours?"

Kakarot laughed. "Yea actually, there was one time were I accidentally ate some of his food and he then got back at me by eating some of mine and we ended up fighting."

Trunks laughed. "Wow, it sounds like you guys are friends like me and Ninjin." Trunks said as he stood up as well.

Kakarot hesitated on that one. "Uh...not really." Trunks brushed it off and then he teleported him home. He thought back to the comment Trunks had said. '_Vegeta and I friends? Perhaps in another lifetime.'_

On Vegeta in The King's Private Chambers

"You FOOLISH WENCH!" The King yelled as he blasted a hole in the chest of a whore that had attacked him. He touched his neck not believing that she had bit him so violently in his neck. If he would have been a weaker man he could have died.

"I can't believe this." He wrapped a sheet around his waste as guards came into his room after hearing the blast.

"Sire is everything alright?"

"No it is not. Clean up that trash over...over..." The King's vision began getting blurry and he felt very weak all of a sudden. Before he could utter out another word he collapsed...

The Palace was soon in a sudden uproar, someone had attacked the King. About a half an hour later Vegeta was found pacing outside his father's bed chamber in the lounge area wondering what could have happened. The idea alone of a weak whore attacking his father and causing damage was unsettling. What if there were more? What if someone was sent to attack him as well? It was always worrisome when another species over powered a Saiyan. It was unfathomable. The Saiyans were the strongest in the universe.

A few moments later the door opened for him to enter. He hurriedly stepped in and not aiming his question at any particular person said, "What's going on?"

The King was awake now and was staring up at the ceiling in utter disbelief. "I'm dying."

"What?" Vegeta asked he stepped up to his father's bedside.

"The whore...she was Aspenian. I had her planet purged a long time ago. Someone must have smuggled her off the planet." He ended by a few tears falling down from his eyes.

Vegeta was shocked not just by the story but also by the tears. Never in his life did he ever think he would see his father cry.

Dr. Brief cleared his throat. "Apparently she was a survivor bent on revenge. She went undercover as a whore to get to your father."

Vegeta turned his attention to the Doctor. "I don't understand. How did she even get on the planet? How did she wind up here?"

Dr. Brief took off his glasses to wipe them and continued. "The Aspenians are known to be able to hypnotize men with their eyes so I assume she used that ability to make her way to the planet and also in the King's chamber. They also have a deadly venom. With the right penetration, they can kill you...slowly."

The King still looking up the ceiling chimed in. "That's why I had them wiped out. They were too dangerous. A warrior should never have to die in such a state. I should have blasted the planet from space." He said as more tears fell from his eyes. He had never thought in a million years that he would die in bed. It was so unworthy.

Dr. Brief saw the shock look that still remained on Vegeta's face. "The emotions are a side effect of the poison. Basically, it's effecting his brain, not making him crazy, but instead of blocking and suppressing your emotions that you Saiyans do naturally, it's causing him to release them. So your father is very much your father, he is just emotional."

Vegeta shook his head. This all was a lot to take in at the moment. He cleared his throat and asked, "How long does he have?"

"Three months." The King whispered then as if he was the most desperate man on the planet, he grasped Vegeta's arm. "There's not that much time. You must send for them."

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked confused.

"Bulma and Trunks. Before I die, I want to see them."

Author's Note: Ok so I know some are probably like, 4 years? Why 4 years? How could Vegeta stay away for that long? Remember when I said that since Vegeta was the strongest, he had no obsession other than Bulma...well, he has a new one. His original obsession has made its way into my story which is...'being stronger than Kakarot'. Besides I need trunks to be around the age of the Majin Buu series...and you can probably guess why. Plus remember that when it comes to Vegeta's character, he will do whatever it takes to stay on top...including ignoring his family. Plus he already knows or believes that Bulma cares for him so he thinks he has that area covered. And if this chapter reminded you of 'The History of Trunks' it should, because I drew a lot of inspiration from Future Trunks's movie. I also made a reference to the eating scene of the 'Goku and his friends Return' Special that came out a few years ago. And just so you guys know, I'm not trying to make Bulma like Chichi, I'm just trying to write how I think she would react in this situation. She believes she is keeping her child safe and I'm also referring to the History of Trunks with that as well. Bulma didn't want Trunks to fight the androids but he rebelled anyways. Plus I want to put Bulma in the same position that her father was in. But anyways, Bulma and Vegeta are going to meet each other face to face. And Trunks gets to meet his royal family... and the antagonists of my story will be revealed...and are you guys curious as to why the King wants Bulma and Trunks to come?...Please Review!


	5. When I Saw You

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 5: When I saw you**

Vegeta stood shocked looking down at his father, not believing that he heard correctly. Dr. Briefs as well had thought about cleaning out his own ears.

The King looked desperately at Vegeta and grasped harder on his arm. "You must send for them immediately."

Vegeta wanted to see them, but he didn't understand why his father wanted to. "Why?"

The King frowned at his son. "Because I am still King and I command it so! Now send for them at once!" He yelled as he let go of his son.

Vegeta stepped back and glanced at Dr. Brief then stalked out of his father's chambers. He didn't know what his father was up to, and the only way to find out was to follow his orders. He was heading towards his room to contact Kakarot when Chaya started to walk with him. He could tell that she was somewhat excited at the prospect of finally being labeled as a Queen, and although he liked the idea of being King, he was still not looking forward to seeing Chaya at his side.

"How is your father doing?" She asked without a hint of concern.

"He only has three months. He is on his deathbed and issuing orders." He said without breaking his stride.

Chaya couldn't help but feel a little excited at the fact that she would be a queen in only three months. "What kind of orders?" She asked curious. 'Perhaps he will won't to see the coronation before he passes.'

Vegeta stopped his walking and turned to her. He had no idea how she would react but she may as well hear it from him. "He wants Bulma and Trunks to come here immediately before he passes."

Chaya's face at first twisted in confusion then into absolute anger. "Why is he sending for that whore?" She yelled.

Vegeta was quick as he pushed her against the wall and threateningly looked down at her. "I told you before to never speak of her again and I meant it. Now she and my son are coming here and I better not find you threatening or plotting against them. Is that clear?" He said squeezing her arms for emphasis.

She winced at the pain and nodded her head. "Yes sire."

Vegeta looked at her for a moment longer then left. Chaya felt heat rushing up her neck. She wanted to scream. She wanted to blast something, or kill someone. 'I can't believe after all this time that whore is making her way to my home. I've tried so hard to move forward with Vegeta but he couldn't get that slut out of his mind and now she is coming here? If he thinks I'm going to just stand by while the Blue Whore eyes my throne he has another thing coming.' She then pushed off the wall and went to the training area, she had a lot of steam to blow off...

**Later...**

Bulma was in her lab working on another capsule design when Kakarot came in. "Hey you! How have you been?" She asked as she stood up and walked over to him and gave him a hug. She hadn't seen him in months. He was out organizing his troops across the universe. She missed him when he was gone. After all they had been through he was still her best friend.

Kakarot smiled at her. "I've been good, But...there is something that I need to tell you."

"Well what is it?"

Vegeta had given him the order about an hour ago, but he was trying to figure out a way to tell Bulma without her going insane. He had come up with nothing. "You should sit down."

Bulma didn't like where this was heading already. "No. Tell me now." She said as she crossed her arms as if waiting to defend an attack.

Kakarot sighed. He knew this was not going to be easy. "The King is dying."

Bulma blinked at him. "What?"

"He was poisoned by one of his concubines. He only has three months left to live."

"Wow. I..." Bulma didn't know what to say. There were times that she hated the King with her entire being. But he wasn't all bad. He was like another father to her many times in her life. There was even a time that she would have done anything to please him. And even though she knew that some or perhaps most of his decisions were a bit drastic, she could understand him a little better now after becoming a parent herself. It was odd, imagining someone dead and then that person actually dying. She couldn't help but wish that things would have turned out differently between them...between all of them.

"Bulma he wants you and Trunks to come to Vegeta."

Bulma snapped up out of her thoughts from hearing that. She scowled at her friend with a defiant presence. "That's not going to happen."

"It's not a request. It's an order." Kakarot said as he straightened himself. He couldn't but feel like he was having deja vu all over again. Here he was being ordered to take Bulma on a ship, to a destination that she didn't want to go to. Oh joy.

Bulma was so shocked that she couldn't breath. "After all this time he wants us to go there? Why?"

"I'm not sure. No one knows why he wants you guys to go. But he does."

Bulma had to lean on her friend a little for some support. He steadied her and guided her to a chair before her legs gave out. "I have to go back? I have to go back to...Vegeta? I can't do that." Tears sprang to her eyes and she buried her face into Kakarot's shirt. She couldn't believe that she had to go back there and see him again. See all of them. The Blue Whore. It was so hard keeping everyone away that would call her and her son such dreadful names away, but to go to a whole planet of that? How was she supposed to tell Trunks? And how was she supposed to face...him? How was she supposed to face Vegeta and his new family? Her life here was comfortable. Humans looked up to her and respected her. People treated her like a queen. There was nothing that she couldn't have if she desired it. If she left and went to Vegeta...it would feel like a prison. A cold heartless prison. And Trunks? He had no idea. Perhaps Kakarot was right all along. Perhaps she should have told him more...

It took Bulma almost all day to compose herself to talk to her son. She had tried to hold it off as long as possible but Kakarot was insisting that they leave immediately. She had all of her things already packed by the time she went to go speak to Trunks.

He was sitting on the floor in his room playing with a few of his toys. He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Mom what's up?"

She smiled back at him. "The sky." Trunks laughed a little and Bulma sat down across from him.

She didn't know how to test the waters so she decided to jump right in. "Trunks, the King is dying."

"What?" He said dropping his toys.

"Yes, he has been poisoned and he only has three months to live. And he wants us to come see him before he passes." She said nervously and quickly.

Trunks stared at her for a long time before jumping to his feet. "You mean I get to go the Capital?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to meet the rest of my family and finally see my father?"

"Yes but-"

"Oh man! This is crazy! Oh wow I finally get to go. I just wish I could meet my grandpa on better terms...Hey I get to meet both of my grandpas face to face! This is awesome!"

"Trunks-"

"Oh right mother, I am disrespecting my grandfather the King. I should be sad that he is passing." He said as he finally calmed down.

"Trunks..I...yes you should, but...there is a good chance that the..." Bulma had to bite back her words and release them in a more calm manner. "The future Queen and your brother might not like you."

"Why wouldn't they?" Trunks asked confused. He had seen plenty of people that had more than one parent and had step mothers and fathers and they were ok. They were all over tv too.

Bulma hesitated as she chose her words carefully. "Because they may see you and I as a threat. If something were to happen to the prince, you might be the only heir to the throne and...your stepmother won't like you because she will probably hate me."

"But I can't be a prince. That's what you told me." Trunks said defensively.

"Yes I know, but things...these things can get very complicated and very political."

"I'm sure they won't have a problem after they meet me. I'm very friendly." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Bulma sighed in defeat. _'This must have been what her father felt like when he took mother and I to Vegeta the first time.'_

"Trunks, keep in mind that we are only going to see the King. We are not staying there forever. We do as he asks and then we come back home alright?"

Trunks wanted to protest but he could see that his mother was not in the mood to negotiate. "Alright."

**About Three months Later**

Kakarot was looking outside one of the many windows on the ship. Tomorrow they would land on the planet and things were going to go down. He was also curious about what the King would say. Even if Bulma and Trunks weren't banished anymore, he still had a life on Earth. He liked seeing his family, but he had one of his own back on Earth. Every time he came his mother and Ruta would make a glorious meal. Plus it was good to see his nephew. It pained him to know that his brother died before finding out that Ruta was pregnant. No one had known that the two of them had mated privately. Apparently Raditz didn't like waiting. They were keeping it a secret so that they could have a ceremony with their mother present. His nephew was a great comfort to all of them. He even looked exactly like his father.

"What are you thinking about?"

Kakarot looked to his right as Bulma joined him. He looked back out into space and answered her. "Raditz."

"Your brother or your nephew?"

Kakarot smirked. "My nephew."

"I would like to meet little Raditz." Bulma said kind of sadly. Her and Raditz didn't have much of a friendship before she left, but they did grow up together. She missed him greatly.

"I can arrange that. So how is Trunks doing tonight?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. in frustration. "He's in my mother's room right now talking her ear off. He can't sleep he's so excited."

Kakarot snorted. "Well he has not seen or spoken to his father-"

Bulma raised her hands. "I know, I know. I don't need another lecture." She ended by folding her arms and sighing. "I've tried to tell him that it's not going to be this fun experience but he's not listening to me."

"He's stubborn like the both of you. He won't believe it until he experiences it himself."

"Well I'm not going to let him experience it for long. As soon as the King is done with us we're leaving."

"Hn. The apple doesn't fall too far from The tree."

"What are you talking about?" Bulma said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Like Trunks, I don't this experience isn't going to be what you want it to be either." He said stepping away and walking down The hallway of The ship.

Bulma turned her attention back to space. She knew that he was right. She exhaled a shaky breath as she thought about seeing her ex tomorrow. She was nervous beyond all belief but she was also determined to appear as unaffected by him as possible. He left her behind so she took a page from his own book and left that Bulma behind as well. She wasn't going to swoon or look at him with any attraction. If he thinks for one moment that she was going to appear to want to fly into his arms then he was dead wrong. The only connection they had now was their son. And even then she saw Trunks as completely hers.

The only problem was that she knew that Vegeta was going to see The both of them as his...

**The Next Day...**

Vegeta found himself impatiently drumming his fingers on his biceps. Any moment he would see her again...in person. And he would also meet his son for The first time as well. He wasn't worried about Trunks at all. Kakarot had told him that The boy was highly interested in his Saiyan blood.

But he didn't know how Bulma would act. She was always a wild card. That was one of The reasons why he always found her so fascinating. She always surprised him at every turn. In his mind he already believed that she was his no matter what. She might play it off at first but he knew that she still wanted him...just as he wanted her. There was no way in The universe that The feeling wasn't mutual.

Vegeta smirked at The idea of Bulma being nervous to see him again. She probably tried on a million different outfits and did her hair a certain way to gain his attention just as she had done in The past. The woman always managed to make quite The entrance.

His thoughts drifted away as The ship broke into The atmosphere and began to descend. In moments it was already on The ground. The wind kicked up, and before The ramp fully closed Vegeta closed his eyes and inhaled The familiar and welcomed sent before Bulma was even revealed. He opened his eyes and saw her. Their eyes met and he couldn't help but feel an electricity flow between them. Her eyes were still as stunning and as youthful as he remembered. Her hair was short, barely touching her ears and she wore a form fitting green dress and boots. Sure it wasn't as glamourous as The previous times they had been reunited but she was still hands down The most beautiful woman he had ever beheld. Child birth had done no harm to her body and she was still as curvy and sexy as ever. She had The mature air about her that challenged him and he would welcome it as soon as she was ready to.

Then he looked down and saw Trunks approaching. Vegeta couldn't explain The feeling that ensnared his chest, but it was extremely overpowering as he gazed upon his first born for The first time. He suddenly felt nervous but quickly brushed it off. _'Absolutely ridiculous. It's not like he's my only child.'_ But he couldn't help but feel a certain relief at seeing him in person. Bulma apparently kept him away from The public eye as much as possible so he could never find too many pictures of him and he didn't want to seem weak to anyone so ordering Kakarot to bring a picture of him was out of The question.

Vegeta stood tall and proud as they both approached him and he was a little taken aback as Bulma bowed to him. The last time she did that was The night he had returned and she wore The red dress. She was planning on letting him go that night and he had almost lost her. At that memory a chill ran down his spine. _'What if she doesn't..._' He couldn't even finish The thought, because he refused to. _'No. She is mine. I know it and so does she.'_

"It has been a long time." Vegeta said.

Bulma looked up at him bitterly. She was not going to respond to him unless she absolutely had to. "Allow me to introduce to you, Trunks Brief."

Vegeta winced at her cold tone and also that she introduced Trunks as if he wasn't his son. He glared at her then brought his attention to his son. He could tell that he was nervous, because from The moment that The boy stepped off The ship he had not looked him in The eye once. "Trunks."

Trunks slowly brought his eyes up until he was staring into his father's face. After so many years of trying to sneak away and look up information and pictures of his father, he thought it would be easy to face him. He didn't expect to be afraid. His mother had told him that Saiyans wouldn't accept him as one of them and he didn't realize till this moment that he was afraid that his father wouldn't either. Could he be Saiyan enough for him?

"He-hello Sire. It is good to finally meet you. Your Majesty."

Vegeta couldn't help but frown a little. He knew that Bulma wanted to give out proper titles but he was not going to have his son feel like an outcast on The home planet that should have been his home. "Trunks you do not have to be so formal with me. You are my son."

Vegeta noticed out The corner of his eye that Bulma had tensed and was growing angry. He could not understand at all why she was so angry with him. She knew The truth. So why was she so upset?

Trunks felt like a huge burden was lifted off his shoulder. With that one sentence his father destroyed all his fears. He wanted to jump in his arms and call him father like he always dreamed about, but he knew that Saiyans weren't very emotional and he didn't want his earthling side to scare his father. But he was excitedly happy. "Yes sir." He said testing those waters.

Bunny couldn't help but burst into a fit of tears. "Oh they're finally meeting!" Everyone chose to ignore her emotional fit. Vegeta didn't even realize she was there. Bulma's mother was always a silly Woman.

"Shouldn't we go see The King?" Bulma chimed in sounding annoyed.

Vegeta eyed Bulma suspiciously. He was clearly having a moment with his son and she was purposely interrupting. She was making it quite obvious that she did not want them to be around each other and that alone was making Vegeta angry. He had a few things he wanted to say to her, but unfortunately she was right. They did have to go.

"Follow me." He said as he turned around.

Trunks loved how his father's cape whooshed around with him and was absolutely stunned. "He's so cool!" He said to himself. Bulma frowned some more while Vegeta smirked as he over heard his son's observation of him. As soon as they stepped inside The Palace, Dr. Brief was there and he half ran to Bulma.

"Bulma!"

"Dad!"

They both hugged each other and Dr. Brief began to cry. He had not held his baby girl in years. "It is so good to see you again." He said as he stepped back.

"Yes it is." Bulma said beaming up at her father.

Vegeta watched The display and couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. That was what he was wanting to happen to him, but Bulma clearly wasn't having it. He crossed his arms frustrated with The situation. Bulma was absolutely cold to him. More so than she had ever been.

Dr. Brief turned and hugged Trunks. "I don't need to tell you how much I've longed to hold my only grandchild.

His mustache tickled Trunks and he couldn't help but laugh. "Hi Grandpa. It's cool to see you in person."

Dr. Brief let go of him and ruffled his hair. "We have so much to talk about." Then he looked at his wife and she almost ran him over. And began to kiss him.

"Oh Sweety! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you to Sweetheart."

Vegeta grunted loudly catching everyone's attention. "Bulma, Trunks, we must go see my father immediately." He said cutting off The reunion.

"We'll be waiting for The two of you at my quarters."

Bulma and Trunks said goodbye to them and walked with Vegeta to his father's chambers. Trunks was taking in The palace and gasped at almost everything he saw. The palace was huge! And there were deep red velvet curtains hanging around columns that were 20 feet tall. He could tell that The Capital on Earth was molded closely to The Capital on Vegeta but this was way better than his home.

Bulma herself was starting to look around in amazement once they got close to The Kings chambers. She had never been to this side of The Palace before. She had only seen Vegeta's room. Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at her at that moment as if he read her mind. Her cheeks turned to crimson as memories of The two of them in his bed flooded her mind. She pushed them back as best as she could, but it was hard to do so with Vegeta looking oh so good in his royal attire. _'It's just The cape_.' She told herself. _'I am no longer attracted to that jerk face!'_

They all stopped once they were in front of two large doors. There were guards on either side that opened it immediately for them. They all step inside and were inside a rather large lounge area. Vegeta tells them both to wait before he enters The bed chamber.

Bulma is so nervous that she starts to play with her hands. She has no idea what The King is going to say. He was The one that banished her in The first place. This can be either really good or really bad. When she was young, she never believed that The King would ever harm her, but when she got older, she saw a different side. A side that scared her to The core for her son. She didn't like that her son was clearly taking a liking to this place. She had to calm herself as her nightmare started to creep up again. She was feeling so jittery that when The door opened she jumped.

a little boy with long straight hair walked in and Bulma recognized him immediately as Able...Vegeta's son. She thought about saying something, but before she could, Vegeta appeared and told her to come in and leave Trunks in there. Bulma looked at Trunks and thought about telling him who The boy was or to ask him if he knew already, but Vegeta was growing impatient. She turned to Trunks and said, "I'll be right back son."

Trunks nodded his head and sat down on a chair. As Bulma walked inside The first thing she noticed was a beautiful Saiyan woman glaring evilly at her from across The room. _'That must be Chaya.'_

She had only seen her picture a few times. She had always chosen to ignore any information about her. Plus she never thought they would ever meet. Bulma subconsciously took a step closer to Vegeta. Even though she had tried and was still trying to hate him, she couldn't deny that after all this time she still felt safe around him. And Chaya looked like she was ready to blast her at any second.

"Come here Bulma."

Bulma then looked down at the King. He looked weak and pale. He was not the big strong man she had grown up with. She came to the side of his massive bed and nervously bowed her head to him.

"My King."

"You are looking well." THE King said with a scratchy voice.

Bulma slightly smiled. "As are you, your Highness."

The King gave a rustic chuckle. "Still The charmer." Then The King dropped his smile and became serious. "There is so much to say, and time is slipping away from me. I had to send for you as quickly as I could."

"I don't understand why." Bulma said sadly. She could feel those past emotions begin to bubble up. And she was trying her best to keep them down.

The King pulled her hand a bit until she was sitting on The bed and looked at her in The eyes. "I never should have sent you away."

Bulma's eyes bucked, Vegeta gasped, and Chaya growled out "What?"

The King ignored their reactions and went on. "The reason why I didn't want The two of you together was mainly because of The offspring you would produce. I was afraid of a weakling being on The throne. I was wrong. I was completely wrong about Trunks."

Vegeta straightened and took a step closer to his father. "What are you talking about?" He said narrowing his eyes at his father in curious anger.

The King looked at his son and with an apologetic face said, "His power level Vegeta, compared to The two of us when we were born, was far stronger than yours and mines."

"What?" Vegeta roared with anger.

"That's impossible!" Chaya yelled.

After that revelation Bulma bursted into tears. It was all she could do after realizing that she had been living in an unnecessary hell.

The King looked back at Bulma. "It was the biggest mistake of my life. And I shall regret it for all eternity. Trunks should have been born a Vegeta, he should have been the crowned prince, and you my dear should have and would have been the most marvelous queen the galaxy would have ever known."

That only caused Bulma to cry harder. Vegeta took everything in and wanted to do nothing but blast his father into oblivion. He was going there anyway. All he had to do was tell Bulma to move. But he wanted to know if there were any other secrets his father had been keeping from him.

Chaya on the other hand had enough. She walked over and leaned down over the dying King. "Have you lost your mind? I am going to be Queen! And Vegeta already has an heir. A full blooded Saiyan that-"

"SILENCE WENCH!" THE King yelled out. He may have been dying but he was still King. "I never invited you in here in The first place now leave!"

**Meanwhile**

Trunks had awkwardly been sitting across from his brother The whole time his mother was inside. He knew who The boy was but he didn't know how to go about saying anything to him so he just kept quiet. He kept glancing at him as Able was just starring at him. After a while, Able broke The silence.

"Who are you and why are you in my grandfather's chambers? Only royalty should be here and you are a foreign commoner."

Trunks was taken back by that and instead of telling him who he really was he only answered by saying, "My mother is The head scientist on Earth and my grandpa is The scientist here. We were summoned."

"I still don't understand why slaves are in The King's personal bed chambers." Trunks didn't say anything and Able was still bothered by The idea of a commoner sitting across from him. The fact that he was foreign only made it worse.

At that moment Chaya stormed in and glared at Trunks evilly. Trunks almost cried out for his mom. She had been telling him this whole trip that The future queen wasn't going to like him, but he kind of didn't believe her. 'I guess I was wrong.'

Before Chaya could open her mouth and say something to him, Vegeta came in through The doorway and told Trunks to follow him. Trunks nervously stood up and followed his father while trying his best to ignore The glares from his step mother and half brother.

Able was outraged that The foreign boy was now going to his grandfather's bedside. "What is going on?" He said offended.

Chaya looked down to her son as she matched his scowling face. "That was The son of The Blue Whore."

Able's eyes grew wide. His mother had told him about his half breed embarrassment of a brother. Then he remembered The woman with blue hair that had walked by. "I thought they could never come here?"

Chaya crossed her arms. "Well it appears that your grandfather is losing his mind along with his life. We should be at his bedside, not The whore and her son."

Able knew he didn't like that kid. He was still shocked that The boy was his half brother. He didn't look like a Saiyan at all. The freak didn't even have a tail. He smirked as he took pleasure in The idea of him probably being a weakling.

**Meanwhile...**

Trunks entered The room with his father and stared at The King. He looked like his pictures but he could tell that he was really sick. The King waved his hand for him to come closer. And Trunks did so and walked over to him and bowed.

"Grandfather." He said. Bulma winced, at that. She knew that Vegeta had told Trunks not to be so formal but she didn't think that was what he was talking about.

The King only smiled. "You have no idea how good it feels for you to say that. I have been monitoring you as much as possible. You re not only strong but extremely intelligent. You would make a great king."

Everyone in The room stared at The King in shock.

Vegeta shook his head in disbelief. "Father what are you saying?"

The King ignored Vegeta and went on. "If there is anyone in this universe, that I must beg for forgiveness, it is you my grandson."

Trunks looked up at his mother for some help, but he saw her staring blankly at The King. He then looked back at his grandfather. "I don't understand. We never even met. Why would I need to forgive you?"

The King hesitated and was bothered that he could feel tears forming in his eyes, but there was nothing he could do about it. He could not control his emotions. "I stole your inheritance and gave it to someone else."

Vegeta grasped The bed post. He couldn't believe his father was apologizing again, and he also couldn't believe what he was saying.

Trunks looked down when he heard that. He knew he should have been a prince. He always wanted to be one.

The King lifted Trunks's chin up so that he could look at him again. "I can not give it back to you. Able is already in place to take The crown. I am truly sorry for that. I didn't want you to have it because I thought you would turn out weak. But I was wrong. You have The potential to be stronger than all of us." He said patting him on The shoulder.

Trunks eyes widened. "I do?"

Bulma frowned at that. She did not like where this was going.

"Yes you do. When you were born you surpassed myself and your father in our infant stages. You may not have The crown in your future but your strength and your intelligence will get you far. It will be hard for you at first. The people won't accept you as a half breed, but if you push yourself and show them your power and your honor, they will have to accept and respect you. Then maybe then, you will be seen as a prince."

"Your Majesty, you can't promise those things to him." Bulma said not able to hold her tongue anymore.

The King still kept his eyes on Trunks. "If anyone can gain The favor of The people, it is him. I know it."

Trunks wanted to cry. All his life he had this dream, and The King just spoke it out loud. He felt like no one believed in him and that he was on his own, but it was possible! It truly was!

The King became serious again. "Trunks please forgive me. Grant me this wish." Trunks's lip quivered and he collapsed on his grandfather and cried.

"I forgive you."

The King had tears come down his eyes and patted Trunks on his back.

Vegeta was in utter shock. He could not recall one time when his father hugged him, and seeing him do that with his son was...strange.

Bulma was upset. She was more than upset that The King was filling her son's head with these crazy ideas.

The King pulled Trunks back and looked at him. "Dry your tears. Saiyan men should be strong. And you are going to have to be very strong. They will hate that you are half Saiyan and some will try to abuse you for it, but never let them see you doubt yourself, and most importantly...never let them see how strong and how smart you truly are. You always have to be 10 steps ahead of everyone else."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at that. He was indeed giving him a speech as if he was preparing him to be King.

Bulma cleared her throat. "Your Majesty, Trunks and I intend to go back to Earth."

Vegeta straitened at that. Part of him could not believe that she was actually serious about that. While The other part saw it coming a mile away. He had overestimated her feelings towards him greatly. The emotion that followed after was unexplainable and he did not wish to explore it.

The King looked at Bulma with a commanding eye. "No, you're not." Bulma stood shocked at his words as The King continued. "Your father has served me well for years and Bardock wishes to be out The lab more and more these days. You are returning to Vegeta as The head scientist. Your father will retire and Bardock will help you part time."

Bulma was silently shocked. She knew that she was now stuck here. The only person that could over rule that was Vegeta and she had a feeling that he would not. She looked at him then as he gave her a look that said, 'You're staying.' She felt helpless. She didn't know what to do. She would have to convince him some how to let her go home.

Trunks was excited. "Wow! I get to stay here?"

The King nodded. "Like I said you will have to work hard. You will be training and sparing with Saiyans that won't respect you. But you will overcome it. After all, you have The blood of a Saiyan royal flowing through your veins."

Trunks nodded his head happily. "I can do it! I promise you I will."

"That makes me glad. Now you all must leave me. I am tired."

Bulma and Vegeta bowed to The King while Trunks hugged him once more. The King hesitantly returned The hug and shooed them all away. Once they came into The lounge area, Chaya was heated once more.

The last thing she wanted to see was The three of them walking through a door as a family unit. "What is going on?" She demanded.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. "They are staying. Permanently."

Chaya looked at Bulma and Trunks in horror. Trunks had thought about re-introducing himself to his brother, but after seeing Chaya, he thought that maybe once again, it would be a bad idea.

"And you are going to let them?"Chaya asked.

Bulma pushed away her fear and glared at Chaya. There was only so much she could take. She may not have been a royal, but she was not going to let anyone continue to talk down to Bulma Brief. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't want us staying here either."

Trunks looked up at his mother and frowned. _'Why doesn't she want me to have what I want?'_

Chaya took her anger and aimed it at Bulma. "If I wanted a concubine to speak to me, I would take a stroll down to Vegeta's whore chambers."

"I am not, nor will I ever be his whore." Bulma seethed out. Insulted and also secretly upset that Vegeta had a _'whore chamber',_ she grabbed Trunks's hand and stormed out the room. She was not about to get into a fight with Chaya. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

Vegeta glared at Chaya. "That's the last time Chaya." He said threatening. The he followed after Bulma and Trunks.

Able turned to his mother utterly confused. "What is going on?"

Chaya bent down so she could face her son. "Listen carefully to me. The Blue Whore and her son has returned and they want to replace us."

"That is impossible Mother. He is a weak half-"

"No he isn't. He is actually very strong and apparently already at elite status."

"Impossible. He is only half Saiyan."

"I know. But we must do what we can to make sure that they never reach our seats on the thrown. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mother. Should we kill them?" He said hopefully. He wanted to blast that purple head freak as soon as he saw him.

"No. Your father is already ensnared with the whore. That's why he ran after them. She has used whatever powers she has to influence him already. She has some type of secret hold on him that I have not been able to get rid of. She has kept me away from your father ever since I have been with him. So we must be smart about this. Are you with me my child."

Able wasn't a fool. He saw how cold his father was toward his mother. His mother had told him before how the Blue Whore was the reason, but now he saw the evidence in front of him. His mother was right. The Blue Whore and the Half Breed Bastard had to be stopped. "YES of course. I'll do anything for you mother as well as to keep my inheritance."

Chaya grinned at hearing her son's approval. "Good. Those earthlings don't know what they're in for."

**Meanwhile...**

"Bulma! Bulma stop walking." Vegeta said as he followed after them. He didn't want to run after her like an idiot, but the woman would not break her stubborn stride.

"We shouldn't have come here Vegeta." She threw out over her shoulder. '_This was bad. This was all so bad.'_

Trunks kept looking back over his shoulder at his father that was behind them. His mother was being crazy. "But Mom-"

She shook her head ignoring her son's pleas. "We shouldn't have come. This is a bad idea."

Vegeta finally annoyed with Bulma's tirade, grabbed her arm to stop her. He then looked down at Trunks. "Trunks, go fly around the Kingdom."

"Wow! Really?"

"Vegeta! You can not order my son around like he's yours." Bulma screamed.

"He is mine! What is wrong with you?"

"He could get hurt by an air craft or..."

"Woman a craft wouldn't hurt him in a million years besides he's fast enough to avoid them."

"Vegeta he hasn't trained in over 2 years. There's no way-"

"Woman I doubt that even with your lunatic obsession to keep the boy as human as possible that he has stopped training. He is Saiyan and he has my blood." He seethed the last part out for emphasis. He was not going to let her act like Trunks didn't belong to him in any way. He was his father!

Bulma snatched her arm away from him. "You don't know him Vegeta. I do. He is my son that I have raised, and I am telling you that he has not trained in over 2 years and is not strong enough to go out there and not get hurt."

Vegeta just raised an eyebrow at her and looked at Trunks. "Tell her."

Trunks was a bit flabbergasted. He didn't expect his parents to argue like that. Sure his mom had argued with a lot of people, but he never imagined them arguing with each other. But anyways, he had to tell the truth. His mother was going to kill him but she needed to know. Plus it kind of felt good to know that his father had predicted his behavior.

"I never stopped mother."

"What?" Bulma said shocked. Vegeta smirked as he watched Bulma's reaction. "When did you..." Then she sighed and shook her head. "You were never playing with Ninjin. I am going to kill Kakarot."

"I told you." Vegeta said then he turned back to Trunks. "Now go outside. Your mother and I need to talk."

**Authors' Note:** So cruel to leave it there. But you guys should be used to me by now. And yes, Chaya and Able are the main antagonists of my story. I told you guys that I hate original characters so if they are in a story they are vitally important. So sorry, but they are not going to die any time soon. I could have gone with villains from The show, but I needed ones that could really affect the characters on an emotional level that The villains from DBZ wouldn't be able to. Oh the juicy drama is only beginning. I'm so excited to write it! So please review!


	6. That Was Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 6: That was Unexpected**

When Trunks left, Bulma had suddenly wished she had learned to fly as well. She had never intended on interacting that much with Vegeta, so having a conversation with him was unexpected. She sighed heavily and gave Vegeta a pleading look.

"Vegeta you have to let us go."

Vegeta ignored her request and aimed his response on her recent behavior. "Woman you have been acting crazy ever since you landed. I demand that you stop this instant." Vegeta said utterly annoyed. He was used to her being disrespectful but she was being completely ridiculous. Kakarot had tried to tell him, but he didn't believe that she was actually behaving like a lunatic.

Bulma shook her head at him. "Vegeta do you even know what they call me?"

"Yes. They are only words Bulma. You should be stronger than that."

"Don't you dare question my strength! I had to raise a half Saiyan alone for almost 7 years!"

"Oh so now you're claiming his Saiyan side. And here I thought you were only raising him as an Earthling."

Bulma ground her teeth after hearing that. "So you have been ordering Kakarot to spy on me?"

"No, I order him to keep me updated on my son."

"Why do you even care? You already have a replacement remember?"

"What in the world is wrong with you? You know good and well that you and Trunks were my first choice."

"But we weren't picked."

"That was out of my hands."

"But..." She was so angry with herself for crying. She took a few shaky breaths and held back her tears. "But if you would have held out from sleeping with her, there is a possibility that we could have been together now. But you didn't. You jumped right into bed with Chaya pretty quick. So don't tell me crap like it was out of my hands. Because obviously you had no problem going along with it."

Vegeta was silent for a moment then he exploded with rage. "How dare you! Who do you think you are to judge me?"

"I have been living in Hell-"

"Yes humans praising you all day and night. Yes that's exactly how I would imagine Hell to be." He snorted. "Give me a break."

"How dare YOU! I have had Saiyans whispering behind my back ever since I left. 'The Blue Whore was seduced by the Prince.' And having to keep my son from those harsh words while he was searching for his beloved Saiyan culture, yes Hell Vegeta. I have been completely alone in this and it's all your fault!" She yelled with built up anger.

"And you think I haven't suffered." He growled out as he stepped closer to her. "I have unwillingly suffered the same fate as my mother as I was bound to someone while thinking of only you."

Bulma calmed down a little at that confession. She couldn't deny the pleasure in hearing that he had been desiring her this whole time. But as she recalled what was said earlier, she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "And were you thinking of only me when you would visit your whore chambers?"

Vegeta blinked at her then narrowed his eyes as well. "Oh And am I to believe that you haven't been with anyone else?"

"Believe it or not Vegeta, but you were the last and the only man I have ever slept with. Unfortunately, Trunks's loyalty to you was embedded into him. He scared off every man that ever stepped into the house." Bulma watched as Vegeta smirked with pride and she grew more angry. "And you thought what? That I would jump into your arms and warm your bed after all this time?"

"No. I-"

"You lied to me. You promised me over and over again that you would come back for me. That you would come back for me and Trunks. And you even became a Super Saiyan. We should have had this argument face to face years ago. And yet I didn't come back until your father sent me? I can not believe that with your new power that you could not have convinced or even threatened your father to bring us back here earlier. But you didn't."

She never told anyone but when she had heard that Vegeta became a Super Saiyan, she was secretly waiting for him to contact her And beg her to come back. After the fear of him possibly dying, she very well may have said yes. But no one will ever know because it never happened. She had found herself continuously checking the communication screen to see if there was a message waiting for her. Part of her was telling herself that she didn't care while the other was so hopeful. It went on for months. She even made excuses like, 'Well he is rebuilding the Empire so he might be really busy' but as the months poured by, she realized that she had fooled herself again.

Vegeta tensed at that confession. "You said you didn't want to see me and I thought you needed some time to cool off. I thought eventually..."

"What that I would get over it and fall for you again?"

"More or less." He admitted.

His answer did not bode well with her. "You are the most arrogant piece of trash I have ever met!"

"And you are ridiculously stubborn and quite insane!"

Bulma crossed her arms. They weren't going to get anywhere if they continued to yell at her. "Whatever. It is clear that the two of us will not get along, so why don't you do us a favor and let me and Trunks go home."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "No. My son has spent almost 7 years of his life on Earth. It's only fair that he spends the next 7 here."

Bulma's jaw hit the floor. "You are not serious?"

"I am. So you better get used to it, because you're not going anywhere."

Bulma gathered herself And took a step closer to Vegeta And poked him in the chest. "If you think I am going to serve you And build you machines while you force me to stay here you have another thing coming. You are not your father And I have never been nor will I ever be afraid of you."

Vegeta grabbed her wrist, ceasing her annoying finger, And pulled her even closer. "You don't need to be afraid of me. But if you refuse to comply our son will grow to hate you And you know it. He clearly wants to be a Saiyan. You are the only thing in his way so if you want to continue to have a relationship with our son I suggest you come aboard before he ends up moving out And getting his own quarters."

"Blast you." She seethed.

"You know it's the truth. We are his parents, he's like us whether you want to believe it or not, and you know good and well that if you or I were in his shoes we would gladly get away from our controlling parent."

Bulma knew it was the truth. Rebellion ran deep in both their blood. It was obvious that Trunks was showing signs of it. She knew her son would leave her, because that's exactly what she did to her parents.

Bulma got closer to him and gave her answer only a few inches away from his face. "Fine. I'll stay. But the only association that the two of us will ever have will be strictly business. I am the head scientist and you will be my King. I may be the mother of your child, but we don't need to have a relationship as parents. So don't even entertain the idea of us getting together because it's not going to happen. You can go to your wife or your whore chamber for that."

The both of them were glaring each other, each waiting for the other to make a move. It was then that Bulma noticed how close they really were, and that Vegeta was still holding her wrist, and also how heavily they were breathing as well. She watched as Vegeta's eyes glanced down to her lips and in that one single movement he stole her breath away.

She quickly pulled her hand from him and walked away, turning around the first corner she saw to get out of his sight.

Vegeta stood there and watched her until she disappeared. He couldn't hide the fact that he had the strongest urge to crush her into his body, and kiss her like he's been dreaming about. He even thought about going after her and initiating that fiery kiss but he only smirked and allowed her that small victory. He couldn't help but notice the jealousy that was in her eyes when she mentioned Chaya and the whore chambers. The attraction was there, loud and clear. He knew that there would be plenty of time to explore it later.

Bulma got around the corner and leaned against the wall and breathed in and out slowly. She had to keep telling herself that she hated Vegeta, but she could not ignore the rush of attraction that seared her bones after their encounter. In the past, their arguments always led them to some type of physical intimacy. She could not believe herself right now. She thought for sure after so many years it would not be like this but she was oh so wrong. "Blast."

Later that evening Bulma and Trunks were having dinner with her parents when there was a knock at the door.

"Ooh, could that be a guest?" Bunny exclaimed excitedly.

"It could be Kakarot." Dr. Brief said as he piled in another helping of his wife's famous ramen. He had missed it greatly.

Bulma shook her head as she got up to answer the door. "Kakarot would have just popped in. Which can be quite annoying sometimes."

Trunks bursted into a fit of laughter. "Yea Mom gets really mad when he does that because one time he used his instant transmission to find her, and she was on the toilet!"

"Trunks! Be quiet!" Bulma said as her face was red with embarrassment.

Trunks stopped laughing out loud but he was still snickering at the memory. She was angry for a whole month.

Bulma opened the door and tensed as she saw two Saiyan guards standing in front of her. Before she could ask what they wanted they said, "The King requests Trunks's presence."

Bulma was a bit surprised and a little worried at that. "Um ok. We'll be down in a moment."

"The King only requested Trunks." The Saiyan said looking down at Bulma.

Bulma hated his smug face. She hated it when any Saiyan gave her that look and she knew it was all because she was titled as the Blue Whore. Only years ago, everyone on this planet respected her. She was favored by the King and no one would dare cross her, now she was a joke. She couldn't help but think that the look the Saiyan guard was giving her was only a foreshadow to the future.

Trunks appeared behind Bulma with a curious and happy expression on his face. "Grandpa wants to see me?" He asked excitedly.

Bulma watched as the guards sneered at Trunks's choice of words. "Yes, he demands you at once."

"Can I go Mom?" He asked his mother pleadingly.

The guards snickered at Trunks asking his mother for permission to see the King. Bulma glared at them, but they did not change their attitude. It upset her that her son was already becoming a laughing stock. She looked down at him. "Trunks, when the King requests your presence, you don't need to ask me for permission. He over rules me."

"Oh. Right." Trunks said as he took in that information. "Alright, well see you later mom." He said waving to her.

She waved back and closed the door, but not before over hearing one of the guards call him a 'Mama's boy.' She felt really bad at that moment. She now more than ever regretted not letting Kakarot teach him more about Saiyan culture. She was sending him into a pack of wolves with him thinking they were all puppies.

"I know what you're thinking." Dr. Brief said as he got up and walked over to her.

"What am I thinking Dad?" She said closing her eyes and leaning against the door.

"The same thing I was thinking when I brought you here."

"Which is?" She said not opening her eyes.

"That if you could, you would never have come here, and that your child has no idea what they're in for."

"You are right. and I guess you kind of always were." She said looking down in shame. She really regretted being such a handful for him. It was easy to see his side when she was placed in his same position.

Dr. Brief could see how upset his daughter was and he didn't want her to be. "All we can do is learn from our choices and try not to let our children make the same mistakes. Trunks wants to embrace his Saiyan life and you must let him."

"I know. I just...I'm scared Daddy. I don't want to lose him to this place."

"Then stay with him and not against him. Trust me the other way won't turn out good." He said slightly chuckling.

Bulma smiled sadly at that. "Yea I guess you're right."

Dr. Brief hesitated to say what he said next. "And this isn't going to work with Vegeta being on the outside either. He has to be in the boys life."

Bulma shook her head. "I don't want him-"

"Bulma it won't work without him. He admires his father too much and Vegeta wants to be in his life as well."

"How do you even know that?" She said un-believing. Vegeta cared about power and advancement, so she could see his interest in Trunks. But for him to care about him and have an emotional connection to him, she really couldn't see that.

Dr. Brief saw the disbelieving look on his daughter's face and he recalled the time when he gave the picture of Bulma and Trunks to Vegeta. The look that Vegeta had on his face was when that he couldn't forget. "Trust me, a father can tell when another father wants to be one."

Bulma took in her father's words and nodded her head silently. It was so much easier to try to get over Vegeta when she told herself that he deserved to be hated, but she was finding it harder and harder to do as time went by...

**Meanwhile...**

"Grandfather?" Trunks said as he went into the King's bedroom. He was immediately sad at seeing his state of illness. He looked even worse than the day before. He looked so weak, frail, and even his color was more pale.

"Ah, my grandson." The King said rather horse as he patted the side of his bed for him to come and sit next to him. The King knew he would be dead soon and he wanted company. He realized that he was freaking everyone out with his emotions. The only person that wouldn't mind would be someone that didn't know how he was before and understood emotions. Trunks being half human was the perfect candidate.

"What's up?" Trunks asked as he settled himself on the rather large bed. He tried smiling, hoping that would cheer his grandpa up some.

The King was puzzled for a second then he realized that the phrase must have been some form of, how are you doing. He sighed heavily at his present situation. "I will be dead soon."

Trunks looked sad. "I don't want you to die. I just met you." He wanted to say that he was the only one that believed in him, but he didn't want to sound all mushy.

"Yes it is unfortunate, but if I were not dying, you would not be here now would you?"

"I guess you're right. But why didn't you send for us earlier?" Trunks asked as he nervously bit his lip. No one would ever answer any of his questions.

The King hesitated. He thought about letting his parents explain, but he was about to die anyways, so he may as well get everything out in the open. "Well since I already have your forgiveness, I suppose I can safely tell you the answer without you getting angry correct?"

Trunks nodded his head.

"I didn't send for you earlier, because I thought you would be born weak. You see, I never wanted your parents to be together. But they decided to sneak around my back anyways. I had warned them both plenty of times that if they continued then they would be severely punished. Regardless of the warning, They still carried on and finally your mother ended up pregnant with you. For punishment I told her that she had to leave and could never return to Vegeta as long as I was King. And Vegeta's punishment was that he had to mate someone else and have another child. I threatened him that if he didn't do as I said, then I would blow up Earth and kill you and your mother. Although that was a bluff and I had no intention of doing so, he still believed me."

Trunks took in everything he said. He was upset that what happened, happened, but he was still grateful because his grandfather was the only one that told him the truth. Plus he forgave him already anyways. And his grandmother always told him that if you forgive someone then you're not supposed to be mad at them anymore.

The King watched Trunks's reaction closely and realized that he was a bit...afraid to know how he would react. He didn't want him to hate him. He knew it was his emotions taking over, but he really did not want to die with Trunks being angry with him.

Trunks sadly looked down and said, "I wish things could have been different. I think I would have liked it here."

The King was so relieved that he wasn't angry with him. "Yes I think you would have liked it here as well."

"So...you wanted to see me before you died?"

"Yes, I knew that I made a mistake."

Trunks studied his grandfather for a long time. Then he looked at him as serious as a kid could. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For telling me the truth. No one would." He said frustrated. "Everyone always treated me like a baby and wouldn't tell me anything."

The King chuckled. "Well you are a child, but I think you deserve the right to know what happened. I am just glad that I was able to tell you my side of the story before I passed."

Trunks nodded. "So, why did you call me in here tonight?"

"I...was bored." He said kind of embarrassed as his cheeks began to turn red. He didn't want to tell him that he wanted someone's company, because he already felt like an emotional fool. He really couldn't help it. He wouldn't even have minded another hug from his grandson.

Trunks gave his grandfather a brilliant smile. "Oh well lucky for you, I am the master of anti-bored!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, have you ever played chess?"

"No. Saiyans don't...play games."

"Oh, well this is not really a game but a battle of wits and strategy." Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out a small container filled with capsules that was labeled 'Games'. He opened and pulled out the capsule that said, 'chess'.

"Hmm. A game of wits and strategy. That does sound interesting. And this is not a child's game?" The King said warily. He didn't really like the idea of playing a game, but he wanted to do something. He felt utterly useless as he lay dying. Saiyans were not meant to die in beds.

Trunks opened the capsule and started setting the pieces on the board. "No not at all. The more brilliant and strategic you are, the better you are at it. A child would have to be very smart to play it. And luckily for me I am, but that's not too good for you." Trunks ended smirking.

The King chuckled at his grandson's Saiyan nature coming out. "I will accept your challenge. But do not forget that I am a very wise King. You need only to explain the rules once. And I promise you, you will not win."

Trunks cracked his knuckles as he finished setting up the pieces. He was ready for battle. "We shall see Gramps..."

**Meanwhile...**

Vegeta was changing into his training gear and only had his pants and boots on when Chaya bursted into his room. He glared at her in complete annoyance. He was going to have to remind his guards that no one, including her could come barging into his room...well perhaps he could make an exception for Bulma, but other than her, no one. The idea of Bulma barging into his room while he was half dressed was suddenly very appealing to him. But unfortunately the woman before him was not his long lost lover. It was his mate. "What are you doing here? I told you to never come in here without my permission."

Chaya ignored him and pointed towards the door. "He's in there right now!"

Vegeta looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking about?"

She placed her hands at her sides, balling her fists in anger. "Trunks. He's with the King...alone."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "So?"

Chaya shook with anger. "You have to find out what he's doing in there! He could be giving him the throne as we speak!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. "If he did there's nothing I could do to stop him."

Chaya was silent for a moment as she contemplated his response. "You wouldn't care if he passed over Able?"

Vegeta crossed his arms in order to remind himself not to blast her. "Well Trunks was passed over first."

Chaya looked at Vegeta in horror. "You care about Trunks more so than Able! You want him to be your heir don't you?"

Vegeta never thought about that. They were both his sons. Able was a full blooded Saiyan but Trunks had power. Not to mention Bulma. It really didn't matter which one was King. All he knew was that Trunks was dishonored and he never wanted that to happen. "They are both my sons and I will not choose one over the other. But if my father decides to make Trunks a royal, there is nothing I can do about it."

"And when you are King will you make him a royal?" Chaya asked with barely controlled anger.

Vegeta had thought of that many times. He wanted nothing but to have honor restored to both Bulma and Trunks, but his father was right, it had to be earned. "No. He must earn it. He does not have the respect of the people. If I make him one out of sympathy, he will never have the honor that he deserves. But I'm sure that in time he will gain that favor. Now you can leave."

Chaya was ready to leave anyways. She had heard enough. She stormed out of the chamber and went on her way to her own quarters, which was a little ways down the hall. Vegeta didn't want her to be near him. It was another insult that he had bestowed upon her.

And now with Trunks being so close to the King and Vegeta already making plans for his future, she would have to take her own planning up another level. _'I told Able that we won't kill them, but it looks like that's going to have to change. My son will be King no matter what. So now, the half breed must die.'_

**Later**

Bulma was pacing back and forth on her balcony smoking a cigarette. She cursed herself for not bringing more with her but she had never intended for staying so long. It was a terrible and disgusting habit and she was consistently trying to quit, but she found herself smoking a lot since she left Earth.

She looked at her watch for the millionth time and wondered once more what Trunks was doing with the King. she dropped her cigarette on the ground and stepped on it then sighed with frustration as she looked at her door again that had yet to open. She still couldn't believe she was back here and even in her old apartment. It was all so bizarre. She stood there staring at the door, willing it to open then gave up again in frustration.

"Where is he?" She asked out loud.

And just then Trunks opened the door and came bouncing in. "Trunks!"

Trunks looked up and saw his mother and with a smile came out into the balcony. That smile dropped into a frown as he sniffed the air. "Mom are you smoking again?"

"Lecture me later. Where have you been?"

"I was with King Grandpa!" He said happily.

Bulma wanted to roll her eyes at the name but ignored that urge. "What were you two doing?"

"Playing chess." He said as he hopped onto the stone railing of the balcony.

Bulma blinked at him. "The King knows how to play chess?"

"He does now. I taught him." He said proudly.

Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Ok...umm...why did he send for you?"

Trunks shrugged. "He was bored." Then his eyes got big. "He's really good at chess! He beat me in his first try! But to be honest, I was going easy on him, because I didn't want to beat him too bad. But then I decided to give it my all, and then I beat him the next game." He stopped his story to laugh a little. "Then he growled. I guess he didn't like losing, but we played 4 more times and I only beat him 1 more time out of the 4. He was so awesome! Every time I thought I had him, he was always-"

"Ten steps ahead." Bulma said aloud, not really to him.

Trunks nodded. "Yea, something like that. Mom, King Grandpa is really cool!"

Bulma winced at that. "Trunks, I don't think he'll like you calling him that."

"He thinks it's funny. He said he hadn't laughed like that in a long time." He said laughing himself at the memory.

Bulma was partly glad that he was having a good time, but he didn't know the full truth. The King had lied and manipulated them. She didn't know whether or not to destroy his new found image of the King.

Trunks saw the look on his mother's face and guessed what she was thinking. "He told me everything."

"Told you what?" She said snapping up and looking at him.

"He told me how he lied to Dad and threatened you guys. He told me how you guys went behind his back because you wanted to be together and that he had to punish you guys."

Bulma was once again shocked. "He-he told you all that?"

"Yes."

Bulma was a little upset that the King went ahead and told him his side of the story before she could tell Trunks hers, but she really had no one to blame but herself. But she didn't expect for him to tell him anything.

"Maybe if you guys would have went to him then you wouldn't have gotten banished." Trunks said a bit bitterly. _'Then I could have been raised here like I should have.'_

That threw Bulma completely off. Now she definitely wished she would have told him everything. Her son was siding with the King...un-freaking-believable.

"Trunks I know that you are fond of The King, but he was not the nice man you played chess with."

Trunks crossed his arms in defense. "He told me how he tried to warn you guys again and again but you wouldn't listen."

Bulma was getting really angry. "First of all, you wouldn't even exist if we didn't do what we did, and second, do not forget that I am your mother young man."

"I haven't but...you wouldn't tell me anything!" He said yelling the last part. He didn't like what his mother was saying about his grandfather, especially when he was the only one that would tell him anything. Kakarot also told him things and his mother would get mad him for that too. He was tired of being left out in the dark. She always said, 'We have to look out for each other.' But she didn't trust him at all.

Bulma was furious. She could not take her son disrespecting her at all. "Trunks that is enough. Everything I did was to protect you. You might not see that now, but you will one day. Now go to your room!"

"Fine." Trunks said as he jumped down and went to his bedroom. He had wished that the doors weren't sliding ones, because he would have loved to have slammed loud and hard so she could see how upset he really was.

After he was gone, Bulma angrily reached for another cigarette, but then she hurled the whole box into the night in a fit of rage. She was angry of what just happened and also of the whole situation. She calmed down as she saw how hurt Trunks looked when she talked about the King in a negative way. She recognized that look from when she would yell at Kakarot for telling him something about Vegeta. Trunks wanted so desperately to know everything and she didn't think he was old enough to understand. Now she realized, she was the one that had a problem in dealing with it. She had screwed up. If she wasn't careful She was going to lose Trunks just like Vegeta had said...and also just like her nightmare...

The Next morning the whole kingdom was in an uproar...The King was pronounced dead. Bulma had told Trunks and he started crying as if he lost his best friend. Bulma comforted him and let him cry into her shoulder as he said, "It's not fair! I just met him."

Bulma was mixed with a lot of emotions as well. The King was like a distant father to her. He did in a way, help raise her as well. But there was so much drama between them, that she didn't think she could mourn him, especially not the way that her son was...

Vegeta wanted to have the funeral immediately. His father had been slowly dying for 3 months and it was time to put this all to an end. As he was getting ready and putting on his cape, he recalled the last conversation he had with him...

"You're going t be a great King." The King had said weakly.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Vegeta asked smirking.

"Never. There was a time when I believed you weren't ready, but I always knew you would make a great King." The King said teary eyed.

Vegeta saw the emotion and didn't know how to respond to it and turned his head.

"Son, always remember that you can't always rule by what you think it's best, but you also must rule by what you think is best for the people." The King went on. He wanted nothing but to embrace his son one last time, but his pride was over ruling his new found emotion. "I am very proud of you." Vegeta looked back to his father at that. "Not only because you have achieved the Legendary, but you have also grown to be a great man. You will do a fine job, even better than me."

Vegeta nodded to him, once again not knowing what to say.

The King closed his eyes for a moment and opened them once more and when he did so, tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't bare to look at his son and possibly see the disgust on his face due to his present emotions, so he looked up to the ceiling in shame as he said, "I am sorry about your mother." Vegeta jerked a little at that. He was not accepting that. "I wanted her so badly; in mind and body. Out of everything I have ever done, I regret killing her the most. I didn't realize till now how much I truly cared for her...perhaps I even loved her."

Vegeta was floored. He looked down at his father with an open mouth filled with shock. First he apologized, then he said he regretted killing his mother and now he was saying that he loved her? It was all insane.

The King gathered up the will to finally look at his son. "Vegeta I am begging you, to please forgive me. I know that me lying to you about your mother was what pushed you into further rebellion. I should have told you the truth and I should never have done what I did. I am sorry I denied you your mother. She was the most wonderful woman on the planet."

Vegeta felt anger boil up in him. "The only reason you are saying this, is because a whore bit you! I don't even know if you truly mean what you say." This whole thing was just bizarre. Vegeta had plenty of victims plead and beg before him, but he never in a million years thought he would see his father do that.

The King looked at him with desperate eyes. "No, what I'm saying to you was something I always wanted to, but I couldn't. Please forgive me son."

Vegeta stared at his father shaking his head for a moment longer. "It doesn't even matter anymore. I never knew the woman so she had no effect on my life." He ended by shrugging his shoulders.

The King nodded his head, knowing that was as close to an acceptance he would get...

**Later...**

The Whole Kingdom was in attendance at the King's funeral. The Royal family stood at the tomb as the elders gave their oaths and honored the King. Trunks stood next to his family within the crowed. He had wished so badly that he could stand next to his father right now. He wanted to see his grandfather one last time and it saddened him to know that he could not.

But that didn't stop him for making a vow. 'I promise you grandfather. I will gain the respect and favor from the people. I will receive my title as a Prince and be a royal member. No matter what.'

Trunks subconsciously squeezed Bulma's hand and she looked down at him. She didn't expect him to take The King's death so hard but he did. She looked at the Royal Family to see how the rest of them were taking it. Chaya and Able had a blank look on their faces and she didn't feel like analyzing them to see if she could find a trace of emotion in them.

Vegeta however was a different story. She could read him like a book. He was putting on a front, but she knew that he was really upset that his father was dying. She understood his mixed emotions because she had them too. Part of her wanted to go to him and comfort him but she tried to ignore it as best as she could, but she couldn't deny the sympathy she felt for him.

At that moment, Vegeta looked up at her. He could always sense when she was watching him. He saw her mouth the words, 'I'm sorry' to him and he slightly nodded his head to her. He turned his eyes back to the current elder that was speaking. He couldn't explain it himself, but Bulma saying those two words to him was a greater comfort then all of the Kingdom showing up at his father's funeral. He wanted nothing but to grab a hold of her in bury his nose into her neck to inhale her comforting scent.

No one else knew how torn he felt about his father other than her. She understood everything. And he would have to only live with that thought as comforting enough...

When the funeral was over, everyone headed back to the palace so that the coronation could begin. Vegeta wanted everything over with. He and his family stood on the steps of the Palace, overlooking his people. He saw Kakarot standing next to Trunks in the front row. He could see in the boy's eyes how badly he wanted to come up there with him. Part of him wanted to say, "Forget everyone else and come up here and get what belongs to you" while the other said, "No, he has to earn his honor."

He then looked around and found Dr. Brief and his wife, but Bulma was no where to be seen. Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes. _'Of course she wouldn't show.'_

The Eldest elder began to speak of how today is a new day and other crap that Vegeta didn't care that much to pay attention to. Sometimes he really was annoyed with the traditional stuff, but it had to be done. After he was done with his rant, he picked up a medallion that was laid out on top of a pillow that another elder was holding. It was not the one that his father had, that one was buried with him. This one had a thick gold chain and a blood red stone in the center that was as big as a fist with small navy blue stones all around it. The Elder lifted it up and the people cheered from everywhere. He then turned to Vegeta and placed it around his neck.

He turned back around and yelled out to the crowed. "Our King!"

Everyone bowed to the new king And Vegeta took in that moment. This was something he was waiting his whole life to achieve, but he still wished that his father would have died in battle. It kind of felt like he got the crown by default, but that didn't mean he was glad to finally have it. "Rise!" Vegeta yelled and everyone stood and cheered once more. Some began to blast energy into the sky.

Then the elder took a metal head band that was on the pillow and placed it on Chaya's forehead. She smiled to herself and thought, 'I did it father. I am Queen.'

The elder raised both Vegeta's and Chaya's hands to the audience and they all cheered once more. Vegeta looked to his side at the beaming Chaya and couldn't help but wished that someone else was standing next to him...

**Later..**

Bulma was on her balcony wishing she had not thrown away her last carton of cigarettes. She had heard the whole Kingdom cheering and blasting earlier. 'It's probably for the best. It would probably make Chaya, the new queen, ecstatic if I were to die of lung cancer.'

Bulma hated that she was jealous, but she couldn't help it. It was her dream to marry Vegeta. Being queen would have definitely been a bonus, but she wanted be his wife because she loved him. And now she knew that would never happen. She hated feeling this way. It shouldn't have been like this. Everything was so wrong.

"I knew you would be out here."

Bulma didn't even bother looking up. She knew who it was. "Vegeta we are not kids anymore. You can't come here whenever you like."

Vegeta landed down beside her. "I'm King now, and can do whatever I please."

Bulma snorted at that. "Vegeta you always did what you pleased no matter what your title was. Now why are you here? Shouldn't you be out celebrating with-Oh Gee, I don't know...your wife?" She said sarcastically.

"I can't stand that woman."

"Sucks for you then."

"I did not come here to argue. But I will tell you that Trunks will be starting his training tomorrow."

Bulma looked at him then And raised an eyebrow. She knew that was a crappy excuse but she decided to play along. "What training?"

Vegeta knew it was a sad excuse, but he wanted to see her. "He must train with elites his own age. He probably has a lot of catching up to do."

Bulma frowned at that. "I don't like that Vegeta."

"Too bad, because it's happening. He wants it to happen anyways." He said shrugging and looking out into the Capital.

Bulma shook her head. "You know, I think I'm really going to hate you being King."

"Why? Because now you have to do what I say?" He said smirking.

"We'll see how loyal I'm capable of being to you."

They were both silent for a while as they looked out towards the night sky of the Capital. Bulma could tell that he was itching to say something else. It seemed like forever until he finally turned to her.

"Bulma, I am King now...and I can over rule anything that I want. I can remove Chaya-"

"For what Vegeta?" Bulma snapped at him, effectively cutting him off. "We are not going to happen." She said with such finality that infuriated him to no other. He knew that she knew, that they still had a chemistry, a passion, a desire between them. She was just being stubborn...as usual.

Bulma ignored the angry look he was giving her and plowed on. "What we had was long gone and-what are you doing?" She squeaked out that last part as she saw him move closer to her.

He didn't answer her, he only pulled her against him and crashed his lips upon hers. Bulma slightly pushed him away...but it had been so long for her to have any type of intimate reaction. She gave in quickly and desperately. She dove in and rammed her hands into his hair as he pulled her even closer.

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. He knew what he wanted and he wanted her. He always wanted her. Hearing her consistently say that they weren't going to happen just frustrated him to no other. He had to prove to her that there was still something between whether she wanted to admit it or not.

When they finally stopped for air they both were panting heavily.

Vegeta gazed into her eyes and said, "That's what I'm doing." He said right before he kissed her again.

**Author's Note:** I do not condone adultery. Anyways, yea things are really going to start going now. Trunks starts his training next chapter and the drama will pursue. Please Review!


	7. But Life is Hard

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 7: But Life is Hard**

Somehow Bulma was able to pull herself out of the lusty haze that Vegeta had placed her in and tore her lips away from him. "No!" She almost yelled as she stumbled back from him, breathing heavily. "You can't do this to me. It's not fair to either one of us or Trunks. I told you before that I would not be your whore, and I meant it."

Vegeta eyed her warily. "You are a fool Bulma."

Bulma blinked at him in shock. "Excuse me?" She asked highly offended.

Vegeta crossed his arms and stared her down. "With one command I could change everything for you. I could give you whatever you want and you are denying it because of why? All because Saiyans call you a silly name? I could even issue a decree that if anyone calls you that they will be executed immediately. I am ruler of the greatest empire in the universe!"

"So you would banish Chaya and put me her in place?"

"If that is what you want then yes."

"And how long do you think it would take for Able to hate me for getting rid of his mother?"

"He'll get over it."

"Like you got over your mother's death?"

Vegeta flinched at her words then narrowed his eyes. "That's not the same-"

"Close enough! This is what I'm talking about. We have children Vegeta. We can't make decisions solely based upon what we want."

Vegeta cocked up an eyebrow and stepped closer to her. "So you admit that you do want me."

Bulma's cheeks burned with passion and anger at the same time. "It's obvious that part of me still does. But it's not going to happen. It's not fair to Able and it's not fair to Trunks. If he saw us like this and knew that his parents would never be together, how do you think that would make him feel?

"I told you I could change things."

"But that wouldn't change the respect that Trunks and I wouldn't receive. You don't know how it is for us. So don't act like you can solve the problem by snapping your fingers."

"You are the most stubborn ridiculous female I have ever encountered in my life."

"And you are the most inconsiderate jerk I've ever known. The deacons I make now are for Trunks. And I'm not going to budge on this."

He could see in her eyes that she was determined, but he could also see a slight pleading look in them as well. He sighed stubbornly as he realized...

'_She's not ready.'_

"Fine Woman. You can have it your way...for now." He then lifted off in the air without looking back to her.

Bulma watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. She wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to turn around and try to seduce her again...perhaps part of her wanted that to happen but she decided not to address that. She walked strongly into her apartment and then collapsed on her couch. That argument took so much out of her emotionally. She hated having to come to terms with the fact that she still wanted Vegeta even after everything that had happened. But she had to put Trunks first. She knew that once he started his training with the Saiyans, he was going to see what she had been talking about.

"Mom!"

_'Speak of the Devil...'_

"The Coronation was so cool. Dad looked awesome when they announced him as King! Then afterwards Kakarot took me over his mom's house and we ate until we couldn't eat anymore." He ended by rubbing his tummy.

Bulma smiled at his excitement and then motioned him to sit next to her. He practically bounced over to her. She hugged him close and he returned the hug. "Trunks, your father just stopped by."

"Wow? Really?" He said looking up at her even more excited.

"Yes, he wants you to start your training tomorrow."

Trunks jumped and looked at his mother with wide eyes. "Finally! Wow. It's going to be so amazing."

"Trunks, we need to talk."

"What about? Did father say something else too?"

'Boy did he...' Bulma cleared her throat. "Trunks I had told you before that Saiyans aren't going to accept you fully..." She could see Trunks frown..."And I know you think things would be better if you had a tail..."

"A lot better." Trunks murmured.

Bulma decided to ignore that and continued. "But...it's not going to be easy for you."

"I know. Grandpa said I would have to work really hard to keep up. It would have been easier if I could have trained with Kakarot too." He said crossing his arms.

Bulma wasn't going to let that go. "Trunks don't get smart." She could see that he was biting back some choice words and was glad that he was smart enough to keep them to himself. "Now, your strength was only part of what the King was talking about."

"I know he was talking about respect, because I don't look like a Saiyan and I'm a half breed."

Bulma hesitated. She didn't want to tell her son what they called her, but it was best that he hear it from her instead of some rude Saiyan children. "...and because of me as well."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Mom, I think me not having a tail is a bigger issue."

"Trunks...do you know what Saiyans call me?"

Trunks blinked at her. He could see tears building up in her eyes. He quickly became concerned and sat down next to her. "Mom?"

"You have to understand that I loved your father. We wanted to be together. Saiyans all across the universe respected me. But after I was banished that respect was lost. Everyone knew about me and your father. And instead of becoming a Saiyan princess, I became a joke; A laughing stock. Till this day they call me..." Bulma's lip began to tremble. She didn't want to look weak in front of her son, but she had always ignored the names. It was tough dealing with the issue head on and with your child watching you. "They call me 'The Blue Whore'."

Trunks concern quickly turned to anger. He didn't really know about sex, but he understood name calling, and by TV alone he knew that calling a woman a whore or slut was a bad thing. 'No one talks about my mother!' He stood up once more and balled his fists. "They can't do that!"

Bulma took comfort in the thought of Trunks wanting to defend her. "They do Trunks. There's nothing we can do about it."

Trunks was quiet for a moment as he analyzed his mother's words. "Yes there is. All I have to do is get stronger, and all you have to do is make more inventions. We'll make the people respect us just like King Grandpa said. It'll be like Earth."

Bulma shook her head. "Trunks you make it sound so easy. Life isn't that simple. Saiyans respect strength."

"Well then leave it up to me Mom. I'll get the people to change their opinions of us."

"Trunks, it'll be a long time before you'll be able to do that. And-"

It hit Trunks like a ton of bricks as he hung his head low. "You don't believe in me."

"What? Trunks no. I didn't say-"

"But you don't. Even after hearing what Grandpa said you still wanted to leave."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm stronger than what you think. I'm going to prove you wrong. I'm going to prove all of you guys wrong." He said as he stormed off to his room.

Bulma thought of going after him but then decided against it. "Kid is just like his father."

...

The next morning Vegeta was eating his breakfast in the dining room when Chaya and Able walked in. He glanced up at them and nodded his head towards his son.

Able sat down next to him and started chowing down, trying his best to mimic his father by eating the same things he was. Vegeta raised an eyebrow to him. Able always seemed to try and gain approval of him in everything that he did. He found it a bit awkward. He wanted approval from his father as well, but he was very independent even as a child. Bulma and Trunks were the same way.

_'He must get it from Chaya. The God of the universe knows she's always trying to gain his approval. She's probably thinking of something right now.'_ He thought glancing at her. She caught his glance and blushed a little. _'Ah yes. And in 5, 4, 3, 2...'_

"Vegeta?"

"Of course."

"I'm sorry?" Chaya asked confused.

Vegeta took a nearby cloth and wiped his mouth and looked at her again. "What is it that you want now?"

Able looked up at his parents and slowed down his chewing so he could hear the conversation.

Chaya ignored his agitated tone and opened her mouth. "I was thinking that we could put on an event to excite the people."

Vegeta gave her look that said, 'I'm bored already.' "What kind of event?"

"A tournament."

Vegeta actually perked up at the idea. He and his father had spoken of it before but they never ended up doing it. "I'm listening."

Chaya smirked. "I think it would be a good way to unite the people under your rule. Not that you need it, but still, it would be good for moral."

"Yes, I do like the idea. You may go forward in this." Vegeta said as he picked up a utensil and continued his eating.

Chaya couldn't help but smile. She looked at her son and he in returned smirk. '_This is going to be good.'_

**Bulma's Apartment**

"Trunks you barely ate anything?" Bulma said as she waved her hands to all the food that was still on the table.

Trunks was lacing his shoes to leave for his training by the front door. "Mom, I have to go."

"Ok, ok. But be careful and don't let them get to you." Bulma said walking up to him and giving him a hug and kissing him on his forehead.

"Alright, fine." Trunks said as he squirmed away from her. 'Mom is so paranoid." He thought as he left out the door.

Trunks took off down the halls on his way to the outside training facility that Kakarot had shown him the day before. "This is going to be so much fun!"

**Meanwhile...**

A group of 19 elite children were all stretching and warming up for their combat training. The top fighters in their division were three boys; Yarrow, Pak, and Kuka. Yarrow was a little bit stronger than the other two, and he had no problem letting them and everyone else know in the class that he was the strongest. He led and everyone else followed. Point blank.

Yarrow went down into a split as he stretched out his long legs, slightly reminding everyone that he was the tallest in the class as well. "I still can't believe the King's bastard is going to train with us."

Pak who was average height, but a tad overweight nodded in agreement. "He probably should be a third level but the new King probably wanted to give him special treatment."

Kuka who was middle height and the skinniest, but self-proclaimed the fastest, did a few squats and joined in on the discussion. "I heard that his power level was actually impressive."

Yarrow snorted then stood up. "Yea, impressive for a half breed you mean. It was probably a rumor started by his mother."

Pak smirked at that. "The Blue Whore. She is pretty."

Kuka chuckled. "Well she would have to be in order to seduce the King. My parents told me she had the King and his father ensnared."

"Mines too." Yarrow said. "My mother hates her. She said she would flaunt her body like a prostitute. Said she would go out to the waters almost naked to try and tease Saiyan men. It was only a matter of time before she got one of them; turned out to be the Prince."

"Lucky for her." Pak said.

Kuka shook his head. "Not really. The King got mad and banished her. He must have realized her plans. My mom said she was trying to seduce the Prince to get on the throne."

Yarrow frowned at that. "An alien? As our Queen? That's stupid."

Kuka continued. "Yea but she had the Prince hooked. That's why they are here now. And probably why the half breed is in our class."

Pak agreed. "Yea my mom told me they already made her the top scientist. Bardock can only assist her now."

Yarrow narrowed his eyes at that. "That's crazy. Since when is an alien smarter than a Saiyan?"

Kuka crossed his arms. "It's true. My mom told me the same thing. She's even making money off of Saiyan woman. My mom said that all the alien clothing you see Saiyans wear come from her."

Pak nodded. "My mom said the same thing. She refuses to wear it. She said it's only funding The Blue Whore's pockets."

Yarrow thought about it. "I guess that makes sense. If she can't have the kingdom, going after our money would be the next smart thing. But if this kid thinks he's going to come in here and take over he has another thing coming. The King might let the Blue Whore have control over the science division, but this is our territory. And we're not going to let some half breed come in and control it no matter who his daddy is. Right boys?"

"Right." Pak and Kuka said nodding in agreement.

Yarrow looked around to the other boys around them. "Go spread the word." Pak and Kuka went off to the other elite children, telling them in short that the son of the Blue Whore was coming in to try and take over and that they had to show him that they weren't going to take any orders from a half breed. Especially from the son of a whore that seduced their King.

Just when Pak and Kuka proudly finished their job and stood next to Yarrow, Trunks arrived. He landed quietly and looked around. He immediately felt a bit nervous. It seemed like everyone was glaring at him. He brushed it off and went up to the first cluster of boys he saw. He stretched out his hands and smiled at them. "Hi, I'm Trunks."

The boys looked at his smile and hand and busted into a fit of laughter. Trunks immediately frowned and then laughed along with them. "Sorry, I forgot Saiyans don't shake hands."

The boys stopped laughing and then turned their back on him. Trunks frowned again. He never had anyone ignore him before. On Earth he was treated like a prince and other kids loved to be around him. He brushed it off and went over to where Pak, Kuka, and Yarrow were standing.

"Tough crowed." He said trying to break the ice.

Yarrow snorted. "Yea, too tough for you."

Trunks frowned at the boy that was about a foot taller than him and glared as the other two boys laughed along with him. "You don't know how strong I am." He said defensively.

Yarrow smirked. "Yea strong enough to have your daddy put you in our class."

Kuka chimed in before Trunks could speak up. "I guess there are benefits for being the King's bastard."

Trunks angrily placed his fists at his side. "I'm here because I deserve to be here."

Yarrow looked him up and down. "We'll see Half Breed." He then turned his back on him and walked away while Pak and Kuka followed.

Trunks wanted to ram into him and pound him into the ground. But he stood there and calmed down as he tried to remember his grandfather's words._ 'Alright. This is ok; Grandpa said it would be like this. I can do this. I'm strong and I know it. I just have to prove it to them. '_

As the boys finished their stretching, a tall and bulky Saiyan landed in the training area. He was bald and had a scar over his right eye, which only made him look more menacing than the average Saiyan. He looked around at all the boys and sneered once he saw Trunks. He was not pleased to have the son of the Blue Whore in his class. He was on the planet when the King and the Prince showed their favor to the Blue Haired scientist. The Prince even killed a guard over her and tried to take the crown just to appease her. He knew that having the bastard in his class was not going to end well for him.

_'Perhaps if I scare him off he'll go crying to his mommy and won't come back.'_ He saw that the other boys were obviously keeping their distance from him and giving him a hard time. _'Yes, this should be easy.'_

"Alright boys! Line up!"

All the boys instantly got into a line. Trunks was at the end and quickly looked at the other boys to make sure that he was standing exactly how they were before he turned his attention back to the scary looking instructor.

The big Saiyan crossed his arms and glared at each and every kid. "For those of you that don't know and those of you that do, I will inform and remind you that I am Spro. Here on this training ground, I am ruler, I am King, and I am in charge. I will not tolerate disrespect, slacking, or laziness. And if I break you and hear you whine...you're dead. You are all elites. The strongest kids on the planet. The only problem you face is that you are kids and you don't know anything. That's where I come in. I will teach you how to fight like a Saiyan should. I don't care who trained you before..." He paused as he looked at Trunks. He knew that he had to be somewhat trained, even possibly by Kakarot. But even so, the boy was still over his head. "...whatever you learned before you came to me is minimal. You might know how to fight, but I will teach you how to kill. You might know how to defend yourself, but I will teach you how to survive. This is elite training for kids. This is the beginning stages of your life as a warrior. Now let's begin. Everyone pair up. One on one sparing now!"

The boys paired up so fast that by the time Trunks turned his head, there was only him and the boy that was friends with rude tall one.

Spro growled at the two boys that weren't fighting. "Trunks and Kuka fight now! No slacking!"

Trunks nodded and got into a fighting stance. Kuka sneered at him and cracked his neck. He didn't want to fight with the Half Breed but Yarrow said he had a plan. Kuka phased behind Trunks and kicked him in his back...hard.

Trunks stumbled forward a bit and before he caught his bearings, Kuka came in front of him and kicked him in his face. Trunks almost fell backward but caught himself before he hit the ground and was able to block Kuka's next attack.

_'Ok so it's been a while since I last fought with someone like this, but I have to pull myself together.'_ Trunks pushed back Kuka's incoming foot and did a side scissor kick back at him. Then he phased behind him, grabbed his arms and slammed him into the ground.

Trunks jumped back into a fighting stance and noticed that everything was really quiet. Everyone was staring at him. He smirked at that._ 'Guess I'm not as weak as they thought I was._'

Kuka was ticked off. He blasted off towards Trunks so fast that they both had to take to the air. They were trading blows, neither getting the upper hand. Trunks knew he was stronger than him, but his grandpa's words were ringing in his ears.

_'Never let them know how strong you really are. You have to be 10 steps ahead of everyone.'_

Yarrow frowned as he watched the fight. He didn't like that Kuka hadn't taken out the Half Breed yet. So he decided to help his comrade out. He formed a small energy blast and shot Trunks in his back. Trunks reared forward and fell right into and upper cut from Kuka that almost knocked him out. He recovered quickly and looked behind him. He saw Yarrow smirk and that was enough for him.

Kuka tried to roundhouse kick him, thinking that he wasn't paying attention, but Trunks caught his foot with one hand then fired an energy blast Yarrow with the other. Then he took Kuka's leg and swung him right into Yarrow and Pak.

"If you guys want to fight me then we can fight." Trunks said glaring at them all. The three boys looked like they were ready to pounce.

"TRUNKS!" All the boys looked down at an angry Spro. "I did not tell you that you could take over my class!"

Trunks got out of the fighting stance. "I'm sorry Sir, but-"

"No! If you want to prove yourself and take on the entire class then fine. You will get what you want." He said smirking evilly.

Trunks blinked at him confused. "That's not what-"

"Everyone!" Spro said as he crossed his arms. "Attack Trunks."

Trunks eyes widened, and before he could blink, He was being attacked from all sides. He tried powering up but he couldn't concentrate enough to do so. He was trying to use every ounce of strength he had to fight them off but he had never fought 19 people before. He was getting punched and kicked all over. All he could do was try to block, but even that wasn't really working. Every now and then he would hit someone really good, and their groan of pain would encourage him to fight on. But he didn't know how much longer he could last.

_'I should have powered up and got them all one good time! Now I've wasted too much energy trying to keep them off of me. I don't know how much longer I can take this.'_

Trunks was outnumbered, rusty, not as trained as the others, and running low on energy. He was getting tired fast and wanted it all to end.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped at the new voice. All the kids were slightly afraid and Spro was annoyed as Kakarot appeared in the midst of all of them. Trunks emerged from the kids and landed on the ground breathing and bleeding heavily. Kakarot looked at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

Trunks nodded weakly. "I'm...fine." He said right before he passed out. Kakarot walked over to him and placed him over his shoulder then looked at Spro. "That was unnecessary. We'll talk later." Then he placed two fingers on his head and disappeared.

In an instant he was in the recovery room and quickly placed Trunks inside of a tank. He looked around and saw two people in lab coats. "Don't tell anyone about this, and don't let anyone in the room." He said as he transported once again. This time he was in a gravity room and had to quickly turn Super Saiyan as he was standing under 500x gravity.

"Kakarot what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked as he stood up from his pushups and went to the control panel to stop the gravity.

"Trunks is hurt."

Vegeta tensed all over at that and looked away from the panel back to Kakarot as he powered down. "Explain."

Kakarot powered down as well. "Spro went nuts and let the whole class attack him. It was 19 on one. He's in a tank."

"Blast." Vegeta said as he assessed the situation. "Bulma can't find out."

Kakarot nodded. "I thought the same. If she did-"

"She'd leave. Talk to Spro and tell him to treat him like everyone else or he will find himself in a similar situation."

Kakarot nodded then teleported out the chamber. Vegeta sighed after he left. '_This is just fantastic_.'

He showered, put on some new clothes and went to the recovery room that Trunks was in. There were two attendees in there that bowed to him once he entered. He nodded to them and went to Trunk's tank. He would be in there for another hour. There wasn't life threatening damage, but only enough to make Bulma freak out.

_'That woman is already impossible. This would definitely send her over the edge.' _He had realized that she was not going to give in as easily as he thought she would. He had to take things slowly. As soon as he left her last night he got rid of the whore chambers and sent the women away very wealthy, to whatever planet they wanted to go to. The only downside was that Chaya was now happy as well.

Vegeta took his thoughts and went to a nearby table and decided to go over some reports until Trunks was done.

When an hour past and Trunks woke up he immediately freaked out a bit. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. He saw his father looking at him then took in his surroundings more fully. He looked down and saw that the water he was floating in was draining away. _'Oh...I'm in a tank._' He looked back up to his father and quickly felt ashamed. He didn't know if he would have felt worse having his mother there, because she would definitely be freaking out. But he had never spent any time with his dad and the last thing he wanted was to see him as weak.

When the water drained completely and the tank opened up Vegeta pointed to a towel and some clothing that was next to it. Vegeta turned his back as Trunks dried and quickly got dressed. He hung his head low once he was finished and said, "I'm sorry Father."

Vegeta winced at that and turned to him. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Spro is an idiot. He's a good fighter but an idiot."

That made Trunks feel a little bit better but he still felt like a loser. "I could have defeated them."

"I know you could. That's why you are being trained. You have the power but you need to work on your skill."

Trunks nodded his head and finally looked up at his father._ 'He's not here to scold me then he must have been concerned.'_ Trunks couldn't describe how that made him feel. He wanted to run to his father and cry but he wasn't going to freak him out with emotions. But the realization of his father caring for him made him feel 100 times stronger than what he already was.

"Trunks, your mother must not know about this."

Trunks looked surprised at that. He was really expecting his mother at any moment to burst through the door and go crazy. "Why?"

"Because the truth is, when a Saiyan trains the way he should, then a tank will be used a lot. This was your first time and I probably should have told you sooner. But if your mother finds out about your trips to a tank then she would..."

"Freak out."

"Exactly. You can let her see a few scrapes, but any serious injuries must be hidden from her. Is that understood?"

Trunks nodded but he felt kind of bad about hiding something from his mother. "Yes but won't she be really mad if she finds out?"

"You let me deal with her. In the meantime, I am your King and you have been given a direct order. Is that clear?"

Trunks smiled at him. "Yes Sir."

Vegeta nodded at him and turned to leave.

"Hey Dad?"

Vegeta stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Would...would it be possible, and it's cool if it's not-"

"Spit it out boy." Vegeta impatiently said.

"Would it be possible for me to train with you?" He asked rushed and hopeful.

Vegeta wanted to sigh. Able asked him that every time he got stronger. "I train in 500x gravity. That is a man's workout and you are clearly still a child. When you become powerful enough, perhaps."

Trunks crossed his arms smugly. "That'll be sooner than you think Dad. You can bet on it." He ended with a smirk that mirrored his fathers.

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh a little at the boy's confidence. Able didn't have as near as much as Trunks did. Able only expected things to happen to him because he was the heir. While Trunks expected things to happen because he believed he would prove himself worthy enough for them to happen. "We shall see. Now go on to your mother. I'm sure she's losing her mind wondering about your training." He said as he walked out the room.

Trunks rolled his eyes. His mother was so crazy sometimes. He took the towel that he had used earlier and dried his hair as best as he could then used some of energy to dry off some more. Once he decided he was good to go. He left out to go find his mother. On the way there he saw his half-brother leaning against a wall like he waiting for someone.

Trunks bowed to him nervously. "Hello."

"Hello Trunks." Able said as he pushed off the wall.

Trunks looked at him a bit confused. "Were you looking for me?"

Able nodded. "I was. I heard about your training."

Trunks was embarrassed once again. "You did?"

"Yes. One of the boys in the class is the son of my body guard."

"Which one?"

"Yarrow."

Trunks wanted to bang his head against the wall. "Of course."

"Yes well you shouldn't let them get to you. Don't forget that you have the blood of a royal running through your veins."

Trunks was taken aback by that. He thought for sure his brother hated him. "Thank you. That means a lot."

"Yes well, keep it up Trunks. I believe that you will be able to prove yourself in no time."

"Thanks. Well I got to go see my mom, but maybe we could hang out or something."

Able hesitated. "Perhaps."

"Bye!" Trunks waved as he left down the hall.

Able rolled his eyes and quickly left to go find his mother. She was in her room brushing her hair in front of her vanity when he came in.

She looked at him through the mirror and asked, "Did you do it?"

Able leaned against the wall and tried to mimic his father's stance as best as he could. It bothered him that the half breed looked more like their father than he did, so he tried to mimic his father's motions as much as possible. "The idiot already thinks we're friends."

"Good. Now, all we have to do is instruct the boys in his class to continue to push him and then you will encourage him to fight back and eventually get him in the tournament."

Able pulled his face into his best 'Vegeta like smirk' as possible. "And then he will die."

Chaya smiled at her son admirably. "Exactly."

**Author's Note:** Aw Poor Trunks...wonder what Bulma will do if she was to find out that everyone was keeping secrets from her about her child...drama, drama, drama. Please Review!


	8. It's a Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 8: It's a Battle**

To say that Bulma was concerned was an understatement. For almost 2 months Trunks had been training every day and had come home fine. He barely spoke about the sessions no matter how much she tried to pull it out of him and to top it all off he barely had a scratch on him. She was starting to think that he was hiding his scars and bruises and even snuck into his room once to examine him. But she only found minor scrapes. Nothing damaging.

But what really disturbed her was that she could tell that her son was bottling up whatever he was feeling inside of him and she did not like that at all. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before he exploded, and if he was anything like her or Vegeta, that would not turn out good.

They were at the table eating breakfast while Bulma was analyzing her son over the rim of her coffee mug. She had many different approaches to get him to talk but nothing was working. She was running out of options so before she completely lost it, she decided to give it one last shot.

"So your birthday is next week."

Silence.

Bulma raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at that. "Nothing?"

"Huh?" Trunks said as he looked up from his barely touched pancakes.

"Trunks I'm worried about you." She said as she placed her mug back down on the table.

Trunks rolled his eyes and pushed his plate away. He had been going through complete Hell for the past two months and he was tired of hearing his mother's constant lectures and concerns. "I'm fine."

Bulma ground her teeth at that. "Trunks you are not fine. I just asked you about your birthday and you totally ignored me."

Trunks crossed his arms in obvious annoyance. "Fine, I'll take a gravity room."

Bulma scoffed at that. "Trunks you better drop this attitude of yours or you won't be getting anything but a ride back to Earth." She threatened.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Are we done here?" He said getting ready to get up.

"Sit your butt back in that chair." Bulma seethed. Trunks did so immediately. He was becoming more and more difficult each day but she was still his mother.

"You have not been acting like yourself ever since we got to this planet and I did not raise a disrespectful boy. Now what in the world has gotten into you?"

Trunks turned his head to the side. Part of him wanted to explode and tell his mother that she was right. That he wasn't respected and he had to deal with verbal and physical abuse every day. He wanted to tell her that he had been going behind her back as well. But that wasn't what really bothered him. What really bothered him was that he was disappointed in himself. He was hoping to accomplish some level of respect by now, but things weren't going as well as he had hoped. And he believed that there was no one to blame for that but himself. He knew that he was stronger than all the elite boys, and also that they knew it too, but it wasn't enough. None of it was enough.

He felt trapped and tangled, but he knew that the only person that could rescue him was himself. And if his mother ever caught wind of it then she would snatch him up and leave before he had the chance to accomplish his goals. He couldn't risk it. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she became suspicious of his behavior and lack of bruising. He even found himself making a bruise or two before he came back to the room which he deemed as crazy but necessary. He really didn't have a choice. The boys in his class were ruthless and would constantly do dirty moves to make sure that he would go home hurting. As time went on, he had made so many trips to the regeneration tanks that he had his own room to recover in.

"Trunks?"

Trunks was brought out of his thoughts at his mother short leash of patience. "Mom, I'm sorry that I haven't been as normal lately. But I'm...I mean I just want to get stronger and it's taking longer than I expected." He said looking back off to the side. He was so frustrated that he wanted to cry, but he refused to let the tears fall down. He was tired of everyone seeing him as weak. Day in and day out, that's all everyone saw him as. Even if he beat someone in a sparring session, they would still call him nothing but a 'weak half breed' that wasn't going to do anything impressive in life because his mother was a whore. He hated it! He wanted it all to stop already.

Bulma could see the battle of emotions swarming inside of her son. She knew he was probably getting Hell from those other boys but he didn't tell her because he didn't want her to worry. "Trunks it's going to be ok. You're a strong boy and you'll do what needs to be done in no time alright?"

Trunks didn't know that it would feel that good for his mother to say that, but it really did. "Thanks." He said still in the same position as he was before.

Bulma wasn't having it though. "Come here and give your mother a hug." She demanded. Trunks rolled his eyes and pretended to not want it but she could tell that he wanted her affection. She embraced her son and he held onto her tightly. She smiled at his response but then frowned as she heard him sniffle.

"Trunks are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He kind of whimpered. He hated to be weak and show emotions but he really couldn't help it at this moment.

"Oh Trunks." Bulma held him even tighter and had to fight back tears herself. "It's ok. It's ok."

Trunks released his tears as he buried his face into his mother's shoulder. He wanted everything to go right. He needed it to...

**Meanwhile...**

Vegeta and Kakarot had finished their monthly sparing session and were powering down in Vegeta's gravity chamber. Both of them believed they were stronger than the other. Vegeta was just the only one that expressed it though.

Kakarot would only inwardly sigh at the fact that he could never prove him wrong. He decided to gear the conversation toward a different subject than Vegeta gloating about his strength.

"So explain to me how this tournament is going to work?"

Vegeta took a towel from a hidden panel and wiped his face. "Saiyans will enter and the winner will fight you at the end. If you are defeated, then he will be granted anything he desires."

Kakarot raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

Vegeta chuckled. "If someone is stronger than a Super Saiyan then they deserve anything."

Kakarot snorted in agreement. "When is it?"

"Next week. The arena is almost finished being built."

"Hmm. I've seen quite a few tournaments on my travels. They are quite entertaining. Will it be to the death?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yes or until someone is knocked out the arena."

Kakarot thought about that for a moment. "Pretty brutal."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I swear your time on Earth has softened you. Don't worry Kakarot, no Saiyan children are allowed to fight. Only Saiyans and foreigners."

Kakarot chuckled as he wiped his neck and face with another towel from the panel. "What foreigner would be willing to participate in a Saiyan tournament?"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Chaya is the one that orchestrated this whole thing. Ask her."

Kakarot shivered a little. "No thank you. That woman sort of gives me the creeps."

Vegeta smirked at that. "You just don't like her because she hates Bulma."

"She is my friend."...Kakarot watched Vegeta for a moment debating or not to ask his next question but did so anyways. "So how are you two getting along?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't have to respond to him but decided to anyways. "The woman has been trying to put as much distance between the two of us as possible. She keeps sending others to report to me or leaving a room when I enter. She's being ridiculous as usual."

Kakarot chuckled. "Can you blame her? It really didn't work out so well the first time around."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at that. "Don't you have something to do like your job?"

Kakarot raised his hands in defense. "I'm going." He said right before he transported away.

Vegeta shook his head and walked out of his gravity room. "Never liked that guy..."

**Later...**

Spro walked down the line of his troops looking over each and every one of them. "Alright boys, today is all about missions. There will be times when you will have to fight with a comrade against other opponents. There are 20 of you here so I want five groups of four. It will be 2 on 2. Don't hold anything back. Always expect your enemy to be ruthless.

Trunks did what he always did when Spro said to pair up. No one still wanted to spar with him so he always waited for the leftovers. And he was ready to devour someone.

Pak, Yarrow, and Kuka were left standing across from Trunks. Yarrow pushed Pak a little towards Trunks and he frowned as he made his way over to him. Out of everyone, Trunks hated Pak the least. He was a follower and he noticed that Pak stopped saying cruel things to him once he began to realize how strong Trunks was. Trunks knew it was only a matter of time before he won Pak over, not that he was really trying to get his approval, but he saw him as the first stepping stone to everyone else. He was going to get respect even if he had to beat it out of every Saiyan in the universe.

Once Spro saw all the boys in groups he yelled out, "Fight!"

Pak charged Kuka as he was too afraid of Yarrow which was fine with Trunks. He hated Yarrow the most. He knew by now that he was the one pushing everyone to stand against him. He was angry enough to hurt somebody and pounding him was the therapy that he needed. Yarrow charged Trunks, and Trunks phased to his side and punched him hard in his ribs.

Yarrow didn't expect the punch to be the strong and he stumbled to his other side. He groaned a little and glared at Trunks who was staring at him with a cocky smirk. "Oh I see the Blue Whore's son has come out to play."

Trunks glared at him. Yarrow always tried to push his buttons by calling his mother a whore. Well if that's how he wanted to play today, then he was going to get it. He was tired of holding back from this punk. It was time to teach him a lesson. Trunks didn't say anything as he attacked Yarrow and hit him this time on his other side than swung his knee into his back. He didn't even give Yarrow time to respond as he repeatedly attacked him.

Yarrow was in shock. He had no idea that Trunks was that strong. Soon all the kids stopped and watched the brutal fight in the midst of them.

Trunks wasn't even seeing Yarrow at the moment as he mercilessly pummeled him. He was hitting Yarrow so fast that Yarrow couldn't even fall to the ground. Every time he started to slump down Trunks would uppercut him back up.

As the minutes passed, Spro had seen enough of it. "Trunks that enough!"

He didn't stop though. He kept on. All he could hear was how everyone talked about him, how everyone talked about his mother. He wanted respect! He wanted something! He felt tears come to his eyes and started to hit Yarrow even harder.

_'I was supposed to be a prince! I was supposed to have an inheritance! I was supposed to be a respected Saiyan!'_

Tired of being ignored, Spro charged Trunks from behind and attempted to punch him in his head to knock him unconscious, but Trunks saw him out the corner of his eye and dodged it in time. Then he swiveled to the side and double kicked Spro and started to attack him.

Every kid's jaw hit the floor as they saw Trunks trade blows with Spro. But the real crazy part was that Trunks obviously had the upper hand.

Spro was shocked at the strength and speed that Trunks possessed. The boy was fueled by an obvious repressed anger and he needed to expose that in order to get him to stop. He didn't want to kill the King's son...he wasn't even sure if he could anyways, but he had to stop him. "Trunks! Calm down!"

Trunks was getting more and more radical by the minute; which Spro instantly knew he could use to his advantage. A Saiyan never fought well if they were raving lunatics, unless they were in Oozaru form. He noticed Trunks getting sloppy and took the opportunity to phase behind him and hit him hard on the back of his neck, effectively knocking him unconscious...

**Moments Later...**

Bulma was heading back to the lab when she saw doctors rushing to the recovery room. She had this horrible sense of dread wash over her as she saw them speed down the hall. She grabbed one of the doctors worriedly. "What's going on?"

The doctor frowned at her for halting him. "A boy from the Saiyan elite class has been severely injured. He might not make it." He said running back down the hall.

Bulma became deathly pale and ran down the hall as well. '_Please not Trunks! Please not Trunks!'_

She ran to the room and saw a bloodied boy on a table that was about to be placed into a tank. She sighed with a little relief once she saw a black haired boy being treated, but she still felt terrible for the child.

"Trunks is not here."

Bulma turned from the door way and saw Able leaning against the wall. She was a bit surprised and bowed to him. "Do you know where he is?"

Able walked over and peered into the room and saw a glimpse of the bloodied Yarrow. "The boy is the son of my body guard. He should make it. Trunks sure did a number on him though."

Bulma was so confused. She didn't even know that Able was associating with Trunks. Then she took in the last part of what he said. "Trunks did that?"

Able smirked. "Oh yea. He's becoming quite the Saiyan."

Bulma frowned at that. The last thing she ever wanted was her son to become a merciless killer. "Where is he?"

Able shrugged his shoulders. "He's probably in his recovery room."

Bulma blinked. "What do you mean his recovery room?"

Able looked at her and chuckled. "You mean you don't know?"

Bulma was slowly losing patience with this kid. "Know what?"

"That Trunks has been to a regeneration tank so many times that he was given his own personal chamber...but now that I think of it, it would be smart to give him his own if you were to be kept out of the loop."

Bulma was shocked beyond belief. She turned away from him shaking her head as she went towards the recovery area to find her son...and then kill him.

**Meanwhile...**

Vegeta was drumming his fingers on his bicep. While Kakarot was shaking his head at his former pupil.

"What were you thinking Trunks?" Kakarot asked.

Trunks only shrugged his shoulders and looked down.

Vegeta growled at his lazy response. "You better give a better response than that. You almost killed someone. And the last thing we need is your mother finding out-"

"Too late!"

All three of them turned to the door way and saw a fuming Bulma.

"Blast." Vegeta said under his breath.

Kakarot thought about using instant transmission to get out of there, but he knew that Bulma would hunt him down no matter where he was and chew his ear off.

Bulma glared at all of them. No one said anything and Trunks decided to be the brave one. "Mom I-"

Bulma pointed to him angrily. "I will deal with you later." She said effectively shutting him up. She then turned to Vegeta and Kakarot. "And you two have been in on this the whole time?"

Kakarot took a step forward. "Bulma we were only trying to help Trunks become a better warrior."

"By letting him almost die and then reviving him in a tank?"

"Don't be ridiculous Woman. I would not let my son die." Vegeta said.

Kakarot nodded. "Yea and he was never in critical condition."

Bulma threw her hands into the air. "Oh and that makes it find and dandy. I trusted you." Bulma said aiming the last part at Kakarot. Then she brought her attention to Vegeta. "And you...you did it to me again."

Vegeta blinked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You kept this from me. You want me to trust you, to be with you, and you do this to me? How dare you?"

Kakarot looked at Trunks and saw the odd look on his face. "Hey guys maybe you shouldn't discuss this-"

They both ignored him as they stared down each other. Vegeta forgot about Kakarot and Trunks being in the room completely. "I did it for his own good because I knew how insane you would react."

"Oh because you know him so well. You've spent so much time with him. Oh wait...you haven't!"

"I am preparing him for the future. You want to coddle him to death!"

"He is my son Vegeta and I will not make the same mistake my father made!" She yelled.

Everyone was silent after that confession. Trunks looked at his mother scared for what she might say next.

"What are you saying Woman?" Vegeta asked dangerously.

Bulma raised her chin a little and looked him square in his eyes. "I'm leaving this planet and I'm taking my son with me."

"Mom no!" Trunks yelled as he hopped off the table he was sitting on and ran over to his mom.

"You will do no such thing." Vegeta seethed. "I am King."

"I don't care." Bulma said.

"Mom-"

"I am King and you will listen to me Woman. I will decide his future."

"Dad-"

"You don't even know him!" Bulma yelled.

Trunks was looking desperately at both his parents. Didn't he have a say in his life? "Mom-"

"He will remain here and continue to train!"

"Dad-"

"Over my dead body!"

"STOP IT!" Trunks yelled. Finally all of the adults in the room looked down at him. "I'm going to do what I want to do!" He hollered right before he flew out the nearest window.

Bulma took a step forward to call for him but Kakarot grabbed her arm. "Leave him alone."

Bulma pulled her arm away from him. She would have to take his advice anyways. It's not like she could fly after him. "Kakarot give us a minute."

Kakarot didn't say anything and just teleported out of there.

"You're not leaving Bulma."

Bulma looked at Vegeta in disbelief. "I can't do this Vegeta."

"This isn't all about you. The boy-"

"Is not having a healthy life here. This place is terrible."

"It's what we make it." Vegeta said defensively.

"You don't get it. It's you, it's Chaya, and it's Able. I can't do it. Trunks can't either. I barely know who he is anymore."

"You are underestimating how strong he is. You both are stronger than this." Vegeta said almost begging.

"And that's why I'm leaving. I have a few projects left to do so by the end of next week we're out of here." She said with an air of finality.

She attempted to walk past him, but Vegeta stopped her by grabbing her arm. He looked at her and battled with himself before he let out his reply. "Don't go. We can make this work."

Bulma knew he was talking about more than just Trunks. She shook her head no and commanded the tears that were at the corners of her eyes to go back in. "I don't trust you. You hurt me so many times that I can't take it anymore. I don't want Trunks to go through the same thing."

"Bulma...I don't want you to leave." He said placing as much emotion into the sentence as possible. He couldn't express himself. That was about the best he could do. She was looking at him now with un-sureness and that was enough of a green light to go ahead and do the other thing that was on his mind.

He pulled her closer to him and dragged his lips slowly over hers, as if trying to get her to see how much they still wanted each other. She didn't fight him. She expected it and there was no way she could fight him back. It was like in that single moment; they were younger and didn't have anything to worry about but themselves. Vegeta had his hands on both sides of her face and deepened the kiss that made Bulma swoon. He brought his hands down to her waste and she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I am sorry to interrupt."

Bulma broke away from Vegeta and had an extreme look of horror on her face as Chaya was standing at the door."

Vegeta had never wanted to blast his mate more so than that moment. "What are you doing here?"

Chaya had a look of murderess death on her face as she glared at the both of them. "I was looking for OUR son." She ended by glaring at Bulma.

Bulma's face became red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

Chaya shrugged her shoulders and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "No don't apologize. It all makes sense now why Vegeta got rid of his whore chambers. Replacing 20 with only 1? This is actually good news for me."

Bulma's face heated with utter shame and horror. The last thing she ever wanted was to be known as Vegeta's whore. She had to get off this planet. "Excuse me your highness." She said as she bowed and stormed out the room.

Vegeta glared at Chaya and followed Bulma out the room. Bulma whirled on him in the hallway. "We're done Vegeta! I'm leaving. Consider that kiss my farewell present."

"Bulma you don't have to worry about Chaya."

She turned and would have slapped him if he wouldn't have caught her hands. She snatched her hands away from him and continued walking. "I'm leaving," she said over her shoulder.

This time Vegeta didn't follow. He leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. He didn't know what he could do to get her to change her mind.

**Meanwhile...**

Trunks was sitting on top of a building overlooking the city when Able flew up to him. "There you are."

Trunks raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing here?" Over the last two months at different times Able would seek him out. Trunks wasn't entirely sure why. He thought that he only wanted to get along with him but every time he would seek Able out, he ignored him and said he was too busy. He didn't know what he was up to.

Able sat down next to him and shrugged his shoulders. "I saw Yarrow. My body guard is not pleased."

Trunks hung his head a little. "I didn't mean to lose it like that."

"With what you have been going through, it was only a matter of time."

Trunks winced at how cold Able sounded. "Listen, that's not who I am. I just feel so lost and I don't know what to do anymore. My mom wants to leave the planet."

Able perked up at that. "Really?" Trunks nodded in reply. Able thought about that for a moment. It would be good to have him out of his hair but that wouldn't stop him from returning in the future. No he must go through with his mother's plan. "I know what you're trying to do. You need to show people how strong you really are."

"I'm trying." Trunks said annoyed with himself.

"Yes, but you're in a small elite class. It will take years for you to gain the respect you want. You need to do it quickly and in front of an audience."

Trunks blinked at that. "That would be quicker. But what do you have in mind?"

Able smirked. "You should enter the tournament."

Trunks frowned at that. "Children can't enter the contest."

"The rules specifically say that 'Saiyan' children can't enter the contest. I'm sure you can find a way around that rule."

Trunks stood up proudly. "Yes you're right! That's exactly what I will do. Thanks Able." He said as he blasted off.

Able laughed after Trunks left. He couldn't believe that he was actually falling for it. His mother was going to be so pleased...

Trunks flew right outside the city and walked right up to the arena that was almost finished. There was a line of people standing outside the entrance waiting to sign up. There were already a ton of entries, so Trunks really couldn't hold this off. He could see that there was a fat Saiyan sitting at a table and writing people's names down on a computer tablet. Trunks felt a little nervous as he got closer and closer to the table. When he was finally standing in front of him, the guy didn't even look up.

"Name?"

"Trunks Brief."

The man glanced up at him then did a double take and frowned. "No children. Get lost."

Trunks didn't hesitate to cross his arms and stand his ground. "The rules say Saiyan children."

The man looked at Trunks up and down. He knew who he was and wondered if he would get in more trouble by signing him up or not signing him up. "And you're not a Saiyan?" He said in a mocking tone.

"No." Trunks said as he pointed his thumb at himself. "I'm an Earthling."

**Author's note**: Oh my! What's going to happen next? I've had some people asking me about Ninjin, he'll show up eventually. And as far as Vegeta being stronger than Goku, yea I'm not going to get into that. Because Goku always had a natural ability to surpass Vegeta. And if Vegeta for one moment even thought that Goku was stronger than him, then he would take all his attention off of Bulma and Trunks and put it on Goku. So I'm not going to go there, because this is a romance fic and I want the attention on Bulma and Trunks. But next chapter, the tournament begins!


	9. When The Dust Settles

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 9: When The Dust Settles**

The Saiyan looked at Trunks surprised for a moment then busted into a fit of laughter. "Get lost kid. I don't have time for your games."

Trunks was instantly filled with rage. He shook with anger and slammed his hands so hard on the man's table that it broke in half. "No! I have come too far to turn around! I want to be in the tournament so sign me up!" He yelled.

The Saiyan frowned at him and was about to physically try and remove Trunks from him, but then he stopped as he remembered once again who this kid belonged to. "Hold on." He grumbled out loud. He then stood up and walked into the arena that was still being worked on. He went around a corner and made sure that no one was there. Once he sure he was alone, he tapped his scouter to contact the Queen. She had informed earlier that if there was a problem between deciding who could or could not fight in the tournament, to contact her personally.

_"Speak."_

The Saiyan straightened after hearing her demanding tone and cleared his throat. "Sorry to bother you your Highness, but there seems to be a problem."

_"Explain."_ She said sounding bored.

"Well...The King's bastard is here demanding that I place him in the-"

_"Do it."_

He sputtered, shocked at what she said. "...Your Highness?"

_"He is a half breed. The rules clearly state, 'Saiyan children.' Let him fight. If he dies, he dies."_ She spoke as if the consequence was no big deal.

He couldn't help but wonder what the King might think of her decision. "Yes your highness."

_"And Nip?"_

"Yes?"

"_Tell anyone_ _of our conversation and you die."_

After that all thoughts of informing the King flew out the window. "Yes your highness." Once Nip had heard the Queen hang up the call he walked back outside the arena to the front doors. He looked down to see the smug half breed and wished that he was delivering him bad news instead of good. "You are entered in. Now get out of here."

Trunks lifted his chin at the man and gave him a sneer that proved that he was the son of Vegeta and flew of with a smirk on his face.

_'I'm going to show all of them.'_

Trunks flew on till he got home. He landed on the balcony and walked inside, not surprised at all to see his mother waiting for him at the kitchen table.

"Trunks sit down." She said without even looking up at him.

Trunks gulped then walked up to the table and sat in the chair across from her. She had a tear streaked face and that alone made him feel even more guilty about how he had been treating her. It was never his intention to hurt his mother, but he was trying to help them both.

"Trunks I know you don't want to leave but I think it's best for you...and for me."

Trunks expected her to say that. "When do you want us to leave?"

_'Please let it be after the tournament.'_

Bulma drummed her fingers on the table a little bit before responding. "I have a few projects that I have to see through. But I guess we can leave after your birthday."

Panic almost seared his bones. "But that's the day of the tournament."

Bulma sighed. "Trunks, I don't think its good for you to see that. Saiyans are going to be fighting to the death. And with everything that has been going on with you..."

Bulma clearly was at a loss for words and Trunks could see how upset she was. "Come on Mom, you're taking me back to Earth and this will be my last time to see my Saiyan culture this way. Please let me stay for the tournament?"

Bulma shook her head. "You almost killed that boy." She said still unbelieving. The last thing she wanted was for her sweet innocent baby to become a wild fighter that will kill someone whenever they snapped.

Trunks narrowed his eyes at her. His mom needed to understand the truth about who he really was. "Mom I'm a saiyan and saiyans kill."

Bulma's head snapped up at that. She remembered hearing those words once before. Vegeta had said those things to her right after his Shoku. Vegeta tried to warn her of his Saiyan nature, but she didn't really take it to heart and continued to chase him after he came back from his punishment. She didn't know any better then, but she does now.

Bulma crossed her arms and looked down at her son. She had a look of finality that scared Trunks. "I'm sorry, actually I'm not sorry. We're leaving that morning. Now, you can spend your birthday how ever you like. I know you have had a hard time here, and that is the only reason, why I'm allowing you that. But the tournament is not going to happen. We will be gone before it starts."

Trunks was angry, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. He hung his head low in defeat and as he did so, an idea struck his mind.

_'I'm sorry Mom, but I'm going to that tournament.'_

**Trunks' Birthday**

The Week had passed like nothing and Trunks was now 7 years old. It had been an odd week. Bulma threw herself in her lab trying to finish all the work that she could so she wouldn't have to stay a moment longer than she wanted to. Trunks had been grounded and Bulma made sure to inform him that she would be watching him at all times and even pointed out the cameras she had installed in their apartment for emphasis.

Trunks was upset about that because he had planned on sneaking out to train so instead he had spent most of his time meditating and mentally preparing for the battle that was about to ensue.

But now it was his birthday and he was waiting for his mother to take him to some special place. She told him to bring his swimming trunks, so he assumed they were going to the beach. He protested at first but when his mother asked him why he couldn't bring himself to say that it was because the kids in his class called her a prostitute because she wore bikinis in public. But then she had told him it was a secret place that not that many people knew about. So he was quite relieved.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, his mother finally came home. Bulma was a mess. Her hair was everywhere, she looked tired and sleep deprived and her lab coat was filthy. She looked at her son and even though she was dead tire, she managed to give him a brilliant smile. "Just give me a moment to take a shower and get dressed." Trunks nodded then jumped on the couch to wait for his mother to come out.

Bulma exhaled long and tiredly when she closed her bedroom door. She didn't bother putting her dirty clothes in a basket or hamper and just stripped them off and let them fall to the floor as she made her way to her shower. Once inside she allowed the water to massage her aching muscles as she tried to get the frustration that was on her body to rinse off and go down the drain along with her filth.

Trying to finish all her projects was taking a lot out of her, plus there was Vegeta on top of everything. He had come to her multiple times during the week to demand an update but really only used it as an excuse to argue with her. It was the same argument over and over again. She didn't know if he was doing it to punish her for leaving, because he was going to miss her so he was trying to get as much interaction out of her as possible, or even because he was trying to convince her to stay. All she knew was that she was tired and she wanted to go home.

Part of her would have loved to make Vegeta her home. She grew up there, but it wasn't the same place. People are what make a home a home. And as far as she was concerned, home was where Trunks was and where Vegeta wasn't.

After cleaning herself she got out of the shower and got dressed in a white airy dress that came down above her knees. She had on a white bikini underneath and slipped on some blue flip-flops. She tied her wet hair into a loose ponytail, grabbed some silver rimmed sunglasses, a capsule container, her scouter and walked out of her bedroom door.

"Ready to go?" Trunks asked excited and impatient. He was so ready to get out of the apartment.

Bulma nodded and walked out on the balcony with Trunks following behind her. "Move the chairs Trunks." He did so and Bulma pulled out a capsule and popped out a two person air bike.

"Mom I can fly." Trunks said as if she had forgotten.

"I know that you can, but you are riding with your mother today." She saw the look of boredom on his face and then changed her mind. "Actually I'll ride with you. Come on, you drive." She said nodding her head towards the bike.

Trunks eyes got wide. "Really? But you said I was always too young to have my own air bike."

"I didn't say you could have it, I just said you can drive it. Now hurry up before I change my mind."

Trunks excitedly got on the controls. Sure flying beats any other transportation any day, but it was still cool to have an air bike. His mom said he couldn't have one until he was 15. Bulma got on behind him and showed him the controls. Trunks took everything in and they began to lift off. The ride was a bit jerky at first but after a few minutes he finally got a hang of it and they both were laughing as they flew a bit around the capital before going to their destination.

Trunks had no idea where they were going. He had flown around Vegeta a couple times but he didn't' remember this area. "Where are we going?" He asked.

Bulma pointed in a direction and yelled out over the wind, "It's right over that ridge."

Trunks nodded then concentrated on flying to that area. Before the place came into view, his eyes widened because he felt a familiar power source there...

**Meanwhile...**

Vegeta was lying on the grass when he felt Trunks's power level coming toward him. He raised an eyebrow and then got up as he heard a machine coming towards him. _'That's odd. Trunks wouldn't be driving a..."_

Before he could finish his thought, he saw Trunks driving an air bike with Bulma right behind him. Vegeta was a bit surprised but then remembered that it was she who had shown him this location in the first place.

Trunks landed the air bike 10 feet away from him and excitedly got off the bike and ran to his father and bowed. Vegeta smirked at his son and looked at Bulma and wanted to chuckle at her obvious disapproval.

Bulma crossed her arms and walked over to them. But before she could ask, 'What are you doing here?' Trunks cut her off.

"Wow Mom, I can't believe you arranged for Dad to be here too. I love you so much!" He then grabbed his mother and gave her the biggest hug that he could giver her. He was so happy because he thought for sure his parents hated each other, but clearly it was possible for them to work through their problems to be there for him. He took this moment in and decided he would cherish it forever.

Bulma looked down at Trunks in shock then back up to Vegeta. He shrugged his shoulders and Bulma rolled her eyes. _'I can't_ _believe this.'_ She then patted her son on his back. "Happy Birthday son. Now look, there's a really cool hot tub like place behind that water fall over there. Why don't you go inside and I'll join you in a moment. Your father and I need to talk so why don't you say goodbye to him."

Trunks was a bit disappointed that his father wouldn't be joining them but then again he really didn't seem like the 'family fun' type of guy anyways. So he only smiled at his father. "It's great to see you Dad." Vegeta nodded his head and grunted. Trunks then excitedly threw off his shirt and dived into the pool that led to the water fall, that even led to the hidden hot tub.

Bulma watched her son leave and without even turning to Vegeta said, "What are you doing here Vegeta?"

Vegeta was eyeing her up and down. She looked so beautiful and he couldn't help but remember the last time they were there together. "I come here to think."

Bulma turned to him at that moment and shook her head. "Think about what?"

Vegeta took a step closer. "You."

Bulma hated finding out things like that. It was always so hard to ignore them. "Vegeta I-"

"No. You've said enough and cut me off too much. I slept with Chaya, because I thought I had no other choice, not because I wanted to. I never even touched her since." He saw her cross her arms and could tell what she was about to say but he beat her to it. "And before you throw the whore chambers in my face, I'll have you know that I never thought you would want to be with me again or at least that it would take forever for you to come to your senses. And need I remind you that if it wasn't for my son's devotion to me, that you would have hooked up with some Earthling?"

Bulma opened her mouth and then closed it again. She didn't know what to say to that. So Vegeta kept going on.

"Now I know you're leaving, but you have to know, you must know, that I would take you back the moment you gave me the word."

Bulma blinked at him and couldn't believe the situation she was in. "What you're saying is what a lot of women would want to hear, but I don't want to play the home wrecker."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. "Woman, speak normal. Your earth language makes no sense to me."

Bulma sighed. "I don't want to be the woman that stole the Queen's husband."

"We don't even like each other!" He said annoyed.

"But you're still married. And I can't do that. I won't. What has Chaya ever done to me?"

"The real question is what she would do to you if she could." Vegeta said. He knew that if he didn't threaten Chaya every now and then that Bulma would be one dead woman.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips. "And whose fault is that?"

Vegeta looked at her like she was crazy. "Excuse me?"

"Vegeta there's not a doubt in my mind that you probably gave that woman Hell."

"Oh she deserves it. And I can not believe you are standing up for her." He seethed the last part.

"I'm not, I'm just trying to look at things from all sides." Bulma.

Vegeta was still determined to break through to her. "Bulma you asked me once what I wanted from you and my answer has not changed."

"I know..." Being at that place with him and standing in the same spot where she had confessed her feelings of love to him for the first time brought on so many memories and emotions. She bit her lip as she continued. "And part of me still loves you." The look on Vegeta's face was one of relief and she knew that she had to squash it before it grew into determination. "But we're still leaving tomorrow. We can't be a couple but at least for Trunks's sake we could possibly be friends."

"Friends?" Vegeta said offended. "Woman we were lovers, how could we possibly be friends?"

Bulma frowned. "People do it on Earth all the time Vegeta."

"Ha. That sound ridiculous. I guarantee you that the males in that so called 'friendship' is only waiting for the next opportunity to have sex."

"Well that's as good as it's going to get Vegeta so take it or leave it." She said crossing her arms once more.

Vegeta grunted in frustration. "You know we were never friends."

"Yes we were." Bulma said with a smirk.

Vegeta turned his head away from her and mumbled, "Never should have brought you those stupid strawberries and chocolate."

"But you did." Bulma said as she kissed him on his cheek. She started to walk away, but Vegeta grabbed her wrist.

"Now if you're going to start kissing me, then we are going to have to redefine our relationship Woman." He said smirking.

"It was just a peck on the cheek." She said trying to convince him.

"Woman, I'll play this little game with you for now, but sooner or later you will see that neither of us can ignore what is between us." He said huskily as he stepped closer to her. He knew that she didn't mean to challenge him, but he felt like she was. The idea alone of chasing down Bulma and getting her to fall for him was very exciting.

Bulma licked her suddenly dry lips as she noticed the devilish and very sexy look on his face. She stepped away from him before her body betrayed her mind. "Trunks is waiting."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. "And?"

"And he's waiting for me. I have to go."

Vegeta told himself that he would continue their game some other time. He had already thought long and hard of how to find a solution to her staying on the planet but he couldn't come up with something that wouldn't place a deeper gap between them. Forcing her and or Trunks to stay was not going to work. She called his bluff and he once again had no other option but to give her some more time...even though it was annoying as none other.

"Woman, you and the boy will come see me before you leave."

Bulma looked at him, trying to read his face. He said it like a command but his eyes were asking her. She was probably the only person in the universe he couldn't control and they both knew it. She nodded then walked away.

Vegeta watched as Bulma hurriedly took off her dress and went through the waterfall to get to their son. _'I don't care how long it takes, I'm going to make you see that you won't be satisfied until we are together again.'_

**Later**

Trunks and Bulma were seated at the very large table that was piled with food at Bardock's house. Colleen came out with the last tray of meats and sat it down in front of Trunks.

"I don't understand your Earth traditions, but I guess I can see why you would celebrate one's birth if it is to honor them." She said as she sat down.

Bulma smiled at Colleen. "Yeah, and it's also an excuse for parents to spoil their children." She said as she messed with Trunks's hair.

Bardock frowned as he began to dig into the food. "That's why I didn't approve of your parents celebrating your birthday. Spoiled enough."

Bulma rolled her eyes at Bardock. "Like you didn't show me any special treatment."

Bardock frowned then ignored her all together.

Colleen looked over at Trunks and Raditz Jr. The both of them seemed to be trying to out eat each other. "You two slow down. If you choke no one will help you." She warned.

The both of them nodded. Trunks swallowed his food and laughed a little. He was having a great birthday. After him and his mother enjoyed their time at the oasis, they came to Bardock's house for dinner. He and Raditz were able to go outside and spar. It was the first time that he had fought someone since Yarrow, so he had a great time. Raditz was very funny and he wished he could spend some more time with him. He was still surprised that his mother let him spar in the first place, but he guessed that it was because they were supposed to be leaving tomorrow.

Bulma looked at Trunks at that moment. She knew that he was probably going to miss this place dearly but she knew that this was all for the best. She looked at Ruta who was sitting across from her. They had actually kept up in speaking with one another over the years. Bulma fulfilled her promise that she could make her very rich by selling Earth fashion on Vegeta. Even now she and Colleen were both wearing white maxi dresses, which went perfect with the hot climate.

Ruta took a bite out of some meat that was on her plate and turned to Bulma. "So you guys really are leaving tomorrow huh?"

Bulma sighed. "Yeah. We are."

"Man, I'm gonna lose some money." She ended by taking another bite.

Bulma's eyebrow rose at that. "What do you mean?"

Bardock chuckled. "You haven't heard?"

"No."

Bardock only laughed again. Colleen shook her head and responded. "There are wagers being made all over Vegeta about if and when you are actually going to leave the planet."

Bulma was shocked. Her mouth opened then closed a couple of times. "Are you serious?"

Bardock nodded. "Oh yeah. Some believed that Chaya was going to have you killed right after the coronation. Others believed that Vegeta was going to have you replace her."

Bulma shook her head. "That's crazy." Then she turned to Ruta. "What did you bet?"

Ruta smirked. "That no matter what you weren't' going to leave the planet." She also made a bet of Bulma and Vegeta being mated to one another but she decided to keep that one to herself for the moment.

"Well we are leaving." Bulma said annoyed as she stabbed her food a little harder with her utensil.

Trunks was quiet as he continued to eat his food. _'If everything goes as planned, we won't be going anywhere...'_

**That Evening**

Bulma was sitting on Trunks's bed tucking him in. She kissed her son on his forehead and looked down at him lovingly. "Did you enjoy your birthday?"

"Yes I sure did." He ended with a yawn. It was a fun day. He got to hang out at an Oasis, spar with a new friend, eat a Saiyan feast, then he got to go over to his grandparents apartment to eat dessert. It was a great day.

Bulma smiled then she had a little concern come into her face as she asked her son, "Are you still mad at me?"

_'Not as mad as you're going to be at me.'_

"No. I understand Mom I really do."

"Trunks I don't want you to ever think that I don't think you're strong. In my eyes, you are the strongest, bravest, and smartest boy in the universe. But it is in a mother's nature to want to protect her child from anything that may harm her child."

"I get it Mom. But I want to protect you too. And I will."

Bulma smiled at the sheer determination on his face. "I know you will." She kissed him once more. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mom."

Bulma got up and turned off the light then walked out the room. She still had a few things to pack and she started to do so, because she knew that sleep wasn't going to come to her anytime soon. She was going to save Trunks's things for last. She didn't want to make him sad on his birthday by getting ready to leave a place he didn't want to. She thought back to their conversation and couldn't help but feel like he was up to something but she brushed it off and started to put her stuff up. She continued on until sleep finally came upon her and she passed out on the couch in the living area. She was so out of it that she didn't hear her son leave it out of his room or feel him when he kissed her on her cheek or even heard him when he whispered...

"I'll always protect you."

When Bulma finally did wake up, she was immediately startled. She had her nightmare again, but this time, Trunks didn't leave with Vegeta, he left by himself. Dread washed over her and in panic she ran to Trunks's room.

"Trunks!" She opened the door and didn't see him in the bed. "Trunks!" She nearly screamed as she went to his bathroom, praying to the God of the universe that he was in there. But he wasn't. She walked out and even went to her room. "Trunks please!" She said mainly to herself as she looked everywhere for him. But she knew, she felt it, even before she woke up...

Trunks was gone.

She quickly grabbed her scouter and contacted Kakarot.

_"Bulma I'm kinda busy."_

"Kakarot I need you to find Trunks."

_"Bulma the tournament is starting soon."_

"Kakarot I can't find my son." She said worried beyond anything.

There was a pause then she heard him sigh out _"Alright."_

Bulma sighed with a little relief as she heard him click off. Then she remembered that he mentioned the tournament. She looked at a clock she had left hanging on the wall.

_'The tournament is about to start? We should have left hours ago!'_ She started thinking about why her alarms didn't go off to wake her but then she realized that it had to have been Trunks. _'He turned off my alarms? What is he up to?'_

Then Bulma's scouter started blinking and she saw that it was Kakarot calling her back. "Well?"

_"Bulma I can't find him."_

"What do you mean you can't find him?" She nearly screamed.

_"He's suppressing his power level. He probably just doesn't want to leave. Look he'll be fine. He's a strong boy and no one is going to harm him on this planet."_

Bulma didn't care. She wanted to know where her son was. "IF you see him, tell me immediately." She said turning off her scouter. She paced the floor a little bit when an idea struck her.

_'What if he's running away?'_

She would never think that her son would, but that dream scared her terribly. She needed help. She couldn't stop any ships from leaving the planet. Well, technically she could but that would take too much time. There was only one person that could help her at this moment.

"Vegeta."

**Meanwhile...**

Vegeta was seated in the royal box inside the arena. He was overlooking the crowed in the packed out stadium. Chaya and Able were sitting to his right and they looked very excited for the upcoming event. He should have been at least mildly entertained by it as well, but he couldn't help but be frustrated, annoyed and angry that Bulma and Trunks had not come to see him before they left.

"Are you excited father?" Able said as he stared at his father admirably.

Vegeta turned to him. "No. This blasted thing needs to start already."

Able was a bit disappointed at his father's response. Chaya frowned at him then looked down to her son and squeezed his hand. _'Soon my son. You will be the only child on his mind.'_

"Vegeta!"

All three of them turned to see a frantic Bulma running towards them. A guard immediately stopped her. "Only royals allowed!" He said determined.

Vegeta frowned at the guard. "Let her through you Moron."

The guard instantly became afraid and let the wild woman pass him. Bulma immediately grabbed onto Vegeta's arm for dear life.

"Vegeta, Trunks is missing. I can't find him."

Chaya and Able smirked and they both gave each other knowing looks. At that moment everyone in the auditorium began to cheer as all the fighters in the tournament came out one by one to the center of the arena.

Vegeta wasn't paying attention to them as his focus was on Bulma. He thought about what she had just said and immediately calmed down at her words. He had thought for sure something drastic had happened the way she barged in there. "Woman calm down. The boy is not a weakling and no one on this planet would harm him."

Bulma shook her head. "You don't understand. I'm not worried about him being on the planet, I'm worried about him being off the planet."

Vegeta's eyes slightly widened. "What are you saying? He stole a ship?"

"I'm saying that I don't know. Kakarot couldn't find him. So either he's suppressing his energy or he's not here. I need you to stop all ships from leaving."

Vegeta turned to give the order to the guard but stopped once he looked at the center of the arena. His eyes bucked then narrowed in confusion. "That won't be necessary Woman."

Bulma looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about? Why not?"

Vegeta nodded his head. And Bulma turned to see what he was starring at and her jaw dropped to the ground.

Vegeta swallowed and even though he didn't have to, he answered her question anyways. "Because Trunks is down there."

**Author's note:** Oh I'm so evil leaving it right there. But I had to. Making you guys squirm makes me feel good. Plus I tend to get more reviews when I do so. And hey, at least I update quickly. So please review. I'm not giving you any hints about the next chapter. You're just going to have to wait and read it for yourself.


	10. It Will Rain Down Victory

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 10: It Will Rain Down Victory**

Trunks braced himself as the people cheered all over for the many contestants that were standing around him. He was the only child in the competition but that didn't matter to him. He was going to win...

Bulma somehow managed to find her tongue that had seemed to be absent and turned back to Vegeta. "Get him out of there!"

Vegeta blinked and before he could say a word Chaya stood up. "He can't. Trunks would be dishonored if he pulls him out."

Vegeta looked back at Trunks and knew that what Chaya said was right. If Trunks had it rough before, it would be a million times worse if he forcefully removed him from the competition.

Bulma wasn't having it though. "I don't care! Children aren't supposed to fight in this competition anyways."

Vegeta shook his head as he began to understand what was going on. "He's half Saiyan."

"So what?"

Vegeta looked back at Bulma. "Trunks knew what he was doing. He probably entered as an Earthling. The rules state Saiyan children can't fight, but it says nothing about foreign ones."

Bulma took a step closer to Vegeta. "He could die. You have to get him out of there."

"He'll never forgive you." Chaya said.

"No one asked you!" Bulma screamed at Chaya.

"Watch your tongue Whore!"

Bulma in complete anger lunged toward Chaya not caring anymore that she was stronger or that she was the Queen but Vegeta caught her. "Bulma you must stop it." Then he turned to Chaya. "And I swear on the blood of our fathers if you say one more thing you're going to wish that my father chose someone else."

Chaya angrily sat back down and hoped that the half breed would die painfully.

Bulma grabbed onto Vegeta's biceps and squeezed in fear. "Vegeta I can't lose him."

"Bulma he is strong. We have to trust him."

She looked back down and saw her son standing so proud in the middle of arena. She couldn't help the fear that tugged on her beating heart. "Vegeta please." She whispered.

Vegeta didn't want him to fight either. He knew that his son was strong, but he didn't know how he could compare to other elites. Plus Trunks wasn't a royal, he could be killed before Vegeta could stop it from happening. He looked down at his son and saw the look on his face. He had seen it on his own countless times. He understood him and what he was doing. He turned back to Bulma and said, "I can't. He wants this. If I have him removed his pride would never recover."

Bulma snatched her arms away from him. "And you would choose pride over my son's life?" She looked at him with the most determined face she had ever given anyone. "If my son dies Vegeta, I will never forgive you."

Vegeta nodded then looked back to the arena. He hoped that it wouldn't come to that...

Trunks looked up at the royal box and could see his mother and father looking down on him. _'Oh man, she looks so upset. But there's no turning back now.'_

A fat Saiyan by the name of Mato came out onto the arena and the crowd cheered. He was known through out all of Vegeta for his humor. He was an obvious and perfect choice for ring master.

"Mato! Mato! Mato!" The crowd cheered.

Mato had a wireless microphone attached to his scouter. He clicked it on and said out loud for everyone to hear through the speakers "Saiyans of Vegeta!" The crowd went wild. Everyone was eager to see some blood shed. "We have today the bravest souls across the universe that have come to fight to the death!"

Bulma couldn't' help but think of Earth history and the gladiators of Rome. _'Barbarians.'_

"They will fight and bleed...all for your entertainment. And also for the prize. Anything they may desire, anything they may wish at all, will be granted to the last remaining contestant if they can defeat the only other super saiyan other than our great King, Kakarot!"

The crowd hollered and cheered. Kakarot made his entrance at that and waved to the crowd. He then turned to bow to the contestants and was stunned once he saw Trunks standing in the midst of them. He turned back around to look at Vegeta. He saw Bulma shake her head and Vegeta nod his. Kakarot looked back to Trunks.

Trunks crossed his arms and stared down his former teacher. He knew that he was going to be in a lot of trouble when this was all over, but he was going to get his honor or die trying.

Mato pointed to a side of the arena. "Now we shall see who will be fighting who." Then suddenly a holographic screen appeared. "The fighters names will be drawn randomly." Then all the names of the fighters appeared on the board. "First contestants will be Lery and Trunks!"

The whole arena bursted into a fit of laughter. Everyone knew who Trunks was. Most of the Saiyans didn't even understand why he was down there in the first place. They all were talking about it as soon as he stepped out.

"The King's bastard is in the ring?"

"He probably begged his daddy to enter."

"I don't know he might be tough."

"He's a half breed. I want to see a real fight."

"Let the bastard die. That will teach whores for trying to seduce our men."

"Won't last 5 seconds."

Trunks heard them. Not all of them but he heard enough. He had received enough sneers from the other fighters already. Some were even calling him 'the easy win.' But he didn't pay any attention to them.

_'That's right. Underestimate me. I'll be 10 steps ahead of all of you.'_

All the fighters left the stage leaving no one but Mato, Lery and Trunks. Mato got in between the two of them. "Alright, there are no rules except two. If you are knocked out the ring you lose. If you die you lose. You can shoot energy blasts because we have robot deflectors centered around the arena to angle them into the sky. So with that said, Fight!" Mato said as he left the ring.

Lery snickered and got into a fighting stance as the audience began to taunt Trunks.

"Go back to Earth Freak!"

"You don't belong here!"

"This isn't a playground kid!"

Bulma was grasping a banister with dear life as she saw her son in the arena. _'Please Trunks, don't leave me.'_

Vegeta didn't want to admit it but he was a bit nervous himself. Everyone as far as he knew that were entered into the tournament were tough fighters. They couldn't let just anybody into the tournament. It was still plaguing his mind how his son had gotten into the tournament without someone telling him in the first place.

An idea struck his mind and he turned to Chaya who was enjoying this a little too much. "Chaya when this is over, we will talk about this."

"What are you speaking of Vegeta?"

"Don't speak to me like a fool." He warned. He knew that she had to be involved in some way. There was a possibility that someone wanted to see Trunks in the tournament because they hated half breeds, but he couldn't see how this information wouldn't have at least gotten to her.

Bulma heard the conversation and turned to Chaya herself. "You put him in there?"

"Who are you to question me? I am Queen."

"Did you do this?" Bulma said ignoring her excuse.

Vegeta looked at her, ordering her to answer with only his eyes.

Able fidgeted not wanting his father's eyes to land on him. Chaya could tell that her son would fold under pressure if she didn't hold all the attention on her. "He entered on his own accord. I had nothing to do with it."

"But you were aware of it?" Vegeta said.

"No. Someone mentioned to me about a foreign child being in the tournament. No one told me it was a half breed. I have enough problems on my plate as it is, I do not wish to further your wrath Vegeta."

Vegeta didn't really believe her but there was nothing he could do without some type of proof.

Chaya narrowed her eyes. And turned back to the scene before her. Able felt a little nervous for his mother. _'This is all Trunks fault. I hope he dies...'_

Back in the arena, Trunks stretched out his arms and legs a bit as he ignored the taunts and laughter from the crowd and his opponent.

Lery laughed as Trunks cracked his neck. "I'm not going to go easy on you kid. No matter who your-"

In a flash Lery was flying through the air, his mouth bleeding, as he skidded across the ground and landed into the side of the arena.

Everyone stared in shock at the unconscious Saiyan. Then one by one everyone turned back to Trunks who still had his leg stretched out in the air from where he delivered a round house kick. He slowly lowered his leg to the ground then flipped some hair back that managed to make its way to his eyes.

Suddenly the crowd cheered with approval for with that one move, he began to turn the tide for some of the on lookers.

"I always knew he was strong. He is the King's son."

"He knocked out an elite with one move! Saiyan blood is strong no matter how deluded."

"That was lucky for him. We'll see if he can do it again."

Trunks looked up to the Royal box and saw that his mother was in shock while looking at him. His father had no expression while his step mother and brother were frowning. He didn't want to analyze them at the moment. He had to concentrate on matters at hand.

"And clearly, by the smear on the wall over there, we all can tell that Trunks is the winner!" Mato said lifting Trunks's hand to the crowd. They cheered some more and Trunks took it in only for a moment before he walked off the arena to the holding area.

_'One step down.'_

Once Trunks got there he was met by a not so happy Kakarot. "What are you doing here Trunks?"

Trunks looked at his other opponents that were now seeing him in a new light. Before, they easily dismissed him, and laughed at him like he was nothing. Now they were looking at him as a threat. He turned to Kakarot. "I'm doing what needs to be done."

"Trunks you could get hurt."

"I know what I'm doing. I'm so close. Can't you see it's starting to work. People are already seeing me different."

He bent down so that he was eye level with him. "I know. I really do. It took me becoming a Super Saiyan to get everyone off of my back. I was stronger than everyone and also proved it by displaying it publicly. But that's not what got me to the place I am now."

"But-"

"I know what you're feeling feels good, but approval of others doesn't matter if you are dead."

"So what? You want me to drop out of the tournament?" Trunks asked defensively as he crossed his arms.

"No. It's too late now. But I want you to promise me that if you are too injured you will step out of the ring. Don't push it. These guys want to win bad. It's not worth your life."

Trunks nodded then Kakarot stood up to walk away. "What was it?"

"What was what?"

"What made you go Super Saiyan?"

Kakarot winced as he thought about his brother's death. "I realized there are more important things than winning a fight."

Trunks nodded his head. He understood that more than anything...

Bulma began pacing the few steps in the royal box next to Vegeta's chair. There were other fighters in the arena right now, and after a few more Trunks would be fighting again.

"Woman sit down."

Bulma stopped and glared at the chair that Vegeta had placed next to him. Chaya rolled her eyes. She could not believe that he was allowing the 'Blue Whore' to sit with them.

_'Perhaps I shouldn't let it bother me. After all, she does have a front row seat to her own son's death.'_

Bulma dismissed the chair with a wave of her hand. "Vegeta I can't sit here and just watch my son fight someone to the death."

"Trunks is stronger than what you think. He will get through this."

"I hope so." Bulma turned her attention back to the arena and shivered as one Saiyan blasted the head off of another. Mato stepped back onto the ring and shook his head. "Well, he won't be competing anymore. Now onto our next fight. We have Pep and Choy!"

Chaya smirked happily as they names were called. And Bulma paled with horror and turned to Vegeta. Vegeta became instantly concerned.

"Woman what is the matter?"

"That fighter..." She looked up to the screen and saw that the winner of this fight would have to fight Trunks then she looked back to Vegeta. "We have to get Trunks out of there now."

"Why?"

Bulma swallowed a couple times trying to get her throat to work which was hard because she was really trying not to cry and not to panic too hard. Vegeta stood up and got closer to her. "What is wrong."

"That fighter..."She said turning to the two that were in the arena. She pointed a shaking finger to the one on the right that looked so very familiar. "That fighter, the one named Choy...That's Bok's brother."

Vegeta turned to look at the fighter, and the resemblance was there. He growled at Bulma's meaning. The fighter would more than likely want revenge for what happened to his brother. It would have been the Saiyan thing to do to honor his brother by fighting Vegeta, but he was the Prince. It didn't apply to him because he was royalty. But Trunks...it would be the perfect opportunity to take his revenge and there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn't really worried about Trunks fighting in the tournament, because part of him believed that no one would dare kill him because he was the King's son. But he knew that his family connection wasn't going to help in this case.

The fight didn't last long at all. Choy was declared the winner in a matter of moments. He looked up to the royal box and smirked. He didn't even intend on entering the tournament, but the Queen insisted. She told him that she knew of his family's past and could give him the opportunity that was denied him so many years ago. To take his revenge on the two people that got his brother killed. He remembered his brother being smitten by the 'Blue Whore'. He told him everything. They were twins and kept nothing from each other. The only thing that was different between them, was that Bok wanted to stay on the planet while Choy wanted to leave. Choy would come home many times and tell him of the different women in the universe but Bok was obsessed with the 'Blue Whore'. If he had known that she would seduce her brother and the Prince he would have killed her. The shame for not being able to avenge his brother was taunting him for years. And now he was going to finally get the revenge that was rightfully his.

Bulma looked down onto the face that resembled her former friend. She finally sat down in the chair next to Vegeta and grasped his hand for support. Vegeta knew that it probably wasn't a good idea to have his former lover grasp his hand while sitting next to his Queen but he knew that Bulma needed this and that people were talking anyways so it really didn't matter. But what he didn't expect was the small comfort he got from the touch as well. He glanced at her momentarily then took his eyes back to the ring and watched as his son made an appearance. _'You can do this.'_

Trunks had no clue of the danger that awaited him. All he knew that the man in front of him was another step towards his goal. As Mato gave introductions he got into a fighting stance preparing himself for the oncoming fight.

Mato left the ring and Trunks wasted no time in attacking. He was too anxious to get this over with, But Choy had other plans. Just when Trunks was about to make contact, Choy turned and hit Trunks on his back really hard where his tail should have been.

Trunks cried out for a moment, lost his footing and tripped on the ring. All the people in the audience winced at the very dirty move. Trunks didn't have a tail, but the nerves were still there and if someone hit him hard enough then it would still hurt. Not to mention getting hit in that area would still hurt whether you were Saiyan or not, But no one ever really attacked him in that spot, because he didn't have a tail.

Choy took that moment to jump in the air with intention to slam into his lower back once more, but Trunks was able to roll away and get up in time.

Trunks was looking at him with surprised eyes. _'If he would have hit me, I would have been paralyzed or worse.'_ He knew this competition was serious, but everything just went to a higher level.

Choy stood up and sneered at the child. "I am going to enjoy this. Just so you know, you can blame your parents for your death."

Trunks raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?"

Choy glared at the royal box once more than looked back to Trunks. "Your parents killed my brother."

Trunks looked at the man and laughed. "You must mean my dad, because my mother wouldn't kill anyone in a million years."

Choy became angry with that response. "That whore is the reason why he died!"

"Watch your mouth." Trunks seethed out.

Choy ignored him and began circling him. Trunks got back into a fighting stance, preparing himself for the next attack. Choy didn't even see a child anymore, all he saw was his revenge in front of him. "Your mother seduced my brother, making him fall for her, then out of jealousy, your father killed him. I couldn't take my revenge on him and fight the Prince, but lucky for me, the two of them had you."

Trunks was getting a little worried but he calmed himself down and tried to think of his grandfather. _'Ok, what would he do in this situation? 10 steps ahead, think Trunks think..._' Trunks knew he was a good fighter, but clearly this guy was out for blood and was going to use any and every dirty trick he could think of. And even though Trunks was very powerful and a talented fighter, he knew that he did not have the skills that this fighter possessed. So he had no choice but to calm down and use strategy in his fighting. He watched Choy watch him and realized that his eyes were wild. _'This guy is in complete psycho mode; a couple pushes and he'll totally lose it.'_

Trunks smirked at him. "Yeah it sounds like your brother was an idiot."

Choy stopped, angry at his words. "What?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders and laughed a little. "He should have known better than to get too close to the Prince's girl. Everyone knew that he always wanted my mother. Even now they are sitting next to each other. Your brother was stupid.

Choy became furious and pointed a shaking finger at him. "Don't do you dare mock his memory you Half Breed!"

Trunks laughed some more. "I'm not mocking his memory. I'm only stating facts; Your brother was an idiot. Actually I feel sorry for you; waiting all these years to honor a fool. You must be ashamed, I know I would be."

Choy screamed to the Heavens and charged Trunks like a mad man. Trunks little trick worked, but now he had to figure out a way to get this mad man out the ring. Choy was swinging wildly and fast at Trunks. For a moment, all Trunks could do was block, but then he dropped down, slid in between his legs, turned and kicked him in his back. Choy stumbled and Trunks took the opportunity to grab his tail and swing him hard to the other side of the ring.

Most of the audience groaned in pain as if they were the ones that experienced it themselves. Not many Saiyans had trained their tails to resist such pain. Strengthening your tail alone was a painful experience, so most only tried to keep it secure. Choy was part of the majority.

He got up shaking with pain and rage. "You half breed...BASTARD!" He charged Trunks immediately and delivered blow after blow, that Trunks was successfully blocking. At one point Choy caught Trunks off guard and head butted him then delivered an upper cut that mad Trunks fly out the air, but Choy caught Trunks foot, before he could get away from him and slammed him into the ground. Then without letting him go, he slammed him into the other side of him as well.

By the second slam, Trunks began to lose consciousness. His head had just taken some very powerful hits. It was taking him a while to find the signals from his brain to send out to the rest of his body to get up. Choy was taking this moment to gather energy to blast him into oblivion.

Up in the royal box Chaya and Able were smirking at each other, happy with how things were going while Vegeta and Bulma were on the edge of their seats. Vegeta was grasping the arms of his seat and looked down to the arena and saw Kakarot standing on the side. Kakarot looked up at him at that moment and nodded to him. Vegeta relaxed only a little bit. _'Alright, if this goes wrong, Kakarot will jump in. I'll deal with the people later and send Trunks back to Earth if I must, but I will not let him die, and definitely not by my past mistakes._' Not that Vegeta regretted killing Bok, he wished he would have killed him a different way and not in front of Bulma, but what he really regretted right now was not finishing off his brother as well.

Bulma couldn't take it anymore and stood up grasping the bannister saying, "TRUNKS! GET UP!"

Her yelling ignited some small sparks in other Saiyans in the audience.

"Come on Trunks!"

"You can do it!"

"Show that cheater what a real fighter can do!"

Trunks heard the crowd, well at least some of them, cheering for him, and that alone brought him enough strength to gather himself up. Choy saw him get up and fired the blast hoping that it would kill him. Kakarot placed his fingers on his head ready to transport him out of there, but stopped as he saw Trunks hold the blast.

It was powerful, and Trunks was sweating all over. There wasn't a sound in the arena as everyone was watching closely as Trunks held the blast. Choy didn't take it likely and began shooting more into it. But Trunks wouldn't stop, even though it was pushing him back.

_'No! I can do this! I am not a mistake! I was meant to be here! I have a destiny!'_

Trunks screamed as he began to power up. He gathered some energy inside of himself and sent the blast that he was blocking into the sky. The audience cheered at his control and power.

"I thought he wasn't going to make it!"

"He is the Kings's son."

"That half breed is powerful. They say he's the strongest child elite."

Choy watched as his death blast went into the sky and disappeared into space. That was a lot of energy lost. He was breathing heavily but so was Trunks. He was angry at himself for not already finishing off a half breed child. "You are going to pay for that kid."

"In you dreams Douche." Trunks said getting back into a fighting stance. This time Trunks took the lead and they began trading blow for blow.

In the royal box, for the first time Chaya was grasping the arms of her chair. _'What is that fool doing? He was supposed to kill the boy not play around with him.'_

Bulma was now cheering on her son like a possessed soccer mom. "Come on Trunks! You can do it! Show him what you're made of!"

Trunks and Choy now had each other trapped in a hold, both of them grasping each other's arms. Choy sneered at the child once more. "You know I won't stop until you're dead. Even if you manage to kick me out the ring, I won't stop. You'll have to kill me."

Trunks lost concentration at that and Choy took the advantage and elbowed him in the face then kneed him in the stomach. Trunks coughed up some blood, but stopped once Choy had him in a choke hold.

"Die! Die you filthy half breed!"

Trunks eyes bucked as he was losing air. With all the head injuries he now had, losing oxygen to his brain wasn't really a good idea. He could feel himself began to slip away. He looked in front of him and saw Kakarot and got an idea. He elbowed Choy in his ribs, just hard enough for him to give Trunks enough room to bend his head and bite him...hard.

Choy hollered in pain and let go of Trunks. His arm was bleeding profusely. The audience thought it was hilarious.

"He took a chunk right out of him!"

"Yea, he's a Saiyan alright."

"Boy must have been hungry."

Choy glared at Trunks as he grasped his arm. "You dirty half breed!"

Trunks managed a laugh himself. "Sorry, I missed breakfast."

"You'll pay for that!" Choy charged him once more, but Trunks was ready for him. They were fighting fast and hard, trading blow for blow, but it was starting to be obvious that Trunks was winning. At one point Trunks uppercut him then leg swiped him. Choy fell hard to the ground and was breathing heavily. He looked like he wasn't going to get up but he still managed to. Trunks frowned and they began to go at it again. The same thing kept happening, Trunks would get the upper hand but Choy would get back up.

Vegeta watched the fight with ease, now officially knowing that his son was going to win, but he knew what Trunks had to do. "He has to kill him."

Bulma who was engaged in the fight turned to Vegeta. "What?"

"He's not going to stop until he's dead."

Bulma looked back to her son. "Trunks has never-"

"I know. But that's the only way this round is going to be over. Even now Trunks is giving Choy the chance to walk away but he's not going to take it. His pride is too great. Trunks will have to kill him."

Bulma bit her lip anxiously. She knew that her son had that inside of him, but he was still a child. _'Oh Trunks...'_

Trunks was feeling the frustration in the situation. He had just practically knocked Choy out, but once again he was getting up. "Just stay down! I've already won."

Choy chuckled as he stood up. "I told you, you will have to kill me. That's the only way this is going to end. There will be a funeral for one of us. And it should be you!" Choy gathered up all the energy he had left and aimed it at Trunks. Trunks caught it and was going to throw it back into the air but Choy got closer and leaned over so that if he did shoot it up then it would practically blast his head off. So now Trunks realized that he was forced to either kill Choy or take the blast himself.

"You...you idiot!" Trunks said. "Stand back! Neither of us has to die! What happened to your brother was between him and my father! You don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do! You or me? What's it going to be?" Choy yelled as he pushed more of his energy into the blast, hoping that it would kill the little piece of half breed trash.

Trunks closed his eyes. _'There's nothing I can do!.'_ He gathered energy of his own and looked to Choy. "I'm sorry!" He yelled as he pushed the blast forward with his strength and sent it right through Choy's chest. The arena robots got in front of the blast before it could destroy the arena and deflected it into space.

Choy collapsed onto the ground in a sickening thud. Trunks watched his body not move anymore, fell to his knees and lowered his head as the audience cheered for him once more. He didn't want to kill him but he had no choice. Even though he defended his behavior to his mother with what happened to Yarrow, he really did feel bad about what happened. And now, now he was a killer.

Trunks was brought out of his thoughts as Mato grabbed his wrist and pulled him up as he declared him winner for that round. Trunks only stared ahead. He didn't feel like a winner at all. He didn't' think that he would have to kill anyone in the tournament. He assumed he would always be able to knock someone out the ring. He never expected this to happen.

He walked off the ring and went into the holding area of the arena. The other fighters greeted him with respect which he acknowledged but he didn't feel good at all about what just happened. He went to the recovery room so that the doctors could look at him. He was not surprised, but was extremely glad to see his mother in there.

Even though he was hurting all over he ran to his mother and buried his head in her shoulder. Bulma wrapped her arms around him and cradled him in her lap. "Oh Trunks! I'm so glad you're alright."

She was out of breath from running down there. As soon as Choy was dead she knew that her son needed her. Vegeta tried to tell her something about being soft with the boy but she ignored him. And by how Trunks was reacting, she knew that she was right.

Trunks pulled away from her. "I'm sorry for running away from you."

"You had me worried, but we'll talk about the later."

Trunks blinked at her. He thought for sure she was going to drag him out of there. "You...you're not going to take me out of the competition?"

Bulma shook her head. "I should, but you've come this far, besides your father said you have to finish it and...now I agree with him."

Trunks felt like he was in an alternate universe. "Mom, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but you're totally doing a 180 on me right now. Did you hit your head or something?"

Bulma shook her head and laughed a little. "I didn't realize until now how strong you really are. Besides, I see how important this is to you. Did you hear them? The crowd? Trunks they love you. You're doing it. You're gaining their respect. I'm sorry for not believing in you."

Trunks let a tear slip from his eye at her words. "Thank you Mom."

Bulma cried a little herself and hugged him again. She heard him sniffle again and patted him on his back.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can you not tell Dad that I'm crying?"

Bulma laughed again. "I won't." She pulled him back. "Now, you have to get cleaned up. You're only a few fights away from Kakarot." She said happily. Him getting to Kakarot was a relief. She knew that her best friend wouldn't hurt her baby.

"Yeah I am." He said kind of sadly.

Bulma sighed. "I know you're upset about killing Choy and I'm sorry that you had to deal with that, but don't let that stop you from going ahead. Choy forced your hand. You're still a good person." Trunks nodded his head at her words. "Ok Good. Now hop on this table." Bulma said patting the table. The doctors then came forward and started to take care of her boy. "I'll be rooting for you." Bulma said as she waved to her son. Trunks smiled at her and nodded as she left the room.

She was met with Kakarot on her way out.

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah he's fine. Kakarot I have something to tell you."

Kakarot knew exactly what she was going to say. "What is it?"

Bulma took a step towards him and glared. "He's already injured, so don't make it worse."

Kakarot smirked. "Tell him that. The boy is determined to win this thing."

"I know, he's just like his father."

"Vegeta can't take all the blame for the stubbornness."

"Oh what do you know?"Bulma said walking off.

Kakarot watched his friend walk away and chuckled. "Enough..."

**Later**

The other fights that went on were no way near as exciting as Trunks vs. Choy. Everyone was still talking about the fight.

"You could see it in the boy's eyes, he didn't want to kill him."

"It's that human side. Only weakness the boy has."

"I thought for sure the King was going to interfere."

"It's a matter of pride. He's staying out of it and letting the boy fight like how a Saiyan should."

"I heard the boy almost killed someone the other day."

"First kill. He'll never forget it."

"He's still a half breed, there's no way he's going to win this thing."

The crowd was anxious to see the once hated and now popular and impressive fighter step back out int the ring. Once the other fights were over and the next round started, Trunks was up again. The crowd roared once he stepped back into the arena. Everyone was excited to see him. Well, everyone except for Chaya and Able.

Able looked up at his mother, wondering what they should do. Chaya knew her son wanted an answer but she didn't know what to say to him. She had no idea that the boy was that powerful. She had thought for sure that there was no way he would be able to get passed Choy. She had orchestrated this whole thing for him to die publicly. She made sure that the children in his class would push him to the breaking point, giving Able the leeway he needed to manipulate Trunks into entering the competition. She made sure that he could enter the tournament by adjusting the rules, and making the prize something he would desire above everything. She Even had it set up for him to fight Choy by the second round. Now all she could do was hope that someone would kill him. But things were backfiring on her. The boy was gaining favor with the people, Vegeta was allowing Bulma to sit with them in their box, and to top it all off, he was onto her. She would have to make sure that all her conspirators were killed as soon as the competition was over.

_'What a mess.'_

Trunks was now hitting a groove. He only had a few fights before he could reach Kakarot. The fights were hard, but nothing compared to fighting Choy. With his mother's encouraging words and the cheers from the crowd he was able to push forward as his dream was seeming more and more close. Before he knew it, he only had one more fight left before he got to Kakarot. Whoever won the next round would be his last step...

Vegeta was watching intently at the two fighters that were in the ring. The both of them were out for blood. You could tell that the both of them wanted the grand prize badly. _'Fools. They won't stand a chance against Kakarot..._' Vegeta smirked as he mentally added, _'Trunks as well.'_

Trunks was also watching the fight as well, hoping that it would be over soon. His wish came true as both of the fighters managed to fatally wound the other.

One fighter thought he beat the guy by going into his chest. The fighter coughed up blood, but if he was going to die, he wasn't going out alone and with his last source of energy, pushed his own hand in the other soldiers's chest. They both died in a matter of moments.

Once they both hit the ground, Mato came out. "We have a stalemate! That means, that Trunks is the winner!"

Trunks blinked in shock as the crowd went insane. Vegeta let a smile spread across his face as Bulma hollered, jumped and cheered like a cheerleader.

"Woohoo! Yeah TRUNKS!"

Trunks received a lot of pats on the back and head from the fighters that were already disqualified in the holding area.

"Come on out Trunks!" Mato said.

Trunks exhaled a shaky breath and walked out into the arena. _'There's still one more fight. And it's not going to be easy.'_

Mato pointed in the other direction of the arena. "Now the last round, Trunks will fight the only other Saiyan other than our King, that has been able to achieve the Legendary...KAKAROT!"

The crowd stood to their feet and cheered as Kakarot entered.

"It was good while it lasted but there's no way the Half Breed will defeat a Super Saiyan."

"Yeah he had a good run but it's over now."

"He was his mother's guard. No way will he harm the boy."

"Yeah they know each other, this isn't going to be much of a fight."

Mato left the ring, leaving Trunks and Kakarot alone.

Kakarot cracked his neck as Trunks got into a fighting stance. Kakarot looked Trunks up and down analyzing him. "You really want this don't you?"

"Don't hold back." Trunks said determined but a little nervous.

Kakarot smirked. "Now don't forget that I taught you everything you know."

"That was years ago. I've picked up a few moves."

"Yeah I saw them, but they're not going to be good enough."

Trunks narrowed his eyes at him then realization dawned on him as he rolled his eyes. "My Mom talked to you didn't she?"

Kakarot laughed out loud at that. "Yeah she did. She doesn't want me to hurt you and I don't want to hurt you either. You had a good run Trunks, but we both know that you're really hurt."

Trunks couldn't deny that his head was still throbbing from his fight with Choy, not to mention the rest of his body. "It doesn't matter, this needs to happen."

Kakarot didn't really want to fight him. He knew that Trunks wanted him to take this serious, but no matter what, he would be playing with him. He's a Super Saiyan, and Trunks might be strong, but the truth is, is that he could knock him out the ring at any time. He sighed heavily, knowing that Trunks wasn't going to be satisfied and neither will Bulma if he actually hurts Trunks. But he knew this kid, he wasn't going to stop until he won't be able to move anymore. "Remember what you promised Trunks. If you're too hurt, you have to stop."

Trunks nodded, but he had no intention of stopping. Kakarot got into a fighting stance then waved his hand over for him to come at him. Trunks powered up and flew to him. They started trading blows and slowly began lifting off into the air.

Bulma who was sitting next to Vegeta sighed. "I can't see anything anymore." She hated it when they moved too fast.

"Well if you exercised your body as much as you do your brain, you would be able to." Vegeta said smirking.

Bulma glared at him then rolled her eyes, but a smile crept up her face. She couldn't help but be happy now that Trunks was fighting Kakarot. She knew that her friend wouldn't hurt her son. And if he did...then he was in for a world of pain.

Trunks aimed another punch at Kakarot, but this time he caught it. "Impressive, but it's not good enough." He said kicking him back to the arena. Trunks landed on the ground and went to charge Kakarot again, but he phased away from him and went to his side and hit him. Trunks stumbled and would have fallen to the ground but he caught himself and flipped and landed onto his feet just in time to block another blow from Kakarot.

"Seriously, how much longer do you want to do this, because I'm getting hungry?" Kakarot asked seriously.

Trunks growled at him angrily. "Stop thinking about food and fight!"

Kakarot continued the fight, blocking Trunks's moves but then decided that this went on long enough. "Alright Trunks, that's enough." He then punched Trunks in his stomach sending him to the ground.

Trunks collapsed onto the floor holding his gut. Any harder and he would have passed out. He shook himself and said, "No." Then he got up quickly and charged Kakarot.

Kakarot frowned. "That's how you want to play it then fine." Kakarot grabbed Trunks and threw him hard outside the ring. Trunks was heading right for the grass and he stopped himself right before a blade of grass could touch his skin. He levitated back up breathing hard and looked back at Kakarot who was glaring at him.

_'Aw man, now Bulma is going to be yelling at me for months.'_ Kakarot thought as he realized that he was going to have to seriously injure Trunks to get him to stop fighting.

Trunks charged Kakarot once more but he blocked every one of his moves and sent him slamming hard into the ground. Trunks winced at the pain that was searing his bones...

In the royal box, Bulma stood up angrily. She might not have been able to catch everything, but she saw that...

Kakarot stood over Trunks annoyed, that the boy was moving again. "Trunks stand down." He said warning him.

Trunks shook his head in defiance and tried to get up, but Kakarot slammed him back into the ground. "I said stand down!" Kakarot warned once more. Trunks stopped trying to move and Kakarot took that as him admitting defeat and turned to walk away and signal Mato, but Trunks took the opportunity to leg swipe Kakarot and elbow him in his back as he hit the ground. Then he gathered energy and would have blasted him but Kakarot was too fast and phased behind Trunks and grabbed him and slammed him once more really hard into the ground, creating a small crater in the middle of the arena.

"I warned you." Kakarot said as he began to walk away again.

Trunks was burning in pain. He could barely move, but he ignored it as he began to get up once more. He could hear people in the audience gasping at his endurance, but he didn't care about their reactions anymore. He was so close, too close to his goal. He wasn't about to give up. Trunks charged Kakarot once more and Kakarot barely had to put up a fight, he grabbed Trunks, flew into the air, and threw him back into the crater. He began to fly toward him, determined to officially put him out of the competition by knocking him unconscious for sure with his body slam.

"KAKAROT STOP!" Bulma screamed, effectively stopping him only a few inches away from Trunks.

Trunks eyes were shut as he was preparing himself from the oncoming attack. He opened his eyes once he realized that it wasn't coming and saw that Kakarot was walking away, possibly with his dream. He then looked up into the sky and started to think about why he was there in the first place.

"Half Breed."

Kakarot stopped and turned to look at Trunks. "What?"

Trunks kept staring up at the sky. "Half Breed. That's what they call me. I'm known as the Half Breed Bastard, the son of The Blue Whore. Even though my father is a king, they still call my mother a whore, a prostitute and a slut." Trunks could feel his anger rising up inside of him, replacing the feeling of pain. "Half Breed Bastard, no matter what I do. That's why I entered. I wanted a new name. I needed a new name, for me and my Mom." With that Trunks began to slowly get up.

"Trunks..." Kakarot said in warning.

But Trunks wasn't listening. "Do you get it?" He said glaring at Kakarot. "Do you see what I'm trying to tell you. This isn't about strength..." Trunks was shaking with emotions...emotions that he could barely contain. "...This isn't about winning. This is about respect. This is about PRIDE!" Trunks began powering up, more so than he ever had in his life. He let go of his emotions, let go of his hurt, his wounds, as he began screaming towards the heavens. "No, no more!" He thought about the abuse, the hurt on his mother's face, the emotions that took over him when he fought Yarrow and ended Choy's life. It was all too much. He had been bottling everything up inside of him and he needed to let it go, he had to let it all go. He felt like a dam was snapping, ready to unleash the strong rush of a flooding power that he never knew existed. His energy soared as dust and wind began to swirl around him. He felt it crumbing, the dam around him. He had to be released...

One by one Saiyans in the audience began measuring his power level with their scouters but they all began to fry as Trunks energy began going off the charts, destroying the devices.

Vegeta rose to his feet and stepped closer as he felt his son's power level ascend to a higher plane, one that was familiar to himself. "Is he..."

Kakarot's eyes bucked out as he saw Trunks, at only 7 years old, slowly turn into a Super Saiyan. He was in such shock, that he had no time to block or transform as Trunks rammed him out of the arena, sending him crashing into the wall and falling on the grass.

Everyone was in utter silence then in the next moment everyone jumped to their feet and cheered! Trunks didn't even realize what happened until he heard everyone screaming. He looked down at his body and realized that it was glowing. "Am I-" He looked at the screen and saw that the camera's had zoomed in on him and he saw himself with golden hair sticking up and teal eyes. He jumped into the air and screamed. "Woohoo!"

Chaya screamed herself, but not in joy, while Able yelled, "That's Impossible!"

Bulma cried with joy while Vegeta was too in shock to say or do anything. All he could think was, _'A Super Saiyan at his age?'_

Then the crowd started chanting, "Trunks, Trunks, Trunks!"

Trunks turned around to take it in and lifted his hands in the air. "Yeah!"

Kakarot stood up shaking his head and looked up to Vegeta. Vegeta was still in shock, but gathered himself and lifted his hands to silence the crowd. They did so and Vegeta waved for Trunks to come to him.

Trunks flew up until he was eye level to his father. Vegeta took him in, in all his glory, and still couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What is it that you want?"

Trunks didn't need to think about what he wanted. He had been dreaming about it ever since he found out his father was royalty. "I want respect restored to me and my Mother. I want my title."

Chaya jumped up at that and looked pleadingly at Vegeta. "But the crown is promised to Able?"

Trunks addressed his step mother for the first time in his life. "I'm not asking for the crown. I am asking for the name. That Is all I want. All I want...is honor."

Vegeta nodded. "Then you shall have it. From this day forward, You will be known as Prince Trunks, and your mother shall be known as Lady Bulma."

The Saiyans loved it. He could have asked for anything in the universe, possibly even the throne, but he wanted honor more than anything. And in that moment he became, the favorite son of the house of Vegeta.

"All hail Prince TRUNKS!" Someone from the crowd yelled.

Then suddenly everyone started chanting, "Prince Trunks! Prince Trunks! Prince Trunks!"

Some Saiyans started shooting blasts into the sky, just like they did at the Coronation. Trunks flew into the center of it all and took it in, trying to hold his happy tears in as he finally achieved his goal.

_'I did it Grandpa. I did it.'_

**Author's Note:** I'm dying to know what you guys think. I've been thinking about this chapter for a long time. And before anyone asks, No, Trunks is not stronger than Goku, he just caught him off guard. Please Review!


	11. When It's Over Love Can Bloom

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Chapter 11: When It's Over Love Can Bloom**

Immediately following the tournament was a celebration. Chaya was hoping that it would be a reception for the funeral of Vegeta's bastard but she was wrong. So wrong. As soon as Vegeta granted Trunks his wishes, Chaya excused herself to her bed chambers. She walked out of the arena with her head held proudly and a calm look on her face, but she was raging on the inside. Before when she would pass by people speaking of The Blue Whore and The Half Breed Bastard there were always negative insults that followed. That had pleased her greatly because she was the one that gave them their titles in the first place. But now, Trunks had changed everything.

While she was going out she could hear Saiyans call them 'Lady Bulma', and 'Prince Trunks'. There was nothing but positive words flowing out of their mouths and it sickened her. She even heard someone say, "He is the true prince of Vegeta."

She thought about sending one of her guards to kill that particular Saiyan but it wouldn't look good for her. The Saiyans adored Trunks too much.

She hurried to her room and didn't stop her furious pace until she reached her vanity. She looked at the contents on top of it; Jewelry, brushes and even make up. She had tried so hard for so many years to seduce Vegeta. She tried many different hair styles and combinations to get him to notice her, to get him to spend another night with her, to get him to fall for her.

She stared at each of the items and with a raging scream swiped them all off the vanity. "It all failed! Nothing I do is good enough!" She looked at herself in the mirror and punched it, sending the glass spraying all over the carpet and causing the frame to be cracked in two.

She grabbed her hair and wanted to pull it all out. _'None of it worked! It was supposed to work!'_

For years she had managed to spread enough rumors and gossip, causing the saiyans to despise Bulma and respect her as the future Queen even the more. Everyone saw how she was treated. Some respected her more because they knew her mate was forever smitten with an Earthling slut. But now things are different. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before they start to call Bulma the deserving Queen because her son is a Super Saiyan.

She placed her hands on her face, shaking her head. _'I don't understand how he could be so powerful. I can't do anything to him now. I wanted him to die, and make Bulma leave the planet and give Vegeta no chance of ever gaining her favor. But now everything is ruined.'_

She started pacing her room madly. _'I have to come up with something else. I can't harm Trunks, but maybe I can still get to Bulma. I may not be able to have her killed, but perhaps I could do something else.'_

Chaya stopped her paces at the sudden knock on her door. "Your Highness, the celebration is commencing."

Chaya frowned. She didn't want to go, but she also didn't want to give her seat so easily to Bulma. She looked at her broken vanity and was now angry with herself for destroying it. She had to try and make herself like beautiful for Vegeta. _'I am not going to be upstaged by that whore.'_ She marched into her closet and pulled out some Earth clothing. There was one thing in there she was saving for a special occasion just in case of an emergency. And she deemed this as an emergency. She reached in and pulled out a red dress that was made beautifully.

_'This will get their attention one way or the other.'_

**Bulma's Apartment**

Trunks wanted to whine and bang his head against the wall. "Mom! I am late to my own celebration!" He said as he fell on the couch in frustration. He was a Super Saiyan, one of the strongest in the universe. The things he could do and his possibilities were endless, but there was still one thing that would always defeat him...getting his mother to leave the house on time.

"Five more minutes alright!" Bulma yelled from behind her door.

Trunks only groaned in response. He didn't even want to come back to the apartment. He wanted to go straight there. But his Mother insisted that he spend at least a half hour in the tank and then come home to wash up and get ready for the party. He set up and looked down at himself. When he got out the tank his father was there and handed him some Saiyan armor.

"This is yours from now on." He had said before he left the room.

He had noticed a while ago that his dad wasn't one for sentimental moments, but he could read between the lines. Trunks looked at the blue spandex and chest armor with the royal crest of Vegeta on it. But what he really loved was his blood red cape. He felt like a super hero with it on. He jumped over the couch just to see it flow behind him. He laughed excitedly.

"What did I tell you about playing with the furniture?" Bulma said.

Trunks rolled his eyes then looked at his mother and beamed up at her. "Wow Mom you look awesome!"

Bulma blushed and turned around for him. "You think so?"

"Yeah." He said proud of his beautiful mother.

"Thank you." Bulma was happy of her son's approval. She was a bit self conscious because she didn't bring any dresses with her, but Ruta immediately gave her a capsule after the tournament. Bulma was always picky when it came to her clothes but she really didn't have enough time to sort through all the dresses that were in the capsule and find the perfect one.

_'Not that I need to look perfect for anyone. I am going to the celebration to support my son. Not to impress Vegeta.'_

She thought to herself. But she knew that Vegeta wouldn't think that in a million years, especially with how revealing the dress was. But she really didn't have a choice because all the dresses Ruta gave her showed skin. Apparently, the hypocritical women of Vegeta that called her a slut only wanted to purchase the more revealing dresses that were brought over from Earth.

The dress was revealing but it was still a bit classy. After all it was Versace. The dress was a marine blue chiffon that fell beautifully to the floor. The left shoulder had a long sleeve while the right side had a beautiful detailed strap that wend around her neck to the other sleeve and also trailed down the back to come across her stomach and end at the starting point of her high split that revealed her left leg. It also had a plunging neck line that showed her cleavage. She completed the look with strappy gold heels and diamond stud earrings. Her hair was in a mid high pony tail and her makeup focused around her eyes with her black eyeliner and mascara causing them to be even more dramatic. She gave a bit of girly innocence with a light pink blush and pink lip gloss to finish. She was now ready to make an appearance...

**Meanwhile...**

Vegeta was drumming his fingers at the head table. The only member of his family that was present at the moment was his son Able who was sitting to his left. He was annoyed that the rest of them hadn't shown up yet. He was really anxious to see Bulma. There was never a dull moment when they were present at a celebration.

The doors to the hall opened and in walked Chaya. Vegeta was in shock when he saw her. It wasn't because she was beautiful, it wasn't because she was his mate, but it was because she was wearing Bulma's red dress!

Chaya saw her mates reaction and smirked. She knew that wearing this dress would get his attention. Many of the men there nodded in approval of their beautiful Queen as they bowed to her. She was hoping that Vegeta would approve of her and acknowledge her beauty as well. She got to him and bowed.

"My Ki-"

"Where did you get that dress?" He demanded angrily.

Chaya frowned. Then collected herself. That was not the reaction she had hoped for. "I had it made. You do not like it?"

Vegeta frowned heavily at her. Chaya had done some crazy things to get his attention, but this was the winner hands down. "Chaya I want you to go take that dress-"

Suddenly a hush flowed over the place as Bulma and Trunks entered. Bulma was extremely nervous. It was kind of weird being mistreated for years, then in a matter of moments becoming favored. Plus she had been telling herself on the way down that she didn't care about Vegeta, but she knew she was lying to herself. She wanted him to see her, to notice her, to hold her.

After Vegeta had granted Trunks's wishes, it took everything she had to not fly into his arms and weep with joy. She was so proud of her son, of their son. But he still had a wife. It was hard being around him, knowing now that everything was different. And even though she wanted him, she still didn't want to become 'the other woman'.

Trunks took the lead and walked toward his father proudly. But he slowed his stride once he realized that people were bowing to him. The feeling of respect overwhelmed him greatly. _'Thanks for believing in me Grandpa.'_

Bulma was a bit freaked out for a second, she had never had anyone bow to her before and knew that it would take some getting use to. She looked up at Vegeta and saw that his jaw was slack from starring at her. She couldn't help but smirk.

_'I guess I chose the right dress.'_

But her smirk disappeared once she got up close and saw that Chaya was wearing her dress! She looked back to Vegeta hurt and angry. Vegeta caught onto what she was thinking and groaned. _'Great, just what I need.'_

He turned to Chaya annoyed. "Chaya-"

She held her hands in defense. "Alright I'll go." She said bowing once more and leaving out the celebration. She saw the hurt look on Bulma's face and was pleased. 'If _I couldn't stun Vegeta, at least I was able to drive another wedge between them._' It was nothing her to get the dress replicated. She was there that night when Bulma had worn the dress. She remembered the date and looked up some security footage and had the dress replicated. She remembered all the men, including the King and Vegeta fawning over her beauty. She had heard that Vegeta had collected dresses for her, gifts actually. She had assumed that the dress was indeed one of them. Judging by the look on Bulma's face, she had guessed right. She wasn't planing on going back to the celebration. After all, she still had planning to do...

**Meanwhile...**

After Trunks and Bulma bowed to Vegeta he motioned for Trunks to sit at his right and for Bulma to sit next to Trunks. He saw that her arms were crossed and her jaw was clinched. _'Wonderful, the Woman is going nuclear._' He thought sarcastically.

Bulma was furious. _'How could he do that? How could he give her my dress? Did he collect gifts for her? Did he lie to me? Does he actually really care for her? What if he's playing us both? It wouldn't be the first time he's played me. That night, that dress...that was my first time. It was our first time together. He had said so many wonderful things to me. How could he not know that I wouldn't be ok with it?'_

Trunks not having a clue that his parents were having some serious problems was having a great time as each person in the hall came to him, bowed, and congratulated him on his victory. He loved that they all called him, 'Your Highness' and 'Your Majesty' and especially, 'Prince Trunks'.

_'I could get used to this.'_

Able was fuming. He didn't like this at all. Before saiyans greeted him like he was the best thing in the universe. But saiyans were barely glancing at him. He felt like he was being tossed aside. He at least wanted his mother there to support him, but for some reason, his father sent her out. He couldn't believe the hold that the Blue Whore had on his father. What did his mother ever do to her? His mother was beautiful, strong, and a proud warrior. He couldn't comprehend why his father was so smitten with the woman. Sure she was a foreign beauty, but she was foreign! Sure she was smart, but she was weak! And now her son sought to replace him. He narrowed his eyes at his half brother. He didn't trust him at all.

_'You might enjoy this day now, but I will make your life miserable.'_

Bulma inclined her head to another person that paid her respect. She should have been happy at this moment, but she was really trying to keep herself from attempting to strangle Vegeta. She saw how he was in a hurry to get Chaya out of there. Clearly he wanted Chaya to leave before she got there so she wouldn't see the dress. She needed to know why, but she wasn't' going to do anything at the moment to upset Trunks. She was going to let him have fun.

After the greetings and the food. Bulma and Trunks went into the crowd to converse with the people. Trunks was having a good time speaking to some Elites when Yarrow, Kuka, and Pak stepped forward. Trunks frowned a little. They had bowed to him before but he didn't know if they did it out of respect or because they had to.

Yarrow bowed to him and the others followed. "Forgive us your majesty for how we treated you."

Trunks was a bit surprised. "Uh...sure."

Yarrow winced as he continued. "If you wish to punish us for mocking you-"

"No that won't be necessary." Trunks said cutting him off. "I'm not mad at you guys anymore. Besides, you weren't the only ones on the planet saying things. Everyone did. But everything is different now. So don't worry about it. I want to have the strongest elites wanting to fight by my side because they respect me. Not because they are afraid that I will punish them if they don't." He ended smiling.

The Saiyans around them that over heard began to nod in agreement.

"The boy is wise."

"He will make a great General one day."

"Id fight along side him now."

Bulma heard them and was so happy for her son. _'Trunks you don't even realize how amazing you are._'

Yarrow, Kuka, and Pak were surprised. They all said their thanks.

Trunks responded to them with, "You're welcome." But then he thought about something else. "But I do want you guys to do something else."

Yarrow placed his right fist over his heart. "Anything you want Sire."

Trunks narrowed his eyes and pointed to his mother. "Apologize to my mother."

Yarrow saw the fierce look on his face and he immediately dropped down in front of Bulma begging her for forgiveness. Pak and Kuka followed suit.

"We are sorry for all the names we called you."

"Yes every one."

"You never deserved any of them."

Bulma was a bit speechless. "I-"

Trunks crossed his arms and looked at the other Saiyans around him. He didn't care about receiving an apology. But nobody talked about his Mama. "They are not the only ones that need to apologize to my mother." He said turning into a Super Saiyan.

Saiyans who were now startled by the powerful boy all began to make their way to Bulma. They all respected and feared Trunks. If he was that powerful at this moment, there was no telling how powerful he could become. And being the son of Vegeta, he was sure to have a short temper and no one wanted to be on his bad side.

"I am sorry Lady Bulma."

"I was following others. Forgive me for my lack of leadership."

"I feared your beauty. I respect it now."

"Forgive me for not honoring the mother of a Super Saiyan."

Bulma was taken back by all the apologies. All she could do was nod.

Vegeta saw the display and raised an eyebrow. _'Trunks has already began to get people to follow his orders in only a matter of hours._' He looked to Able who he could see was upset. "Able."

"Yes Father."

"Do not be upset with your brother."

Able clenched his jaw. "I am not."

"Don't lie to me. I can see it."

Able crossed his arms and glared at the scene before him.

"I know that your mother has poisoned your mind but you must look and see at what is happening right now. You have the crown, but you must use Trunks to your advantage. He is powerful and will remain so. He also has the respect of the people. You do not want to sow discord between the two of you." Vegeta said in warning.

Able understood what he was saying. He knew that Trunks could very well try and take the crown from him if this continued on through out their lives. But instead of taking his father's advice to work with his brother, he was determined to go another route. _'If I can't over power him then I must get the people to hate him. That's the only way to secure my place on the thrown.'_

**Later...**

The celebration was winding down and the very tired Bulma and Trunks were heading out the Hall to go back to their quarters when Vegeta stopped them. "And where do you think the two of you are going?"

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. "We are going home Vegeta." She said a little bit frosty as she was still upset about the dress drama.

Vegeta ignored her attitude. "Well you are going the wrong way."

Bulma placed her hands on her hips. She was not in the mood to play games and especially with him. "What are you talking about Vegeta?"

Vegeta only smirked. "You two are royals now. That means you live in the Royal part of the palace."

"Really?" Trunks asked excitedly. Vegeta nodded to him. "Woohoo! This just keeps getting better and better!"

Bulma narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _'What is he up to?'_

"Follow me." Vegeta said as he began to lead them to their new living areas.

Trunks was excited but Bulma became more and more annoyed as she realized that she recognized the area. Vegeta pointed to a room. "This is your room Trunks."

Trunks blinked. "You mean I get a place of my own?" Vegeta nodded. And then Trunks excitedly ran inside to take a look around, leaving his parents behind.

Bulma glared at Vegeta and he only smirked. "Come this way Woman."

They walked passed the next room that Bulma assumed was Able's and she knew that the next one was Vegeta's. But when they stopped right after Vegeta's room Bulma finally yelled out, "You've gotta be kidding me?"

Vegeta actually laughed.

Bulma shook her head not believing his crazy. "Are you out of your mind? You want me to stay right next to you? Where is Chaya supposed to go?"

Vegeta smirked once more. "Chaya has never lived here. She lives at the end of the hall. I wanted her no where near me."

Bulma shook her head. "Vegeta, those are supposed to be the Queen's quarters."

Vegeta became serious. "And they were supposed to be yours. Trunks got what he deserved today it would only be fair for you to receive the same. My offer still stands, I can get rid of Chaya."

Bulma stared at him for a moment then crossed her arms in defense. "Why was she wearing my dress Vegeta?"

Vegeta growled in annoyance. "I don't know. The woman is insane. She did it on purpose."

Bulma looked at him and shook her head. "I don't-"

She was caught off guard by Vegeta sweeping her into his arms and kissing her passionately yet so tenderly. He rubbed comforting circles on her back with his hand that made Bulma relax as she gave into his kiss. She couldn't deny that she needed and wanted his comfort. She moaned when he slightly pulled away from her. "I've been wanting to do that all night. You look ravishing Woman." He said going in for another kiss.

"You're still mated to my mother."

Bulma broke away from Vegeta and looked at Able like she was a kid who got caught trying to stick a knife into an electric socket. "I'm so sorry." She said before departing into her new room. She really didn't want to go in there but she needed a quick exit.

Vegeta groaned and looked at his son. He really didn't know what to say. But Able did. "Do you mean to replace my mother?"

Vegeta had thought long and hard about what to tell him. He had came to the conclusion that the best thing to do was to tell him the truth. "Yes. It is nothing personal, but I have always wanted Bulma."

Able had known the truth all along, but it felt even more real as his father voiced it. "I see." For the first time in his life, he wanted to blast his father right through his chest. It took everything he had not to also speed pass him and barge into Bulma's new room, that by the way should have been his mother's, and kill her. _'I don't care if her son is a Super Saiyan. When I am King, she will be the first person to be executed.'_

"You will have to get used to her being her. She is not going anywhere." Vegeta thought perhaps he could handle this better, but the boy already witnessed the evidence. Better to give a quick and painful shot then a long one.

"And what will you do to my mother, banish her?" He asked seething with anger.

"I will talk to her."

Able nodded then bowed. He didn't want to hear another word come out of his father's mouth. _'The woman will die by my hands.'_

After Able left Vegeta went into his room to the connecting door and opened it. Bulma was startled once she saw Vegeta walk in. She was sitting on her bed crying. She immediately reacted by throwing a pillow at him.

"You had a connecting door installed?" She barely had looked around the room so she didn't even notice it was there.

Vegeta had easily caught the pillow. "Woman calm down. You said yourself that this was a Queen's quarters. Why are you surprised?"

She angrily stood up. "Because I am not your Queen!"

Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at her. "But you will be."

"I will not!"

"Yes you will!"

"Why do you think I would ever-"

"Because you still love me."

Bulma blinked at him. "How dare you-"

"Just stop it Bulma." He said as he walked up to her. "I saw it in your eyes when were children. I saw it in your eyes when we were teenagers and in our early adult hood. I still see it there now. I never understood the emotion. It confused me and it still does till this day. But there is one thing that I have always understood; and its that you have always held that emotion for me."

Bulma didn't know how to respond. He wasn't speaking out of arrogance but with a different, desperate emotion. "I-"

"No. I don't want to hear you deny it. I can see it." He was staring at her eyes so intently. "It's right there burning in the midst of your blue eyes. It's not a request, it's not an assumption, it's a fact. You love me Bulma Brief and because of that you will be my woman."

Before Bulma could utter a word he crashed his lips upon hers and gave her a fiery kiss that seared her bones. All she could do was hold onto him. She clenched his biceps as she felt his raw emotion spill into her pores. Vegeta was never one fore expressing the way he felt with words but he always did it beautifully with his touch.

When he finally broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen, they were both panting with desire. Vegeta gave her one more peck on her lips and pulled away from her. "I will respect your wishes and not proceed our intimacies until we are mated. But keep in mind that I will not wait long." He said before he left out the room.

Bulma stared at the door for a long time then collapsed on the bed. "What just happened?"

**The Next Morning**

Bulma awoke with a start as she didn't recognize her surroundings. Once she remembered where she was she calmed down and laid back down, finally taking everything in. The room was absolutely gorgeous. The floor was made of a pale pink tile that almost looked like marble from back on earth. There were rugs on the floor around the bed that were made of a white fur. The walls were also white with gold trim around the crown molding. There was a rather large and very beautiful vanity across from the bed that was made of a white like marble with the top of it having the same tile as the floor. There was gold like material in little details all around the mirror and drawers. There was a small glass coffee table and two comfy white chairs around it. But the bed in the room was the main focus. It was a four poster bed that matched the vanity. The bedding was white and the four posters were made of the same white rock with gold accents along them. They were also so big and sturdy that one could climb to the top without the bed tipping over. As she looked around she realized that the room was a complete opposite to Vegeta's. Of course his was bigger but the color scheme was the same. Except where she had white and pale pink, he had navy blue and black.

"Vegeta." She sighed to herself. She didn't know what to do with him. She couldn't deny that what he said to her shook her to her very core. Could she have a new life with Vegeta? That was the question that played over and over again in her mind, along with the look on Able's face.

She shook herself not wanting to think about last night again at the moment. She spent the whole night going over it until she fell asleep which wasn't really good even with the comfortable bed. She sighed to herself for the second time that morning and got up from the bed then looked down at herself realizing that she was still wearing her dress from last night. She was about to walk over to her new closet, curious to see how big it was and if there were any clothes in it, when suddenly two Saiyans barged into her room.

Her eyes bucked out then narrowed dangerously. "How dare you come into my room like that! Who do you think you-"

She was cut off as each of the guards grabbed her by her arms. She sputtered in shock then got a hold of herself. "What is the meaning of this?"

The two guards dragged her out of the room and she was met with another one standing in the hallway. "Bulma Brief you are under arrest."

Bulma had never been more shocked in her life. "That is ridiculous I have done nothing! Who has charged me-"

"It is by the order of the Queen." Bulma's jaw went slack as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The guard looked to the two saiyans that were holding her and said, "Take her to the holding cell."

"No!" Bulma dragged her feet trying to stop them. But it was no use, they were too strong. So she started screaming. "Vegeta! Trunks! Help!" Which she continued to scream as they pulled her away from her possible new life...

**Author's Note: **I just want to say thank you guys so much for the feedback. I really can't tell you how touched I was at seeing 50 reviews in one day for my last chapter. It means a lot to me. Thank you again for everyone that reviewed! So...things took a wild turn for Bulma. What could Chaya have possibly charged her with? Find out next chapter! If you want to see what Bulma's dress looks like then go to google and click on the images tab, then type in the words 'Blake Lively Blue Dress Versace' and it will pop up. For the dress Chaya wore you can type in 'Nina Dobrev Red Dress Emmy'. Please Review! Real Quick guys, my sister Veema has begun writing a Bulma/Vegeta fanfic called Bulma: The Goddess of the Earth. It's really good and you all should check it out. Because what's interesting about it, is that Bulma is evil and is giving Vegeta a run for his money. Just read the first 2 chapters and you'll be intrigued. You can go to my favorites and find her story there.


	12. Trials May Come

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 12: Trials May Come**

Bulma could feel her voice at the beginning stages of becoming hoarse from screaming as she was being dragged into the holding area. She kicked and dragged her feet as much as possible.

"Vegeta is going to have your heads! You can't do this to me!" She screamed once more.

She even tried desperately to bite mercilessly at one of the guards wrist, but he shook her like her like a rag doll as punishment for action. Her head was spinning afterwards. If he would have shaken her any harder then her neck would have snapped for sure. She was dizzy now and everything was spinning. She didn't even realize where she was at the moment. She looked up and saw lights. Her vision was a bit blurry from gazing into them she turned her head to look around. They were taking her lower, beneath the docking area it seemed like. She had heard of the holding cell but she had never seen it herself. Just when her vision was starting to become clear the two irritated saiyans tossed her into the holding room. She fell and skidded into the wall. She moaned in pain as her shoulder hit the wall. She sat up slowly glaring at the two saiyans she deemed as the dumbest beings in the universe.

Even though she was pain and her neck, shoulders and head were starting to make her nauseous from the pain she still managed to stand up on wobbly legs. "Get Vegeta NOW!"

The two saiyans stared down the crazed woman and walked away leaving her alone. Once they were gone Bulma collapsed back onto the floor and yelled out another scream of frustration. She was in so much pain and she wanted to cry.

_'How can my life go from so good to so bad so quickly?'_

Bulma let out a shaky breath trying to calm herself down. She had to find a way out of there. She slowly stood up to analyze her surroundings. _'I am not going to stay in here longer than I need to.'_ She began looking around for anything that could possibly aid her in getting out of that room. It wasn't that she was afraid of actually staying there. She knew that Vegeta would never approve, but she refused to be treated like a criminal. There weren't too many holding cells and she was the only one occupying one. There weren't any jails on Vegeta just holding cells for when the king or someone in power doesn't have the time at the moment to issue out a punishment. It never took the King long to dish out a punishment or execution so there wasn't any need for a jail. Bulma looked around every inch of space and couldn't find anything. Not a loose screw or exposed pipe or anything. The cell itself was nothing but a rather large cage that could drain someone's energy so that a Saiyan couldn't escape. There wasn't even a bed or toilet; only a cold steel floor. So unless Bulma could gather the strength to bend bars she was stuck there until her son or ex-lover comes to get her. She folded her arms and sat down on the cold floor.

_'They better come soon.'_

**Meanwhile...**

Trunks was having a ball as he swam another lap in the cool water. It was a very hot day so it felt super good. He and Vegeta were at the Oasis. Trunks was having a blast swimming while Vegeta was on the grass meditating. Earlier Vegeta had came to Trunks and woke him up out of his much needed deep slumber and demanded that he come with him.

Trunks was a bit nervous but quickly became over joyed once he realized that his father was taking him to his personal gravity chamber.

Vegeta was more than curious about his son's power. He still didn't understand how he could be a Super Saiyan at his age. Vegeta smirked to himself as he had thought about it some more. _'But then again, he's my son.'_

While in the chamber, Vegeta had first told him to try and hit him. Trunks was very hesitant at first because he knew he wasn't strong enough but then Vegeta decided to make him a deal. He told him that if he landed a punch in his face then he would take him to the Oasis for an hour.

It was clear that Vegeta didn't think Trunks would actually land a hit on him, because he really didn't want to take him. But he felt more inclined to, because he had (with his natural reflexes) hit him back a little too hard.

Vegeta had thought about waking Bulma to join them, knowing that she liked that place, but he decided to give her some more space after what happened last night. Vegeta looked up at the position of the sun and stood up. "Alright Trunks it has been an hour."

"Awe. Can't we stay a little longer?"

Vegeta frowned. "No. I said an hour. Now let's go."

Trunks got out of the water and dried himself off, using his energy and then put back on his boots and armor. Once he was dressed they both took to the air and made their way to the palace. They landed and went inside back into the royal part of the palace where they were met by Chaya, Able and three elders. Vegeta couldn't resist rolling his eyes.

_'What has she done now?'_

Able couldn't help but feel the deep surge of jealousy that spread throughout his body at seeing Trunks and his dad together. He didn't know where they went, but he felt like Trunks had no business spending time with his father.

"What's going on?" Vegeta demanded from everyone as he crossed his arms. Trunks stood right next to him curious himself of what was going on.

Chaya couldn't deny that she was a little nervous but what was done was done. She held her head high as she delivered the news. "I had Bulma arrested."

"YOU WHAT?" Trunks yelled. Of all the things that could ever happen he never in a million years thought that something like that would happen to his mother.

Vegeta stared at Chaya for a while not responding with words. He narrowed his eyes at her then started gathering energy in his right hand. "I warned you Chaya." He said right before raising his hand to blast her into oblivion.

Able quickly got in front of his mother to block his father's attack. "Father no!"

Vegeta glanced at Able and growled. He dismissed the energy and phased in front of Chaya, grabbing her by her throat and slamming her into the nearest wall. "Explain yourself...now." He demanded dangerously.

Chaya was never more afraid in her life then she was now. Her mate had his hand so tightly around her neck, that she knew in one instant he would kill her. She looked to the elders that were present, and they too were shaking with fear. She looked back at her mate and struggled to breath. He eased up a little so that she could speak.

With a strained voice she began to talk. "There have been many half breeds, but none as powerful as your son. I had her arrested for experimenting with Saiyan DNA."

"That's crazy!" Trunks said angrily. His fists were balled up and he was ready to fight any and everyone.

Vegeta growled. "Trunks is my son. Of course he's powerful you idiot."

Finally an elder that was behind Vegeta spoke up. "Sire if I may, you have another Saiyan child, a full blooded Saiyan. Chaya has made a good point, it doesn't make sense for a half blooded Saiyan to be so much more powerful than a full blooded Saiyan. He even has great potential to be more powerful than yourself. We all know of how much Bulma-"

"Lady Bulma." Trunks corrected while glaring at the elder.

The elder looked at Trunks in fear as well and continued. "-Lady Bulma, and you, Prince Trunks wanted very much to be a part of royal life. Lady Bulma is one of the most brilliant minds in the universe, if there was someone that was able to possibly make a half breed more powerful it is her."

Vegeta angrily dropped Chaya to the ground. She grabbed her throat trying to smooth it out while coughing violently. Vegeta turned around towards the elders and they all stepped back in fear.

Trunks eyes were big as he stared at his father. "Dad you can't believe them! I was strong when I was born. You know this." He said desperate.

Vegeta looked at Trunks then looked back to the elders. "I don't believe them. I know the truth, but the problem is, is that they don't. They will just think that Bulma experimented on you before and even after your first power level reading. And If I know Chaya, which I do, she would have already started spreading rumors." Vegeta turned around and looked back at Trunks. "If we don't prove them wrong quickly, then everything that you have just done will be meaningless. Saiyans will say that you and your mother cheated. They will not respect a saiyan experiment."

"But I'm not! This is crazy!" Trunks couldn't help the sudden spread of dread wash over him. It was like every time he took a leap forward someone was there at his feat pulling him down before he could even make it to the other side.

"I believe you are an experiment." Able said glaring at his half brother.

Trunks looked at Able and shook his head. "No! I worked hard to get where I am."

"And I've been working hard my whole life. I've had more training experience in one year than you've had in your entire existence. If we share the same blood of our father than it doesn't make sense that you are so much more powerful than me. Your mother must have done something to you. And it's forbidden to experiment with Saiyans."

"That is enough!" Vegeta said. "This will not get out any further than what it has already is that understood?" The elders nodded their heads and Chaya finally stood up. Vegeta pointed an angry finger at her. "And when I prove Bulma's innocence, you will be banished and stripped of your title."

Chaya glared at her mate and with a raspy voice replied. "Fine by me. I know I wont lose. This is the only explanation."

"If I were you, Id start packing." Vegeta then turned to Trunks. "Let's go get your mother."

Able watched the two of them disappear down the hall. _'This has to be true. There is no other reason why he should be that powerful. And when he is proven to be nothing but a freak, my father will finally respect me more than him.'_

**Meanwhile**

Bulma was now pacing back and forth like a mad woman. _'Where are they?'_ She thought as she once again turned around. She winced as her shoulder was still aching. She wasn't dizzy anymore and she probably should have sat down, but she couldn't just sit around and wait for someone to rescue her. So she started pacing while thinking of where her son and former lover could be, she also couldn't help but ponder what in the world Chaya had her arrested for. Other than jealousy she had no idea. But seriously, she didn't do anything. All she ever did was what was asked of her. She was racking her brain over and over, thinking about every project she had ever worked on.

_'Maybe something went horribly wrong on a planet or something and she's blaming me for it...but if that's the case then Vegeta would know about it too. I have no idea!'_

"Mom!"

Bulma turned to see her son run towards her. He wasted no time pulling the bars apart to go inside and hug his mother. Bulma embraced him full of relief. "It's about time. What took you so long?"

"We just found out."

Bulma looked up and saw Vegeta. She was a little relieved, but she couldn't deny that she was still upset for being in there for so long. "And where were you two? I've been rotting in here forever."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Woman a few hours is not forever."

Bulma let go of Trunks and walked out of the broken cell and up to Vegeta. "And can you please tell me why I was in here at all?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked to the side. "Chaya is accusing you of experimenting with Saiyan DNA to make Trunks stronger."

Bulma's jaw hit the floor. "That's insane! I wouldn't know the first thing about how to make a Saiyan stronger let alone experimenting with their genetic make up. What is her proof of such an accusation?"

Trunks sighed heavily. "That I'm stronger than Able. She said it doesn't make sense for me to be that much stronger when we share the same saiyan blood."

Bulma didn't know what to say. "That's...that's unbelievable."

Vegeta looked at Bulma. "I know. And when this is over, Chaya is gone. I will not be putting up with her any longer."

Bulma crossed her arms and became worried. "Trunks, if people start to believe that I experimented on you-"

"I know. Everything I just did would mean nothing." Trunks said angrily. _'This can't happen. I've come so far.'_

Vegeta saw the looks of despair that were beginning to spread upon their faces. "Look, we will prove them wrong."

"How?" Bulma said worried. "How can I prove something wrong that is crazy?"

"Unfortunately you can't."

"Dad?" Trunks asked confused.

"I know Chaya and the elders, they won't believe any proof presented by Bulma. It will have to be Bardock."

Bulma nodded in agreement. "Ok, so what do you want me to do."

"Nothing."

"Excuse me?"

"Woman you can not go anywhere near a lab. They will accuse you of interfering. Trust me."

"So what? You want me to stay locked up down here?"

"Woman don't be ridiculous. Your bed chambers will do just fine."

"So I'm under house arrest?"

Vegeta was starting to get annoyed. "Would you rather stay in a cage?"

Bulma crossed her arms and pouted like a baby. "No."

Trunks couldn't help but laugh. Bulma glared at him. "What's so funny?"

Trunks smiled at her and giggled once more. "Dad just totally grounded you."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Grounded?"

"Mom would punish me by locking me in my room. It's just funny to see the shoe on the other foot."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at her son. "It won't be funny when I stick that same foot up your-"

"Bulma are you finished acting like a child?" Vegeta said teasing.

Bulma raised her chin in the air and started walking away from them. "Never. Now if you'll excuse me, I will be in my room, waiting for my big strong, mature, Saiyan men to save the day."

Vegeta just watched her go. "Trunks your mother is and will always be an enigma."

"Oh Trust me Dad, I know."

**Later...**

Bardock, Kakarot, Vegeta and Trunks were all in the lab. Trunks was sitting on a table swinging his legs nervously back and forth while Bardock was contemplating what to do. Trunks was really hoping that everything would turn out ok. He worked so hard to make it this far. He wouldn't know what he would do if everything was stripped away from him.

_'It wouldn't even matter if I was the strongest person in the universe if they all thought I was some kind of genetic freak or cyborg android. That would just be insane.'_

Kakarot stared at Trunks and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't get it. How are we supposed to prove that it's possible for a half breed to be stronger than a full blooded Saiyan?"

Bardock looked at his son and smirked. "By getting another half breed and testing him."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "There are plenty of half breeds around the universe. None have ever been anywhere near Trunks's power level."

Bardock shook his head. "No, we need another Earthling/Saiyan half breed." He said looking back at his son.

Kakarot's eyes became big. "Oh you mean Ninjin."

Trunks looked up at that. "Cool idea."

Bardock smirked. "Kakarot go get your son. We're going to try and make another super Saiyan."

**Meanwhile...**

Bulma was laying down on her bed bored out of her mind and completely impatient. She wanted to know what was going on. She didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. When she was alone with them, she couldn't help but think of the terrible possibilities. The possible rumor itself was a bad thing. Trunks worked so hard to get respect and to have everything stripped away from him...

_'This room is too quiet.'_ She thought sighing to herself as she tried once again to clear her mind.

She then heard a knock at her door and got up. "It's about time." She said outloud as she walked over to her door and opened it. She was expecting to see one of her Saiyan boys there to update her on what's going on but she was extremely angered to see Chaya at her door instead..

"What do you want?"

Chaya gave her the most faked smile that she had ever witnessed in her life. "Can I come in?'

"No." Bulma said.

"Too bad." Chaya said before pushing herself passed Bulma, causing her to be shoved rather hard into the wall; which wasn't good because she hit her already hurt shoulder.

Chaya smirked at her pain and looked around the room. "I like what has been done to this room." She said stopping to examine the bed. She sniffed the area, pleased that she couldn't smell Vegeta's scent. "I've come in here many times trying to seduce Vegeta, but it never worked. He only humiliated me by moving me into a much smaller room at the end of the hall." She said the last part bitterly.

Bulma rubbed her once again throbbing shoulder and secretly wished that she had experimented with splicing human and saiyan DNA so that she could take out this Trick.

"What are you doing here?"

Chaya turned to Bulma and looked her up and down. "I don't understand nor have I have understood the hold you have on my...husband." She would have said mate, but she knew that using the earthling saying would possibly annoy Bulma more. By the glare on her face she had made the right choice in her phrasing.

"What are you doing here Chaya?"

"If you knew, if you truly understood what Vegeta put me through, then you would know why I had no choice but to hate you so much."

Ignoring her shoulder Bulma crossed her arms in anger and frustration. "So you want sympathy?"

Chaya laughed. "No not at all. I only decided to tell you these things so that you will understand why you will be the one to be banished and not myself."

It was Bulma's turn to laugh. "You really must be crazy. Vegeta would never banish me."

Chaya's jaw tightened at Bulma's confidence. "I never said Vegeta. But the people would demand it, and you and your freak of a son will have no choice."

Bulma walked up to Chaya only stopping a few inches from her face. "I don't care if you are stronger than me, call my son a freak again, and I will hurt you."

Chaya smirked. "Well you act like a Saiyan. Perhaps that's why he finds you interesting." She said as she circled around her examining her.

"Chaya, you were not forced to marry Vegeta. I'm sure he never would have mated you if you were unwilling."

"You know nothing." She seethed as she stopped in front of her once more. "My father lost his life so that I could become Queen and I will not lose it to you."

Bulma was so sick of her and this conversation. "I respected you enough to not go forward with Vegeta. He had offered me many times to replace you and I always said no."

Chaya had to resist the sudden urge to blast Bulma at that confession. "And why did you do that?"

"Because I'm a decent human being! I'm not going to steal another woman's husband."

"But you already have! I never had him!" She yelled practically frothing at the mouth.

"That is not my fault!" Bulma yelled right back. She could tell that Chaya was on edge. She tried to remember if there was anything nearby that she could possibly use to defend herself if she attacked.

Surprisingly, Chaya calmed down and shrugged her shoulders. Bulma thought she was a bit bipolar to go from psycho to cool in a blink of an eye.

"Whether it is or isn't you will still be punished."

Bulma shook her head at the woman's crazy. "Chaya you have to listen to me. I never did anything to Trunks."

"I don't believe you. And even though this room will never be mine, I will take eternal pleasure in the fact that Vegeta will never be yours." She said right before leaving out.

Bulma couldn't help but feel the cold chill of doubt linger in the room after Chaya left out. _'Bardock I hope you come up with something good.'_

**Elsewhere...**

It didn't take long before Kakarot used instant transmission to get Ninjin to Vegeta. Trunks was happy to see his friend and promised him that when everything was over that they would play.

They were all outside in Kusatta with Ninjin. Bardock looked at the three super saiyans and asked each one of them to power up as slowly as possible until they transformed and then stop as soon as they turned. He had some high tech scouters that could measure power levels way higher than any other ones. He was glad that these were able to keep up and not explode. Once each one of them were done he recorded the readings.

"Alright so I know about what level Ninjin would need to reach in order to be close to becoming a super saiyan. Now I need you all to explain to me how you did it."

Kakarot raised an eyebrow at his father. "But I told you both a million times."

"Just do it again. Before when I heard the tale I was listening as a proud father, now I need to hear it as a scientist."

Kakarot nodded. "I was fighting with Raditz. He was just freed from Baby's hold and I finally had him back. I wanted to be with my family especially my brother after being banished for so long. And as soon as I got him back he was taken away from me by my own blood."

Bardock clenched a fist at the memory of seeing his dead first born. He had still not forgiven his brother for what had happened.

Kakarot continued. "I felt this burning desperation that I had to fight with all I could, because I couldn't let what happened to me and Raditz happen to anyone else. So I gathered everything I had and reached for more, believing that I had to have more power, then something was released inside of me."

Bardock analyzed his son's testimony. "So you used the pain of loss to push you forward." Kakarot nodded. "Alright Vegeta your turn."

"Baby threatened to take everything away from me. I knew that If I didn't give everything I had then everything would be lost."

Bardock looked at Vegeta to go on but he didn't. He knew that Bulma was included into that 'everything part', but of course the Prince didn't want to get too emotional...

_'Emotional. Hmm...' _Bardock thought. He then turned to Trunks. "Trunks, now it's your turn."

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "I hadn't accomplished my goal yet. I had worked so hard to make it to Kakarot and I wanted the prize. I wanted my title so badly. I've dreamt about it my whole life but everyone was always holding me back. I was tired and broken and I didn't have any energy left, but I knew I had to find it somewhere inside of me or I would have never made it to my desire. It was the only way and I couldn't give up."

Bardock took it all in. "Well it would appear that you all had unlock your powers by letting go of some sort of desperate emotional boundary. And if I'm right, it may have possibly been easier for Trunks because he is half human. Humans tend to be more emotional, unblocking their emotions is easier for them than us."

Kakarot folded his arms. "That makes sense but how are we supposed to test out that theory."

Vegeta had an idea. He walked up to Ninjin and looked down at him. Ninjin looked up at the King. He had never been this up close and personal with him. He was a bit intimidated.

Vegeta glared at him seriously. "Ninjin, you have to power up as high as you can and even beyond that."

"Right." He said beginning to do so.

Vegeta continued. "If you don't, Trunks will die."

Trunks looked at his father like he was crazy, but one glare from him caused him to keep his mouth shut. Ninjin's eyes became wild. "Oh no! That can't happen."

"Then you must power up to save your friend's life. It is all up to you. If you don't push yourself you will never see your friend again. I wil have no choice but to let the elders have him executed for a crime he didn't even commit. It all rests on your shoulders and you becoming stronger."

Ninjin nodded his head and powered up more and more. His energy soared around him as wind and dust kicked up. The three saiyan men were watching him intently. Ninjin finally reached his plateau and Vegeta wasn't pleased.

"You have to do better than that! Do you want your best friend to die?" He yelled.

"NO!" Ninjin screamed over his energy. _'Come on, you have to do this for Trunks. He's my best friend. I'll never play with him again if I don't make myself stronger. He's always been good to me and understood me better than anyone. I can't let my friend die!'_

He reached down and pulled more energy out from where ever it could be. His hair blinked golden once then twice, causing the three saiyan men to hold their breaths. But immediately following that moment, he fell to the ground, completely out of breath, about to pass out as he powered down.

Kakarot came over to him and patted him on the back. "Good job Son."

Trunks was excited for his friend. Especially with the idea that soon he will be able to have someone at his level that he could train and fight with and most importantly play. "Yeah you were super close."

Vegeta couldn't hep but be a little annoyed by the fact that Kakarot's son achieved such a power a little younger than Trunks but now was not the time to dwell on that. "That's all the proof I need. Bardock come with me."

Vegeta took off in the air with Bardock trailing behind. They went straight to the palace and headed towards the throne room. As soon as Vegeta sat down on his chair he ordered a guard to summon Chaya and the three elders.

The four of them entered at the same time. Chaya walked down in front of them towards Vegeta with a smirk on her face. _'He probably wants to bargain for the truth not getting out. But I will not let this go. His whore is gone.'_

"My King." Chaya said as she bowed.

Vegeta sneered at her confidence. "Your game is over Chaya."

Chaya lifted herself up quickly with a curious brow. "What do you mean?"

Vegeta turned to Bardock. "Tell them."

Bardock took off his scouters and held it in his hand to project a diagram of some sort of chart with lines. "We did an experiment on Kakarot's son who is also half earthling and half saiyan. This here is an average of the power level one needs to have to get close to a super saiyan power." Bardock tapped his scouters again and showed a different line on the chart that was close to the other lines. "This is Ninjin's power level as of to date."

Chaya's eyes became wide with worry and unbelief. The elders were surprised as well. Chaya had them all believing that Bulma was guilty of foul play. One of them got out of their shocked state and stepped forward. "Are you saying that Kakarot's son is close to achieving the legendary as well?"

"Yes."

Chaya sputtered a bit. "Then he must have been experimented on as well."

"No." Bardock said offended. "After examining Kakarot, Trunks and Vegeta; I have come to the conclusion that in order for one to unlock the power of a super saiyan, you have to let down an emotional block...as well as be powerful of course."

Another elder understood what he was saying. "So you are saying it was easier for Trunks and Kakarot's son to achieve this because they are not full blooded saiyans so therefore their emotions helped them?"

"Exactly."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Chaya screamed. She was breathing heavily. She couldn't believe that she had failed once again.

"It's the truth. Ninjin is only a few pushes away from becoming a super Saiyan." Bardock said once again offended.

The third elder that hadn't spoken a word yet opened his mouth. "Are you telling me, that half breeds are more powerful than full blooded saiyans?"

"No, I'm saying that half Saiyan, half Earthlings, have the potential to become just as powerful or even more so. It's hard to come to a full conclusion when Trunks and Ninjin are the only ones I can compare notes to. Saiyans did a good job at keeping to themselves when they were on Earth."

"Don't forget, that Kakarot and I are the most powerful beings in the universe. So an average Saiyan may not end up with the same result." Vegeta added.

Chaya's mind was going a million miles a second. _'Bulma can't be capable of producing more powerful children than me! She just can't!'_ She looked back to Vegeta. He had this look of finality on him. She knew what was coming next, But she had to do something. She ran towards him and fell to his feet. "Vegeta please! I promise that I can produce a child just a powerful as Trunks. Give me a chance to prove myself to you please." She said clinging onto him for dear life. _'It can't be over! Everything I've done can't be finished! I can't live without my title!'_

Vegeta stepped back from her. "I warned you time and time again. My mercy has run out. Out of respect for my son, and only for him will I not end your life. Chaya you are from now on, stripped of your title and banished. You are to leave the planet immediately."

One of the elders decided to risk his life by asking a curious question. "May I ask what is the reason for the Queen's punishment?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him. "She wrongfully accused a Prince of Vegeta." The Elder was quiet after that. Even though a Queen had some power, she was still nothing compared to a King or a possible heir to the throne. Everyone in the room knew that the Queen was soon to be replaced but no one dared spoke up about that. They couldn't question a King. The only reason he even bothered with Bardock proving that Trunks's power was not created in a lab, was because he didn't want the people to lose respect for Trunks and Bulma. He knew what kind of asset Trunks would be in the future. And he also wanted Bulma to be his new Queen. Respect was needed for those things to happen and Chaya knew that. Vegeta was no fool. Chaya always found Bulma as a threat even without knowing of Trunks's power.

Chaya was devastated. She couldn't help but begin to cry, which was odd for Saiyans, but she couldn't help herself. "Where am I supposed to go?" She choked out.

Vegeta turned his head away from her. "I don't really care. I just want you gone." Chaya broke into a sob and with that Vegeta left out the throne room, leaving his now former mate with her tears. Once he stepped through the doors, he was met with Able and Trunks. Each one of them were hoping that their own mother would come out on top. Vegeta grunted knowing that he was about to upset one of his son's greatly. He didn't want to deal with it but it had to be done.

"Bulma is innocent and Chaya is banished."

Able stared at Vegeta for a while taking in what he said. He felt himself shake with anger and he actually yelled at the man he called father. "Did she even stand a chance?"

Vegeta did not like his son's disrespectful response but he decided to let it slide this once. "Your mother knew what she was getting into. I warned her and she didn't listen. She is alive and you can see her whenever you like, but you just won't see her here."

Able turned his head away from Vegeta, not wanting to look at him anymore. He admired his father, really he did. But he always felt like he was being continuously pushed away from him. Now with Trunks being present, he felt so far away from him that he couldn't even see him anymore. How could his mother be wrong in her actions? She had been trying to get closer to his father for years and he didn't even respect her. Able didn't even know if Vegeta respected him...the replacement son. Able clenched his fist to keep from swinging at someone. He didn't know who he wanted hurt more, his father, or his half breed brother.

Vegeta sighed, annoyed that he would have to deal with Able's attitude for a while. "I have things I need to tend to." He said wanting to get out of the hall. He then turned to Trunks. "Go tell your mother." Trunks nodded then Vegeta turned back and went into the throne room once again, leaving the two boys in the hall.

Trunks thought about saying something to Able, but he couldn't think of anything to say that would be comforting. It was either his mother or his brother's. He would hate it if the tables were turned so part of him felt sorry for what happened, but he was still glad with the choice that was made.

**Later...**

Able had been trying to see his mother ever since his father told him the news but she wouldn't see anyone. He respected her wishes of wanting to be alone, but he really wanted to see her. So he was extremely relieved when she finally contacted him and told him to come to her chambers. He knocked on her door but didn't get an answer. The door was unlocked so he walked inside and raised an eyebrow at the fact that there weren't any lights on.

"Mother?" He called out, but he received no answer. He saw the light from the city streaming in from the balcony. The doors were opened and the drapes were flowing into the room as the wind pushed them back. A chill ran up his spine as he slowly approached them. He was nervous at what he could possibly find, but his curiosity was pushing and his instincts were driving him. He then quickly ran over as he saw his mother laying on the balcony, soaking wet, from being in a puddle of blood.

"Mother!" He ran over to her and pulled her into his lap. "No, no, no!" He tried to sense her energy but he couldn't feel anything. "Mother?" Tears streamed down his face as he touched her face; Blood finger prints being left wherever he touched. "Mother please don't...don't leave me here alone." He looked and saw her wrists and saw that they were deeply cut. "Why did you do this?"

"...For you..."

"Mother?" He felt her pulse by her neck, and realized that she was barely alive. "I have to get you to a tank."

"No, it's too late. I must tell you..."

"No I-"

He began to lift her up but stopped when she went completely limp in his arms. "Mother? Mother?" He screamed. He cradled her in his arms and rocked back and forth. He knew that showing this much emotion was wrong, but she was all he had. She always was. She had always told him that his father couldn't care for him like he should as long as Bulma and Trunks lived and he saw that to be true. So why did she leave him alone?

He looked down at her blood covered body, not believing that she went out this way. Then he noticed something on the ground only a foot away from him. It was her scouter and it was blinking, meaning that there was a message on it. He reached over, and place it on his ear.

His mother popped up in a recorded video over his eye.

"Hello my son. You must know that everything I have done, and everything that I always did was for you. Do not be ashamed of my death. I took my own life so that you would remember that I control my own destiny and not that Whore. Whatever you are feeling now, you must use it as fuel to press on. Vegeta discovered that it was emotions that causes someone to turn into a super saiyan and so now you must use this. I would gladly give my life in order for my son to become a super saiyan...and there is something else. You must work harder, harder than ever before because...because you were not meant to be King."

Able swallowed at that. He knew that Trunks was chosen first and he assumed that was what his mother was talking about.

"I can not tell you, you will have to see for yourself. Compare your blood to Trunks, and you will see. I am sorry my son, but everything I did was so that you would be King. Don't let anyone see this, and especially don't let anyone know what you're going to do. Trust no one. Farewell my son. The universe is yours for the taking, let no one make you believe any different."

_'What does she mean? What will I find by comparing my blood to Trunks's?'_

Able took off her scouter and destroyed it not wanting anyone to see the rest of that message. He then picked up his Mother's body and walked out of her room. He was covered in her blood but he didn't care. He was made with that blood and regardless of what anyone may tell him, he was proud of that blood.

Guards and workers saw him carrying her and all were shocked and surprised. Some stepped forward to help but with one glare from Able they stopped. Able walked down the halls of the palace with a quiet audience watching him until he made his way to throne room. He waited patiently as the alarmed guards opened the doors hesitantly for the prince. Able raised his head high and walked down to his father who he could tell was surprised at the scene before him. He walked on leaving a bloody trail behind him. He looked like something out of a horror film as bloody foot prints were left behind him as well as the Queen's soaked dress dripped ruby drops on the floor. Once he got to the throne he laid his mother's body down at Vegeta's feet.

He looked up at his father and said, "I believe you will find this result more suited for your future desires."

Vegeta looked at Chaya's cold dead body and realized what she had done. He never expected her to go out like this, but then again, the woman always managed to surprise him with her crazy. He then looked at his son. The last thing he wanted was him to slip into his mother's insane world and from the looks of it, he had already caught the train. "Able, I would never want your mother to go to such an extreme."

Able stared into his father's eyes and thought_, 'But she did.' _Then he said out loud a bit too calmly, "Nor I." He realized that his father was looking at him strangely. _'I have to play along to his side in order to stay on my mother's.'_

"It turns out that my mother was a coward and possibly a bit...insane. I should have listened to you from the beginning. Please forgive me Father." He ended with a bow.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He for sure thought he would be furious, not apologizing. "You are forgiven." Able the turned to leave, but Vegeta stopped him. "Able...I would never want you to experience such a thing." Vegeta said, hoping that was comforting enough.

Able only nodded to him. _'But I am experiencing it.'_

**A Little while later...**

Able had went back to his room and washed up. He put on some new clothes and went straight to a lab. He found one that was rather small and where only one doctor was working. "You are going to help me with something."

The doctor became startled at seeing the Prince in the door way of his lab and then quickly bowed. "Whatever it is that you desire your highness."

"I need you to hack into something. Earlier today there were some testing done on Prince Trunks and I would like for you to pull up the results of his blood work." Able said walking over to him.

The doctor was curious why he would need such a thing, but knew better than to question him. "Yes Sire." It didn't take him long to pull up the information he was looking for. "Is that all your highness?"

"No." Able said while sticking out his arms. "Compare mine to his."

The doctor was once again, surprised and curious but did as he was told. He took a sample of his blood and placed it into the computer. In a matter of moments the results flashed across the screen. The doctor looked over and over again and finally stood up shocked. He looked back at the prince.

Able seeing his reaction walked over the screen and couldn't believe what he was seeing. In bold red letters it said...

"No Matching DNA Found"

"How is this possible?" Able said to no one in particular.

The doctor cleared his throat. It was obvious that Trunks was Vegeta's son. He looked, acted, and was powerful just like him. But Able, he was nothing like his father. "It would appear that you do not have the same blood line."

Able shook his head. "No! Find my father's blood now!"

The doctor sputtered and then went back to the computer. He did the same thing but the computer brought up the same result. Able screamed. "This can't be! I am a royal!"

"It appears to not be true your...Highness." He said worriedly.

Able glared at the doctor. "I want you to put an alert on my scouter that if anyone looks up my blood work I will be notified immediately."

The Doctor was hesitant. He thought about running to the door, but he wasn't sure he would make it.

"DO IT NOW!"

The Doctor jumped then got back onto the computer. He quickly did what the angry Prince asked. "Alright Sire. Now if anyone looks up information about your DNA, you will know."

Able smirked slowly yet evilly. "Good. Now erase this data and the camera's in this room as well."

The doctor got scared but did so quickly. "It's all done your highness. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Yes...you can die." Before the doctor could respond, Able reached in and pulled the man's heart out, but not before taking his time to feel for the arteries. He needed to kill someone, so he took his time with him. He took pleasure in the slick sound of his hand leaving the doctor's body and especially the horrofied look on the doctor as he glanced at his own heart, seconds before he died. The doctor collapsed on the desk with a sloppy thud.

Able dropped the organ on the ground, pleased with his kill and ran his fingers in his hair not caring that the blood was now in it. _'Everything my mother said to me makes sense now. I don't deserve to be King but she is still making it possible for me to do so. I will honor her all my life.'_ He looked down at the doctor who was now leaving a bloody puddle in the floor. _'_

_And I will kill anyone that gets in my way.'_

**Author's note: **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I was listening to 'Florence and The Machine' song 'Breath of Life' on repeat while typing this chapter to help inspire me. I told you guys, that I don't really like original characters so if I make them, they are vitally important. And I am one of the biggest Bulma and Vegeta fans there is so of course I'm not going to let Vegeta have a kid with someone else. I told you guys at the end of Cosmic Love to trust me and I'm really glad that you guys decided to do so. So next chapter, Bulma finds out about Chaya. Able's crazy is explored and Bulma and Vegeta move forward. Can you guys guess who the father is? Please Review!


	13. But We Will Survive

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Chapter 13: But We Will Survive**

**About 7 Years Ago...**

Chaya was exhausted but she was too worried to sleep. She had given birth a few hours ago, but she knew that things could go terribly sour if Vegeta found out the truth. She was terrified. She thought any moment; guards would burst through her door to take her away.

_'I'll probably be executed.'_

She sensed a familiar energy coming towards her room and then she weakly sat up in bed as she heard the soft click of her balcony door being open. She glared as the intruder came into the room. "What are you doing here? Our relations ended months ago. There is no need for you to be in my bed chambers anymore."

Turles smirked at her and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Now, now, is that the way you should be talking to the father of your child?"

Chaya sneered at him. "Let's get one thing straight; you may have planted the seed, but that child is from now on Vegeta's. No one can ever know or it will be the death of us all."

"They won't." Turles snorted out with confidence.

Chaya growled at him. "How could you be so certain? Vegeta and I slept together very little. He must be curious." She ended with fear.

Turles shook his head. "Oh Chaya, he already was."

"What?" She all but screamed.

"Keep your voice down my lovely; we don't want anyone to hear you in here screaming?"

Chaya quieted down a little. "Don't call me 'lovely', now explain yourself."

"I went to visit the child."

"You fool. You should not have gone anywhere near him." She said quiet but dangerously.

"Well it was a good thing I did go, because I saw Vegeta give the order to a doctor to have the boy's blood tested."

Chaya's face became white with horror. "Oh no. It's over."

"Don't worry Darling-"

"Don't call me that!"

"I only do it because it adds a vibrant color to your face. Even now it's turning red."

"That's because I'm about to blast you. Now finish your story."

"Well I caught up with the Doc and had him change the results of his findings."

Relief washed over Chaya. "How?"

"Oh I made him an offer he didn't want to refuse. Turns out he doesn't care that much for the royals anyways. He wanted Bulma and her father's position for years, but he was replaced by foreigners and demoted to looking over saiyan babies. So since he couldn't have power in status, I gave him power in wealth."

"Why didn't you just kill him?"

"Because you may need a doctor one day and plus I need some insurance myself."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb Chaya. I know you pretty well, you don't like loose ends; There's no doubt in my mind that you have already planned my demise."

Chaya crossed her arms angrily. "You are absolutely right. I was going to have you killed, which I can't now because I'm sure you're not going to tell me the name of the Doctor that knows the truth. But that doesn't mean that I can't find out."

"Yes make inquiries on the many doctors working the maternity lab, I dare you. And watch Vegeta become curious and the truth be uncovered." Chaya turned to the side too angry to look at him. Turles smirked at his small victory. "Just leave it alone. If Vegeta believes the child is his then everyone will."

"There is still a matter of the child's strength. Vegeta is the strongest-"

"You think he is the strongest." Turles said offended.

"Forgive me if I have my doubts." Chaya said sarcastically.

Turles clinched his jaw in annoyance. "I told you, by eating the fruit from the tree of might; I am far stronger than he could ever be. The child is already an elite."

"Well perhaps I would be more inclined to believe you if the child was born as strong as Vegeta was when he was born."

"A first born power level means nothing. Wait till the boy grows up. His power will be hard to contend with."

"You should have given me the fruit."

"I told you that I could not. It would have made everyone too curious of your sudden boost of power."

"I still wonder why you came up with this plan in the first place. My son can never know that you are his father."

Turles gave her a smirk that in a way scared her. She never knew what he was planning. "And you'll be wondering for the rest of your life."

Chaya gave him a sly smile. "Come now Turles, after all that we have been through, you still can't tell me?"

"Ha-ha. We spent some time in bed, which means nothing. Although you did pleased me greatly. I don't see why Vegeta won't touch you."

"It's because of The Blue Whore!" Chaya said balling up her fists.

"The Blue Whore? That's pretty catchy."

"Yes it is. Do me a favor and spread it around."

"I can do that." Turles laughed out loud a little. "How convenient for us it was to have this affair. If Vegeta hadn't have placed you so far away from him, this never could have happened."

"It shouldn't have needed to happen, but Vegeta was done sleeping with me. I had no choice. If I wouldn't have gotten pregnant I know he would have left for Earth to go after that whore. He pushed me to this." Chaya punched her mattress in anger. "You better hope you're pregnant, is what he would say to me."

Turles rolled his eyes. He didn't feel like hearing her Veggie Tales. "Ok, so I will not be in contact with you but I will be around for a while."

"Why?"

"To make sure that my son-"

"Vegeta's son."

"He will always have my blood Woman. But anyways, I will leave once the child is older. Till then I shall be visiting my brother."

"Good you can leave now."

Turles gave a sarcastic bow then left out the room. Chaya couldn't help but be a little upset to see him go. She felt like she was carrying this burden all by herself. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed Turles's company. He would have made a fine Mate if he wasn't a pirate. She touched her lips subconsciously remembering the way he would kiss her. He was a far better lover than Vegeta. Vegeta barely kissed her and any physical action he did, felt like a job. Turles had passion. Passion that was very much lacking in her mate.

But those days were gone now. She had to trust Turles. The child may not be Vegeta's but he was still going to be strong and possibly one of the strongest. No one should be able to contend with him. Especially a half breed bastard...

**Present...**

Able was sitting in front of his mother's grave in silence. It was raining and he was soaked to the bone but he didn't care. He took pleasure in the cool water dripping on him. Almost as if it was trying to cool his raging soul that had been on fire ever since the half breed bastard and the Blue Whore stepped foot on his planet. Everyone had left hours ago so he was now thankfully alone. He had told the King, who he was having trouble calling father now that he anted to be alone so he didn't mind leaving him there. He was glad that he granted him the request. Not many Saiyans came to respect his mother, but what really got on his nerves was that Trunks was there; standing on the other side of his claimed father, teasing him with his presence. This situation would not have happened if Vegeta would have chosen his mother instead.

Able sighed as he once again called the man he knew to be his father by his first name. _'Nothing has changed. I am still heir to the throne...all thanks to my mother.'_

He looked at the engraved head stone with her name across it and wished there was another name there instead. Because of her title being stripped of her and the way that she had died, she could not be buried with the Royals. She had to be buried in one of the common graves. Her grave was right next to her father's, which Able took some comfort in. He knew that she would have preferred being next to her father probably more so than anyone else.

"I am sorry for your loss your majesty."

Able stood and turned. "Who gave you permission to be here?" Able said glaring at the old Saiyan man in front of him. He knew this man. His name was Aspar. He was a very rich doctor. No one really knew where he got his vast fortune from, but it was always assumed that he possibly did some outside work off planet. Many species would pay dearly for some odd surgery. It wasn't uncommon for a doctor to be extremely wealthy. So not many questioned it.

"No one your highness. I only wanted to pay my respects."

"Well you can leave now." Able said turning around once more and looking at his mother's grave.

"Yes sire, but I would like for you to know, that if you ever need an ally, you have one in me."

"Why do you think I would need an ally?"

"Because your mother is gone, and you might need someone to keep your secret."

Able flinched then quickly turned and grabbed the man by his throat. "What secret are you speaking of?"

Aspar dropped to his knees at the pressure around his neck. "When you were born, the new King asked me to check your blood to see if you truly belonged to him. Your father, your real father intervened and made me a deal. I gave the King false results and made sure no one else discovered the truth."

"And tell me why I should let you live?" Able asked while his eyes were growing murderous.

"Because you still need an ally. I'm guessing you were the one that murdered that scientist the other day. It wasn't hard for me to back track and find what he did."

"I had him erase it all!"

"You can always find something as long as it isn't incinerated. But don't worry I took care of it. I've been keeping an eye on you ever since you were born. And if anyone suspects anything, they will assume he was murdered by another scientist. I left enough evidence to prove so."

"Explain yourself!" Able screamed.

"I set up someone else."

Able let him go and Aspar began to choke a little as he was trying to get air back into his lungs. Able crossed his arms and said "Won't he deny it?"

"No. He's going to have an accident pretty soon. Nothing will lead back to you I swear."

Able looked at him warily. "And you know who my real father is?"

"Yes. He wants to meet with you but he doesn't come back to Vegeta anymore."

"Why?"

"Family problems. That's all I know."

"Why are you loyal to him?"

"He makes me rich." Aspar said standing up once more.

Able racked his brain. He couldn't figure it out. "Who is he?"

"Turles."

"The pirate?" The doctor nodded. Able couldn't help but be shocked and angry. "Why would my mother..."

"He is strong and almost as smart as his brother. Also keep in mind that his blood line is not weak. Kakarot is a super saiyan and his son is close to becoming one."

"But he is not and neither am I. Why would my mother risk so much?"

"Don't underestimate Turles."

Able was angry and curious. But he had to trust his mother. He knew he was strong and he was going to prove that to everyone. "Tell him I will not meet with him any time soon. I have things I need to take care of."

Aspar only bowed. "I am here if you need me Sire."

Able looked him over once more and then flew away. _'I don't care who my father is, I will be King and I will be the strongest.'_

**The Next Morning...**

Trunks was glad to show his new and very own gravity room to his friends Ninjin and Raditz.

Ninjin's mouth dropped opened. "Wow Trunks, you get this whole place to yourself?"

"Yep. Neat huh?"

"It's pretty decent." Raditz said. Then there was a knock at the door, "Who's that?"

"Oh I invited some guys over to spar with us." Trunks said as he went back to the door and opened it up. Pak, Yarrow and Kuka all came in and bowed. "You called for us your highness?"

Ninjin and Raditz looked at each other. They weren't used yet to their friend being worshiped so.

Trunks blushed. "Guys you don't have to do that every time. Just do it when my parents are around and stuff. Other than that you don't have to."

Yarrow placed his hand over his chest and stood up. "Yes sire."

Ninjin laughed and Trunks sighed. "Come on in. These are my friends, Ninjin and Raditz."

The three boys walked over to them and greeted them. "We heard that you were close to becoming a super saiyan as well?" Pak asked Ninjin.

"Uh yeah. Pretty close. I still have some work to do though."

"We've also heard the rumors." Kuka added.

"What rumors?" Trunks asked.

Yarrow smirked. "That Earthling women produce super Saiyan children."

"Well, I think there's more to it than that." Trunks said nervously. He was expecting a 3 on 3 fun sparring session not gossip.

"But we are elites, so it should be more possible for us." Kuka added.

"I guess." Trunks said a little uncomfortable.

Yarrow, Pak and Kuka looked at each other in agreement. "We wish to follow your father's example someday. He was very wise."

Trunks didn't know why, but he felt like things were going to start getting even more weird around here. _'Uh oh..._'

**Meanwhile...**

Bulma was on her way to her lab and couldn't help but notice the attention she was getting. Every Saiyan that saw her bowed to her and would even try to make conversation with her. Some even invited her out for lunch. At first she thought it was sympathy for how she was treated but then she realized that Saiyans don't dish out sympathy.

_'Something is up._'

"Bardock you would not believe-" She looked up and saw Vegeta in her lab. She was hesitant in saying anything to him. After Trunks had informed her of what happened with Chaya, she felt so bad for Able and told Trunks to tell Vegeta to stay away from her. She didn't attend Chaya's funeral for obvious reasons and she didn't think it was proper to be around Vegeta at the moment when his son was grieving. So she was incredibly shocked to see him there. "What's going on?"

Vegeta sighed frustrated. "Oh nothing, besides the fact that every Saiyan in the universe now wants to go to Earth."

"What? Why?"

Bardock shook his head. "Well, it turns out that Chaya's theory backfired more than anyone of us could ever imagined. Instead of getting elders to believe that Trunks should be an outcast once again, they now think there should be more of him."

"Wait...what?"

Vegeta looked to the side annoyed. "I was in meetings with them all morning. Half of the elders want Saiyans to mix with Earthlings so they could possibly produce a stronger race of Super Saiyans, while the other half wants the population to remain pure and 100 percent Saiyan. I've been arguing all morning and I know have a headache." He ended by rubbing his temple.

Bulma was shocked silent for a while then found her tongue once more. "Well what did you say?"

"I said that you cannot force an Earthling to mate with a Saiyan and that it has to be of free will. I also had to issue laws out so that every Saiyan in the universe doesn't head for the planet all at once. Then I of course had to warn the people of Earth."

"And let me guess, they are freaking out."

"Yes." Vegeta groaned as his headache was throbbing now.

"Well it makes sense. For years, Saiyans treated Earthlings like trash on my planet, now they are seen as gold. And If I know the females of my race they will give them a hard time."

"It's not just the saiyan males." Bardock added.

"The women too?"

Vegeta nodded. And Bulma laughed. "This is all just too funny. So the Saiyan race wants a bunch of half breeds. How ironic."

"Yes well, the problem is that they want the best of both worlds. Some were even talking about having Earthling pets and instituting a slave ring."

"That's horrific."

"I know. I told them I would do no such thing. So I'm going to have to send Kakarot back to Earth to make sure things aren't out of control there."

Bardock tapped his fingers on his biceps. "You know, there is a way to calm everyone down."

"What?" Bulma asked.

"If the two of you were to get married, then it would unite the planets and make the Earthlings feel more at ease and show the Saiyans that they must respect the Earthlings more because their Queen is one."

Bulma only starred at Bardock. She didn't expect him to say that and she didn't want to look at Vegeta at that moment but her eyes betrayed her and she looked anyways. He was looking at her like he was about to agree, but she stopped him.

"Don't. Don't you dare propose to me because it is now convenient for your Empire."

"Bulma-"

Bulma didn't want to hear it. She ran out the room without saying another word.

Vegeta sat back down and sighed. "I'll talk to her in a moment."

Bardock chuckled and walked over to a cabinet. "Well here." He said tossing him a bottle filled with pills. "I always keep a stash of medicine around for headaches when I have to work with Bulma. Take two of those for your head."

"Thanks." Vegeta grumbled before opening the bottle and swallowing the pills.

"Don't thank me yet, you might end up with a worse headache after talking to Bulma again. But don't worry, she will agree to be your mate. It was bound to happen eventually."

Vegeta only grunted and headed for the window. He knew exactly where Bulma would be. And he was proven right as he spotted her walking out onto her balcony. He couldn't help but smirk as she glared at him as he landed next to her.

"Woman we need to talk."

"I knew you would come, but before you say anything, it's too soon. Chaya just died."

Vegeta threw his hands in the air with annoyance. "Woman, how much longer must she interfere with us."

"Vegeta, I'm just saying that we should wait-"

"I've been waiting. Waiting for far too long. Tell me you haven't been doing the same."

Bulma glared at him once more then turned and went back into her bedroom. She walked up to her vanity and placed her scouter down. Obviously she wasn't going to get to work anytime soon. "I spent a lot of time hating you Vegeta." She said as she saw him enter her room by looking at him through her mirror.

Vegeta walked up behind her and stared right back at her in the mirror. "But yet at the same time you still loved me."

"You are so cocky." She said crossing her arms defensively.

He only smirked at her stubbornness. "I have every right to be sure that a woman that has loved me ever since she was a child would want to be with me." He ended by wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down to inhale the soft skin of her neck. He closed his eyes briefly.

_'Even after all these years, her scent still drives me crazy.'_

"Not ever since I was a child." Bulma answered kind of shakily as she couldn't resist leaning back into him.

Vegeta kissed her neck gently then smirked as he looked at her in the mirror once more. "Woman don't lie to me. I read your diary."

"You what?" She yelled absolutely caught off guard.

He only shrugged his shoulders. "I had to do something while you were preparing yourself in your bathroom so many times before we had sex. It was your fault really. I told you that you didn't need to change your clothing to more skimpy attire. Plus if you want something to be kept hidden from everyone, hiding it under your mattress it not very smart. Most importantly, I was bored. What did you expect?"

"I expected you to respect my privacy!"

"Well I didn't. But like I said, I know the truth. You wanted me for years. I didn't know that you had wanted me for that long."

Bulma felt so vulnerable. He had read her most private thoughts, but part of her was curious of his reactions to her secret confessions. "I can't remember why I wanted you at all."

Vegeta smirked at her again as he said out loud. "..._he just can see right through me and I can see right through him. In a weird way, we're kind of perfect for each other."_

Bulma's mouth opened in shock as he recited her exact words from her diary. She turned around to face him. She couldn't believe that he remembered them. She should have been angry, but for some reason she wasn't. Part of her wanted him to know exactly how she felt.

Vegeta pulled a strand of her hair that had fell in her face back behind her ear, but not before taking pleasure in the softness of it. "I have an excellent memory Woman. And I couldn't agree with your very own words even more than I do now. Bulma, Marry me."

"Vegeta I...how can I be sure that you aren't saying this now because it is convenient for your Empire?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You are so difficult. Here is how you will know. I will give you two things to convince you and you better appreciate it Woman, because I swear I will never try this hard getting anything out of you ever again." He reached into his breast plate and pulled out a silver band with a turquoise like diamond stone in the middle with little round diamond like stones around it.

Bulma couldn't breathe. "You...you got me a ring?"

"I have realized how much you like your earth customs, plus I read your diary remember?"

Bulma couldn't help but let a tear fall as Vegeta took her left hand and placed the ring on her finger. Bulma shook her head and looked up at him. "Who are you?" She nearly laughed.

"Apparently a desperate man to go to these absurd measures. Woman, I don't care what your answer is after this, we are getting married." He said with a playful smirk.

She ignored his attitude. "You said there was a second thing?"

"Oh yes, the best evidence I can give you."

"Which is?"

Vegeta said nothing as he pulled her closer and kissed her. He took his time, enjoying the softness of her lips. He let his left hand go to her waist while his right hand went to her face. He deepened the kiss and took Bulma's breath away. All she could do was put her hands around his neck, causing both of his arms to circle her waist and bring her closer. He pulled away from her and gazed into her eyes. "A kiss." He said finally answering her. "It was always the one way to get my point across."

Bulma couldn't help but smile at the truth in his words. She could never resist his kiss no matter what. Even when he treated her badly, she couldn't resist. His mouth was like poison and wine. Even though she received poison quite a few times, she had always hoped for the wine. It was always addictive and extremely sweet when he wanted it to be.

Vegeta rested his forehead on Bulma's and sighed. "Woman, you must say yes. I will never be satisfied if I do not have you."

"Vegeta I can't give you any answer but Yes. Even when I said I didn't love you, I always did. How could I ever be with anyone else. You had me as soon as you gave me those stupid chocolates and strawberries."

Vegeta kissed her quickly, satisfied with her response. He then chuckled as he recalled what she had just said. "And here I thought that task was pointless."

"No it was the starting point."

Vegeta gave her quick peck on her lips again. "Enough talking. This sentimental stuff is no longer needed." He said kissing her once more but longer.

"I'm an earthling female. I'm going to want it sometimes."

"Well you've had enough for the day." He said picking her up and heading to the bed. He kissed her deeply as his hands began to roam over her body. He was starting to feel at 'home' once again when Bulma stopped him.

"Vegeta wait." Bulma said right after she tore her lips from him.

"What now?" He said impatient.

She bit her lip. "It's not that I don't trust you, but I want us to get married before we go any further."

Vegeta sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. "I was so close." He groaned.

"I'm sorry, but we didn't do it right the first time and it cost us dearly. Besides I think it would be better for the boys if we do it that way, especially Able. He's going through a lot right now."

Vegeta thought about it then sat up. "I suppose you are right. But we will be married by next week. I will not tolerate this wait any longer." He kissed her once more.

"Well, I always wanted a big wedding and those things can take months-"

"Don't even think about it. I've waited years for you to be my wife and I will not wait another."

"A month is not a year Vegeta." Bulma said teasingly.

"Oh but it will definitely feel like it. One week." He said before getting out the bed and leaving out the room to have a much needed cold shoulder.

Bulma watched him go then fell back onto the bed. "Aaah! I'm getting married!"

Author's Note: Yeah! They are finally going to be together! I was listening to 'Poison and Wine' by The Civil Wars while writing that ending. It's such a perfect Bulma/Vegeta song. Ok so I've had some complaints about why Chaya would accuse Bulma of experimenting on Trunks while knowing that Able isn't Vegeta's. Well because Vegeta's or not it was still unfathomable for a half breed to be stronger than a full blooded Saiyan. That's why Kakarot and Vegeta were the only ones that spawned half Earthling children. Saiyans have always believed that getting with an earthling would make their children weak. So Chaya believed that her theory was true, plus it was all she really had and she was going kind of crazy. Not to mention Turles is not a weakling in my story. Oh and guys, Able is the main antagonist of the story. If he's gone and everyone is happy, then the story is over and I'm not ready to end it just yet. So you are going to have to endure him. So next chapter is the Wedding! I'm going to offer you guys to help me on this one. If you noticed, I like picking out dresses from different pics on the internet. If you guys find a dress on the internet that I can use for Bulma's wedding dress just type the search words in your review and I'll take a look at it on Google images. Please review!


	14. And Our Love Will Conquer All

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 14: And Our Love Will Conquer All**

Bulma stood up looking into her body length mirror and had to fight back the tears so that she wouldn't ruin her makeup. She slowly placed her hands in front of her, admiring her choice in her attire.

Ruta, Chichi, and Bunny were all in attendance watching as Bulma's smile was the finishing touch in her look.

"You look so gorgeous Darling!" Bunny said with excitement.

Chichi had tears in her eyes while Ruta gave a nod of approval. "Yeah your mom is right. You look amazing." Ruta said as she stepped closer to Bulma. "Still I am surprised that you chose this one over so many others. Not that I'm calling you a slut or anything, but I am surprised that you chose something so conservative."

Bulma loved her dress. It was a strapless luxurious satin, tulle and lace full A-line wedding gown. It had a scalloped sweetheart neckline, a satin bodice with hand-beaded embroidered lace appliques, a multi-tiered gathered tulle skirt trimmed with cascading embroidered lace, and a chapel length train. She felt like she stepped out of her own Disney movie. Every time she moved she sparkled and felt magical. It may not have been for everyone, but for her it was perfect. She turned to Ruta and with a smile she said, "I spent so many years in love with a Prince and wanting to be a Princess that I at least wanted the dress. I have plenty of time to be the sexy Queen that everyone expects me to be. But right now, I want to go back in time and be the girl that I should have been."

Chichi smiled at her friend. "Well I think it's perfect Bulma."

Bulma turned back to the mirror also loving the make job done on her. She had light blush on her cheeks and pale pink on her eyelids as black mascara made her eyelashes full and thick, framing her eyes beautifully. Her hair was pinned up in a high bun with blue diamond stones surrounding the base of the bun. The same stones were around her neck in an elegant necklace and studs with a tear drop effect were placed on her ears. "I'm ready." She said with a deeper meaning.

Chichi came up behind her and hugged her. "Yes you are. I'm sorry you couldn't have more earth customs in your wedding."

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. She didn't mind that much that she couldn't have brides' maids in her wedding. The only thing that kind of bothered her was that her father couldn't walk her down the hall. No one was supposed to walk the bride down the aisle. She wasn't supposed to wear a wedding dress...well at least not an Earthling wedding gown. A Saiyan woman basically wears armor but with a long skirt with a high split on each side. Bulma had put her foot down on that one. Vegeta had told her that she could have her dress but she had to compromise with Saiyan tradition, after all she was becoming the Queen of the Saiyan Empire. Bulma had wanted her father to walk her down but only royalty were supposed to be involved in the ceremony. But Vegeta decided to bend the rules for her once more and allowed Trunks to do so.

There was a sudden knock at the door that brought Bulma out of her thoughts. Ruta went to the door to see who it was. Once she looked at the person she opened the door.

Bulma turned to see her father standing in the doorway with a tux on. "Hi Dad."

Dr. Brief instantly started crying at seeing his baby girl in her dress. He stepped up to her and grabbed her hands. "You look more beautiful than...than I could have words for." He ended with a slight chuckle.

Bulma laughed herself and was glad that she had waterproof mascara, but she was still afraid of her strong tears. She pulled her hands away and started fanning her eyes. "Thanks Dad, but please don't make me cry."

"I'm sorry Darling. It's just that I'm so happy for you. I know how much you want this...how much you have always wanted this."

"Thank you Dad. We've had our ups and downs, but you have no idea how much I really do love you and even wish that you could walk me down the aisle too."

Dr. Brief only smiled. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

Bunny busted into a fit of tears and pulled out a handkerchief. "Oh this is such a touching moment."

Ruta nodded her head. "It is. Even I am moved and I'm a Saiyan."

Chichi rolled her eyes. "Wow, what a feat."

Ruta raised an eyebrow at her family member. She was used to her sarcastic comments and earthling ways by now though. "Chichi was Kakarot upset that he couldn't have a Saiyan wedding?"

"He never complained." Chichi said lifting her chin proudly.

"Ha!" Ruta said. "You probably wouldn't let him get a word in anyways."

Chichi's face became red, revealing the truth. "This isn't about me and Kakarot. It's about Bulma."

"Chichi's right." Dr. Brief said. "Let's go my dear. I can at least walk you to Trunks."

Bulma exhaled a long breath and then linked her arm with her fathers. "Alright, let's go."

Chichi excitedly followed behind her friend making sure her train flowed without any wrinkles as she walked out of her room. Once they were all in the hallway everyone turned to the sudden burst of energy flying down the hall. Bulma recognized the source of energy being her son in full on Super Saiyan form. He was flying down the hall at top speed.

"MOM!" He screamed as he fired an energy blast that seemed like it was coming right towards her. It was like in slow motion as Bulma saw the energy blast get closer and closer. She was so locked onto the heat of the energy that she was completely unaware of the danger behind her...

**1 Week Earlier**

Bulma tossed another magazine down on her table in her bedroom with frustration. "This is so difficult." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Bunny went over to her and placed a tray of sweets and hot chocolate on the table. "Don't be upset dear. You should be excited."

Ruta and Chichi were in the room as well. It seems that even though Bulma couldn't have a maid of honor, that the two of them were silently fighting over the right anyways.

"Well her wedding is only a week away so she should be frustrated." Ruta said.

Chichi frowned and had to resist throwing a pillow at her sister in law. "She still needs to relax. A calm bride can get things done better than an angry one."

Ruta rolled her eyes. "I don't need your lectures Chichi. I am helping my friend."

"She's my friend too."

"I was her friend first."

"I've been her friend longer."

"That doesn't make any sense. Bulma and I never stopped being friends."

"You never stopped by our planet either."

Ruta stood up knocking over a chair. "I was busy. How dare you?"

"How dare you?" Chichi hollered back.

"Guys!?" Bulma yelled. "Neither one of you are helping me right now." She said effectively stopping them. "Now can we please get through this?"

The two women sat down once more trying their hardest not to look at the other. "Now I still have to choose a dress."

Ruta nodded her head. "Yes and every designer across the universe wants you to wear their dress."

"I think it should be a designer from Earth." Chichi said chiming in.

"I agree." Bulma said. "But even though that narrows down my options, I still have plenty of them."

Ruta shook her head. "Even after all these years with selling clothes, it still amazes me how many designers there are on Earth. It's only one planet."

Bulma groaned. "Well trust me, women on Earth love wedding dresses. Most of us Earthling girls have dreamed of the gown they would wear since we were little kids."

Ruta shrugged her shoulders. "Well then why don't you do that then?"

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

Chichi blinked as she understood what Ruta was trying to say. "Yes, that's good. Bulma what kind of dress did you always dream about as a child?"

Bulma blushed. "I always wanted to be a princess."

Bunny clapped her hand. "Then start from there. You know honey; David Tutera has been trying to contact you nonstop."

Bulma sighed. "They all have. But I already told everyone that I can't have someone decorate my wedding. It's my wedding but it's still a Saiyan one. They wouldn't be able to get here in time anyways."

"I have a good feeling about him." Bunny said in a sing song voice.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at that. Her mother wasn't the smartest woman in the world, but she did have some good instincts. "Alright, I'll contact him."

There was a knock at Bulma's door from the joining door which meant that Vegeta wanted to speak with her. Bulma sighed once more and looked at her mother and friends. "That's Vegeta. Hey guys, it's getting late, let's start this up again tomorrow morning."

Ruta stood up. "Alright, I'll contact David Tutera and set up a video call with you tomorrow."

"And I'll make sure that the chef practices how to make a proper Earthling wedding cake." Chichi added.

"And I'll go see how your father is doing." Bunny said as she kissed her daughter goodbye. Each of the ladies left out leaving Bulma alone.

"You can come in now Vegeta."

Vegeta came into the room and walked over to Bulma. He immediately spotted the tray of goodies that he assumed her mother had brought her. Without asking he reached for the snacks on the table. Bulma eyes widened as she realized she left opened wedding magazines on the table. She immediately stood up and screamed.

Vegeta stopped and looked at his woman like she was insane. "Woman what is wrong with you now?"

Bulma huffed and gathered the magazines and walked over to her fire place and threw them in there. Then she pressed a button on the side and started a fire, completely incinerating them. "What's wrong is that now I can't choose any of those dresses." She ended by crossing her arms.

Vegeta blinked at her confused. "What?"

"The groom is not supposed to see the Brides gown before the wedding. You saw those dresses so therefore I can't even wear them."

Vegeta shook his head. "Woman every time you open your mouth you prove that you're insane. I wasn't even looking at the stupid pictures. I was heading towards the cakes your mother brought you." He said reaching for a sweet cake and popping it in his mouth to prove his innocence.

Bulma only narrowed her eyes at him. "Well I'm not willing to take that chance."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and sat down on her bed. He was not in the mood to debate her crazy. "Woman you wanted to see me?"

Bulma dropped her attitude and sat down next to him on the bed. "Ah yes. How did it go when you told Able the news?"

"He barely said anything. He knew it was coming."

Bulma was kind of sad at hearing that. She couldn't help but feel bad for the child. "Maybe I should talk to him."

"No." Vegeta said assuredly.

"I am going to be his step mother. I don't want him to hate me forever."

"You will not be alone with him. Is that clear?" Vegeta said with warning.

Bulma looked at him unsure of what he was trying to say. "Vegeta what are you saying? You think Able would hurt me?"

"I'm saying that you are underestimating an angry Saiyan. He seems...unstable." Vegeta added frustrated.

"Vegeta his mother just died in a very horrible way. Not to mention that he probably feels threatened by his brother...and overlooked by his father?"

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta said offended.

"You are clearly placing Trunks over him." Bulma said as if she was stating the most obvious fact in the world.

"Don't be ridiculous, the boy is going to be King. Besides, Able is a Saiyan. He doesn't need attention like you Earthlings."

"Say what you want, but Saiyans love attention just as much as Earthlings. The only difference is that you big and mighty warriors won't admit it."

Vegeta just stared at her for a while. "Woman that's the craziest theory you have ever come up with."

"Oh really? Then tell me, my King, why is that you crave my attention so much?" Bulma said as she leaned back on her bed teasingly, daring Vegeta to prove her point.

Vegeta was oh so tempted, but he was not going to let her win that easily. He looked away from her and crossed his arms to keep from touching her. "I'm a royal, I deserve everyone's attention."

Bulma laughed and sat up once more. "Oh please. All you Saiyans act the same. Being a Royal only makes you worse."

"Whatever. Look, don't worry about the boy." Vegeta said demanding.

Bulma was quiet for a moment then added, "How can I not be worried about him when you are?"

"I'm not."

"And yet you don't want me to be alone with him?"

"I...I don't know what he may or may not do." Vegeta said seriously as he looked back at Bulma. If Able hurt Bulma there was nothing he could do. A prince was more valuable than a Queen and Able knew this. There was a possibility that Able wouldn't be afraid to harm or even kill Bulma. Sure Vegeta could punish Able a million times over but it wouldn't matter if Bulma wasn't there.

Bulma saw how upset Vegeta was and laid her head on his shoulder. "Well if you spent more time with him, you might be able to decipher what he might do."

"I do spend time with him."

"But you spend more time with Trunks. Able is going to be King and you don't want them to grow up hating each other especially when one will rule the other."

"Trunks is already a Super Saiyan. He needs to train with other super Saiyans to get stronger. It's necessary." He said defensively.

"Saiyans." Bulma said rolling her eyes. "Why can't you admit that you are extremely proud of Trunks and that is also why you want to spend more time with him?"

"I never said I wasn't."

"But have you ever told him that you were?" Bulma took Vegeta's silence as a 'yes'. "Believe it or not, Earthling men go through the same thing. It's hard for men all over the universe to show their feelings. And when one of their children shares the same hobbies as him, they tend to favor one child over the other."

"I'm not favoring one over the other. I am merely curious about Trunks's power at the moment."

"Look, I love that you are spending time with Trunks, but don't forget that you have another child that craves your attention just as much as everyone else."

Vegeta sighed. "I will take your advice into consideration." Vegeta said as he turned his face towards Bulma.

"Good boy." Bulma said as she leaned up and kissed him. Vegeta kissed her back and when Bulma was about to pull away, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss.

"No." Bulma giggled as she effectively pulled away from.

"What?" Vegeta said smirking as he leaned in for another kiss.

Bulma was ready for him and rolled away from him and off the bed. "I told you that I wanted to wait Vegeta."

"It's just a few kisses." He said reaching for her.

Bulma stepped away from him. "It's never 'just a few kisses' with you. Besides, making out on a bed is too much of a temptation."

"Fine, let's head to the couch." He said standing up. Bulma glared at him and he chuckled. "I was joking Woman." He stepped closer to her and scooped her into his arms before she could run away. "I waited years to have you again, a week won't kill me." He said as he gave her lips a quick kiss then left the room.

Bulma looked at her bed and sighed. "Temptation in deed..."

**The Next Morning**

The next morning Able was surprised at his Vegeta's presence outside his door. He immediately thought something was wrong and hoped that his soon to be step mother had fallen off of her balcony in a tragic but laughable manner. He quickly had gotten dressed and met his fake father in the hallway.

"Yes Father?"

"Come with me." Vegeta said as he pushed off the wall and began to walk down the hall. "It has occurred to me that I have been neglecting you. That was never my intention. Your brother is an asset to your future reign. You must learn to work together."

Able had been listening intently and was trying to figure out where this was leading to, but when they got to the training area and walked up to Trunks's personal gravity machine, he understood and was not happy about it either.

"You and your brother will spar together. It is the best way for Saiyans to become comrades." Vegeta said.

Able only bowed to Vegeta then walked up to the door. He really didn't care to be around him that much. The man in front of him was not his father. Even though he raised him...somewhat...he didn't feel the same connection to him that he thought was there. Able raised his fist and before he could knock the door slid opened revealing a smiling Trunks.

"Cool you came."

_'Kill me now.'_ Able thought as he stepped inside. The door closed behind him and he had to fight the urge to blast the smile right off his fake brother's face.

"Well it looks like we're going to be training together."

"Looks like." Able said. He was not happy...but perhaps he could use this to his advantage. _'Maybe I could use the opportunity to get close to the idiot and get him to trust me more as I learn his weaknesses._'

Trunks became serious. "I really want us to be friends. You're my brother and we should help one another."

_'Lies.'_ Able thought. "Yes...let's help one another..."

**Meanwhile**

Vegeta had thought a lot about what Bulma had said. He figured the best way for Able to not hate Bulma was to become Trunks's comrade. Nothing bonded Saiyans better than fighting. Vegeta walked down the hall toward his own gravity chamber. He raised an eyebrow at seeing Dr. Brief standing outside the door. Vegeta crossed his arms and waited for him to speak.

Dr. Brief sighed and stared at Vegeta for a while before speaking. "I knew it was only a matter of time before the two of you found a way to be together."

"And you have objections?" Vegeta asked defensively.

Dr. Brief shook his head. "No. This in a way needs to happen. It would only get worse if you don't. But if things go sour I will take Bulma and Trunks off this planet." He ended seriously.

Vegeta only narrowed his eyes. "You won't need to. Nothing will happen to them."

"I hope you are right Vegeta. But in the meantime, even though you don't need it, you have my permission to marry my daughter."

It was on the tip of Vegeta's tongue to say 'You're right I don't need it' but he decided to resist that urge and only nod his head.

Dr. Brief walked away leaving Vegeta alone with his thoughts. He had wanted Bulma for years and he wasn't going to have her only to allow something else to take her away from him.

_'I'll die before that happens.'_

**Somewhere Deep in the Capital**

A Saiyan walks into a bar and nods to the bartender that is wiping down a counter. The bartender looks off to the side and the Saiyan goes into the direction that bartender just looked. The place is empty but you never know who could be listening from around a corner.

He walks to the side and there's a curtain covering a hidden door. He opens it and sees a hallway. He continues to walk down to the door at the end. He knocks and the door opens up to reveal a room filled with a dozen other Saiyans. They are all standing around the empty room and there's one Saiyan by the name of Collard standing in the middle. "Alright. He is the last one so let's get this going. We have authority to go ahead with the attempt. So all I need now is a volunteer."

"Why don't you do it yourself?" A Saiyan spoke out.

Collard frowned at him. "Because I have to inform our leader of the outcome."

"Who is this leader?" another said.

Collard had to keep from blasting him. "I have told you all before, I cannot expose his identity. If he is to get caught, our rebellion will never be able to go forward. I have to guard his identity from everyone. But trust me when I say he is a high authority."

The Saiyan that came late raised his hand. Collard looked at him and nodded. "Good. Everyone will be busy preparing for the wedding so you should have no problem sneaking into the palace amongst the confusion. When everything is over we will meet back here."

"And what if he gets caught?" Someone else asked. "We might not know who our leader is but we know each other. We are all Saiyan elites. Some of us have even fought with each other. How do we know that if he gets caught he won't tell on the rest of us?"

The Saiyan in question raised his fist in anger. "You dare call me a snitch?"

"Stop!" Collard yelled. "Do not worry. Our leader will be nearby so you won't have to worry about that. If things go sour he will kill him. Now no fighting. Our race is already about to be divided so we don't need any division between ourselves."

All the Saiyans in the room agreed. Collard smirked. "By the end of the week, the Blue Whore will die and the Saiyan race shall be pure again..."

**The Day of the Wedding**

Vegeta walked down the large room to the end of the isle. Saiyans filled the room on both sides and he took pride as they all bowed when he walked by. He glanced around and frowned a bit at the decorations. He thought they were silly but Bulma was insistent of the place being 'dressed up'. There was a royal blue carpet runner going down the center that complimented the blue drapes that hung from the sides of the room. There were diamond like chandeliers hanging all around the ceiling and white and silver candelabras decorated the new alter. Vegeta couldn't deny that it looked nice but he still didn't think it was necessary. But it was still better than what she originally wanted which was flowers. Vegeta had told her that would be impossible to have a room filled with flowers. They would have driven all the Saiyans insane with the smell. She even had a say in what he was wearing. He had a black long sleeved uniform on with his white gloves, boots and chest armor. But instead of his red cape he was wearing a navy blue one.

Kakarot who was standing next to him had a black uniform on as well. He recalled how upset she was when he told her she couldn't have 'bride's maids' and said that it wasn't fair that he had a best man. He told her that having women stand next to her made no sense. Kakarot being next to him made sense. It was customary to have a strong fighter next to the groom in case there was danger so then he would be the first to respond to it so that the ceremony could continue. So to compromise with her, he allowed her to change his wardrobe to 'match her colors' or whatever.

He looked over to Kakarot and saw that he was grinning from ear to ear. So much so that it was driving Vegeta crazy. "What is wrong with you?" He growled out.

"It's finally happening. It took like forever."

Vegeta couldn't scold him. He couldn't describe how relieved he felt to finally have the Woman be his. It was like the biggest burden in the world was being lifted off his shoulders. All that needed to happen was for her to walk down the aisle. "What is taking her so long?" He said to really no one.

Kakarot shrugged his shoulders. "It's Bulma. There's no explanation anyone can give other than that."

"Well she better hurry up..." Vegeta said as he looked around the room again. He frowned once more when he realized that Able was not present. _'Where is that boy?'_

_..._

At the entrance of the hall Trunks is pacing back and forth. He has the same uniform on as his father and he can't help be a bit nervous. He saw his mother's dress and was scared of tripping on it while walking down the aisle. He asked his mom to practice with him but she told him not to worry about it. But he was.

But there was something else bothering him. He just felt like something bad was going to happen but he couldn't put his finger on it. He only chalked it up to the fear of tripping.

**Meanwhile Nearby...**

Able waited patiently against the wall. He just wanted it all to be over already.

"Sire?"

Able turned and saw Elder Green come up to him. "Yes?" He asked.

Green bowed to him prideful. He was happy to deliver such good news to him. Green was one of the elders that were completely against Saiyans mating with Earthlings. He believed their race should remain pure and not be watered down. He had a great fear of Saiyans becoming extinct and the King mating with an Earthling was the first step.

"Sire I am here to inform you that the Queen is about to be killed."

Able stood away from the wall and wasted no time. He shot an energy blast right through the Elder's chest, killing him instantly. He then ran down the hall and spotted Trunks.

"Trunks! Your mother is in danger! Get to her now!"

**Present...**

Bulma closed her eyes tightly as she felt the energy rush right pass her and the heat from an explosion expand across her back. She then felt arms around her. And she was quickly pulled to the side by someone. It was only then that she opened her eyes and saw Ruta guarding her. She turned her head and looked behind them and saw Trunks standing over a now very dead Saiyan.

Bulma is so shocked that she can barely breathe. Everyone is except for Trunks. He is the only one that has a clear head at the moment. He turns to them and points to her room. "Get my mother back inside now! There could be more out here!" Ruta then pulls Bulma to her feet and drags her into the room. Her parents and Chichi follows as well.

Trunks looks back to the Saiyan and recognizes him. He senses Able come up to him and a moment later, Kakarot and Vegeta appears.

"What's going on?" Vegeta yells.

Kakarot looks at the body. "We sensed you going Super Saiyan and that you powered up. Is that Sprout?"

Trunks nodded his head. "Yeah the one and only." Sprout was a well-known elite. He was faithful to the crown or at least they all thought he was.

"Why did you kill him?" Vegeta asked but he already guessed the answer. Trunks wouldn't kill anyone unless he had no other choice and there's only one person in the universe he would kill someone for.

"He was trying to kill Mom."

Kakarot crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. "So he decided to attack your mother in the presence of a Super Saiyan? That's suicide."

Trunks shook his head. "No, Able told me that my Mom was in danger."

Able gulped as the other three guys in the hall turned to him. Vegeta narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Tell me son, how did you know that Bulma was in trouble?"

Able stood proudly and squared his chest. "Elder Green came to me and told me that someone was about to kill her. I acted quickly and killed him then started to run towards her. That's when I saw Trunks and I told him. I knew he would get to her faster."

Kakarot frowned a bit. "You could have told me. I would have been there instantly."

Able hung his head. "I didn't think that far ahead."

Vegeta stared down his son, trying to analyze him. "Go check on Bulma." He said to Kakarot and Trunks. They both turned to leave but Trunks stopped and looked at his brother. "Thanks Able."

Able nodded to him and then kept his eyes to the ground as he was left alone in the hall with Vegeta.

"You could have let her die."

Able looked up at him then. "I didn't want to do that."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Why? If I was in your shoes I probably would have."

Able shrugged his shoulders. "You wouldn't be pleased and...like you said, I need Trunks as an ally. If he found out that I let his mother die, he would never trust me. I don't like her and I probably never will, but I can respect that she is important to the both of you."

Vegeta looked toward her door. "She is." He then looked back to his son. "I will not forget what you have done today Able."

Able bowed to his father. "Thank you father. I will go and make sure that the bodies are disposed of. But father, if these two were working together, there might be more."

Vegeta nodded his head in agreement. "You are correct. We will have to do something about that. But right now, I must go see about Bulma."

**Bulma's Room**

Bulma was sitting down in a chair while fanning herself. She could not believe her luck.

Kakarot shook his head. "This is crazy. Do you want me to get Vegeta and call off the wedding?"

"No!" Bulma yelled as she collected herself and stood up. "I did not come this far to be jilted at the alter because of some idiot! I am getting married darn it! You can tell him that this is happening no matter what. Is that understood?"

Kakarot held up his hands in surrender. "Got it." He said right before he teleported in front of Vegeta.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. She wants the wedding to continue as planned."

Vegeta sighed with relief. He was worried that she would want to postpone. He was ready to marry her now more than ever. "Alright. Let's get this over with then."

Kakarot touched Vegeta's shoulder and they were in the Hall again. Vegeta looked up at all the chattering Saiyans in the room. They were all curious about what was going on. He was silent for a moment then he stepped forward. "Attention everyone; There has been an idiotic attempt on Lady Bulma's life. The culprit is already dead."

The crowd began to whisper amongst themselves once more.

"Who could do such a thing?"

"The fool."

"Must have been a foreigner. No Saiyan would be that stupid."

"Silence!" Vegeta yelled before he continued. "If anyone else wants to die today, by all means step forward. If not then keep your foolish actions to yourself. And if anyone so much as look at my soon to be Queen wrong in any way shape or form, remember, that you will have three super Saiyans to deal with. I will not tolerate it! I am the King and she is my chosen. If someone cannot tolerate that, then I will not tolerate their existence." The audience had a silent agreement. "Good now on with the wedding".

It took about ten minutes, and Vegeta was about to send Kakarot to go and get Bulma but he saw her parents, Ruta and Chichi enter from he side and knew that she would be walking down at any moment.

The doors opened and in that moment, Vegeta forgot how to breathe. He had seen his woman look gorgeous on many occasions but at this moment, she didn't even look real. She looked like something that only one could imagine, she was so beautiful. She glittered with every step and she seemed like a deity floating down the aisle. And the best part about it was that she only had eyes for him. He didn't even blink until she was in front of him. He didn't even notice Trunks was next to her until he was standing in front of him handing Bulma's hand to his own.

Vegeta gulped and took her hand in his as he escorted her to the top step of the pedestal. He was still in such awe of her. It was like she was the only thing in the universe. He only continued to scan her face, thinking that any moment he would wake up and still be mated to Chaya, while missing his woman that lived light years away.

"Am I really here?" He whispered to himself, not meaning to say it out loud, but still quite enough only for Bulma to hear.

Bulma smiled at him. "We both are...finally."

Behind them an elder took a red roped and placed it over their hands. He tied it around them and said some words in an ancient Saiyan language. Vegeta was still so mesmerized that he didn't even pay attention to what he was saying. Bulma couldn't help but blush at the way Vegeta was looking at her.

"And now the rope burning." The Elder said.

Vegeta blinked at that, remembering what he had to do. "Ready Woman?"

Bulma nodded then closed her eyes. Vegeta concentrated and took some of her energy, but mostly used his own to burn the ropes around their hands. Usually both parties are supposed to burn the ropes, but since Bulma couldn't release energy, Vegeta had to. So to include her in that part of the ceremony he had taken some of her energy. When it was done Bulma swayed a little. But caught herself.

Vegeta smirked. "Weakling."

Bulma chuckled. "Well it's a good thing I'm marrying a Super Saiyan to protect me."

"Indeed."

The elder cleared his throat. The Ceremony was complete, but Bulma wanted him to include one thing into the Saiyan culture. "You may kiss your bride."

Vegeta brought Bulma into his arms and expertly leaned her back as he crushed his lips against hers. He wasn't one for public displays of affection but Bulma wanted a show and he was going to give a show. Bulma was surprised when he pushed his tongue passed her lips, but she forgot where they were as she battle with him in their first heated kiss as husband and wife.

The crowd loved it and cheered. Bunny was crying, Kakarot was smiling, and Trunks was trying to keep from gagging. "That is so gross." He said turning away from his parents.

Vegeta broke the kiss and stood up bringing Bulma with him. Bulma was blushing profusely as she remembered the audience they had. Vegeta only chuckled and turned back to the elder.

'_Only one thing left to do.'_

The elder then turned to a steward that held a pillow with a silver and diamond head piece that would hang across Bulma's head and stop right above her eyes.

Bulma gasped when she saw her 'Saiyan Tiara. It was the first time she saw it and she loved it! The elder motioned for her to step forward. Bulma shakily took a step forward and bowed slightly. The elder placed it on her head and she then stood back up straight.

Vegeta grabbed her hand and lifted toward everyone. "Your Queen!"

The audience cheered and hollered. None more so than Trunks who had tears in his eyes he was so happy for his mother.

Bulma could only laugh and fight back tears. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She had dreamed about this moment ever since she hugged Vegeta for the first time when he gave her strawberries and chocolates. Vegeta then took her hand in his and guided them toward the dining hall. They sat at the head table along with Trunks and Able. Kakarot went and sat with his family and the Briefs.

As soon as they were seated the food was placed in front of her. The menu consisted of a variety of Saiyan food, but for the head table there was sushi, strawberries and chocolates included into the glorious buffet.

Bulma was enjoying herself immensely, especially when everyone walked up to her one by one to give honor to the New Queen. She loved how they all bowed to her and said, 'Your Highness' or 'Your Majesty.'

Vegeta was enjoying everything because she was enjoying it.

Bulma felt Vegeta's eyes on her and turned to him. "I could get use to this."

"With how conceited you are I'm sure you can."

Bulma rolled her eyes at him. "Like you have room to talk. You are the most conceited person in the universe."

"Yeah but I'm a royal. People are supposed to worship me. You have only been a royal for like five minutes. So what excuse do you have for the rest of your life?"

Bulma chuckled. "Keep it up Vegeta and you'll be waiting another night to have me."

Vegeta frowned. "That's not funny Woman."

"I think it's hilarious."

"I never did like your sense of humor."

"Oh you love everything about me."

Vegeta scanned her body like a predator. "There are some things that I need to explore in order to fully agree with your statement."

Bulma leaned in next to him. "I can't wait."

Vegeta only smirked. "Neither can I, but now I must go."

Bulma blinked at him. "What about the reception?"

"I must get to the bottom of what happened earlier first."

Bulma was disappointed but she understood. "Don't take too long."

Vegeta nodded then told Able to follow him outside. Once they were alone Vegeta crossed his arms. "Why did the Elder come to you Able?"

"He said he was loyal to me and the full blooded Saiyans and that I didn't need to worry about Bulma any longer. I knew at that moment that she was in danger."

Vegeta took in his words but he still had a few more questions. He had some time to think about what happened more. "Why were you in the hall in the first place?"

"I wanted to speak to Trunks before the ceremony. I suppose the Elder had been looking for me."

Vegeta was a bit suspicious. Everything was just too convenient.

Able saw the doubt on his father's face and spoke again. "Father, I want you to know that even though I may not like that you are replacing my mother, like I said before, I want you to know that I honor and respect you enough to respect her. Even when I am King, I will vow to always keep her safe due to my admiration for you."

Vegeta was never really good at reading Able. All he knew was that he really did want his attention. There was a strong possibility that he was indeed telling the truth. "Alright, I must leave to go and track down and see if Green and Sprout had other accomplices."

When Vegeta left Able breathed a sigh of relief. A moment later trunks came out. "Hey, I just wanted to thank you again. My mom would be dead if it wasn't for you."

Able only nodded then closed his eyes. "I know what it feels like to lose a mother. It is not good."

Trunks was quiet for a moment. "I...wanted to say something to you, but I never knew what. I'm sorry that things couldn't turn out better."

Able didn't open his eyes. He continued to speak in a monotone voice. "She was doomed to have an unhappy ending. Our father chose your mother a long time ago. My mother was merely a temporary replacement."

"You don't...you don't feel like I'm replacing you?" Trunks asked a little worried.

"You can't."

"I know I can't but-"

Able pushed off the wall and looked at trunks in his eyes. "Look, we have to deal with each other. I would be a fool not to use you. You are more than likely going to be the strongest or one of the strongest Saiyans alive when I am King. Father doesn't like Kakarot but he appreciates his power. It only makes sense for me to do the same."

"But we are brothers. We should be friends." Trunks said hopeful.

Able had to resist frowning. _'Wrong and wrong.'_ "Saiyans don't have friends."

"Comrades then?" Trunks said extending his hand.

"Comrades." Able said shaking Trunks's hands. 'Till your death do us part.'

**Later**

Vegeta barely made an appearance at the reception. He was busy uncovering the dead Elders' plot. Within a couple of hours they had discovered a small fraction of Saiyans that were dedicated to the race staying pure. They had plans of assassinating the Queen and destroying Earth. Vegeta made a quick example of them and had them all executed. Hopefully that would stop other Saiyans from making foolish actions.

But now Vegeta was more than ready to spend some quality time with his wife. He knew exactly where she would be. He went to his room first and took off his armor, gloves, boots and cape. He then walked through their adjoining door, and just like he thought, Bulma was out on the balcony.

He walked past her curtains that were blowing slightly. There was welcomed cool breeze on this hot night. Bulma was looking off to the side, the wind was blowing her now down hair. She was dressed in a short white silk robe. Vegeta walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

He bends down and kisses her neck. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this moment?" He said holding her tighter, loving the feel of her body pressed against his own.

Bulma smiled and turned around to face him while in his embrace. "As long as I have."

They kiss each other slowly, but with burning passion that leaves them both breathless. Bulma is the one to pull away first.

"I want to give you something."

"It can wait." He said as he began to pick her up.

"Vegeta wait!" Bulma laughed as she left his embrace and went inside her room.

"Woman will you stop teasing me." He said walking up to her and reaching for her once more.

Bulma held up her hand to halt him. "It will only take a moment."

Vegeta felt like banging his head against the wall. He was dying to see what she had on under that robe. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "Hurry up Woman."

Bulma smiled and reached in her pocket of her robe and pulled out a piece of paper. "I wrote this on my way to Earth after your father banished me. I promised myself that when we were finally reunited that I would read it to you. And I want to do so now. It's a bit corny but it helped to keep my hormonal mind sane."

**Before We Meet Again**

Before We Meet Again

You should know

Things change

When I saw you

That was unexpected

But life is hard

It's a battle

When the dust settles

It will rain down victory

When it's over love can bloom

Trials may come

But we will survive

And our love will conquer all

Bulma blushed when she refolded the paper. "I told you it was corny." She said embarrassed.

Vegeta smirked. "It wasn't unpleasant. It was you." He said kissing her once more. He brought his fingers to her face as he deepened the kiss. His fingers then trailed down her face then went to her shoulders and slowly pushed the robe off her body. It fell to the floor and Vegeta took a step back and almost stumbled when he saw what she was wearing.

It was a blue, diamond encrusted 2.5 million dollar bra and panty. It had double strings of pearls coming from the center and wrapping around toward the back. It had a tassel in front also incrusted with diamonds. It was a pretty blue color that matched her hair and Vegeta was in awe, and not just by the diamonds. But he hadn't seen her undressed in a while. She was still so beautifully perfect even after all these years.

Vegeta slowly brought her to him once more and kissed her once more. He then scooped her up in his arms and placed her down on the middle of the bed. He broke the kiss to look at her body again.

Bulma was so happy for this moment. "Vegeta I love you so much."

Vegeta brought his eyes up to her and half laughed and half groaned. "Not to disappoint you Woman, but I am a Saiyan, I express myself with my actions." He said as he crushed her mouth with his own once more. He held her tightly to his body and was not going to let her go for many hours...

**Meanwhile...**

Collard ran until he was out of breath. Almost all of his associates were caught and dead. He was the only one that he knew of that hadn't been found. He couldn't understand how everything could have gone so wrong. All he could do was hope that no one gave up his name. He was now back at their secret meeting place, hoping that he wasn't the only one left. Soon, one other Saiyan was able to make his way inside.

"It's about time you showed up." Collard said.

The other Saiyan was freaking out with worry. "There's only two of us left now. Elder Green is dead. We have no leader now.'

Collard shook his head. "Green was the only one leading us. What happened today made no sense."

"Actually it made perfect sense."

The two Saiyans turned to see none other than Prince Able enter. They immediately dropped to their knees. "Forgive us your highness!"

"Have mercy!"

"Rise. I will not kill my allies." Able said with smirk.

"Your allies?" Collar asked.

"Elder Green was doing my bidding."

"But...why did you kill him?" Collard asked confused.

"Yes you gave up our men to your father. You helped him kill all of them."

Able shrugged his shoulders. "I had no choice. I kept the two of you out of it, so you should feel honored. Elder Green was an idiot. He was far too opinionated when it came to the Saiyan race remaining pure. It wouldn't have been long until he was found out. My father would have suspected him immediately."

"But sire, why did you have everyone killed?" The other Saiyan begged to know.

"Because my father would have suspected me eventually. In order to lead a rebellion, I needed him to believe that I was against one."

"I see. So you sacrificed some weaklings to strengthen your team." Collard said understanding.

"Exactly. And the two of you will do precisely what I say."

The two Saiyans nodded. Who wouldn't want the favor of a future King. "Good. Now we will start new plans and organize Saiyans across the universe that do not believe in watering down their race. When I am King I will have every half breed executed and Earth destroyed."

Collard agreed with his plans but there was still one major opposition. "Sire, what shall we do about your father, Kakarot and Trunks? They are all Super Saiyans."

Able hadn't worked out exactly what to do with them yet. They would be hard to defeat. He himself had to become a super Saiyan and get stronger. He honestly didn't know how to stop them from eventually stopping him. But his men didn't need to know that. "I'll handle that. In the meantime, we need our operation to grow. It may take years, perhaps even a decade, but when the times comes, the pure breeds will be victorious."

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took a while to update, but life can get busy sometimes. So, It was really hard choosing a wedding dress. I had gotten a lot of good ideas from you guys so I decided to go with something that was a mixture from the suggestions I received. If you want to see the dress go to Google images and type in 'David Tutera mon cheri siobhan'. I especially love the side view of the dress. The 'lingerie' that Bulma wore was actually the 2.5 million dollar Victoria Secret bra. You can go to Google and type in 'Miranda Kerr million dollar bra' and it will pop up. Anyways, if you didn't catch the bit with the poem, each chapter title is a line in it and it was something that I had always wanted to do so sorry if you hated it, but I like that my chapter titles has a meaning. Oh and someone asked why I changed the rating of my story, well I kind of got scared because of the warning the site gave. Even though I don't have swearing or sex in my story, my fight scenes have gotten pretty graphic. I had a fan fiction account a long time ago and my stories were taken down because someone accused me of something that I didn't do and reported me. So I really don't want to go through that again so I'm being careful. Next chapter there will be a pleasant surprise...please Review!


	15. Life is a Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter Life is a Surprise**

Bulma snuggled closer to the warm skin that was next to her, loving the feel of the smooth heat. She sighed in content but became viciously startled and sat up straight in the bed when she felt something furry wrap around her.

She calmed down immediately when she realized that it was only her husband's tail.

"Seriously?"

Bulma looked at her husband and blushed with embarrassment. "Well it's been a long time." She tried to say in her defense.

Vegeta shook his head. "Woman after all these years you are still absolutely absurd."

Bulma smirked and leaned down onto her mate's body once more. "That's not what you said last night." She whispered into his ear causing him to shiver slightly. Bulma smiled against his skin, enjoying his reaction and began to kiss him at the base of his neck as her hand made light circles around his belly button, which Bulma had discovered years ago was another sensitive spot for him. "As a matter of fact, I believed you used the words, incredible...and unbelievable."

Vegeta realizing that he was losing dominance snapped out of his present haze and grabbed Bulma's hand before he lost it. "Like you said it's been a long time."

Bulma stared into his eyes and kissed his warm lips. "Too long."

Vegeta paid her back with another kiss but this time made it longer and deeper. He had been awake for a while, taking quiet pleasure in his victory of finally getting his woman. They stayed up practically the whole night, getting reacquainted with each other's body once more. It was hard to explain, but it was like how it used to be but at the same time it wasn't. They weren't uncomfortable or awkward; the passion was just as alive now as it was when they were younger. But now, there was a maturity that went along with it. Sure they still played their games of dominance, but there was also a feeling of wanting, no needing to give the other one as much pleasure as possible. It was a desire unlike any other Vegeta had ever had. Probably the biggest difference was now they were able to take their time. There was no running or sneaking around or rush to try and finish up before Kakarot barged in.

No, now they had time. Now they had forever. And Vegeta had no intention of wasting it...

**Meanwhile...**

Trunks raised his hand to knock on the door in front of him when someone chuckled from behind him. He turned to see his brother leaning against the wall. "What's so funny?"

"You." Able said as he pushed off the wall and walked up to Trunks. "You really don't know much do you?"

Trunks frowned at Able and looked back to his mother's door. He could sense that both his parents were in there and he wanted to train with his dad. Sure they had just got married but it was late in the afternoon now. Surely they had slept enough. "They've been in there forever."

"Well the wedding was yesterday. They are more than likely still mating."

Trunks furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Are they doing another ceremony thing?"

Able laughed out loud. "Yeah, sure you could say that." Trunks became even more confused and Able decided to tell him the truth. "They are having sex."

Trunks looked confused then blushed. He really didn't know that much about the whole thing, but he had seen enough of it in the social media on Earth to understand that it was something very intimate that apparently went beyond kissing and touching. "Oh." Then he turned back to the door. "How long do you think they'll be in there?"

Able shrugged his shoulders. "No one knows the answer to that but them. Now come on. We have work to do. I must become a Super Saiyan and you have to show me how."

Trunks nodded his head, glad to change the subject. He was grossed out when his parents kissed, so he didn't want to think about what else they could be doing.

"Ahhhh!"

Trunks stopped as he heard his mother scream and was about to turn towards the door, but a laughing Able grabbed his arm. "It's not what you think."

"But she-"

"Don't worry about it. It looks like there are some things you have to tell me as well as things I should tell you." Even though Able was a virgin and had never been involved in a sexual act, he had seen plenty on purging missions and such. Besides, this was a perfect opportunity to bond with Trunks. He had done research on Earthling culture. It turns out that males tend to bond more when it comes to talking about females. It was a frivolous thing, but it needed to be done. Trunks had to believe they were close. And the closer they became, the sweeter it would be once he destroyed his world.

**Two Weeks Later**

Bulma was still glowing and couldn't believe her luck as she was smiling over a cup of tea she had in her hand. Ruta and Chichi had joined her for lunch on her terrace. The two ladies couldn't help but giggle at her spaced out looks.

"We know what you're thinking about." Ruta said.

"Huh?" Bulma asked, but she saw the knowing looks on her friend's faces and blushed a little. "What? I am married you know."

Chichi laughed once more. "I'm not complaining. I'm very happy for you Bulma."

"Yes me too." Ruta added. "Are you adjusting well to your new title?"

Bulma frowned a bit at that. "Well, it turns out that Chaya had more obligations then I thought." She said as she put her cup down on the table. "She was over the basic needs of the palace, the tournament, and the staff. I have people consistently coming to me with questions and requests. Then on top of that, I'm still head of the science department, a wife and a mother."

"Well why don't you delegate some of your responsibilities to others so you won't have so much of a work load?" Ruta asked.

Bulma sighed heavily. "It's not that simple. I already gave away a few of my obligations and Vegeta stopped me from doing more. He said that if I give away too much of my work then the people will see me as weak and to stop being so lazy and-" Bulma suddenly stopped what she was saying as her face became pale. She placed her hand over her mouth and quickly pushed herself out of her chair and then ran to her bathroom.

Chichi and Ruta blinked at her empty seat and wondered how she moved that fast before following their Queen.

Bulma didn't even have time to close her door as she was kneeling before her toilet and throwing up everything she just ate. Chichi rushed to her side and pulled her hair back. When Bulma was done she groaned in discomfort.

"And to top it all off I'm pregnant again."

Ruta crossed her arms and smirked. "Well that makes sense."

Chichi glared at Ruta and then smiled at her friend. "That's wonderful news!"

Bulma stood up shakily while Chichi helped her then she leaned on her sink to wash her mouth out. After she rinsed her mouth she grabbed a nearby hand towel and held it against her face.

Ruta frowned. "You don't seem too pleased."

Chichi became worried for her friend. "Bulma are you ok?"

Bulma sat the towel down, revealing her teary eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy about it, it's just that...I haven't told Vegeta and-"

"YOU HAVEN'T?" Both the women asked.

"...Well, I don't know how to tell him or how he's going to react."

Chichi shook her head. "Bulma you're not thinking straight, Vegeta loves you."

"I know he does, it's...I just wished this happened a little later. There are groups of people out there plotting to kill me and...I have so many things I need to do." She said bursting into a fit of tears and leaning onto Chichi.

Ruta looked at her friend flabbergasted. She had never seen Bulma be so silly before. "Bulma, I'm sure that we will be able to find others to do more of your responsibilities as you're pregnancy progresses."

"You think so?" Bulma asked as she was sniffling into Chichi's shoulder.

"Of course." Chichi agreed as she rubbed comforting circles into her friend's back. "Ruta and I will help you as much as possible."

"But Vegeta is sending Kakarot to Earth." Bulma said as she looked into her friend's eyes. "You would stay here with me?"

Chichi was hesitant and glanced at Ruta for some support but all she got was a shoulder shrug. "Uh...I have to talk it over with Kakarot but I'm sure it would be fine."

Bulma instantly did a 180 and cheered up immediately. With her tears instantly gone she became herself again. "Great. Now first I need the two of you to interview the staff in the palace. Some of them were extremely loyal to Chaya and don't like me very much so they are half doing their jobs and I don't want mediocre work. So they have to get with the program or find a different position somewhere else. There are a lot of people here so I would start at the lower levels then work your way up. And...Actually I have a list that I made earlier but I have to pull it off of my computer so if you two would follow me." She said leaving her bathroom.

The two women stood completely dumbfounded at their friend. Ruta was the first to snap out of it. "What just happened?"

Chichi groaned in frustration. "Oh no. It's happening again."

"What is?" Ruta asked a little worried.

Chichi cleared her throat and looked at Ruta. "We had a name we called her when she was pregnant with Trunks."

"What was it?"

"Bipolar Bulma."

**Later...**

Vegeta had finished a long day of ruling and training. All he wanted to do now was shower then go to dinner. He was starving. He was already shrugging out of his gear when he opened his door. He stopped though once he saw Bulma sitting on his bed. He was surprised at her presence because she had never waited in his room for him before. He had assumed she had come to him to have relations, but he was really hungry. He was trying to think of which thing he would want now or later out of food or sex. He smirked devilishly as he came up with a solution of calling a servant to bring some food so he could have the best of both worlds at the same time.

Bulma rolled her eyes as she recognized the look on her husband's face. "I didn't come here for that. We need to talk."

To say that Vegeta was disappointed was an understatement._ 'Great now she is going to keep me from eating.'_

Vegeta crossed his arms and stared at her impatiently. "Well spit it out Woman I don't have all day."

Bulma frowned at his response. She didn't want to tell him the news in such an atmosphere. "Why are you being so snippy?" She asked with her own attitude.

Vegeta began tapping his foot. "Because I am starving." As if to prove his point his stomach growled loudly, causing Vegeta to blush a little.

Bulma laughed which caused Vegeta to frown again. "Alright I only wanted to tell you that..."

"That what?"

Bulma bit her lip and stood up. She looked him straight in the eyes and gave him a hesitant smile. "I'm pregnant."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and then seemed to relax then sighed. "That explains it."

Bulma was a bit shocked at his reaction. "What do you mean?"

"Well you have been acting a bit crazy lately. I was starting to worry that you were going to have a melt down because of all your duties. I couldn't understand why a few more tasks had you bouncing of the walls."

Bulma sputtered a bit. "A few...A FEW TASKS? Are you out of your mind? I don't have enough time to do anything around here!"

Vegeta really didn't want to get into another unnecessary argument. "Alright. You can have more assistance for your responsibilities. And as to the matter of you having another child..."

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

Vegeta walked up to her and pulled her into his arms as he smirked down at her. "I knew it would only be a matter of time."

"Are you serious?"

"Woman I am a healthy male. I'm actually surprised it took this long."

"You arrogant piece of-"

Whatever else Bulma was about to say was cut off by Vegeta's inviting mouth. Bulma both hated and loved that Vegeta was such a good kisser. She loved the way it made her swoon but also hated the way it made her shut up and forget what she was saying.

He pulled away from her, loving how she whimpered for more. "Later. You had your chance. Now we must eat." He said with a determination that only made Bulma laugh at how Saiyans valued food so much.

**Later in the Dining Hall**

Bulma was excited to tell her son the news but she didn't know how Able was going to react. She was nervous and didn't really want to eat that much but the baby growing in her stomach had other plans.

Trunks looked up from his plate and laughed a little. "I think our Saiyan habits are growing on you Mom. You're starting to eat more like us."

Bulma didn't even realize that she had ate that much. "Well there is a reason for that."

Able sneered at her. "Don't tell me you're pregnant?"

The only one out of the four of the family members that didn't stop eating was Vegeta. It was complete silence at the table expect for his munching sounds.

Trunks swallowed the food that was left in his mouth. "You're going to have a baby?"

Bulma smiled at her son and elbowed Vegeta when she realized that he wasn't paying attention. He rolled his eyes and took a sip from his cup to wash down the food in his mouth. Satisfied, Bulma placed her attention back onto her first born. "Yes I am."

"Oh wow!" Trunks said excitedly. "Another brother to fight and play with. This is awesome."

Vegeta looked at Able who had his arms crossed. "And what do you think son?"

"May I be excused?"

Vegeta growled, but Bulma placed her hand on his arms to halt him. They had talked about this before they arrived. Bulma made him promise to give the boy some space if he desired it. "Fine. You may go."

Able got up from the table and bowed before he left out of the dining hall. As soon as the doors closed Vegeta said quietly to Bulma, "I still think you're wrong," then he resumed his eating.

Bulma ignored him and began to talk to the excited Trunks about the new royal that would be birthed soon.

**Meanwhile...**

Able was furious. It's not that he cared that his fake father was going to have another child, but it was more that he wasn't prepared for this. He went straight to his room and laid down on his bed trying to see how this new kid could put a damper in his plans._ 'What if this one is more powerful than Trunks? That is another powerful Saiyan to contend with... I should have known that she would have gotten pregnant. If I would have thought about that then I wouldn't have dismantled the rebellion groups so quickly. I could have used them to harm the Queen enough so that she could possibly lose the child...It will be almost impossible to have another attack right now espeically with all the extra security that will be placed around her.'_

Able set up in his bed and cradled his knees into his chest. He felt lost. He had allies, but he needed more support. He was still so young and didn't really know what to do. He really wished his mother was there. She was the brains behind their plans. He clutched his knees harder into his chest, hoping that she was somewhere watching him.

"Mother...tell me what should I do? Should I let the child live? Would I be a coward if I got rid of it? If I kill Bulma now without all of my allies, it could be trouble for me later on. All the people would look to Trunks. He's the favorite now." He balled up his fists angrily. He was shaking with a contained rage that was enough to make a man want to scream to the heavens. He slammed his fists onto the mattress in utter frustration. "I don't know what I should do. Mother...you have to tell me. You have to send me a sign...please."

**The Next Day**

Bulma was sitting on a lab table with her arms crossed as she was very annoyed with the people standing in front of her. "I swear, if you guys prick me one more time I will rip you all to shreds!" She hollered. She had been in there for hours while Bardock, her father, Vegeta, and a team of scientist ran every test on her possible. They wanted to document her extensively. They were all curious about the new child and had questions swarming around in their heads. The main one was about the theory of earthling and Saiyan half breeds and whether or not they were stronger than full breeds. They were all trying to come up with possible ways to tell if they could get a reading on the child already. But of course Bulma's unbalanced hormones were slowing the process down.

Bardock rolled his eyes at her. "Bulma you are being silly...again. You are a scientist; you should know the curiosity that we all have. The fact alone that Vegeta is a super Saiyan this time around may have caused an even higher possibility for a more powerful being."

Bulma stuck her nose up in the air and crossed her arms. "I don't care about that." She said causing everyone in the room to gasp at the blasphemy of her words. "There are more important things than power levels."

The men in the room groaned and some murmured, 'Women' and 'Earthlings'.

Dr. Brief adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "Bulma there is also the matter of your health."

"My health?" Bulma asked a little concerned.

"The truth is my dear is that we don't know what this pregnancy will do to you physically. We don't know if you will have the child like you did with Trunks within 9 months or if it will be more of a Saiyan birth and you have the child in 7. There are a lot of factors to consider. Having Trunks wasn't easy for you and with the possibility of a more powerful child..."

"You don't have to say anything else." Bulma said as she gave in. "I just don't have as much patience as I usually do. The pregnancy is effecting my mind and-" She was cut off as her father pulled out a small light and examined her eyes. "Hey!" She said pulling away from him. "I'm not going crazy."

"Going?" Bardock asked.

Bulma decided to ignore him and continued on. "It's nothing out of the ordinary. A lot of women on Earth have minor mood swings."

Vegeta snorted at that comment. "By minor she means something equivalent to the desolation of millions of planets."

Bulma's mouth dropped then she closed it then opened it again to yell at her husband. "How dare you Vegeta? How could you say something like that in front of all these people?"

Vegeta only smirked and raised his chin as he turned to the side. "It's for the study of science. I am only giving the doctors more facts for the research."

Bulma placed her hands on her hips and glared at everyone in the room. "Well you all can study my-"

"Yoo-hoo!" Everyone turned to the door as Bunny came into the room. "I've come to get my daughter so we can shop for some baby clothes for my new granddaughter."

"Granddaughter?" Vegeta said horrified. "We are having another boy not a girl."

Bunny smiled at her son in law. "My mother's intuition is telling me girl. And I can't wait to have my little princess running around the halls. She'll be so adorable!"

"Utter nonsense." Vegeta growled.

Bulma took pleasure in his displeasure. "It could happen Vegeta."

"Impossible. I have no need for a daughter. I have an heir for the throne and also there's Trunks. Saiyan Princesses are only good for mating and producing more heirs to the throne. Another boy could lead armies." He said as if he already had his future planned.

Before, Bulma didn't care what the sex of the child would be, but now she did. "Oh really? Well I'll have you know that my mother's instincts are very good. So I agree with her...I think we are having a girl."

Vegeta glared at Bulma then turned his attention to Bardock and Dr. Brief. "Tell her that it is more likely that I would have another son before I have a girl!"

Bardock would never get used to the immaturity of these two. "Usually a female is more likely to be conceived when the male is under more stress. But the answer to that theory is hard to be determined especially if your stress level wasn't measured in the first place."

Vegeta didn't like that answer but used it none the less. "Like I said. We are having a boy."

If Bulma were in an anime she would have fell over with her foot twitching in the air. "You are unbelievable. But if you are so sure, then let's make a bet."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow considering her words, but her cockiness was annoying him at the moment. "Alright fine."

"Fine, if we have a girl, then I get to name her."

Everyone in the room gasped at that. Trunks having an Earthling name was one thing because he was exiled, but having another child with an Earthling name would be embarrassing. The Saiyan people will think that Bulma has Vegeta under her thumb. By naming his last two royal children she would be establishing her dominance over him.

Vegeta really had no choice but to accept. If he backed down now, he would lose face in front of his men. _'You better be having a boy Woman.' _"Fine and if I win, I shall name the boy and any other children we might possibly have." He added. He didn't want to have the discussion ever again.

"Fine."

**Meanwhile...**

"Well I don't know Chichi, I mean I guess I can pop in and see you guys when I need to." Kakarot said as he leaned back on the couch in his parent's living room. Chichi was sitting next to him, telling him about Bulma's request.

"Bulma really needs my help. Having Trunks was hard on her and I'm the only one that knows exactly what she's going through."

"Yeah I know. I'm going to miss you though." He said leaning in to kiss her.

"I'm going to miss you too." She whispered right before they kissed.

Just when Kakarot was about to transport them to a bedroom he got a call from his scouter. He sighed in annoyance and turned away from his now giggling wife. "What?" He asked not happy at all.

"General, we have a problem here on Earth. A Saiyan forced himself on an Earthling and the people are uprising."

"Alright I'll be there in a moment." He said ending the transmission.

"Are you ok?" Chichi asked as she rubbed his shoulders in a comforting way.

Kakarot sighed into her ministrations. "I'm fine. But ever since the attempt on Bulma, the Earthlings have been on edge. They're afraid of the Saiyans around them, and because they feel threatened, the Saiyans do. This causes both sides to act foolishly."

"But...they said that a Saiyan forced himself on an Earthling."

"Yeah this has happened before. Sometimes it's the truth, or sometimes it's a misunderstanding. There were a few times were we found Saiyans set up to infuse a revolt. That was messy. A Saiyan had sex with a human girl then she was beat up by a human to make it look like it wasn't consensual. A whole city ended up rebelling against the Empire. It would have spread if the Saiyan hadn't videotaped his relations with the girl."

"That's terrible."

"I know. But it's a job that needs to be cleaned up properly. I am ordered to keep Earth safe and that's what I'm going to do."

**Able's Room**

Able was on a secret channel talking to someone from Earth.

"He just arrived your highness."

"How long did it take him to teleport this time?"

"Only a few minutes...But usually it's quicker."

"Blast. He's too fast. When he comes back to Vegeta, release another scandal and start another uprising. We have to be sure of his timing. And make sure he is studied. I need to know how long it takes him to break up these rebellions and his procedures."

"Yes sire. Is there anything else?"

"Yes...make sure someone is keeping track of every half breed that is being conceived. I want to know who to execute when I am King."

"Yes your Majesty. Understood."

Able ended the transmission and placed his hands behind his head. "Until I become stronger, all I can do is observe them. Test them. Just because they are strong it doesn't mean that they don't have weaknesses."

He then thought of Bulma and her new child. He had come to the conclusion that he could not let another Saiyan boy surpass him. It may seem like a cowardly act to kill a Saiyan that hasn't been born yet, but it was necessary for the crown...for his crown.

_'I cannot attack her yet. I'm going to have to let Kakarot have more control on Earth. Let things quiet down so they will become careless...perhaps even wait till the child is born. They might expect an attack on Bulma...Yes...I shall wait until the little Prince is born then I will take its life...personally. It will be my gift to my mother.'_

**Later...**

Bulma was laying down on her bed, resting her swollen feet on her pillows when Vegeta came in. She was still so upset that she didn't' even bother looking at him.

"Don't even think about touching me tonight. You completely embarrassed me earlier."

Vegeta could have argued that she didn't treat him with respect either, but he knew that she was too much of a loose cannon to reason with at the moment. Besides he had other matters to discuss. He leaned against the bannister of the bed and looked at her. "I'm going to send Able away."

Bulma forgot her anger and sat up at that. "Why?"

"I still don't trust him around you."

Bulma bit her lip and swung her feet around to hang off her bed. "I still think you should let me talk to him."

"Woman-"

"If you treat him like a terrorist he's going to act like one. He's a smart boy; he's not going to do anything to me."

"No. You can talk to him when others around and that is final."

"And you're still going to send him away?"

"Yes. Until the child is born."

"He'll know that you're doing it on purpose."

"And I don't have time to cater to his jealousy. It's time for him to go on another mission anyways. Trunks should go on one as well."

"Not now!" Bulma yelled. "I want him here Vegeta."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his mate. Trunks should have gone on a mission a long time ago. "Fine he can stay, but once the child is born, he must go. You have coddled him for far too long."

"But that's so cruel! Having a new baby then sending my other one away...that's...that's..."Bulma couldn't continue as she burst into a fit of sobs and tears. "Please don't take my baby away Vegeta!" She whined as she furiously rubbed her eyes.

Vegeta wanted to bang his head against the wall. She was becoming insane again. "Woman it will only be for a month or two."

"Months?"

That only made Bulma cry harder. Vegeta sighed heavily. _'It's going to be a long night.'_

The next day, when the family was gathered for dinner, Vegeta decided to tell the boys of their missions. "It is time that the both of you start to take your fighting to the next level. Able you have not been on a mission in a long time and Trunks you have yet to go on one."

Able raised his eyebrow at that. "And let me guess, you want me to leave right away. When do I come back? When I am old enough to be crowned?"

Vegeta glared at his son. "Watch your tongue Boy."

Able kept his mouth closed at that. Bulma didn't like how this was going at all. Trunks was starting to get upset as well.

"Mom. I wanted to see the baby."

"You will...You won't have to go until after the child is born."

"And I can't return until the child is safe. How predictable." Able sneered.

Vegeta slammed his fist on the table. "I will not tell you again."

Bulma looked at Able and felt bad for him. "Able, I don't want you to feel like you're being attacked or punished."

"Not at all Step Mother. I understand. Father doesn't trust me. No matter, I will prove him wrong." He said stepping away from the table and bowing. "I shall go and pack my things at once."

They watched him leave and Bulma turned to Vegeta and crossed her arms. "Seriously?"

"Don't start with me Woman. Regardless of your pity, the boy still needs to learn to be respectful."

Trunks stood quickly and bowed to his parents then ran out the hall to catch up with his brother. "Able wait!"

Able stopped his stride. He was ready to get out of there. It was going to be hard to plan an attack on Bulma while not being there. And if something happens as soon as he comes back then he would no doubt be the main suspect. _'Blast you Vegeta for getting in my way!'_

"Able?"

Able turned around to face his fake brother. "What is it?"

"I don't want you to leave upset with everyone."

Able narrowed his eyes at him. There was only so much patience he could have for this idiot. "Why do you care?"

"Because you are my brother. I love you."

Able blinked at that. He had never thought he would say such a thing to him. His mother was the only one that truly cared for him. Was it possible that the fool actually cared about his wellbeing? Did he not realize that even if he didn't want to kill him, Trunks would still live a life of utter servitude to him?

_'No he is nothing but a fool.'_

"I will see you when I return."

Trunks watched as Able turned his back on him and walked away. He couldn't help but feel bad for his brother. He knew how much he had wanted his family to be together and now Able was in his old shoes. _'I'm with you brother...till the end.'_

**Almost 7 months later...**

It felt like 7 years but Bulma was finally going into labor. Vegeta was pacing outside of the surgery room where Bulma was screaming her lungs out. Trunks was leaning against the wall biting his lip in nervous anticipation. He was excited about seeing his new brother or sister born into the world but his mother's screams made him afraid. Perhaps he wouldn't be as scared if his dad wasn't freaking out as much. He suddenly found himself wishing that Kakarot was there, but he was on Earth and his dad said that he shouldn't be disturbed. Besides, only royalty could be there. His grandparents were already inside with Bulma and so was Chichi. She was allowed to be there because she had frist hand experience on having a half breed. Trunks was still nervous. From the sound of his mother screams, it didn't seem like it was going to good.

Vegeta stopped his pacing and glared at the door. He winced when he heard Bulma scream once more. "What is taking so long?"

He thought about barging in, but the last time he did, Bulma went crazy and started accusing him of crazy things. Saying comments like, "This is your entire fault!" and "How could you do this to me?" and a few other colorful statements. The whole scene was almost...horrifying to be honest. Chichi was in there and she had told him, "Don't worry, this is normal human behavior."

That surprised him. "So she was like this with Trunks?"

Chichi had hesitated to comment but she did anyways. "Actually it was worse."

After overhearing that conversation, Bulma lost it once more as she was reminded of worse times. Vegeta couldn't or rather didn't want to deal with it anymore and left out.

Just when Vegeta thought he was going to lose it he heard a baby's cry. He didn't hesitate and walked in. The doctor had just handed a bundled up crying baby to Bulma. He was so pleased to see that she was alright. He couldn't bare to see and hear her in such pain and do nothing about it. But the look she had now rendered him speechless. The smile that spread across her face was the same look that he had seen before. It was the same emotional look that she had on her face each and every time she told him that she loved him.

"Vegeta aren't you going to come closer?" Bulma said bringing him out of his thoughts. He nodded and then stepped forward. Bulma looked back down to her baby. "Say Hi to your daughter."

Vegeta stopped. "D-daughter?"

Bulma only nodded her head and smiled at her beautiful baby. Vegeta was a little disappointed at the scene. He had spent the past months continuously feeding his curiosity of the possibly prospect of a new prodigy. He would hold Bulma and flare his energy around her stomach, trying to sense if the child would respond or not. Sometimes he was sure that he felt something back, but he didn't know if it was only his imagination.

But now the truth was revealed. He had a girl. And even though he knew she would not be a weakling, he also knew that she would not be as strong as her brothers.

"Do you want to hold her?" Bulma said over the still crying child.

Vegeta was a bit hesitant. He really wasn't one to coddle or hold children, but before he could respond Bulma was already handing his daughter to him. The noise that she was screaming out was very displeasing to him. But he held her anyways.

"Whoa! Vegeta had a little girl. That's awesome!"

Everyone looked up and saw Kakarot instantly appear in the room. Vegeta instantly blushed then became annoyed. "Don't start with me Kakarot." He flared his energy as a warning and in doing so; he ceased the child's crying.

Bulma's eyes widened at that. "Wow Vegeta, that was amazing."

Vegeta looked down at the child who was now staring at him with the same blue eyes he had seen on his mate's. The blue hair on top of her head was a tale sign that she was going to be the spitting image of her mother. Vegeta couldn't help but smile down at her.

His little girl stared back at him, comforted by the familiar energy around her. The same energy that she had felt while being in her mother's belly. Her tail slipped through the blankets and grasped his wrist as she became more familiar with her father.

"What's her name?" Vegeta asked quietly, not taking his eyes off his little girl.

Bulma smiled brightly at the pair. "Bra."

Vegeta didn't mind too much of the name. He really didn't have a female Saiyan name prepared anyways. He continued to admire his beautiful daughter when a flash brought him out of his thoughts.

"That is so adorable!" Bunny exclaimed as she lowered her camera.

"Can I hold her Mom?" Trunks asked.

"Sure Honey. Vegeta?"

"What?"

"Trunks wants a turn."

Vegeta looked back down at his baby. And then back to Trunks. "Right." He slowly gave the baby over to his son and couldn't help but noticed how cold his arms felt with her gone.

"Wow." Trunks said. "She's really pretty." Trunks smiled at his little sister and couldn't help but feel pride. _'I promise to protect you forever.'_

**Elsewhere...**

Able was now on his space pod heading back to base so he could go home. He had took out his frustrations on his purging missions. He had slaughtered many by his hands, picturing every single last one of those fools every time he took a life. He was tired and he was ready to go home. Once his pod landed on the mother ship, he got out and was met by some Saiyan soldiers.

"Sire, we are happy to inform you that her royal Highness has given birth to your new sister. We pledge our allegiance to the Saiyan throne and the new princess."

Able took in the information and was flabbergasted. _'A girl? She had a girl?'_ He looked down to the guards and realized that they were still bowing to him. "You are dismissed." He said and the guards left leaving him to his thoughts. _'A girl? I did not plan for that. But I guess I do not have to kill the child right away. A female is no threat to me. But I still must figure out a way to become stronger to defeat the Super Saiyans.'_

Able left the docking area with a current plan to head straight to his quarters. His mission was long and tiring. He couldn't deny though that slaughtering the rebellious fractions were a great stress relief. He may have over did it, but he really didn't care. Worst case scenario Vegeta would scold him, but his lectures meant nothing to him now.

But sleep was what he needed now, so he was very upset when another guard stopped him in the hall. Able had to resist the urge to blast him into oblivion. "Speak."

The guard shook with fear as Able glared at him with an unstable rage. "Sire, there is a ship hailing us."

"So." Able said, itching to raise his hand to end the guard's life.

The guard began to turn blue he was so afraid now. "But sire, the ship is a foreign one but the captain and leader of the people on the ship is a Saiyan."

Suddenly, Able felt a chill run down his spine. Inside of him, he knew who the person was, but he still wanted an audible answer. "Tell me, who is this Saiyan?"

"Turles."

**Author's note**: Ok, so sorry that it took so long, once again. But the next chapter, Able will meet his real father and then somewhere along the chapter there is going to be a time jump. Please don't complain, but I really need them to get older. I will try to get the other chapter up sooner. Please Review! And by the way, my sister wrote this book called 'Sunrise Sunset' and it's one of the best books I've ever read. So you can go to amazon and get it. 'Sunrise Sunset' by Christina L Barr. Check it out, it's awesome. Don't forget to review!


	16. Something Worth Waiting For

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 16: Something Worth Waiting For**

Able waited patiently in the war room on the ship for the man that was actually his biological father. He had heard many things about him over the years. He was not a very well respected Saiyan. He practically denounced the crown, but because his brother was so valuable, he was allowed to be around. And apparently both Vegetas used him for tasks that were usually too dirty to be kept in the records and such. If there was a Saiyan mercenary, it was Turles. He knew everything about everyone, and sometimes even spread the gossip around. He in his own way had become valuable, that is, until he killed his own nephew. His brother turned his back on him, and he hasn't been seen on the planet since.

Able had made up his mind already that it didn't matter who he was, he was only another pawn in his plans for destroying his enemies.

The door slid opened revealing Turles. Able looked him up and down, he didn't see himself in his father, nor did he really care to. The man looked exactly like Bardock and Kakarot, his own uncle and cousin. It was all still so odd to think about.

"Turles." Able said in acknowledging him. He waited for him to bow like every other saiyan in the universe but he did not. He frowned and Turles chuckled as he closed the door.

"I didn't bow to your mother, so don't think for one second I'm going to bow to my own son."

Able's face became red with fury. "Don't say that you fool! Someone could overhear!"

Turles snickered and sat down on a chair and propped his feet up on the table. "Don't worry about it. I took care of all the cameras and the audio. My brother isn't the only Saiyan in the family with tech knowledge. No one will see or hear what we are doing." Turles could still see that Able was upset. "You are just like your mother."

"Don't you talk about my mother like you knew her."

"But I did Son."

"And don't call me that." Able seethed. "You may have donated the seed, but you are not my father."

Turles raised an eyebrow at that. "Then who is? Vegeta?"

"No." Able said looking to the side. "I have no father. I only had my mother and now she is dead. She died in my arms, and I swore to avenge her; to take vengeance on the man I grew up calling father. He is nothing but a lie and I don't care for him at all. He treated my mother like garbage when she should have been treated like the Queen she was. He will pay for her blood that was spilt." Able was so caught up in his speech that he wasn't even really looking at Turles.

Turles took in his son's serious manner and busted into a fit of laughter. "Traumatized are we?"

"How dare you?" Able said stunned. He'd blast him, but he probably needed his help.

"Look kid, you need to lighten up. You'll get your revenge; I'll make sure of that."

Able calmed down some but then the question that he wanted to ask ever since he found out the truth bubbled up to the surface. "Why did you do it?"

Turles shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted my seed to do something spectacular. I'm a pirate; it's not much of a legacy to leave behind, besides I never liked Vegeta or his father. The two of them always caused my family hell. If they wouldn't have been so caught up in their fight over Bulma then perhaps they would have seen Tarble coming, and perhaps..."

"You wouldn't have killed Raditz."

Turles made a tight fist then let it go. "I know that it was me who did the deed, but at the same time it wasn't. It may be ridiculous to blame them but I do. At the very least it was still their blood that brought Baby to planet Vegeta and once again ruined everything.

Able nodded his head. "I have been behind rebellions on Earth and I have a growing number of Saiyans that are loyally to me and a pure breed race."

"Yes I have heard of this. But you must let it continue to grow. You can't do anything now, even if you became a Super Saiyan."

"Why not? If I am the strongest-"

"You are too young. Saiyans would not be willing to get behind a child to rule the Empire. You would find yourself surrounded by elders, plotting and deciding things behind your back. You must wait till you are older or this will not work. Power is one thing but you must be strategic."

Able didn't want to hear that but he knew he was right. "There is also the matter of even if I become a Super Saiyan, I am still outnumbered 3 to 1 and soon it will be 4. Ninjin is close."

Turles smirked once more. "Leave that to me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I have the resources to give you a powerful army that will outnumber your powerful Super Saiyans."

"What sort of resource is that?"

"I will tell you in due time. Even though we share the same blood, I'm not sure I trust you just yet. Like I said, you are very much like your mother."

"Hn." Able was silent a little on that. He really did take after his mother a lot. Then Able narrowed his eyes at Turles suspiciously. "By helping me destroy the Super Saiyans, I will be getting rid of your own family. That doesn't bother you at all?"

Turles drummed his fingers on the table and stared at Able. "They have cast me aside. I cannot advance in life with them alive. I knew this before I got with your mother."

Able had heard enough. He was satisfied for now. "Well it looks like we will be keeping in touch then. I want this resource you have to make Saiyans stronger for myself as well."

Turles couldn't help but smirk at his son's greedy eyes. That was the first time he saw himself in him. "I'm sure you would. Look at the two of us bonding."

"We are simply conducting a transaction." Able said defensively.

Turles rolled his eyes at his stubbornness. "Chaya all the way."

Able ignored him and went on with another issue. "There is another matter-"

"The Princess." Turles said. He knew that the topic was going to come up.

"Yes."

"Well there is only one solution to that problem."

"Which is?"

"Marry her."

Able was silent with shock for a moment until his words finally sunk in. "What? But everyone sees her as my sister I cannot."

"Now they do, but after the Super Saiyans are defeated and the empire recognizes you as their new leader, you will tell them the truth. Convince them that Vegeta had known about it all along but went along with it because he refused to mate with a Saiyan woman. Then you will marry his daughter to establish yourself as a royal and become King. Saiyans won't oppose you. Vegeta's family became royals because they were the strongest leaders. Now it is our turn."

"That is actually quite brilliant."

"Thank you Son."

"I told you not to-"

"Get used to it." Turles said as he became serious and dropped his more playful side. He looked at his son with fierce authority that Able couldn't help but pay attention to. "I couldn't name you so I will call you what I like. You clearly needed my help, and now you shall have it. You are in debt to me just like your mother was. The truth is, I created you, I suggested my services and she received me. I have planned this for years, and I will not let you or anyone stop this from happening. So get used to me because I am not going anywhere."

Able didn't know what to say, the last time he felt like this was when Vegeta scolded him before he realized that he wasn't his father. Could it be that he had already begun to see Turles as his father? He didn't know this man but his instincts were telling him to trust him. All Able could do was nod.

Turles smirked and stood up. "I know that you will make me and your mother proud my son. Now I must go."

Able nodded his head again as Turles left out. He stood there in the war room thinking over what Turles said...

_'I know that you will make me and your mother proud.'..._

For years he had wanted to hear those words come out of Vegeta's mouth. And in meeting Turles for the first time, he says it. He didn't know what to think of Turles really, but right now he was the only other person in the universe that he respected.

**Planet VEGETA**

Vegeta slowly crawled out of bed and tiptoed to the sleeping baby in the ordinate bassinet a few feet away. Vegeta couldn't help but be mesmerized by his daughter. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. She looked beautiful when she was awake. She looked-

"What are you doing?"

Vegeta spun around to see his wife sleepily rubbing her eyes. He blushed with embarrassment of being caught and got back into the bed with Bulma. "I thought I heard her cry."

Bulma only sighed and fell back into her pillow. Ever since she brought Bra into her room, Vegeta has been sleeping with her, only so he could be closer to his daughter. Bulma knew that Vegeta didn't want to seem weak in front of anyone and so he kept his distance from Bra in the mornings. But when they were alone it was a different story. He wanted to spend as much time with his girl as possible without being seen as soft and the only time to do that was when everyone else was sleeping.

"Just try not to wake her up Vegeta." Bulma yawned.

"I thought she was awake." He said lying.

Bulma didn't respond and only went back to sleep. Once Vegeta believed she was completely asleep he got out of bed once more and went over to Bra's bassinette. He couldn't explain it, but he felt this strong connection to her. He leaned over her and slowly raised his energy. Bra slowly and sleepily opened her eyes. She was about to cry from being disturbed but once she realized who it was; she began to reach for her father.

Vegeta smirked and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. This was the only time he could do this. He didn't even feel comfortable letting Bulma see him like this. He sat down in a nearby rocking chair that Bulma made and held his baby girl. Bra yawned in a very cute way that caused Vegeta to smile then began to fall back to sleep. Vegeta had never felt such an urge to protect someone like he did his daughter. She was so small and fragile that he always wondered if she was ok or not.

And speaking of being ok, Able was coming home soon, and he didn't know how he would react to his new sister. All he knew was that if anyone, even his own son, harmed his Bra; there would be serious hell to pay...

**The Next Day**

Able walked down the ramp of his ship and was not surprised at all to see Trunks and Vegeta. He merely glanced at the grinning Trunks then bowed to Vegeta. "Father."

"It is good for you to be home again Able. Your mission was successful, a bit brutal, but successful."

"Yes, well I was a bit frustrated."

"It's good to have you back. You have to meet Bra." Trunks said excitedly.

Able nodded and before anyone could say anything else Trunks grabbed his arm and ran off the deck toward his mother's room. Half way there Able snatched his arm from him. "Trunks sometimes you act like a child."

Trunks only laughed. "I am a child."

Able shook his head and they both continued on until they reached Bulma's room. Trunks knocked on the door, just as Vegeta was coming up behind them. Chichi opened the door and bowed to them. "Come in, Bulma is expecting all of you."

The three of the men walked in and saw Bulma sitting in a rocking chair with the new princess. She only had her two weeks ago, and neither had left her bedroom quite yet. Bulma smiled at the men in her life and her eyes traveled to Able. "Able, Come meet your sister."

Able walked over and was surprised to see a very beautiful small version of Bulma._ 'My Queen...yes if she grows up to be like her mother she will be very pleasing to me. This could actually work.'_

Vegeta was watching Able from the other side of the room. He could not for the life of him detect any signs of jealousy or hatred. Perhaps Bra's special power has moved on Able as it had him._ 'Well that's one less thing to worry about.'_

;;

After 3 weeks of bed rest, Bulma was finally going back to the lab, but part of her didn't want to leave her baby girl. But she had to go to the lab and check on some things if only for a little while. Chichi had been spending so much time with her that Kakarot finally showed up and demanded some 'husband time' with his wife. Bulma knew he was under a lot of stress with what was going on with the Saiyans and the Earthlings so some good stress relief was indeed needed. So now Ruta was coming over to look after Bra.

When Ruta arrived she was caught up looking at Bra for a long time. Bulma smiled at her friend but then became concerned when she saw her face become serious. "Ruta are you ok?"

"There is something I would like to ask you Bulma."

"Sure ask me anything."

"Would you consider Raditz?" She said as she finally turned to Bulma.

Bulma looked a bit confused. "Consider Raditz?"

"Yes my son. Will you consider him as a possible mate for you daughter? He is already at elite status, and he might not be a super saiyan, but he is growing up to be just like his father, and you know how much the both of us truly cared for him. He would be an excellent mate. I would make sure of it."

Bulma was a bit speechless. "Oh Ruta...I...I couldn't make Bra marry anyone that she didn't love."

"I see. I assumed that you and Vegeta wouldn't do a betrothal from birth, but if you would still consider him, I would be honored." Ruta was looking so intense and so worried that there was no way that Bulma could deny her even if she wanted to.

"OF course I will. I can't make Bra marry anyone but I'll let her know that Raditz is a good boy."

Ruta fought back tears and then collapsed onto her friend. Bulma was shocked. She had never seen this side of her. She sobbed into her friends shoulder and released all of her emotions. "I'm sorry; it's just that I miss him so much."

Bulma's eyes began to water as well. She and Raditz had a rocky relationship but they were still good friends. "I miss him too."

'''

Bulma was trying out some new guards and today it was Soko who was the father of Yarrow and Able's former guard. Trunks begged Bulma to give him a try because it gave him another excuse to be around his friends more. Able had dismissed Soko without giving him a reason, but everyone expected it was because he was jealous of Trunks's friendship with Yarrow.

Bulma walked out of her room, and was greeted by Soko. "My Queen." He said bowing.

Bulma smiled at him. The first time she had met him was when Trunks made him and a host of other Saiyans apologize to her after the tournament. "It is good to see you again. My son is very fond of yours. They have become great friends."

Soko smiled from ear to ear by that comment. "It is true. They have. Yarrow is completely loyal to him and would fight beside him for as long as he lived." He said with strong enthusiasm.

Bulma wasn't expecting such a declaration. "That...is very nice to know."

Soko bowed again to her and when Bulma thought he was going to stand up he actually got down on his knee. "Forgive me your highness if this is a bit forward, but it is because I am a proud father that I am going to request that...you consider Yarrow."

Bulma was confused again. "Consider Yarrow...for...?"

"To be mated with the Princess."

Bulma was a bit taken aback. "Well...Bra is the one that will choose her mate, but I can tell her about Yarrow as long as he continues to be a good and loyal friend to Trunks."

Soko stood up over joyed. "He will. I will make sure of it. Thank you Your Highness. He will make an excellent mate. I assure you of this."

"I'm sure he'll make any woman happy."

"None happier than yours. My mate Achillea and I will make sure of it."

"Alright, well let's go to the lab." Bulma was getting a little weirded out. '_First Ruta then Soko. This is really odd.'_

**Later**

Trunks and Ninjin were training in his gravity room. Trunks was fighting in his transformed state, trying to get Ninjin to transform himself. "Come on Ninjin it's been months. You're always so close."

"I know. Something is holding me back." Ninjin said frustrated.

"You are holding yourself back. Just become a Super Saiyan already."

Ninjin powered down, frustrated at his friend. "I'm trying."

Trunks powered down as well. "I swear, sometimes you act just like a baby."

Ninjin was about to defend himself but he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Trunks yelled.

Yarrow came running through the door excitedly and almost jumped into the air he was so happy. "Your mother is considering me!"

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked confused.

"I'm going to be one of the chosen Saiyans to mate your sister." Yarrow said happily. "Man, I'm going to be a royal one day."

Ninjin frowned. "I want to be a royal."

Trunks was just staring at Yarrow like he was crazy. "Dude...that's my sister."

"I know. Isn't it awesome? We can be brothers!"

Ninjin crossed his arms. "I want to be his brother."

Trunks was still staring at Yarrow. "Dude...that's my sister."

Yarrow couldn't get rid of the smile on his face. "Yeah I know. But I just wanted to tell you. I have to get back to the field. See ya later!" Yarrow said right before he left out just as excited as he entered.

Trunks was still shocked and Ninjin had to punch him in his shoulder to get his attention. "How come Yarrow gets to be your brother and not me? I'm your best friend!"

Trunks blinked at Ninjin. "What is wrong with you guys? She's my baby sister...and she's still a baby! This is too crazy. I don't even want to talk about it anymore." He said throwing his hands up in the air. _'What is Mom doing?'_

Later that evening Bulma and Bra joined their family and close friends for dinner. Other than her family, Ruta, Kakarot, Bardock, Colleen, Chichi, Raditz Jr and Ninjin were there. Vegeta didn't like the idea of a dinner party or whatever but Bulma was happy to see everyone again.

She had Bra right next to her in a high chair. She was growing pretty fast and was already off the bottle. It boggled her mind how different she was from Trunks. Trunks was definitely a little bit more Earthling than Bra when it came to their infant stages.

Everyone was enjoying their meals when Trunks said something that started a conversation. "Yeah Mom, I forgot to tell you. Yarrow came into my gravity room and said he was going to marry Bra. It was really weird."

All the Saiyans in the room stopped their eating and turned to Bulma. Vegeta looked at Bulma warily. "Woman please do not tell me that you considered him?"

Bulma was confused as to why everyone was staring at her. And she felt like she had done something she shouldn't have. "I-"

Ruta became very angry. "You said that you would consider Raditz Jr!"

Bulma looked at Ruta with a blank face and Vegeta groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache coming on. "How many people did you tell that you would consider their children?"

Bulma opened her mouth and then closed it. People had been coming up to her all day asking her. She didn't know that it was really anything important. "Well...perhaps 5 or 6?"

Bardock laughed. Colleen shook her head. Vegeta placed his head in the palms of his hands. Ruta screamed, "Are you kidding me?" Kakarot shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating and Chichi crossed her arms.

Bulma panicked a little and held up her hands in defense. "It was 5. Definitely 5."

Chichi was highly offended. "If anyone should be considered it should be Ninjin. He's almost a Super Saiyan."

Ruta glared at her sister in law. "Almost isn't a Super Saiyan and besides, I've known Bulma longer!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Chichi yelled back.

"QUIET!" Vegeta yelled silencing and stopping everyone. He then turned to Bulma. "You have no idea what's going on do you?" Bulma bit her lip and shook her head no. "Did I not tell you to read up on Royal Saiyan Traditions?" He asked annoyed.

"You did, but...I thought I knew everything. I mean, I did grow up in the palace. So I skimmed through it."

"You skimmed...Woman this is your mess not mine!" Vegeta declared with frustration.

"Well what did I do?" Bulma asked.

Bardock decided to speak up. "You basically gave all these Saiyan children permission to court your daughter. She will have to choose from among them who she will marry."

"But I want her to choose who she will marry."

Vegeta glared at his wife. "Yes but now you have made it so that she will have to choose from a select few. You should have told them that you would wait until she is older. You have no idea what prospects may arise later on. And at the rate you're going there's going to be a hundred men chasing her down." Vegeta growled out the last part in slight anger. Just the idea of men chasing down his little girl was enough to make his blood boil over.

"I'm sorry I had no idea. So you mean to tell me that my daughter is now engaged to about 5 Saiyan boys?"

"Yes." Everyone said at the same time.

Chichi was still upset. "It should be six though. I'm just saying that Ninjin should be considered as well."

Ruta wanted to throw something at Chichi. Bulma bit her lip then nodded. "You're right Chi. I will consider Ninjin as well."

Vegeta groaned then slammed his hand down on the table. "Woman I forbid you to consider anyone else!"

Bulma raised her hands in defense again. "Alright! I'm done I swear...at least until she is older. The heart can't help who it loves."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I will be doing the considering from now on. If our daughter finds someone suitable for her, then later on I will make the decision if he is worthy or not."

Bulma frowned at that. "That's not fair. She should marry who she loves."

Vegeta sneered at the hypocrisy. "Says the woman that already gave her 6 fiancés before she could even speak?"

Bulma crossed her arms. "Well that was an accident."

"We will deal with the matter as the child gets older, but until then, no more considering."

Bulma nodded her head in agreement then apologized to her friends. Able was not pleased with this at all. The last thing he wanted or needed was his new claimed Queen to be mated to someone before he is ready to become King. This means that he would most definitely have to make a move on the crown before she hits puberty. She could be married off at 14. So that was his new time limit. He must be crowned King now later than his 21st birthday...

**About 7 years later...**

Trunks had just returned from another mission and his father was not happy at all. It didn't go at all like it should and he was waiting for him in the throne room. He was 14 years old now and had been on many missions. But he also had a nick name that had developed that he liked but his father didn't really care for. 'Trunks the Merciful'.

By the time he knelt down in front of his father in the throne room he was almost shaking with fear. "Father you sent for me."

"What in the world is the matter with you?"

"Father...the planet had a lot of children on there and I couldn't..."

"Your orders were to purge the planet. They are deliberately rebelling against the Empire. If you kill the adults and spare the children, do you think they will grow up loyally or hating the Empire even more?"

"I know they will grow up hating us but there has to be another way. Surely we can talk to them."

"We have tried that already. They refuse and reject the Empire."

"But why do we need every planet anyways? Aren't we big enough?"

Vegeta blinked at his son. "Have you gone mad boy? This is what we do. This is what Saiyans do; we conquer and expand the Empire. It's what everybody does! And it is exactly what others would do if we don't do it first."

Trunks hung his head. He sometimes hated his soft heart, but there were just certain things he couldn't do.

Vegeta was fond of his son but he was not fond of his emotions. He needed to learn. "You are hereby responsible for that planet. Any Saiyan blood that is spilt is on your hands. You want to practice other methods of peace, then fine. By all means try it out. But keep in mind that some planets don't want to be conquered because they are the ones that want to do the conquering. Now go send for your brother, I must speak to the both of you."

Trunks bowed to his father and left out the throne room. He felt bad, but he also felt bad about purging the planet. This wasn't the first time he had this problem. He hated disappointing his father but he didn't agree with him on everything. He sighed heavily then went to follow Able's energy signal. It didn't take him long to detect that he was in the garden. His father had surprised his mother with an indoor garden area for one of her birthdays a few years ago. It even had a little oasis similar to the one outside of the Capital. Able was there with his mother and Bra eating some food that was laid out picnic style.

Able had come along way. It seemed that he was hesitant to be a part of the family after his mother had died, which was completely reasonable, but ever since Bra was born, he was different. He wanted to be around and spend time with everyone. Trunks understood that, there was something about his little sister that made everyone want to be a better person. But he couldn't deny that there were times that she would get on his last nerve. And she would do it on purpose. Probably because she enjoyed seeing him upset. But she couldn't make Able upset. He would only laugh at her attempts._ 'Perhaps if I laugh more she wouldn't mess with me so much.'_

Bulma looked up and saw her son approaching. "Oh you're back. Come give me a hug." Trunks walked over and tried to be careful not to step on his mother's long flowing pale pink dress. She rarely wore them, but sometimes she felt like dressing up. Bulma hugged him tightly, glad that her son was back from another mission. Even though he was one of the strongest people in the universe, she still worried about him.

"Brother." Able said. Trunks nodded to him and sat down.

"I missed you too Trunks!" Bra said getting up and squeezing his neck harder than necessary.

"Geez Bra."

Bra only laughed. She loved making her brother squirm.

"So how did your mission go?" Able asked as he popped a strawberry in his mouth.

Trunks hung his head. "Not well. Father isn't happy."

Bulma sighed. "Well, I'll talk to him."

"No! I don't want him to think that I always run to you whenever I don't like what he says."

"I understand that Trunks, but he needs to know that you are half Saiyan. You can't help that you have a soft heart."

"Is my heart as soft as his Mama?" Bra asked sweetly.

Before Bulma could answer Able did. "No, you're way more Saiyan than Trunks is." That made Bra laugh.

Trunks glared at his brother. "Thanks a lot. All she needs is more ammo to mess with me."

Bulma turned to Bra. "There is nothing wrong with having more of a Human side. I'm human remember?"

"Right Mama! And you're really pretty. That's why I'm so pretty!" Bra said happy.

"Yes, but you get your ego from your father." Bulma said making Bra laugh again as she started to eat her favorite food in the world; Chocolate covered strawberries.

Trunks turned to Able and hit his arm. "Come on. Dad wants us."

"What for?"

"I don't know." Trunks turned to his mother. "I'll see you later."

Bra waved to her brother. "By softie!"

Trunks glared at his sister. "Don't call me that!"

Bra only laughed and Able pulled on Trunks. "She's only teasing. Now come on lets go."

The two of them made their way to the throne room and bowed to their father. Vegeta was a bit nervous for some reason but this had to be done. The whole thing was just so awkward.

"The both of you are about to hit puberty and...Soon you will be having your shoku. When this happens you will be sent off the planet so that you can release your Saiyan side and complete your transformation into becoming Saiyan men. Now you'll start to like and be attracted to girls and that is ok-"

"Dad?"

Vegeta stopped and looked at Trunks. He didn't want to be interrupted, but he decided to let him speak. "What is it?"

Trunks scratched his head and was a bit nervous. "Um...I've liked girls for like the past two years."

"What?" Vegeta asked confused.

Trunks's face turned red with embarrassment. "I actually had a girlfriend for a while."

Vegeta rose up from his chair completely confused. "You what?"

Trunks became afraid. "Yeah...I had a girlfriend. We didn't do anything just a few kisses I swear!"

Vegeta only stared at him like he was an odd creature. Then he tapped his scouter.

_'Yeah?'_

"Bulma I need you and Bardock in the throne room now!"

_'Vegeta...what's wrong?'_

"Just get in here now!"

Less than 5 minutes later Bulma and Bardock came into the throne room to find Vegeta pacing like a mad man in front of his throne while Trunks looked nervous and Able looked amused.

"What is going on?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta stopped and turned to Bulma. "Trunks has...I mean...his shoku is weird!" He said not really knowing what happened.

"What are you talking about?"

"He has liked girls for the past two years and had a girlfriend. I don't know if we should send him away, or lock him up or what."

Bulma didn't really pay any attention to the last part and whirled on Trunks angrily. "You had a girlfriend and you didn't tell me!?"

Trunks gulped in fear and Able laughed out loud. "I told you she would freak out."

Trunks glared at Able. '_That's why I didn't tell her in the first place._' "Mom it was nothing. It didn't even last that long. It was only a few kisses I swear."

Bulma's anger began to vanish and slowly her eyes began to water. "You had your first kiss already and you didn't tell me?" Everyone watched as Bulma busted into a fit of crying. "My baby didn't tell me."

"Gosh, I'm sorry Mom." Trunks now felt bad for not telling her. This was worse than what he thought would happen if he told her when it happened.

Vegeta stepped forward and grabbed Bulma. "This is urgent Bulma. Who cares about some girl? We need to figure out what to do."

Bardock finally chimed in as he had seen enough. He hadn't been sleeping well lately and this wasn't helping. "You don't have to worry about anything Vegeta. Trunks is not going to have a Shoku."

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

"He has clearly already gone through an Earthling version of it. He's already into girls, and plus his voice changed a while ago."

Vegeta had noticed that his voiced changed, but he was so young that he didn't think anything of it. Now he was embarrassed that he had freaked out over nothing. He turned to Bulma to let his frustrations out on her. "Why didn't you tell me about Earthling male changes? I was completely caught off guard."

Bulma's tears ended and her emotions turned into anger. "As I recall, Dear Husband, after that whole 'considering' thing with Bra, I told you that you should read up on Earthling culture too."

Vegeta crossed his arms in defiance. "Well I lived with one so I thought I knew all I needed to know. And now the shoe is on the other foot."

Able laughed out loud again. "Well, it would appear that I am the only one that needs to leave."

"Have you started?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm not sure, but better safe than sorry." Able said. He knew he had started his Shoku already. He was looking at his step mother in a whole new light. It started off kind of innocent, thinking of how Bra would look in the future, he would look to Bulma. Then he started examining her and analyzing her. He noticed her beauty and voluptuous figure for the first time in his life. He now knew why Vegeta was so attracted to her. She was a very beautiful and pleasing woman. He found himself wanting to spend more time with her and Bra. He still hated Bulma, but he was fond of Bra. So he enjoyed Bra's company and ogled Bulma at the same time.

Vegeta nodded. "Alright, you will leave immediately if you wish."

Able bowed then left the room. Once he was gone Vegeta turned to Trunks. "Have you noticed your brother being interested in females yet?"

Trunks shook his head. "No, whenever girls come around, and let me tell you Dad, they come around a lot,-" Bulma glared at him suddenly and he decided to change what he was originally about to say. "He never paid them any attention really."

"Just you it seems." Bulma stated. Part of her knew she shouldn't have been surprised. Not only were both the boys princes, but on top of that they were both good looking. They were both growing boys. Trunks had his purple hair and blue eyes while Able had rugged good looks and long straight black hair. They were both the same height so girls would have their choice to swoon over the lighter one or the darker one. The Super Saiyan or the Future King. They were nice looking boys with a universe to conquer. Girls would be chasing them down for eternity.

But still, Bulma couldn't help but feel protective. "I want to meet this girl."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Mom, come on. That would be totally awkward. We're not even together anymore. It would be weird. Dad can you help me out?"

"The boy has a point Woman. Let it go."

"Fine." Bulma crossed her arms and looked away.

Vegeta then turned back to Trunks. "But I am curious. Was she Saiyan?"

"Oh yeah." Trunks said grinning.

Bulma became instantly offended. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing...it's just that...Saiyan women mature a little faster." He said embarrassed once more. Talking to his dad about this was ok, but his mother was totally different.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Bulma said even more offended.

Bardock had heard enough and was heading out but he decided to throw out over his shoulder, "It means he likes breasts."

Bulma's jaw hit the floor. "Trunks Brief, I did not raise a chauvinistic pig! The next time you get a girlfriend, it better be more about her inner qualities than her physical appearance is that clear?"

Trunks hung his head for like the millionth time that day. "Yes Mother."

Vegeta smirked at his wife. "But the physical appearance is important."

"Vegeta!"

"What? I didn't mate with an ugly woman, and I don't expect my son to either."

Bulma gave a frustrated grunt and left out the room. Vegeta chuckled then turned to his son. "Look no one is expecting you to mate with a woman anytime soon. But there are going to be women that will try to sleep with you because you are a royal. So it is best..."

"I know to wait."

"Good. Because if you have a ton of bastards running around here I will kill you."

"Yes Sir."

**Meanwhile...**

Bra was in the garden still having lunch, but now she had company that was comprised of whom her mother called her 'special friends'. Ruta was looking after her and Chichi was there too as they watched her continue to have lunch with Raditz, Yarrow, and Ninjin. There were usually three other boys as well but they were either on missions or on their Shoku. Bra liked being around her friends, they were always so nice to her. Bra loved the attention she was getting especially from older cute boys. They always made her blush.

"You look very pretty today Bra." Yarrow said.

"Thank you." She said while looking down at her dress. It was a white puffy dress with frills. Her mother always told her that she loved dressing her up like an Earth Princess because Saiyan princesses don't have cute clothes.

Ninjin glared at Yarrow. He was going to compliment her dress. "Your hair is very pretty too."

Bra touched her hair and blushed. She loved her hair. It was long so her mother curled it to make it shorter and pretty. Thick blue girls draped her face and flowed down her back. "Thank you Ninjin."

Raditz Jr. began to panic a little as his fellow comrades were taking up all the compliments. "Well...you're pretty no matter what you wear or how you do your hair."

Bra blushed profusely. "Oh Raditz, that's the best compliment ever."

Yarrow and Ninjin glared at the now smirking Raditz. None of them had romantic feelings for Bra yet. She was still a child. But they all knew that if they wanted to be chosen later on then they would have to be on her good side now. Once a month all the prospects which, were still only the original 6 would get together and spend time with Bra. Bulma had told Bra that these were her special friends and that one day, if she wanted to marry any of them that she could. So being a girl, Bra was very happy. She liked all of them. But she had to admit that she liked Yarrow the most at the moment. Probably because he was the oldest and tallest. Then she liked Raditz. He was closer to her in age and laughed more. At the moment Ninjin acted too much like Trunks. The other three boys were cute too, but she would see these three more so than the others.

Trunks came back into the garden and rolled his eyes at his friends. "You guys aren't done yet? We have training to do."

Bra stuck her tongue out at her brother. Every time she had her get together Trunks would always come in and ruin it. _'There he goes again, trying to steal my friends!'_ "We're not done so go away!"

"No." Trunks said as he sat down and started eating some of the food. He wasn't really hungry, but he was tired of his friends tripping over his sister. It was annoying, weird, and gross.

Ninjin looked at Trunks excitedly. "If you're ready to go then I guess I can leave with you."

Bra frowned at Ninjin and decided to punish him. She crossed her arms very much like her mother and spoke down to him. "Ninjin that's exactly why I like Yarrow and Raditz more than you. You don't appreciate my company."

Ninjin's eyes became wide and Chichi glared at her son. Especially when she heard Ruta laughing. The two of them had a rivalry going on of whose son would end up with Bra. It was silly, but neither refused to back down. Bulma thought they were being quite selfish, but it was another one of those 'Saiyan Honor' things. And even though Chichi wasn't Saiyan, she still embraced the culture very much.

So it was her winning spirit that inspired her to yell at Ninjin, "Apologize to the Princess this instant!"

Ninjin jerked at his mother shriek. "I'm sorry your majesty. I didn't mean to offend you." Then he looked at Trunks apologetically. "Sorry bro, but I'm going to stay with Bra for a little while."

"A little?" Bra pouted.

Ninjin began to stutter. "I-I mean till as long as you like." He said smiling.

Bra smiled back at him then raised an eyebrow at Trunks. Trunks shook his head and stood up. "You guys are all lame. And you..." He said pointing to his sister. "...You are pure evil."

Bra only smiled at her brother. "I'd rather be evil than a softie." She ended by sticking out her tongue at him. Trunks stuck his out right back.

Bulma walked in at that moment along with Able. He had went to his room and ordered some maids to pack up his things then decided to come back to the garden. He couldn't leave without seeing his step mother once more. She looked so radiant today. Not to mention that her scent was absolutely divine. He was truly going to miss it.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips at her son's immaturity. "Seriously, Trunks you are too old for that."

"She started it." He said angrily as he crossed his arms.

"You're older." Bulma said as she walked over and sat down next to her daughter.

Ruta laughed out loud. "Trunks is just a little jealous of his sister."

"They don't even like her!" Trunks said pointing at his friends.

The women gasped and Bra began sniffle as her eyes became wide. "You guys don't?" She asked pleadingly.

The three boys began speaking in a desperate campaign to win Bra's affections once again.

"Of course I like you. What's not to like?"

"Trunks is being Silly. I care a lot about you."

"You're awesome."

Bra's frown soon turned upside down. She then smiled at her brother. "See."

"Whatever." Trunks said annoyed as he left out the room. _'I always get yelled at for everything I do and she gets anything she wants...including my friends!'_

Able watched Trunks leave out and smirked. Then he turned his attention to Bra. "Bra, I am leaving and will not be returning for some time."

"For how long?" She asked upset. She really liked Able. He treated her way nicer than Trunks.

"A couple months then I promise to return."

Bra got up and ran over to her brother and hugged him tightly. "I love you Able, please return safe and sound."

Able hugged her back. "I will."

Bulma stood up as well. She was very happy that her relationship with Able had improved. She used to be so worried about the future. But now she felt secure in her relationship with him. "I want a hug as well." Bulma reached out her arms and Able didn't hesitate to embrace her.

He had to resist burying his head in her chest as he inhaled her scent. _'She smells so good._' Bulma then pulled away and smiled at him. He was sure that if she would have held him a little more that he would have kissed her. He probably would have done it already if it wasn't for the memory of his mother's hatred. And as he thought about his mother he became angry with himself and at Bulma for making him betray his mother's memory. _'It's only my hormones. This Woman still deserves to die.'_

**Later That Evening..**.

Bardock couldn't believe it, there were flames everywhere. People were running and screaming for their lives. It seemed like the whole planet was dying. He couldn't understand what or why this was happening to Earth. But all he knew was that he had to find who he was looking for or it would all be too late. Then a blast came from behind him, he was able to dodge it because he remembered it in his dream. But the heat of it was still powerful enough to knock him back a bit. There was smoke everywhere. He squinted his eyes to see better. And that's when he saw Kakarot standing in the midst of the flames...

Bardock awoke with a sweat and was panting hard. Colleen woke up worried as well. "The dream again?"

Bardock only nodded and reached for his scouter. "Kakarot?"

_'...Father?'_

"Where are you? Are you on Earth?"

_"Yeah why?"_

"Is everything ok?"

_"Yeah everything is fine. Are you having the dream again?"_ Kakarot asked annoyed.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but it felt so real."

_"I know. But Dad you have been having the same dream for years now and nothing has happened. Perhaps, this isn't a vision and maybe it's just you._"

Bardock had thought about that theory himself a million times but every time his gut would tell him that this wasn't just a dream. He wouldn't have it every night, just every now and again. Each time he had it, he tried to search for another detail, another sign to give him more information of this doom. No, he knew this was real. He knew that someone, somewhere, at some point in time was going to destroy Earth.

**Authors Note**: Ok so I have so much drama prepared for you guys that I'm really excited. I have maybe one or two more chapters of them at this age then there will be the last time jump and then basically the last couple chapters of the story. It sounds rushed, but I have to end with Trunks and Able as adults and I have a plan. People have asked me about doing other fanfics, I honestly don't know, but someone asked me to do a fanfic based off of 300 and I'm sorry but I don't have the time. I have a very busy life. If I didn't have this one planned out so much in my head, I doubt I would have ever finished it. And no, this story will not be a trilogy. I may or may not will re-write some stories that I had up before on fanfictionnet but I don't know. I actually have a book that I'm working on and I need to have it published before the Christmas season, so I don't know about more fanfics right now. We will see how many of you guys really like my fanfics after this story. If the fans demand it, then I will give them what they want. But if I do continue, it will more than likely be a modern Bulma and Vegeta story that I wrote years ago called 'Business and Pleasure'. So please review! Oh and here's a little spoiler for you guys, Bra will end up with one of the boys that was in this chapter...and two of the boys mentioned in this chapter will die at some point. Mwahaha!


	17. You Can Tell It To The World

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 17: You Can Tell It To The World**

Vegeta uncomfortably leaned against the wall of his wife's bedroom as he watched her get ready for their royal interviews. Even though he agreed to this fiasco he did not expect for it to take up so much of his time. And now his wife was telling him things that he did not want to hear. He was really regretting this agreement.

Bulma who was now pleased with her appearance, told her makeup artist that she could leave the room. Bulma loved dressing up like a Queen. She loved the way her lavender chiffon Valentino dress fit and sculpted her curves, making her look regal and sexy all at the same time. There was even a sexy split in the dress that was covered with a sheer layer. With fresh pink makeup on her face and her hair flowing in lazy curls down her back she felt absolutely gorgeous.

She turned to her husband hoping for a compliment but all she got was a scowling frown. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "What is wrong now Vegeta?"

"I do not want to do this."

"You said you would! Besides the reporters from Earth are here now. You can't go back on your word."

"Yes but you did not inform me that they would be asking personal questions." He fumed as he pulled out a tablet that he had tucked under his arm. He was going to make her see things his way. He scrolled through the list of questions that needed approval of and scowled at each one. "These things are absurd and ridiculous."

"They just want to know more about us." Bulma almost whined.

Vegeta ignored her and started to read some of them out loud. "How do I spend my free time? What is our love life like? Do we plan on having more kids? Do I miss Chaya?" He looked up at his wife. "What is wrong with these humans?"

"That's what reporters from Earth do. They want to know as many details as possible." She sighed. They have been arguing about the reporters for the past couple months. She was starting to think that the media made the 3 month journey for nothing because at any moment Vegeta was going to cancel the whole thing. But she had fought hard for this and they had finally arrived.

Vegeta glared at his wife. He did not need the Earthling species in his business. "They know all they need to know. We give monthly reports on the Empire to every world. My personal business is no one's affair."

Bulma stood up and walked over to him. "Vegeta come on. They traveled for three months to get here. They want more than just the annual report. They want to know more about the people that rule them. Is it really so bad?" The whole thing was her idea. She thought it would be a great way to gain confidence in the eyes of her people.

"Yes this is so bad. I will not approve any of these questions." He said almost shoving the tablet into her hands.

Bulma frowned at him and took the tablet with as much attitude as it was given to her. "Now you are just being stubborn." She looked through the questions and shrugged her shoulders. "Some of these questions aren't even bad. 'What made you fall in love with Queen Bulma' that is actually an answer I would like to hear myself." Bulma said smirking at her husband.

Vegeta's face turned beet red as he blushed. He turned away to hide his embarrassment as his mate giggled at his response. "I have already expressed myself to you many times. You spoiled Woman."

"Perhaps, but it would be good for the people to hear it. Many of the Earthlings are still afraid. There are outbreaks all over my home planet and I want the fighting to stop. It will do some good for the people to see that the Emperor cares for his Earthling mate."

"They should already know. I have mated you and given you two children."

"Earthlings are emotional; we need more than just facts." Vegeta still seemed hesitant. Bulma placed the tablet down on a nearby stand and placed her hands on Vegeta's shoulders as she gently whispered in his ear. "Please Vegeta. If you do this, I will be very grateful and I promise that I will make it up to you later."

Vegeta shivered as her fingers moved down from his shoulders to graze the base of his tail. "You are treading on dangerous grounds Woman. I suggest you stop before you will have to call back in your attendants to fix your hair and clothing." He said in warning, but he actually wouldn't mind that outcome.

"Ooh but it's so tempting." Bulma said as she pulled away.

Vegeta turned around completely to face her. "Alright Woman, I will go along with this and also whatever questions you think is appropriate. But I will not give into their demands."

"Don't you mean requests?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Same thing. Look I don't care who Barbra Walters or Opha-"

"Oprah."

"Whatever. I don't care who they are, they will not get a one on one. They all can be in the same room at the same time. I want this over with as soon as possible."

"Alright I will let them know. So I'm assuming that you don't want the camera men in your quarters?"

"Absolutely not. If you wish to show them yours go ahead. And they are to stay out of my gravity chamber as well."

"Alright fine. I will speak to them."

"And another thing, we are on my planet so we will speak in our Saiyan language."

"But I think it would be nice if we spoke in-"

"Bulma I have already relented so much."

"Alright fine. I will speak in my language when they come to visit my quarters. Trunks and Bra can too when they see their rooms."

"Whatever. Earth is a part of the Saiyan Empire, everyone should be speaking Saiyan. So if you and the children want to say a few words in your home language then go ahead. But the majority of these interviews will be in Saiyan."

Bulma only nodded. Vegeta turned to leave out, but Bulma stopped him. "Wait a minute."

"What is it?" He said over his shoulder.

"You didn't compliment me on my outfit." Bulma stated as she twirled around for him.

Vegeta looked her up and down like she was a sweet dessert left out just for him. When she faced him once more, smiling at him, he had to turn back around to the door. "If I stay any longer you will definitely need to call for your attendants." Bulma giggled at his answer as he left out.

**Later...**

Vegeta had never been so annoyed in his life. He and his family were sitting in the throne room while Earthling reporters and camera men piled in front of them eager to get gossip from his family. Every second there was someone flashing cameras and taking pictures. If Bulma didn't want this so much he would have blasted them all. Kakarot was on the side lines watching just in case something went down. He didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to pull something in the presence of so many powerful beings, but then again, people did stupid things a lot.

Bulma sat to Vegeta's right while Bra was right next to her. She was wearing a dress similar to her mother's except it was puffy, had straps and there was no sexy split. She had a pretty lavender ribbon tied in her hair to keep her beautiful curls from flowing into her face. Able sat to Vegeta's left with Trunks right next to him. The men were all dressed in black Saiyan suits with white armor. The only difference was that Vegeta had a red cape and the boys had a blue one. Bulma thought they all looked rather lovely.

Vegeta not wanting to wait any longer turned to Bulma and nodded to her. Bulma smiled at him then turned to the media. "Hello everyone. We may begin today's interviews. I ask that you all please ask the questions according to the list that was approved by me."

And they were off. One by one they started asking questions. "King Vegeta, what do you think of the Earthlings rebelling against the Saiyan Empire?"

"Their attempts are fruitless and will only cause more bloodshed on their side. I do not wish to harm or destroy the home world of my Mate, but rebels will be punished."

Bulma grunted at the coldness of her husband's answer and decided to speak up as well. "I will like to add that I believe the people are afraid and only want assurance of their wellbeing. Well I am here to tell you that you have it. We want Earth to have as much freedom as you had before. There is no need to fight."

"Prince Trunks, How do you feel about their being more half breeds?"

Trunks smiled at the reporter. "The more the merrier. I think it's cool."

"Hey Prince Trunks? Saiyan or Earthling girls?"

Trunks blushed at this. "Well there aren't too many Earthling girls here, so I've been digging on Saiyan ones lately, but an Earthling girl definitely has a chance of stealing my heart." He said winking into the cameras.

Able would have rolled his eyes if there weren't camera's on him. It annoyed him how much his fake brother was into manipulating girls. Sometimes it seems like he would rather go out with girls and do nothing than train. _'What a putz.'_

"Prince Able? Do you prefer Saiyan women or Earthling women?"

Able narrowed his eyes at the reporter. "I haven't been with an Earthling woman so I cannot compare."

"Princess Bra It is said that you already have 6 fiancés."

Bra kicked her feet excitedly. She was hoping to get a question. "Yep I'm a lucky girl!"

Everyone in the room laughed at her response...except for Vegeta.

"Do you like one more than the rest of them?"

Bra blushed profusely. She had went over the questions with her mother and she had told her mother that the answer was no but that wasn't really the truth. And with all the cameras on her she felt pressure to tell the truth. "Yarrow." She covered her face as she blushed even more.

Bulma was shocked that her daughter admitted that in front of everyone and didn't tell her, Vegeta growled angrily, and Able scowled while Trunks rolled his eyes. _'Great now my friends are going to be acting even crazier around my sister.'_

"Why Yarrow your highness?"

Vegeta didn't like where this was going. "Bulma-"

Bulma knew Vegeta was about to explode. "Bra-"

"He's so cute!" Bra said giggling. She couldn't help it. She was addicted to how the cameras were eating up every word she said. And all she was doing was telling the truth. "And he's really tall."

"That's enough!" Vegeta said. "She is still a child. No more questions about her fiancés." The reporters became really quiet after that. Some thought he was mean while others found his over protectiveness to be hilarious.

"Queen Bulma, what was it that made you fall in love with the King?"

"Well it wasn't just that he was a prince, even though that was a bonus." The reporters chuckled at that. "But he was my closest friend and he understood me better than anyone. We had our ups and downs, but we really couldn't shake each other."

"You're majesty what was it about the Queen that made you want her?"

Vegeta's face turned red again and he really did not like that Bulma kept that question in there. He was about to refuse to answer but one look at Bulma's pleading eyes made him cave. _'She will never let me live this down if I don't._' He cleared his throat then answered. "She...got under my skin and I couldn't stay away."

Bulma sent Vegeta a smile that meant, 'you will be rewarded for your answer later' and he couldn't help but smirk as the reporters loved the answer the King had just given.

"Prince Able, Are you worried that by the time you take over there will be more half breeds than pure breeds?"

"Of course I want the Saiyan race to expand, but I don't think that we will be wiped out by half breeds. I am not worried at all." _'Because I'm going to kill every single last one of you.'_

One media person stood up and said, "Your Majesty the King,"

Bulma recognized the reporter to be none other than Bill O'Reily. _'Oh boy, here come the more serious questions.'_

"There are pure breeds that are deathly afraid of being replaced by more powerful half breeds. Should they be?"

"If we are not concerned about it then they shouldn't be either. Fate will decide that one." Vegeta said.

Bulma added, "That's why it is illegal for a Saiyan to take an earthling against their will. It is up to them."

"But there are reports of prostitution rings that have grown bigger through the years. Women or their pimps and/or madams are being paid by Saiyans to birth half breeds."

Bulma nodded her head in knowing. "And Kakarot along with earthling forces are in the process of stopping that. The last thing I would ever want is for my own people to be treated like cattle. We are Earthlings not animals."

"But still we have outbreaks of humans and Saiyans that want the Earthling and the Saiyan race to remain pure. There are rumors of a new civil war."

"That won't happen." Kakarot finally said from the side lines as all the cameras spun towards him. "I will make sure of that."

Able smirked. _'You will try.'_

Before Bill could open his mouth again, Bulma cut him off. "We are getting off track. Let us continue on with the interview. We can hear more about politics on the monthly report."

The rest of the questions were almost a blur of insignificant questions like 'what kinds of music do you like?' and 'What is your favorite food?' Bulma found it amusing that Trunks was continuously getting bombarded with relationship questions. There was no doubt that he was fast becoming the most popular member of the royal family. Bra was a close second, but Bulma was a bit worried about her mouth, so she found herself stepping in to answer some of her daughter's questions. Bulma thought the whole thing was going on rather well until she was asked some questions that shook her entire being.

"Do you wish to have more children?"

"I wouldn't mind. We haven't planned anything. When you're in love you really just go with the flow."

"Are you worried that you won't be able to spend as much time with your children?"

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked confused.

"Saiyans age much slower than Earthlings-"

"Oh that. Well as I said when you're in love you just go with the flow." She ended with a smile, but she was far from smiling on the inside.

**Later...**

Bulma starred at herself in her vanity as she reflected on her long day. The interviews had been a success. The Earthling media loved the royal family. Especially Trunks. Almost every network wanted to give him his own reality show. It was really his own doing. When they came in to got a shot of his room he opened his arms wide and said, "Welcome to Trunk's World!" They were eating out of his hands. Even Trunks wanted to do it, but Vegeta said he would blast any camera man that was still here after the day was over. Bulma chuckled at that memory as she began to remove her makeup. She sat in her chair for a while starring at her reflection, analyzing every line on her face. She was searching for any wrinkles that could have possibly popped up during the day. She was only 35 years old, she didn't see one yet, but she knew they would be coming.

She was so focused on her task that she didn't even notice Vegeta coming into her room. "I'm here to claim my reward Woman." He said as he kissed her shoulder. She had on a thick white robe, and he opened the shoulder part more to lay more kisses, but stopped once he realized that she wasn't responding.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think I'm getting old?"

Vegeta blinked at her through the mirror in confusion then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Is this about that question that fool asked? I knew you would be upset."

"Well, I mean...haven't you ever thought about it? You're only a year older than me, but when I turn 50 I might look good enough to claim 45 but you'll still look like you're in your 30's."

"So what?" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"So what? It won't bother you that your wife will look that much older than you?"

"Woman you are once again being absurd. I know that I married an Earthling not a Saiyan."

Bulma heard his answer but she didn't believe that he was really ok with it. She turned around in her chair to face him. "So you are telling me that you won't care about having a wrinkled old woman as your wife?"

_'Great now she's putting words into my mouth.'_

He pulled her out of the chair and into his arms. "I am telling you that no matter what, you will always be the same..."He kissed her shoulder, "seductive"... he kissed her neck..."sexy"... He kissed her earlobe..."little minx that you have always been." She shuttered against him and he closed his eyes and inhaled her neck. "And that scent will always drive me crazy." He said heavily into her ear right before he scooped her up into his arms and devoured her mouth like a starved man. He carried her to the bed and untied her robe.

Bulma couldn't help but moan at his ministrations as his hands expertly roamed her body. But her mind was still whirling. "But I'll die before you will and-"

"No more Bulma." Vegeta hissed as he looked fiercely down on her. "I never want to hear you ever talking about the possibility of you dying. Do you understand me?"

Bulma couldn't help but be touched by the emotion that sprang into his eyes. "Vegeta I-"

"No." He said kissing her once more and spilling all of his emotions into her mouth. He didn't even want to think about it let alone discuss it. Losing her...that was one of his greatest fears. He had wanted her for so long and it took so long to finally get her that he couldn't even...No he refused to even give those thoughts any space in his mind. Bulma was his...forever.

**Hours Later...**

Bulma was still upset about the whole aging thing, regardless of what her husband had said. She looked over the sleeping man next to her and felt so much love for him. He was so desperate for her tonight that she could almost cry. He wanted to be with her forever, his lovemaking proved that. And that alone was another reason why she had to do something. So for the first time in their married life, she left him in bed.

She threw on some clothes and went to her lab not bothering to contact her bodyguard. She didn't want anyone to know about what she was thinking. Years ago Chaya accused her of tampering with Saiyan DNA. Even though it was a genius idea, taking DNA from the most powerful race in the universe to make others powerful was not what she had done. She had never even thought about it until now. Inside the Saiyans DNA was the fountain of youth. She was sure she could find something to make the aging process slower.

She knew it was against the law to experiment on Saiyans, but she couldn't help her curiosity. She wasn't going to experiment on anyone but perhaps she could find a way to create some type of anti-aging formula or even a cream that could help slow down the aging process. She kept telling herself she wasn't going to do anything. After all she was arrested for being accused of tampering with Saiyan DNA, she wasn't going to be foolish and actually do it years later.

So it was only her curiosity that made her go to the computers and look up DNA from her very own husband to study a little for research...

**Meanwhile...**

Able awoke as his scouter started going off immediately. He groaned and reached for it, not liking being disturbed from his slumber. After today's events he needed some rest. _'If it is one of the rebels contacting me I swear I will have them killed later.'_

His sleepy eyes instantly became awake as a bucket of ice cold worry splashed over him. Someone was looking up information on Vegeta's DNA. He growled and quickly threw on some clothes and flew down to the source of the lab. _'Who would dare look up information on the royals' blood? That is classified information! I will kill whoever I come across! They will not discover my secret!_' It was his own worries that made him fly down the halls faster. He was there in a matter of moments and became even more worried when he saw his step mother at a computer. She jumped when she saw him.

"Oh Able. What are you doing in here?"

Able had to think of something quick. He couldn't let her know that he knew what she was doing. He couldn't kill her either. If it was anyone else he could get rid of the body without being found out. But not her. He had to think of something quick and he also had to keep her from looking up his own information. If she found out about him, he would have no choice but to kill her. And it was too early for that...much too early.

"I...was restless and wanted to go train and I felt your energy. I wasn't going to pay any attention to it, but then I realized that I didn't sense anyone else with you. It is not good for you to be without an escort Step Mother." He said firmly, hoping she wouldn't detect any lie in him.

Bulma had to refrain from biting her lip nervously. Able was the last person she wanted to find out about what she was doing. He would probably go back to hating her all over again. She had to put the attention back on him. And that's when she noticed his clothing. His pants were on backwards. "Oh I don't need a baby sitter all the time. And might I add, that even though you Saiyans are fierce warriors it still is necessary for you to wear your pants the correct way when you're training." She said looking down at his legs.

Able looked down and scowled at himself. '_Blast. I was in such a rush that I didn't bother putting my pants on right.'_

Bulma smirked at him._ 'This is going to be easier than I thought.'_ "Training huh? You had your Shoku not too long ago. Tell me what her name is?"

Able blinked at Bulma in confusion then caught on._ 'She thinks that I was with a girl...hmm...'_ he looked at her frame and noticed that she was blocking the screen. He narrowed his eyes at her as he ignored her question. "What are you working on?"

Bulma stood her ground. She knew that if she tried to exit out of her screen right away, then he would become more suspicious. "Oh don't try to change the subject Mister."

Without hesitation Able phased behind her and looked at the screen. "I am not your son Bulma. Your firm words do not work the same with me."

It was then that Bulma bit her lip as she saw Able turn back to her. "I can explain."

"Please do." He said crossing his arms.

"I...wanted to do some research on Saiyan DNA."

"Why would you be looking at my father's DNA in the middle of the night with no one around?"

"I...was trying to see if there was a way that I could study Saiyan DNA to possibly enhance a human."

Able took in the information and sneered at her. "And you would do this after my mother and I accused you of doing it before?" He spat angrily.

"I was merely curious. I wasn't looking up anything to make anyone stronger only...younger." She said embarrassed.

Able wanted to kill her. That trial is what ended his mother. If he knew that Bulma was a tad bit curious back then, then perhaps they could have used that against her, perhaps his mother could have still been alive. He couldn't believe that he actually allowed his body to be attracted to this foul human!

He turned away from her. He didn't want to see her, he didn't want to smell her, and he didn't want to hear her. But still she must be stopped...or perhaps. _'Perhaps I could use this. If the people found out that she indeed did experimented with Saiyan DNA then that would make more pure breeds turn to me and against Vegeta and his scandalous mate. Yes, I will use this when the time is right and make the empire come crashing down on their heads.'_

"Able please say something."

Able was silent for a little longer than turned to her. "What made you want to do this now?"

"Someone asked a question earlier about-"

"Aging. You are afraid of aging before my father." He figured.

Even though it wasn't a question Bulma answered anyways. "Yes. I just...I want to stay with him as long as I can. I want us to be together as long as possible. I love him more than anyone could ever know...and...I don't want us to ever be apart."

Able took in her words but still felt no sympathy for her. "I understand. As a matter of fact I will help you."

"You...you will?"

"Yes, but you must stop looking up information about the royal family's DNA. Even though your hacking skills no doubt are unmatched, you will least likely be found out if you were to look up information on lowly soldiers."

"You're right. That was silly of me. I guess I just wanted to start with people I knew." Bulma said turning back towards the screen. Before she was only really curious, but now she was determined to go through with this. She curiously turned back around to her step son. "But why are you helping me?"

Able tensed at that. He had to come up with another lie. It was always so much work talking to Bulma. He had to come up with a million things to cover his tracks. "The elders will not demand a punishment if I am involved." _'Yes that's a good one._' Then Able thought of something else. "But I do have another question; surely you would have known you would be found out. Why would you risk such a thing?"

"I thought if I only did a small change then no one would really notice."

"My father would have."

"Yes, but I don't think-"

"That he would punish you. You are right in that assumption. It is still dangerous. So I will help you."

"All because you don't want me to be punished by the elders?" Bulma asked still curious. It was a good reason. She and Able had gotten along but she was hoping that she was breaking through his iced heart.

Able turned his head to the side trying to come up with something else. "Let's just say..."_ 'Come on think. What would an emotional fool say?'_ It took him a moment to come up with something and when he finally did he had to resist smirking. "...I know what it's like to not have my mother and...Bra and Trunks shouldn't go through it as well."

"Oh Able." Bulma said stepping forward to give him a hug.

It took every ounce he had not to smack her away from him and hug her back. He allowed her a few seconds of contact then stepped away from her. He had to make sure to stay close by her while she did her research. The last thing he needed was for her to find out about him. "Now, get what information you can. I will make sure that no one comes. But you do know that you are going to have to experiment on yourself right? Experimenting with Saiyan DNA is already illegal, experimenting on Saiyans, especially females would be worse."

Bulma nodded. "Yes I already knew that. That's why I must be sure with my calculations."

"How long do you think it would take you?"

"DNA is complicated. But it all depends on what I can do. I am a super genius."

"Yes you are." '_Perhaps her experiment will go wrong and she will end up being some kind of freak. Oh that would be delightful.'_

After Bulma was done with her research, she went back to her room and was surprised that her husband was still there. It was odd because he should have already started his day, but that wasn't the disturbing part, he was looking at her as if she had already been caught.

"What are you doing Bulma?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're up to something. You have never left me in bed before. Something is wrong."

"I-"

"And I can tell when you are lying. You're terrible at it." He snapped.

Bulma sighed. She would tell him the truth, just not the whole truth. "I went to the lab to go work on some projects and clear my head. I was still upset about our conversation last night."

"So you decided to leave me in bed."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You do not hurt my feelings." He said appalled and offended.

"Well wounded your pride or-hey? You've left me in bed plenty of times!" She said accusingly.

"I'm a male. It's different."

"No it's not! If you can leave me then I can leave you."

"Whatever just don't do it again." He said getting up and putting his pants back on.

Bulma crossed her arms. "Only if you won't do it to me."

"You are absurd." Vegeta said annoyed.

Bulma only smiled at him. "Actually the name is Bulma. You keep calling me 'Absurd' and I'm still not going to answer to it."

Vegeta sneered at her silly response. "Now you're being smart."

"I've been smart that's why your dad hired me as top scientist."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and headed for the door. "I'm done playing your games Woman."

"I'm talking not playing!" She screamed at him as he slammed the door shut.

Vegeta had not spoken to Bulma for the rest of the week. He was angry of her childish behavior of their last fight. And he was even more upset about the conversation before that. He didn't understand how he could let her in so closely and it still wasn't good enough for her._ 'What does she want me to do? Dance and write poetry? Well it's not going to happen. She is absolutely spoiled. She complains about me not showing any emotions and then when I do it is never good enough. Let's see how she likes it if I don't respond to her at all.'_

But he had no idea that he would be regretting his words very soon...

**Bulma's Lab**

Bulma held up the blue liquid and had to keep from jumping up and down with excitement. "It's finished."

"Are you sure?" Able said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. This is it. My calculations are perfect."

"It's not going to be dangerous?" _'If it is, I can be rid of her.'_

Bulma shook her head 'no'. "If my calculations are off, which they never are, then nothing will happen." Bulma got out a syringe and filled it with the blue liquid. She sat down in her chair and rolled up the sleeve to her lab coat. She placed the needle at her vein and with only a second of hesitation, she injected the serum into her body.

Able stood there watching her and waiting for something to happen. After a few minutes of nothing he finally raised an eyebrow. "I guess your calculations were off."

Bulma sighed disappointedly and stood up. "I guess-Ahhh!" Bulma screamed as she fell forward and Able caught her.

"Bulma?"

Bulma clutched her heart. It was pounding so fast. She never felt such pain before. She clutched Able's arm and struggled out, "Go...go get your father."

Able sat there for a moment. This was his opportunity. All he had to do was walk away. He could easily erase the camera footage of him being there. They would come to the conclusion that she was the one that probably turned them off because she didn't want others to know what she was doing. This was a perfect opportunity. He had been dreaming about Bulma's death for a very long time, but something was wrong. He was hesitating. Could he let her die? Wasn't he the person that his mother raised him to be? This was his chance. All he had to do was let her die. Everyone will believe that the serum killed her and blame her death on her own foolish actions. But something was still wrong. It was like he didn't have control of his actions as he touched his scouter on his ear.

'_What is it?'_

"Come to Bulma's lab immediately!"

_'What why?'_

"Bulma is dying!"

Vegeta didn't remember flying to the lab all he knew was that he was going there at full force and one second he was on his throne and the next he was pulling his screaming wife from Able's arms and held her in his. "Bulma! Bulma?" Bulma wasn't responding. She was only shaking violently, moaning in pain and screaming loudly every now and then. "Bulma?" Vegeta never felt so helpless in his life. He turned to Able and yelled, "Get Bardock! Get the Doctor now!"

Able nodded and fled out of the room. _'What was I thinking? Why didn't I do it?'_

Vegeta was so distraught. "Bulma you have to tell me what's wrong?" She clutched her chest once more and stared at him wide eyed, before passing out. "Bulma?" He shook her slightly. In a state of panic he placed his ear down on her chest and heard her heart beating rather weakly. He looked back up into her face. "Bulma don't you dare. Don't you dare d-" He couldn't even finish the word. With tears hidden in the corner of his eyes he hollered towards the door. "Someone help!" He looked back at Bulma. "You can't...don't..."

All he could think about was the fact that he hadn't talked to her all week. He avoided her like a fool. She was there and he turned the other way to what? Teach her a lesson? Vegeta cradled her against his chest and felt tears come out of his eyes.

"Bulma...I forbid you to leave me. You have to wake up...you can't leave me again!" He yelled. He couldn't remember feeling so helpless. He looked to the door again. "Help! Bardock where are you?"

Just then the doors opened and Bardock came sprinting in. "What happened?" He said looking at her.

"I don't know." Vegeta said sadly.

"Put her on the table." Bardock said hurriedly.

Vegeta quickly did so. Bardock checked her pulse then he placed his hand on her chest. "She has had some sort of heart attack. I need to revive her." He concentrated his energy and slowly began to fill her body with it, aiming it towards her heart.

Those were the longest moments in Vegeta's life. He stood there, willing her to wake up._ 'Woman I'll never forgive you if you don't wake up._' After a few moments Bulma inhaled and began coughing. Vegeta quickly came to her side and held her up. "Woman what did you do?" He said as he held her close to him.

Just then Dr. Brief came through the doors. "What in the world is going on?"

Able came in with him. "Bulma experimented on herself."

"WHAT?" All three men said at the same time.

Vegeta turned back to the coughing Woman. "What is wrong with you?" He said letting her go.

Bulma pulled away from him. "I..." Then she stopped once she realized she didn't feel weak or any pain at all. She shouldn't be able to lift her head. She moved her head from side to side then rolled her shoulders back. She jumped down off the table and both Vegeta and Bardock moved to catch her. "I'm fine. Actually I'm better than fine." She then began to do minor stretches as all the men in the room looked at her astonished.

With every move Bulma felt revived and renewed. She had this energy that she didn't think was possible. "Wow I feel awesome!" She said excitedly.

"Well I don't feel awesome!" Vegeta hollered. "You almost died! What happened?"

Bulma felt so invigorated and confident that she didn't even seem fazed by Vegeta's anger. "I wasn't going to tell any of you. It was going to be my secret. I realized this week that I didn't like the idea of aging like a human. So I-"

"Experimented with Saiyan DNA." Bardock finished furiously.

"You what?" Vegeta whispered dangerously.

"I experimented on myself to make myself age slower. I'm not half Saiyan or a quarter Saiyan I'm just-"

"An enhanced human." Bardock said as he sneered.

Dr. Brief shook his head. "Bulma what were you thinking? Do you have any idea how big of a problem this would be if this got out?"

"I'm aware of that. But I didn't plan on it getting out."

"You almost died Bulma." Vegeta said. He was more shaken up then he was letting on. "It was not worth the risk." Bulma saw the look in his eyes and instantly felt awful for him.

"I was here with her." Able said stepping forward.

Vegeta turned to Able in complete anger. "You knew about this?"

"Yes. I helped her."

"Why?"

"What's wrong with her wanting to improve herself?"

"She almost died!" Vegeta yelled. He turned back to Bulma in a hurtful rage she had never seen before. "Woman this is by far the most foolish thing you have ever done. And to do the very thing that Chaya accused you of? Are you insane?"

"I didn't expect for this to happened Vegeta. I didn't think that I would miscalculate this much and I'm sorry to have worried you all."

Vegeta glared at his wife and turned his back on her. She had no idea what he had just gone through.

Bardock sighed in frustration. "We can't tell anyone. If this got out-"

"I know. Even if the elders wouldn't demand punishment because Able was also involved, it would cause an uprising with the public." Bulma said.

"This stays between us." Vegeta hissed over his shoulder to everyone in the room. There was a silent agreement as Vegeta turned back around.

Dr. Brief turned to Bulma. "You need to stay in the lab. Bardock and I need to know exactly what you put into your system and we need to monitor you as well."

"I understand." Bulma took a step towards Vegeta but he glared at her, telling her to stop.

"You crossed the line Woman." He said right before he left out the room.

Dr. Brief saw that his daughter was seconds away from crying and placed his hand on his daughters shoulder. "Give him some time. He went through quite the ordeal just now."

Bulma couldn't recall a time where Vegeta was that mad at her. "I didn't mean for it to go so bad."

"Well it did." Bardock said angry. "When are you going to grow up Bulma? Stop thinking about yourself and look at the people around you."

Bulma only nodded. She felt like she was a teenager again, being scolded by her two fathers. '_Oh Vegeta. I'm so sorry.'_

The Next day Vegeta was still fuming. Not only did his mate go behind his back, deceive, and lie to him but she almost got herself killed. And for what? Less wrinkles and a longer life span? What good is that if you are dead now? _'I told her that I didn't care. Why did she do that? She should have paid attention to me the first time.'_

He angrily stomped his way down to the lab. Even though he didn't want to see his wife, he still needed to check up on her. Trunks and Bra wanted to know what was going on, and he had to lie to his own children and tell them that their mother was too busy with an experiment...but then again it wasn't technically a lie. The doors opened and he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a sweaty Bulma, wearing nothing but some tight shorts and a sports bra, running on a tread mill. Her scent was rolling off of her in waves drawing him closer. He didn't even notice her father standing next to him until he spoke.

"She's doing well."

Vegeta snapped his head to his father in law. "Is she?"

Dr. Brief nodded. "She isn't stronger, but her energy is higher. She is more vibrant, youthful and her healing ability has increased as well."

"Hi Vegeta." Bulma said looking at her husband. She stopped running and checked her pulse. "Everything is great Dad."

Dr. Brief walked over to her and double checked her pulse and wrote down some notes on a clip board.

Bulma took that moment to look back to her husband. She stepped down off the machine and walked up to him._ 'He is looking so good today. I can barely contain myself.'_ "Are you still mad at me?"

Vegeta was having a hard time keeping the scowl on his face. His wife was smelling a little too good and she was giving him 'that look'. But his pride won out and he crossed his arms. "Yes. I will never forget what you did Woman."

Bulma looked back over her shoulder to make sure her dad wasn't watching then traced Vegeta's bicep with her finger. "Perhaps I need to be punished." She said giving him the sexiest smirk he had ever seen.

_'Blast her. Blast her. Blast her!'_ Vegeta could feel himself giving into her flirtatious ways, but with strength that he didn't know he had, he stepped back from her. He was not going to give into her. He was still very angry at her.

This only amused Bulma and she felt challenged. "Dad can I please sleep in my own bed tonight?" She said staring at Vegeta the whole time.

Vegeta felt her heated gaze on him but he did his best to ignore her.

Dr. Brief saw the exchange. "I would not recommend any relations."

"Why not?" Bulma said finally taking her hungry eyes off of Vegeta.

"We don't know what side effects the serum has done to your adrenaline. You could have another heart attack."

Bulma grinned then looked back at Vegeta. "But what a way to go." She ended by licking her lips.

Vegeta blushed once more and turned away from his mate. "Control yourself Woman." He said even more embarrassed at Dr. Brief being aware of the flirting now.

Dr. Brief cleared his throat to get his daughters attention. She blinked at him then giggled. "Oh I'm so sorry Dad. I don't know what's gotten into me." Bulma couldn't help it. She just felt so...so frisky.

"Well you need to control yourself. Like I said-"

"I know. But could you give me and Vegeta a moment alone?"

"Alright." Dr. Brief said glad to get away from the couple and take a break. He left out the room to find something to drink.

"Alone at last." Bulma said turning her attention back to her hubby.

Vegeta shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The Woman was looking at him like she was ready to do something. "You heard what your father said. You could have another-"

"Yes I know. She said stopping in front of him. I just want one kiss. It's been forever."

It was then that Vegeta noticed a certain glow about her skin that wasn't there before. Her face was flushed, her hair was wild, and her eyes were so blue. She looked so beautiful that Vegeta couldn't deny her anything at the moment. He groaned and leaned down to kiss her. He had forgotten that he was still angry at her with that kiss. She was so forceful that Vegeta released a moan. The only way he could describe her kiss was sweetly dominating. It was like she was trying to manipulate him into giving her the upper hand. She gripped her hands in his hair pulling his hair and pushing his head trying to get the best angle to dominate the kiss. Vegeta growled and felt her smirk against his mouth. He pulled away from her and was tempted to pull her back in as her scent began to roll off of her even stronger. He blinked at her in confusion then he leaned down and dragged his nose across her skin. "What is happening?" He said almost as if he was getting high off of a drug.

Bulma too was having a similar experience. For the first time in her life she smelled this amazing aroma coming off of Vegeta. Sure he always smelled nice before but there was something else that she had never sensed before. "Oh Vegeta." She moaned as she kissed him once more.

Vegeta was going to lose it. He grabbed her thighs ready to pin her against the wall when he heard...

"What did I just say?" Dr. Brief hollered. The two quickly separated as if they were teenagers that just got caught making out on her parents couch. "Vegeta you should know better."

"Tell her that!" Vegeta said embarrassed once more as he pointed an accusing finger at Bulma.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Dad, it wasn't really either of our faults. I think I'm omitting more pheromones than normal, and I can also sense Vegeta's on an unnatural level."

Dr. Brief raised an eyebrow. "Well I suppose that side effect would make more sense. But we are going to have to monitor you some more. We need to do some more cardio work and test your adrenaline and monitor your heart rate. When do you start ovulating?"

Bulma blushed at her father asking that question. "Umm...next week actually."

"Women tend to give off more pheromones during ovulation and I'm not sure what will happen to Bulma."

By the end of the week Bulma was finally able to spend the night in her bed and not a lab. She had missed it greatly. She fell asleep quickly after a week of being prodded and tested like an animal. She couldn't wait to get back to her normal life. Vegeta had come to check up on her every day but he kept his distance, only coming in to look at her then ask her father or Bardock some questions. She barely saw her children. When they stopped by she told them that she was working on something and didn't have much time to spend with them. She had worked on many secret projects for the Empire so nothing was really out of the ordinary. She was just working more than usual or at least that is what they believed. But tomorrow would be the day that everything would go back to normal... supposedly.

The next morning, Bulma woke up refreshed and feeling...so sexy. She sauntered into the bathroom to get ready for her day. She felt empowered and decided to wear a less conservative outfit and chose a red mini dress under her lab coat. She let her hair be big and sexy with lush lazy curls and applied some hot red lipstick. Feeling like showing off her legs she decided to slip on some black stilettos. She felt like a hot mama and her confidence was soaring like never before. With a wink to herself she walked out of her bedroom and saw Soko waiting for her.

"Good Morning Soko. I'm ready to have breakfast with my family."

Soko bowed and then began to say "Yes Your Majesty" but he seemed to be in a trance at first and couldn't move.

Bulma blinked at him confused. "Is something wrong?"

He stood there a moment longer and shook his head. "You must get into your room now!"

"What?"

Without another word he shoved her back into the room and closed the door. He quickly contacted the King. "You're highness, something is wrong with your wife?"

_"What do you mean?"_

"It might be better if you come to her quarters."

Vegeta was there quickly. "Explain yourself."

"Sire I don't know if she has experimented with some new scents or whatever, but all I know is that I haven't encountered a scent like that sense I went through my Shoku."

"Alright. You are dismissed. I will handle this."

"Yes sire." Soko bowed to him and left.

Vegeta sighed in frustration. If it wasn't one thing it was always something else with Bulma. He contacted Bulma's father with annoyance. "Dr. Brief?"

_"Yes Son I'm here."_

Vegeta ignored the 'Son' part. He never really liked him calling him that. "Bulma appears to have started her ovulation and is apparently omitting a strong scent or pheromone or whatever."

_"Yeah she should be fine. She probably should remain in doors for now. You Saiyans being so sensitive to smell might be overly affected by her. You should be the only male she comes in contact with for the moment._"

"Alright I will tell her." Vegeta ended the conversation then walked inside of her room. He froze as soon as he went inside. It was like walking into a wall of heaven. The scent invaded his nostrils and took over all his senses. '_What has she done to me?'_

Bulma turned to Vegeta who was looking at her almost crazed. "What in the world is going-" Bulma didn't have time to finish her sentence as her husband pounced on her. One moment she was standing up and the next she was being ravaged on her bed.

**Two hours later...**

Bulma was panting heavily while Vegeta finally calmed his breathing down. They were tangled up in her bed sheets on the floor on the other side of her room. Neither of them knew how they gotten there, all they knew that it was quite the ride. Vegeta draped his arm over his eyes in mild shock. He couldn't believe how amazing that just was. It was a blur of unbelievable. He couldn't control himself...and Bulma! He had never seen her so passionate before. Demanding and begging for another round when they weren't even finished with the one they were on. His tail was already drawing her closer again. She smirked up at him and he finally remembered what he came in the room to tell her. "You can't leave the room Woman. Your scent is too much for Saiyan men. They will surely ravage you."

Bulma placed a warm kiss on his well sculpted chest. "You mean like you just did?"

Vegeta took another whiff. Her scent was now mixed with his own so it wasn't as bad as before but it was still powerful. "Woman I have only begun." He said pulling her to him once again.

"What about your Kingly duties?"

He smirked as he picked her up to go back to the bed. He laid her down and crawled over her excited body. "Part of my kingly duties is to please all of my subjects. Including you."

Bulma moaned when he descended upon her once more. "Oh take your time My King."

Vegeta leaned down to kiss her ardent lips once more but stopped as he looked down at her seriously. "Never scare me like that again." He whispered demandingly.

Bulma raised her hand stroked his face. She had been afraid as well, but Vegeta had seemed to be almost traumatized after the ordeal. "I'm sorry Vegeta. I promise I won't ever hurt you like that again. I know that you felt like I disregarded your feelings, but you must understand that it was my own insecurities that caused me to do what I did. I won't ever do anything so drastic without talking to you first. You have my word."

Satisfied with her answer, Vegeta bent down and kissed her again. He had almost lost her and now he had no intention of ever letting her go...

**Able's Room**

Able sat at his desk, his fingers hovering over the communication system, trying to decide whether or not he should go through with it. He had been debating with himself all week about what happened with him and Bulma. How could he have been so weak? Was he all talk? Could he actually go through with his plans? How could he if he couldn't even let one of his enemies die? He needed some guidance. So with a frustrated sigh he finally gave in.

After a few minutes his father's face flashed on the screen. "What is wrong?"

Able swallowed. He was starting to feel conflicted and he needed some reassurance. "Bulma almost died."

"Did she?" Turles said a little surprised, because he was always well informed and that news never reached his ears.

"Yes. And...She would probably be dead right now, but...I saved her."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Able said slamming his fist on his table. "It didn't make any sense. She experimented on herself and would be dead right now if I wouldn't have helped her out. If I would have left her then I would have gotten away with it. The cameras would have been easy to get rid of. Everyone would have believed it was an experiment gone wrong. But I..."

Turles rolled his eyes. "Not you too. Look, she is just a woman! What is wrong with Saiyan men being around Bulma Brief?" He said exasperated. "I swear that woman has power over Saiyan men that cannot be explained. The King, Bardock, Vegeta, Bok, Raditz, Kakarot and now you. All smitten with the Blue Whore."

Able bowed his head in shame. "I am sorry father."

Turles only growled. "Do you want her?"

"No." Able said immediately. "I was attracted to her when I started my Shoku but now I do not want her physically."

"You just care for her." Able was about to deny it but Turles raised his hand to stop him. "Don't even. What would your mother say? Because of this woman your mother is dead."

"I know. It was a mistake. It won't happen again."

"Look, I've seen what this woman can do with the men around her. Do not get too close. When the time comes for you to take the kingdom you must be ruthless. Keep Bra and kill the rest."

"You're right. I am sorry for my weakness. I will not have it again."

"Good. Soon we will have the whole world bowing to our feet."

**Elsewhere...**

The dream was the same; the destruction, the smoke, the fire and the energy blast were all there. Except this time he knew...that it wasn't Kakarot in the flames, it was Turles. He wasn't being engulfed by them, but he was emerging from them.

"It is time Brother! Join me or die!"

Hatred. He had never forgiven his brother for taking his eldest son's life, but he didn't truly hate him until now. "Do you know what you have done?"

Turles busted with laughter. "Of course. The universe will be ours for the taking. Vegeta will not be able to stand against us. Join me." He said reaching out his hand.

Bardock sneered at his brother with complete disgust. "Never."

Turles frowned at that. "You are not being wise. Your son and grandson are probably heading to their graves right now. I can stop it from happening if you will join me now." He said frantic almost pleading.

Bardock looked down at the hand that belonged to the man that he grew up with. The man that was his best comrade, his only brother. He took a step back and began to power up as he ignored the hurtful look that flashed across his brother's face. _'I'm sorry Kakarot. You're on your own.'_

"Bardock wake up!"

Bardock found himself on the floor, while his mate was hovering over him. "What happened?"

Colleen looked at him like he was crazy. "You started powering up and I kicked you out the bed. You looked like you were going to blast me or something." She said angry and worried at the same time.

Bardock shook his head as he felt a huge headache attack him. "No, it wasn't you, it was Turles."

"Turles?"

"Yes. I have to find him. He's going to destroy Earth and kill our son."

**Authors Note:** For those of you who think that it's ridiculous for Bulma to have discovered a formula to make her age slower, then you really didn't pay much attention to the show. Bulma is so smart that she made a device to make a frog communicate with her in like 60 seconds. The girl can do anything. Was it stupid of her to experiment with Saiyan DNA after she was accused of it, yes. Bulma has also done some very stupid things on the show as well. Like bring a baby to an android fight. So I don't think what she did in my chapter was ridiculous. And before you guys flip out, just because Bra likes Yarrow, that doesn't mean she's going to end up with him. If you want to see the dress Bulma wore you can go to google images and type in 'elizabeth hurley lavender valentino gown'. It should be the first one that shows up. Oh and am I going to have Able become good? Haha, you're just going to have to read to find out. I only have a handful of chapters left. So tell me what you guys think and review!


	18. I'm Listening

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 18: I'm Listening**

Able stormed into his room from a long training session. Once again he had trained hard till beads of sweat and blood rolled off of his skin, but it still wasn't good enough. He still was not a Super Saiyan. It took everything he had to not just explode and demolish everything around him. For years he had been trying desperately and he was close but still so far away. He was now 21, old enough to be a King and yet he was still so much weaker compared to his enemies. Trunks and Ninjin had been super Saiyans for years. And he had reason to believe that Kakarot and Vegeta were even beyond the Super Saiyan level. He wasn't sure about Trunks or Ninjin. All he knew was that he had to desperately play catch up.

He had even eaten a piece of fruit from the tree of Might that his father had given him. It was quite the power surge. And it felt amazing. They had planned the perfect cover story. They had waited until he went on an extremely hard purging mission. Everyone believed that his power boost came after he recovered from an extremely tough battle. But it still wasn't enough.

He begged his father for another piece of fruit but he told him that they needed to be smart and if he didn't want to wait for another hard mission then he had to take the fruit when he was ready to attack. Coming up with another purging excuse would seem like too much of a coincidence for that much of a power increase. Able knew he was about ready. He only needed the right moment.

His frustration with needing to be a super saiyan and jealousy had helped his hatred for his fake brother. Yes there was still a smart part of him that liked Trunks and even admired him, but there was another part that simply hated his guts. Trunks had everything. Even though he had stolen his title, he was still the favorite. He was still a super saiyan. And he still had royal blood.

The only good thing about the royal family was that Bra was growing up nicely. She was 14 now and had recently hit puberty. She did not have a womanly figure yet but the maturity was there. He could take her as his Queen now if he wanted. She was indeed beautiful. The only down fall was that she was flat chested but he knew that if she was to turn out like her mother then he had nothing to worry about in the future.

He had forces all over the universe ready to attack and do his bidding, but there was a problem. Too many non saiyan species liked Trunks too much. His human side gave him a charm that other worlds seemed to trust and respect. So before he could take they empire from him, he knew that he had to destroy him in name first. All he had to do was wait for the right moment.

Able went to his communication and easily got into his secured network and contacted his father. A moment later he popped up on the screen. "Father." It took him years, but he finally relented and started calling Turles by his actual title.

"Hello Son. How's my brother doing lately?"

Able frowned. "You mean you want to know if he has come up with anything to find you?"

"Yes."

"No. Not lately, but as time goes by he becomes more and more obsessed. But I think the others are getting even more annoyed with hm."

"Excellent." Turles said grinning. His brother had been a thorn in his side for years. If it wasn't for his son constantly slipping him advanced cloaking tech then his brother or nephew would have found him for sure. Bulma, being the wonderful genius that she is, came up with an invention that allowed Saiyans to mask their energy signals while they were aboard ships or even planets. Sure a Saiyan could always suppress their energy, but the tech even worked when Saiyans were fighting. So if they had an enemy that they needed to take out covertly they could do it. Bulma never liked the carnage that the empire did, but she couldn't help but be protective of her children and come up with things like that to protect her babies from danger. So Turles had no problem exploiting that.

"Even though Bardock is not much of a threat to me anymore, you still need to move fast. What are you waiting for? I have all of the fruit you and your army needs."

Over the years Able had gained enough Saiyans on his side to start a civil war that would indeed shake Vegeta and his small band of super saiyans. He had millions of pure blooded Saiyans ready to stand with him and end the mockery of half breeds. But he wanted and needed to do more than that. Too many people loved the royal family. And he didn't want to take the crown with half the empire hating him.

"I'm waiting for the right opportunity. There are half breeds and other species that are saying that Trunks is the true Prince and that he should be King. They don't care that he is not a pure bred. They love him too much." He spat.

"So you want to destroy his reputation."

"Yes."

"Very well. I understand but you still cannot wait too long. If you have an army that's ready to fight and can't fight, they will become harder and harder to control. And they are ready."

"I understand Father trust me. I'm only waiting for the right moment."

**Meanwhile...**

Trunks landed his space pod happily on Planet Hana. Seven years ago he refused to purge the planet and his father told him that it was his job to look after the planet. It was one of the best decisions that his father had ever made. It took a long time but he ended up making with peace with the planet. Even though they were independent from the Empire, they were still apart of the Empire. His father really didn't like that, and it took a lot of begging, but he relented. It took a lot of convincing actually. That planet really didn't have much to offer other than their plant life. It was filled with all kinds of plants and flowers. Ones great for medicine and beauty. He knew the way to get his father to go along with everything was to use his mother. He knew once his mother saw how gorgeous the planet was, that she would never allow her husband to purge it. It was a dirty move, but his father actually appreciated it. He remembered his father smirking and saying, "Well played Son." Then he scowled dangerously. "But don't think that move will work again."

Trunks nodded to his father at that. He didn't mind. Besides he didn't think there could be another planet that he was that fond of. Especially since he was in love with the princess; Princess Lila. Just saying her name alone gave him butterflies in his stomach. The first time he saw her was a while after his first visit to the planet. Her father, King Rhod, was a bit paranoid. When Trunks had come back to planet he was very hesitant to even speak to him at first but he finally let down his guard and was opened for talking. Apparently he had done some research on the Prince and realized that he took more after his kind earthly mother than his Saiyan father. When he had walked into the throne room to negotiate he remembered being awestruck. He had never seen a girl as beautiful as the one that stood before him. All of the Hana people had pale skin, that almost seemed like a pale green in the moon light, but she had this pure pale skin color that made her look almost like nymph. She had purple hair almost the same shade as his that curled out wildly but prettily along her face. Her hair also had different shade of purple highlighting it in different areas. She no doubt liked being out in the rays of the Sun. She had bright green eyes that would keep any man mesmerized and pink lips that were so plump that he had to concentrate hard so he wouldn't go over there and kiss her.

He was sprung the first time he saw her and could barely look at any girl since. He found himself making excuses to come to the planet and see her. His mother thought she was lovely and wanted her to come visit Planet Vegeta. But King Rhod was too paranoid to even let himself leave the planet, let alone his daughter. They were extremely grounded people. But he had come up with a great plan to help their planet, so maybe afterwards, he would finally let Lila visit after this.

Trunks pushing the butterflies away straightened his hair and straightened his cape before he stepped out of the pod. He was glad to see Lila waiting for him at the end of the docking bay. She blushed when she saw him, and he loved it when she did that. Seeing that color spread on her pale cheeks and knowing that he put it there made him soar with pride. She was wearing a soft white dress that hugged her curvy body graciously and then bellowed out at her feet. She always wore white. It was a tradition for all the princesses on the planet to do that. They couldn't wear colors until they were married. It was sign of purity. He walked up to her and bowed to her as she stretched her hand out to him. He gently took her hand and kissed it longingly. She blushed even more and he couldn't help but smile at her. She was very delicate and pure. She only allowed him to kiss her once on her lips. She was very shy and he loved that about her and it only made him want her even the more.

"It is good to see you Princess."

Lila bowed to him and smiled. "It is good to see you as well. My father is waiting for you in his throne room."

Trunks held out his arm and The princes placed hers on top of his as they walked down the hall to the throne room. Trunks couldn't help but stare at her. "You look gorgeous today, as always."

"Thank you Trunks. You look handsome today as well."

Trunks stopped and grabbed both her hands. "Marry me."

Lila looked down to the ground. "Trunks we have been over this-"

"And my feelings for you have not changed."

Lila looked up to Trunks with sad eyes. "My father adores you, but he doesn't like your Empire. He will not approve."

Trunks crossed his arms annoyed. His parents didn't care. His father had yet to see Lila but he didn't mind. He thought that his father would be upset that he didn't want a Saiyan woman, but he told him that, "If you don't go for what you want it will eat away at you." His own father who was the most ruthless and stubborn being in the universe was for the union so why couldn't her father be ok with it? He had asked him a couple years ago and he had outright refused. His only excuse was, "I don't trust Saiyans."

"But I'm Saiyan." Trunks had replied back angrily.

"You are only half." Kind Rhod had said. "And it is your half Earthling side that I like. Not your Saiyan one."

Trunks was confused and angry by that. His whole life he had wanted to embrace his Saiyan side more than anything and now it was keeping him away from his first love. "There's no way you can tell which side is which! I am what I am!" He yelled in anger.

King Rhod had stood up from his throne at that, his spiky white and purple highlighted hair adding height to his already tall frame. His long white mustache seemingly frowned with the rest of his face as he scowled back at Trunks. "Your Saiyan side could not be deemed as 'Trunks the Merciful' nor could it possibly be in love with my daughter. But your Saiyan side is being shown right now as it disrespectfully talks back to a king!"

It was on the tip of Trunks's tongue to say, "Well you're not my King" but that really wouldn't have helped his case. All he had done was bow and storm out of there furiously.

So now here he was again, proposing to his girlfriend. He had lost count how many times he had asked her. He was only hoping that she would just crack and give in. "Come on Lila. You said it yourself that your father adores me. I like him too but the man is paranoid. You know he is. We both could leave right now, elope, and he might be mad but he would eventually get over it."

Lila shook her head. "I couldn't do that. The best thing to do is to continue to be the great man that you are. He will come around eventually."

"How do you know?" Trunks said almost defeated.

"Because he has not given me any other suitors. Trust me, he's thinking about it." She said smiling.

Trunks loved her smile just as much as her blushing. "Please let me kiss you. It's been forever."

Lila looked at him shyly. It wasn't in their culture to be so intimate with someone before marriage. That's why she only allowed Trunks to kiss her hand and sometimes her cheek. Once she gave in and allowed him to kiss her on the lips and it was wonderful. But she could tell that he wanted to do more so she had no choice but to forbid him to do it again. Saiyans and Earthlings were known to be very passionate people. There were only a few people on her planet that behaved that way, like the red colored Ro people. They were extremely passionate.

But the way he was looking at her now was causing her to give in. She looked around nervously then nodded to him. Trunks wasted no time and kissed her lips tenderly and slowly as if he was memorizing every detail of her lips.

Trunks wanted to take his time with this because he honestly didn't know if or when she would ever let him kiss her again. He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, for the first time feelings her curves against his body. Lila gasped in surprise and he took advantage of that and kissed her deeply as he invaded her mouth with his tongue. Lila was shocked and unsure but she quickly caught on to what he was doing and hesitantly placed her hands on his shoulders. Trunks pulled away only to kiss her again and Lila wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Lila of Hana!"

The two young adults pulled away from each other as the Queen of Hana, Queen Calla, glared at them. "The two of you should know better. Kissing like you're a married couple. It is shameful."

Trunks bowed apologetically but he was trying to keep from grinning. _'Shameful but oh so worth it._'

Lila looked up at her mother horrified. "I am so sorry Mother. Please forgive me."

Trunks stood up once again to look at the Queen. She like her daughter was beautiful. She was the older spitting image of her daughter. The only difference was that she had long white hair that bellowed out at the bottom with thick blond streaks running through it. "It was all my fault your highness. I promise you that it was the first time that it had happened."

"You are a very honest man Trunks. I believe you. But this must not happen again. That sort of behavior is not our ways."

"I understand." Trunks said. Then he looked over to Lila who was not happy at the moment. He knew he was going to hear an earful later on. He smirked, _'And I can't wait. She's so hot when she's angry.'_

"My husband wishes to see you Trunks."

"Right." He bowed to the Queen then turned back to Lila and bowed. "Princess." Lila barely nodded to him and he walked down the rest of the hall to the throne room. The guards at the door let him in.

"Ah, Prince Trunks. What brings you here this time, other than your fascination with my daughter?"

"Sire, I have a business proposition for you."

King Rhod frowned. "If you are asking my daughter's hand-"

"No sire. Something else."

"Well what is it?"

Trunks cleared his throat as he prepared himself to say the words that he had been practicing to say. "Your planet is gorgeous but not very prosperous. The only income you make is on medical herbs and plants you sell to other planets. Which that is a great income, but it's also your only source."

The King's interest was piqued. "Go on."

"I was thinking about tourism."

"Tourists? On Hana? How could that be prosperous for us?"

"Well you see on Earth, whenever there is a location that looks remotely like your planet, people spend money to go there. This planet could be the ultimate vacation spot for people all across the universe. People will give you finances and trade goods with you, just to visit your planet."

King Rhod frowned. "I wouldn't want billions of species crowding up my cities."

"But that's the best part of this planet, any part of it would be a great vacation spot. You don't have to set up places in your people's living areas, you could make others."

King Rhod stroked his beard as he took in what he was saying. "Hmm...this could possibly work...but I do not like the idea of a bunch of Saiyans lose on my planet." King Rhod said hissing out the last part.

Trunks had to keep from frowning. If he wasn't in love with this guy's daughter, there was no way he would put up with his racist statements. "Well that is another thing you won't have to worry about. You have too many plants and flowers growing here. The smells would be too overwhelming for Saiyans. Only half breeds like myself could stand it." Trunks knew this too be true. It took him a while to get used to the smell himself. When he first came here, the Saiyans didn't even want to step foot on the planet. They were ready to blast it and get out of there.

King Rhod, was a bit torn. It would have been nice to have more of an income, plus the idea of no Saiyans was always good. And he trusted Trunks more than he let him know. The young man saved his planet. He was grateful for him. "Alright Trunks, we will give it a try."

"Yes. This will work. Trust me." He said excited.

"I'm assuming you are doing this to try to convince me to let you marry my daughter."

Trunks only smirked. "You would be right Sir."

King Rhod tapped his fingers on his arm rest then nodded his head. "Well, we shall see."

Trunks bowed to him very happy with that response. _'Lila was right. I'm as good as married...'_

**Planet Vegeta**

Bra frowned and crossed her arms in disappointment. She had 5 guys standing in front of her instead of six. It was time for her to spend time with her fiancés and one of them were missing...again. She huffed in annoyance. "Well I'm not going to wait for him. Let us begin." She held out her hand to Yarrow and he took it as they began to walk alone away from the other 4 boys that were waiting for their personal one on one time with the Princess. They walked to the other side of the garden and Bra sat on a swing that was attached to a tree as Yarrow leaned against the tree.

"You are looking lovely today Princess." Yarrow said as he looked down at his soon to be wife. After she had announced to the world that he was her favorite, he treated her like she was already his. She was a beautiful young lady. Sure she still had some growing up to do, but he knew now that he had strong feelings for the Princess. He would protect and care for her until the day he died.

"Thank you Yarrow." She said smiling at him. Yarrow always gave her the most attention and treated her with the most respect. She loved him, she really did, but she couldn't help but have feelings for someone else. _'That stupid Ninjin_!' She thought frowning. She couldn't believe that he stood her up! Again! This was not the first time he didn't show up for the group date. After she had boasted to the world that she liked Yarrow he didn't even care anymore. She had confronted him once after he seemed bored while being in her presence and he said, "What's the point in sucking up to you when I already lost the game?" Her jaw had hit the floor and Chichi came from nowhere and started scolding him. Then she began to notice that the only reason he kept showing up was because his mother was making him. But as he got older he began to not show up at all. And that infuriated her. _'How could he not want me? I'm a princess!'._ The only time she really saw him was when he was with Trunks. He would always make up excuses or would 'conveniently' have missions the same time as the group dates. Sometimes she thinks that Trunks brainwashed him.

One time she let out her theory at dinner. It was after the first time Ninjin hadn't shown up. Bra was glaring at her brother the whole dinner until finally she through a piece of meat right at his head.

"What was that for?" Trunks yelled angrily.

"You stole Ninjin from me!"

"I told you that he didn't like you. You should have believed me!" He said flinging meat right back at his sister.

"I hate you!" Bra screamed.

"That is enough!" Bulma screamed. She then turned to her husband. "Vegeta say something."

Vegeta, who had not stopped eating, took a nearby dinner cloth and wiped his mouth. He then glared at both his children and looked very displeased. "Now hear this, I don't care what has gotten into the two of you. But as long as I live and breathe, you will not waste food! That is behavior that will not be tolerated."

Able who was still chewing on his food nodded in agreement. "Father is right. No matter how angry you are you should never throw food."

Bulma threw her hands in the air in frustration. "You have got to be kidding me." She then looked to her kids. "Look, Bra, Ninjin is old enough to make his own choices. You have five other fiancés so you should be happy. And Trunks you should know better."

Bra still believed that her brother had gotten to Ninjin. He couldn't have always only been around her just because of his mother. Right?

"Princess?"

"Huh?"

Yarrow cleared his throat. "I asked you if you are ok. You seem upset."

"Oh no, I'm fine. I just don't like to be disrespected and Ninjin did that today by not showing up."

"Oh. I see." Yarrow said a little jealous. "Well perhaps you should just forget about him."

"You're right. He's not worth my time."

"And I am?" He asked bending down on his knees in front of her so they were now eye level as she still sat on the swing.

"Y-yes." She said nervously. _'Is he going to kiss me?'_

"Princess you are so beautiful and smart and amazing. I might not understand the concept of love as your Earthling side may, but if it is possible for a Saiyan to experience it, I believe I am experiencing it with you."

Bra's face became red from all the blushing she was doing. "Oh Yarrow..."

Yarrow took her hands in his and leaned closer to her. "Bra, I want you to choose me as your mate. I know that you are still young and have other prospects, but I care deeply for you and wish to be your chosen more so than anything in the universe."

Bra barely knew how to react to that. "I...I can't even marry you yet."

"I know. Your mother wants you to wait until you are 18, but I'm not asking you to marry me now, but if you feel for me, the way that I feel for you, then you don't need 5 other prospects."

Bra nodded her head. "That is true, but I must speak to my mother first." Actually she didn't have to. Her mother had told her that if she wanted to narrow down the list then she could and her father said he wouldn't mind if she got rid of all of them. She was stalling and she knew it. She just didn't know why.

Yarrow had a smile plastered on his face. "Thank you Princess." He said right before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Bra's eyes widened at the contact. Her father had told her 'no kissing' but her mother said it would be ok and that she and her fathers shared their first kiss at her age. So she didn't see anything wrong with it. She closed her eyes and hesitantly pressed her lips to Yarrow's. Yarrow was a sweet guy, he was handsome, he was a well-established elite, and she liked him a lot. But...she didn't feel what she thought she would feel when he kissed her.

She pulled away from him and turned her head.

"Did I offend you Princess?"

"No." She said turning back to him. "It's just that you surprised me." She said blushing again.

"Oh. Well I will try to surprise you more often." He said standing up and reaching out his hand. She grabbed it and they began to walk and talk around the garden some more. Soon it was time to go back to meet the others. Yarrow bowed to Bra and left the garden leaving her with the other Saiyans waiting for her. Even though she told Yarrow that she had to talk to her mother first, she decided to take some of his advice and tell the other Saiyan boys except for Raditz that she was fond of her other fiancés more. They were upset but they kind of saw it coming. They knew that they wouldn't have been able to compete with Raditz, Yarrow and Ninjin anyways because they were around her more.

So now it was only herself and Raditz in the garden. They were sitting down on the grass when Bra decided to ask him something. "Raditz, do you love me?"

Raditz blushed a little. "I...uh..."

"Tell me the truth. I deserve it."

Raditz sighed. "Ok, the truth is I like you. But really only as a friend."

"I see." Bra said. She was surprised that she wasn't upset by his answer. _'How come I'm not upset about him not liking me, but I'm furious about Ninjin ignoring me?'_

"Look don't be sad Bra."

"I'm not."

"You're not?"

"No." She said shaking her head. She would have to admit that Raditz was probably the closest friend she had. "Why don't you love me?" She asked curious.

Raditz looked down at his hands and blushed. "Because I like someone else."

"You do?" Bra asked surprise.

"Yeah, she's a cook in the palace. I never told anyone because I was being considered. I could never make a move because it would be rude to the crown, plus I didn't want to upset you."

"Oh you won't I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. Well you should be happy. In four years you can finally marry Yarrow."

"Yeah." She said kind of sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, does Yarrow...I mean do you think that he actually loves me or that he's only doing it because he wants to be a royal?"

"Well I don't know about love, but I'm pretty sure that everyone really cares for you. Maybe not Ninjin-"

"What do you mean?" Bra snapped.

Raditz and Ninjin were cousins. They had the same friends, and were both being considered. They were really like brothers and spent a lot of time with one another. Of course they had conversations about Bra. But he wasn't sure if he should tell her anything.

Bra saw the hesitation in his face and narrowed his eyes. "You better tell me Raditz or we won't be friends anymore."

"Oh come on Bra." He saw that look on her face and he knew that she was determined by any means necessary to drag that information out of him. "Alright. He only wanted to be considered at first because he thought it would be cool to be Trunks's brother and a royal."

Bra gasped and Raditz stopped her before she would start exploding. "But to be honest, we were all chosen when you were first born. There is no way that everyone cared about you like that from the start. Everyone basically had the same agenda and was being influenced by their parents. My mother and Aunt Chichi probably was on Ninjin and me more than everyone else. And he hated it. He told me that he was relieved that you said you liked Yarrow on the news."

Bra took everything in. "So he never liked me?"

"Well he likes you as his friend's sister but not in a romantic way."

Bra couldn't help but feel a little hurt by that. "So, you never liked me either?"

Raditz blushed. "Well...I admit that I did, but then I met Oninu."

"I see." Bra was really upset. All she wanted to do was get away at the moment. She stood up and looked down at Raditz. "Well you are free from the consideration." She said right before she walked at a fast pace out the garden.

Raditz blinked at her then laid back down on the grass. "Ninjin is going to kill me."

**Meanwhile...**

Ninjin was walking down the halls of the palace heading for the gardens. His mother had been yelling at him for the past hour. He had told her that he didn't want to be considered anymore and she was yelling at him asking him 'Why not'? He tried to tell her that Bra doesn't even like him but she wasn't having it. So he was heading there to tell Bra to please let him off this thing so his mother would stop being so crazy. But he didn't expect to see an un-escorted Bra with tears in her eyes storming away from the Garden.

"Hey Bra! What's wrong?"

Bra stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the cause of all her problems. "You are what's wrong! Why didn't you show up earlier huh? Was is it because you no longer care about being a royal or being related to my brother you stupid jerk!" She then swung her fist at his nose and he barely dodged it.

"Hey what is the matter with you?"

"You never cared about me did you? You never wanted to marry me!" She said swinging another fist.

Ninjin blocked that one then grabbed her arms. "Calm down! What does it matter anyways. You want Yarrow."

"I wanted you!" She screamed out.

Ninjin let go of her arms in shock. Bra herself didn't realized what she had said until she saw the look on his face. She clamped a hand over her mouth horrified at her confession.

"Oh snap." Raditz said who had witnessed the scene in the entrance way of the garden.

Bra looked at Raditz then back to Ninjin who was still staring at her in confusion and she couldn't' take it anymore. She turned and ran down the hallway.

"Well Chichi will be pleased." Raditz said as he leaned against the frame.

Ninjin shook his head to get out of his shock then turned to Raditz. "What in the world happened?"

Raditz held up his hands. "Ok, so here's the thing..."

**Bulma's Room**

"Vegeta, it's the middle of the day." Bulma said trying to shoo her husband away. But he wasn't having any of it. His still young looking wife was looking a little too scrumptious today.

"Like that has stopped us before. Look, the kids are all occupied and I don't have to meet up with the elders until later so I have some extra time. Not stop playing hard to get." He said as he once again began to unfasten the zipper to her dress she was wearing.

Bulma knew that she was supposed to go check up on Bra, but her husband was demanding her attention at the moment. She grabbed his face and kissed him again as he successfully unzipped her dress. His hands began to roam the new exposed skin just when they heard loud banging at the door.

Vegeta tore his lips from his wife and glared. "Who would dare?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, zipped up her dress and walked to the door. "Only your children." She answered over her shoulder.

As soon as Bulma opened the door Bra came rushing into her arms crying her eyes out. Bulma closed the door and instinctively wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Baby what's wrong?"

Vegeta who did not like seeing his daughter cry instantly became upset. "Who desires to be executed?" He almost yelled.

Bra looked up, not realizing that her father was in the room. She was embarrassed with him seeing her like this, but she couldn't help herself.

Bulma glared at her husband then looked back to her daughter. She led her to a couch in her sitting area. "Tell me what's wrong Bra?"

"Ninjin he..." She said sobbing.

"Did he touch you?" Vegeta screamed.

Bulma turned to Vegeta angry. "Vegeta! Stop it?"

"Stop what? Obviously the boy hurt her. I only want to know how so I can kill him." He didn't care who it was, no one hurt his daughter.

Bulma ignored her impatient and temperamental husband and patted her daughter on her back. "What is wrong Bra?"

"Ninjin doesn't like me." She said crying even more.

Vegeta was confused. "That's it?"

Bulma turned to him once more. "Vegeta I swear I will kick you out!" He only 'hmphed' and crossed his arms. She looked back to her obviously broken hearted daughter. "Now did he say that to you?"

"N-no. But-"

"Then but nothing. Sweetie, boys are complicated, especially Saiyan ones. They have a very hard time saying what they feel."

"I know but, I know he doesn't care. He won't even show up to the dates anymore."

"One down." Vegeta muttered.

Bulma ignored him and continued on. "I thought you liked Yarrow?"

"I do...but..." Bra bit her lip trying to find the right words to say.

Bulma understood. "But you love Ninjin."

Bra thought about it for a moment then nodded her head. Bulma smiled down at her daughter. "Hey I know what you're going through. When I was about your age I liked another boy too, but I was in love with your father."

"So what did you do?" Bra asked curious.

Bulma then got nervous. "Well-"

"I killed him." Vegeta said while smirking evilly.

Bulma became angry again. "And your father was wrong to do such a thing right?" She said glaring at him.

Vegeta only shrugged which made Bra laugh. Her parents were funny people. "Mom, I can't have them kill each other. Especially since I don't even think Ninjin likes me."

"Hey just give him some time. I'm sure he will have no choice but to see how lucky he is to have someone as amazing as you love him like that."

"And if he doesn't' then he's mentally ill and needs to be locked up for the sake of the universe." Vegeta added. He really couldn't understand how stupid Ninjin must be to not be smitten with his daughter. But then again Kakarot was his father.

Bulma was about scold him but a soft knock at her door stopped her. She instead said, "Vegeta can you please get the door?"

"What am I a servant?"

"Vegeta please?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and went to the door...

The last person that Ninjin expected to see was the King looking very dangerous down at him.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

Ninjin gulped as fear went through him. He figured Bra was with the Queen but he had no idea the King was in there. And from the looks of it, everything Bra said to her parents did not leave a good impression for himself. "Is...Mm-may I speak to the Princess your Highness."

Vegeta glared at him and crossed his arms. "No you may not."

"Who is it Vegeta?"

"It's the Clown's idiot spawn. I was just about to blast him." He said smirking.

Ninjin backed away slightly and was about to take off down the hall but then Bra appeared at her father's side. She placed her hand on her dad's bicep. "It's ok Dad."

Vegeta looked back to his daughter confused. _'First she's crying her eyes out over this punk and now she's ok? She's just like her mother._' He gave up and stepped aside. "Fine." Then he pointed a finger at Ninjin. "I'm watching you. You might be a super saiyan but I've been one for longer and I'll kick your-"

"Dad! Please." Bra said begging him with her eyes to leave them alone.

Vegeta only glared one more time then went back inside Bulma's room to yell at her for getting them in this stupid situation in the first place.

Bra stepped out into the Hallway and silence filled the spacious place as neither knew exactly what to say. Finally Bra snapped at him. "Well, you came to see me."

Ninjin didn't know exactly what to say, all he knew was that he didn't' want her to be upset. "Ok, look I didn't know that you even liked me like that. I thought you just only liked the attention. You're pretty spoiled."

Bra placed her hands on her hips. "I'm a princess! Of course I'm spoiled."

Ninjin raised his hands in defense. "Alright. You have a point, but still I had no idea. Besides you said you liked Yarrow I didn't think you would care that much if I didn't show up for the dates. And when you complained I thought it was only because you wanted my undivided attention like you want from everyone else around you. I never knew that you actually liked me."

Bra looked down at her feet as she lost her courage for asking her next question. "And...you never liked me?"

Ninjin got kind of nervous at that. He scratched the back of his head like his father and blurted out, "Well your mom is kinda hot so-"

"What? You have a thing for my mother?" Bra all but screamed.

Ninjin waved his hands in front of him. "No, no. That's not what I mean. It's just that...you're still a kid to me. You're my best friend's little sister. And I'm 6 years older than you. But that doesn't mean I won't like you when you're older."

Bra crossed her arms and glared at him. "So if I had boobs then you would like me?"

"No! Look-don't put words in my mouth. All I'm saying is that right now, I only like you as a friend. But perhaps maybe in the future I could like you different."

Bra should have been offended. She should have hit him. She should have punched him right in his stupid face. Her mother would have. Her mother would have called him an idiot, hit him, screamed then go back to her room. But in this case, Bra was more like her father. She was used to getting what she wanted. And she didn't like being told 'no', or 'maybe' she wanted to win and she hated losing. And Ninjin was telling her that she was losing. She no longer felt hurt, she felt challenged._ 'I'm going to make you fall in love with me Ninjin son of Kakarot.'_

Ninjin raised an eyebrow as he saw Bra smirk at him. He thought for sure that she was going to attack him. He should have known he wouldn't have been able to predict her actions. She was quite an enigma.

Bra's smirk turned into a smile. "Alright Ninjin I understand. I want to inform you that I have un-considered everyone except for Yarrow and yourself."

Ninjin sighed in relief. He figured she was about to release him as well. Bra was a cool kid, but she was still a 'kid'. He remembered all the times that Trunks had a different girl around him and would tease him about not being able to have a girlfriend because he was bound to a little girl. He couldn't even spend time alone with a girl because of his consideration. But now he would be free to finally explore. He didn't want to sound like a jerk but he was grown man and he wasn't physically attracted to 14 year old girl. He did care about Bra a lot though. He would do anything for her, but he couldn't see himself married to a little girl. "You and Yarrow will be a good match. The dude really likes you a lot."

"I'm not finished." Bra said in a sing song voice that almost scared him. "It won't look good if I release you as well."

"What?" Ninjin asked confused.

"Well you see, people will think that I'm crazy if I say no to a Super Saiyan. At least right now that is. You and Yarrow are the strongest ones in the group. I must keep you both before I officially choose the man the loves me the most."

Ninjin's jaw fell to the floor. His mother is going to be on him even more now that it's only down to him and Yarrow. "Bra it's not that what you said doesn't make sense, but Yarrow would marry you right now if he could. And I don't know if I even want to get married." He said almost desperately.

Bra raised her chin. "Nope I've made up my mind. And you better show up for our appointments from now on or I'll bring my father into this." She said smirking.

"No that won't be necessary." Ninjin said nervously. _'Man how did I get myself into this situation?'_

**Later**

Bra was in Able's room telling everything that happened that day. She would always come to him and tell her business to him. She would annoy him sometimes, but he deemed it necessary if she was going to be his mate. He wasn't upset about Yarrow or Ninjin because he didn't see either of them as a threat. He was going to kill them all very soon so it didn't matter.

Able was sitting on his bed while Bra was pacing back and forth. He watched her intently as she rambled on and on like her mother. It was sad that she hadn't developed any breasts yet. Hopefully she would soon take on that attribute. He really didn't want to mate her in the state that she was in now. He was a grown man now and she still looked like a child. Granted she didn't look like how she looked when she 7 or 10 or any age like that. But at 14 she still had a baby face and a flat chest. _'Maybe in 2 years something will be different. I heard her mention something about a 'sweet 16' perhaps that's when earthling females mature more? Hmm...I should look that up.'_

"Hello! Earth to Able!"

Able snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his soon to be bride. "We're not on Earth."

"I know, but that's just something my mom always said when I wasn't pay attention to her. I guess it just stuck. But anyways, are you still listening?"

"Yes I am and I heard enough. You can't marry anyone until you are 18 so there is no use wasting your time on either one of those guys at the moment. You have better things to do."

"Oh please, I don't have nowhere near as much responsibility as you and Trunks. My only job right now is to study. Mom wants me to learn everything about everything.": She said sitting next to him on his bed.

Able looked at her profile appreciatively. _'Still she was beautiful. Her lips are nice too.'_ That was the first time he had ever thought about kissing her, but he turned his head away before he thought about it too much. "So you let Yarrow kiss you huh? Father must have been displeased."

"Actually you're the only one I told."

"Really?"

"Yeah I can tell you anything. In fact, you're my favorite brother. But don't tell Trunks."

Able chuckled at that. _'If she only knew_.' "I'm pretty sure Trunks already knows. The two of you really act like brother and sister while you and I act more like friends."

"Well you never treated me like your baby sister."

"This is true." Able smirked once again. "But if I were you, I would tell your mother. She freaked out after she found out Trunks had his first kiss and didn't tell her."

Bra nodded. "When did you have yours?"

"I had mine after my first Shoku." Able said. His Shoku was spent a little differently than what Vegeta had planned. After he released his energy in his Oozaru state, Turles had picked him up. He was proud that his son had finally went through his Shoku and had three women waiting for him on his ship. Three very experienced women. One was Saiyan and the other two he had never found out what species they were but he didn't care to find out either. All he knew was that he really enjoyed himself.

"Was it nice?"

"Oh yeah." Able said smirking. Then he noticed that Bra kind of frowned. "You didn't like yours?"

"No it was nice, but to be honest I wanted Ninjin to be my first kiss. And I know it's stupid. But I just can't help it. The one I want the most is the one I can't have and it frustrates me." She said crossing her arms.

Able listened to her tirade and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You sound like your parents. That's why they wanted each other so much."

Bra chuckled herself. Her parents didn't give her all the details of how they got together but she had heard enough from them and everyone else to get the full story. "I guess you're right. Well, I'm going to go tell Mom about my first kiss."

Able sensed where Vegeta's energy was and frowned. "I wouldn't do that right now if I were you."

"Why?"

"Because she is with Father right now."

Bra blinked confused then understood his meaning. "Eww. Then I'm going to grab some food. You wanna come?"

"No I already ate." Able said as he laid back down on his bed.

"Alright See ya!"

Able nodded to her and she left out of his room. He was starting to relax when his communication system started going off. He sighed then rolled out of bed and turned it on. He sighed annoyed as he saw it was Trunks. "What do you want Trunks?"

"Hey Bro what's up?"

Able frowned. "I hate it when you call me 'Bro'."

"Haha. I'm just messing with ya. Have you seen Dad? He's not answering his scouter or anything and I have some news I want to give him."

"He's with your mother."

"Eww. Ok then. Well Then I'm going to tell you. You know that idea I had about planet Hana?"

"The King went for it?"

"Yes. He did. I'm one step closer to being with my gal."

"Congratulations."

"Well I'm gonna go. When you see Dad, can you tell him to call me?"

"Will do."

"Bye Bro!"

Able turned off his communication system and crossed his arms. He then turned it back on to contact his father once more. "Father."

Turles popped up and was a bit confused. Usually his son didn't contact him twice in one day. "What is it Son?"

"You know how I was waiting for an opportunity to present itself?"

"Yes?"

"Well It just did. Trunks is going to be over a planet that will be designed as a vacation spot for all species except for full blooded Saiyans."

Turles didn't understand what was so exciting about that. "What about it?"

Able smirked at his father. "We're going to blow it up and kill as many half breeds as we can."

**Author's Note:** Oh if you think that this chapter was only a filler chapter, think again. Everything I do is for a reason. And the crap is going to hit the fan! Oh if any of you care, some might not, but I think it's kind of cool, but Hana means flower in Japanese. I chose the names by the meaning of the flower. And King Rhod's name comes from the flower name Rhododendron, and it's flower meaning is 'beware'. Princess Lila comes from lilac and it's flower meaning is 'first love' and I chose Calla for the Queen because it's meaning is 'regal'. But what happens with planet Hana is going to be very critical to the story. I do everything for a reason. Can any of you guess where the line "I hate it when you call me 'Bro'" is from? It's one of my favorite action movies. Someone complained about Bulma and Vegeta being old and wrinkly. They really aren't old at all. Remember Bulma had Trunks when she was like 20. Please Review!


	19. Secrets will be Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 19: Secrets Will Be Revealed**

Trunks looked around excitedly at the now flourishing planet of Hana. Three months had passed since Trunks first gave the idea to the King and there were alien species from all over visiting the beautiful was turning out awesome. He had just landed only a few moments ago and decided to fly around and get a close look at what was going on. The King had wasted no time and put up villas on various parts of the planet. The housing was easily provided by Trunks himself. He might not be the heir to the throne, but he definitely was the heir to the most successful business in the galaxy: Capsule Corp. The Saiyan Empire owned it, but his father decided to give it to him and sister. "Able will have enough of an inheritance," were his exact words. So once everything was set, all Trunks had to do was get the word out. It only took one announcement and people started flocking to the planet. He had no idea he was that popular. He noticed that there were a lot of half breeds there. They seemed to trust him very much. He really appreciated that, after all he knew how tough it could be growing up as a half breed.

"Oh Wow! It's Prince Trunks!"

Trunks looked down after he heard someone call his name. There were tons of people walking along a street market and they all began to stop and shout for him. Trunks grinned with approval of the attention he was getting and hovered down close enough to be in better eyesight of the people but not close enough to get mobbed. That had happened once or twice, and let's just say that he underestimated the strength of the female species.

"Oh wow he's so cute!" One girl said.

"Get over yourself he's totally with Princess Lila!"

"I'd give anything to be with Prince Trunks."

"I'd give anything to be Prince Trunks."

Trunks smiled at the comments and lifted his hands to address the crowd. "Hi Everybody! I hope you guys enjoy your stay on planet Hana. This place is very dear to me so take care while staying here alright? But still have a lot of fun. This place is awesome!"

The small audience clapped in approval while some had various recording and camera devices and were taking as much footage of Trunks as possible. "Prince Trunks, is it true that you are going to marry Princess Lila?"

Trunks smirked at the question. Even though he never said it publicly, he had been to the planet enough for people to know it so he didn't see the harm in telling everybody. "That's the plan. Enjoy your stay guys." He said while he flew away. He could hear the people cheering for him again and he couldn't help but remember how he had always wanted that as a child. When he was getting the life beaten out of him by his enemies, he held onto the dream of one day being recognized as a prince and having the respect that he knew he deserved. And now, he had his title, he had a family, and soon he was going to be married to the love of his life. He smirked once again. "Life can't get any better."

Later he found himself in the throne room with King Rhod. They had just gone over the progress that the planet had and the king was very pleased. "Trunks you have proven yourself time and time again to me. The fact that you have gone through such measures to impress me has caused me to like you even the more. I am now convinced that you rule your life by your human side and not your Saiyan one. Saiyans take what they want, while you give and work to get what you need. And it is because of this reason my, that I now give you permission to marry my daughter."

Trunks smiled so brightly he thought his cheeks were going to explode. "Thank you Sire. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear that."

King Rhod smiled back. "Oh don't tell me, tell Lila." King Rhod then turned his head to the side and said, "You can come out Lila, I know that you are listening."

Lila ran out from behind a door next to the throne room and went straight for Trunks's arms. This was not normal Princess behavior but she was so excited that she couldn't help herself. Trunks caught her and spun her around. She laughed happily and Trunks was about to kiss her but a warning grunt from the King stopped him. He sat down the Princess and held her hand. "Sorry, reflexes."

The King glared at the two in warning. "There will be plenty of time for that later once you are married. Now, I know how much you have wanted Lila to see planet Vegeta and now you may take her. But only for two days then you must bring her back. When you return, you may marry her."

"Thank you your highness." Trunks said, but then he thought of something else. "Perhaps you and the Queen would like to come?"

"No." King Rhod said immediately. "I have no desire to meet your father. I will stay here and guard my planet. I expect you to guard my daughter. I am putting her in your hands, Trunks. She is yours to protect for the rest of your life. Do not let me down."

Trunks was upset that he still was unable to defeat the King's prejudice side, but at least he had Lila. "I understand Sire and I will not let you down."

"Good. Now the two of you may go and leave immediately so that you can return as soon as possible."

Princess Lila let go of Trunks's hand and embraced her father in a hug. "Thank you, Father. I love you so much."

King Rhod embraced his daughter tighter. "I love you as well. I believe we have made the right choice in your husband. He is not a Hana but he is a good choice none the less."

Lila pulled away from her father and took Trunks's hand in hers. "Yes he is. Goodbye father." The two young adults bowed to the King as he inclined his head to them. They both then walked out of the throne room and was greeted by the Queen. "Mother, did you hear?"

Queen Calla hugged her daughter. "Yes I did. I am glad for the both of you. Trunks you will make my daughter very happy."

"I plan on it, your Majesty." Trunks said happily.

"Well the two of you should get going. We have a wedding to plan after all. Trunks tell your mother that I can't wait to see her again."

"Will do. I'm sure my father would have liked to meet you and the King."

The Queen looked stern. "War and flowers do not mix Trunks. My husband would never want him on the planet, nor would he ever visit yours. I am sorry but that is the reality of the situation."

"I understand, but I wish things could be different."

"Perhaps one day they will be. You have made many changes across the universe. Non-Saiyan species are no longer afraid because of you and your mother. You have shown a different side to the Saiyans that worlds didn't realize even existed. You give people hope Trunks. Never let them lose faith in you."

Trunks nodded his head. "Thank you, Queen Calla. I will never forget your words."

"You shouldn't. Now, go so you can bring my daughter back to me quickly."

They all said their goodbyes and an hour later, Trunks, Princess Lila and a handful of guards from Planet Hana were on their way to planet Vegeta. Even though the King trusted Trunks to watch over Lila, he was still worried that he wasn't going to be around her every second so the guards had to come, but Trunks didn't mind. As soon as they had taken off Princess Lila went to the window to watch the view of space as they zoomed past billions of stars. She had never been in space before and she was in complete awe.

Trunks loved that he was the first person to give her that experience. "Don't try to stare at each star, you'll get sick."

Lila smiled and turned her head to her future husband. "I am jealous."

"Why?"

"You get to see this all the time. It's pretty amazing."

"It is. But you won't have to be jealous, because you're going to be seeing this more often." Trunks wrapped his arms around his fiancée and placed his head on her shoulder as they both looked out the large window. "I'm going to take you across the universe and show you everything."

Lila leaned her head back into his strong body. "I would like that."

Trunks smiled and bent his head so he could kiss her shoulder.

"Trunks," Lila giggled," my parents said to wait."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Your people are the biggest set of nuns I've ever encountered."

Lila blinked confused. "What's a nun?"

"Let's just say they would be happy to know you. But it doesn't really matter right now. Sometimes I can't help myself around you. And soon I won't have to worry about that." He said whispering the last part in her ear.

Lila blushed. "Trunks, you shouldn't say such things."

Trunks smirked almost evilly. "Oh you can't imagine the things I'm going to say."

Lila's face turned red and she pulled away from him. She thought it was best to try and change the subject before he ended up corrupting her again with his kisses. "So, is there anything you need to tell me?"

Trunks blinked at her confused. They only time someone ever said that to him was his mother. And she usually only said that when he was in trouble. "Uh...like what?"

Lila shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, we're getting married soon and I thought there were maybe some things you couldn't tell me before that you could tell me now."

"Oh." He said relieved. "Well, what do you want to know?"

Lila became nervous all of a sudden. She realized there was something that she always did want to know but never had the courage to ask him. "How do the Saiyans keep so many planets in line? I mean I understand that you guys are very strong, but I assumed that there would be more rebellions everywhere. But if one starts up it gets snuffed out quickly. Earth is the only planet that anyone has ever heard of that has had continuous problems."

Trunks was quiet for a moment. He didn't know how to answer that question truthfully without Lila getting upset. He was trying so hard to paint a nice picture of the Saiyan Empire and he knew that it would be destroyed if he told her about the kill switches.

Lila saw his indecision and knew that he was trying to come up with a crappy answer. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I want the truth Trunks. Give me a straight answer. I'm marrying you; I have a right to know what goes on in your life."

Trunks swallowed the lies he was trying to form in his mouth. He knew that if she found out the truth later, that she would hate him. He had no choice but to risk it now. He only hoped that she would still want to marry him afterwards. "We...we have something called 'kill switches.'

"Kill switches?"

"Yes. There are devices placed around the planet that could blow up and cause serious damage around the planet or completely destroy it. If the planet gets out of line we use the smaller explosions, if they rebel fully, we purge it without even having to be present."

Lila lowered her head as she tried to take all that in. "That is so cruel. These planets are completely enslaved to you guys."

"No it's not like that. They don't even know about it." He said trying to defend himself and his father's empire.

"What do you mean they don't know about it? How do you even know when to use it?"

"We give them communication devices that are actually spy equipment."

Lila crossed her arms. "So you spy on them and they think what? That it's their own people attacking them?"

Trunks nodded his head. "They assume that its people on their own planet that is for the Saiyan Empire rebelling against them. Most of the time they give in, we have rarely used the whole purging process."

Lila shook her head. "I can't believe you are a part of this." Then another idea came to her. "I'm only going to ask this once; is there anything on my planet?"

"No. There's nothing I swear."

"Why can't you do for other planets like you have done for mine?"

Trunks shook his head. "I don't have that kind of power. Besides this is a much better solution then Saiyans going to the planet and purging it themselves."

"So a quick death is the solution to anyone that doesn't want to follow your orders?"

Trunks frowned. "Don't put words in my mouth. It's just-"

"No Trunks. This is wrong. You have to change things."

Trunks shook his head. "I'm not the king nor will I ever be king."

Lila crossed her arms. "Well maybe you should."

Trunks snapped his head up at that. "Lila what you're saying is treason."

"I'm not a part of the Saiyan Empire so I can say what I want. You are the best thing this universe needs. You are the oldest son and the true heir to the throne. Everyone speaks of it."

Trunks looked off to the side much like his father. He had heard the rumors of the people, especially the half breeds that desire for him to be King. He couldn't lie and say that it never crossed his mind, but he never once spoke it out loud. Ever since he was born all he heard was that 'the throne is promised to Able'. It was his grandfather's biggest mistake. He didn't realize how much he hated that choice until he got older. Even though his father was still ruthless, he had still calmed down over the years thanks to his mother. Able was all Saiyan and acted like it. He could be extremely brutal. He knew that once Able was king, that people would be looking to him to help calm him down and he wasn't sure if he would be able to. And he knew that it was going to suck to see his little brother on the throne that should have been his. But he kept telling himself that at least he had Lila. She meant so much to him and comforted him in a way that she would never know. He needed her in his life.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her into a tight hug. He whispered in her ears the words that he had never spoken out loud. All his life he had put on a show that he was happy being the loyal Super Saiyan big brother, but actually, he was battling depression while his grandfather's words whispered in his ears;

_"I stole your inheritance and gave it to someone else."_

It was a good thing he had asked for forgiveness when he was a child and only dreamed of being a prince. He didn't know if he would have given it to him if he asked for it now. He was man and he wanted to be King. Trunks buried his head into Lila's neck. "I do want to be king. I never told anyone this, but I do. Every day there are things I see that I want to change, but I have no power to do it. My father is a great king, but I'm worried about Able. He tries to act like father, but when I watch him closely...I don't know, I guess he's more like his mother. I can't tell what he's going to do sometimes. I don't know what kind of king he would be, all I know is that I know I could do it better...I should be able to do it better."

Lila wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his hair as he poured out his confession. She knew that it took a lot for him to say that to her. "Oh Trunks. I understand now. I'm sorry."

Trunks lifted his head and placed his hands around her face. "Please let me kiss you. I'd die for a kiss right now. I just-"

He was cut off as he felt Lila's warm lips surround his own. He let his hands slide back down around her waist and pulled her tightly to him. He relished the kiss and dragged it out for as long as he could because he had no clue how long it would be till he kissed her again...

**Later on Planet Vegeta...**

Bulma kissed her husband's sweaty shoulder once more and sighed in contentment. They lay tangled in sheets, sideways on her bed. Vegeta had a small smile on his face and his hands were placed behind his head as he was quite satisfied with their last round of passion. Bulma kissed his jaw and wrapped her arms around his slick skin. His tail wound its way around her waist and she giggled as the tip of it tickled her side a little.

Vegeta looked at her and smirked. "Did I ever tell you that your ovulation is my favorite time of the month?"

Bulma laughed out loud at that. "Oh you didn't' have to tell me. You show me each time." She said as she kissed his lips for the millionth time that day. She had come up with a pill that would control her hormones years ago so that she wouldn't have to worry about being pounced on by random Saiyans. But Vegeta would demand one or two days where she didn't consume it so that they could have some nice 'couple time'. Bulma didn't complain one bit. She stretched her body then propped herself up on her elbow as she looked over her husband. She always loved his body, especially his abs. She could never resist touching them. She let her hand trace them as she spoke to her husband.

"I was thinking Vegeta, the kids are getting older and-"

"You want another brat."

Bulma blinked at her husband and smiled curiously down at him. "How did you know?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you asked again. Bra is getting older and Trunks is getting married." They had heard the news hours earlier. Bulma was thrilled about her son and demanded a celebration for when he returned. Vegeta was glad that his son was getting the woman that he desired; after all he knew what it felt like to finally have the woman that you have desired but couldn't have. The only downfall was that stupid King. If Vegeta had his way, he would have killed him years ago. His disrespect was getting on his nerves. He never even did anything to his planet, but he sure wanted to after his blatant refusal of the Saiyan Empire. And years later he insults him by saying that he is not invited to his own son's wedding. But that's fine, after the flower pot is done with his floral arrangement of a wedding, Trunks and Lila will come back here and have an actual Saiyan wedding. And guess who's not invited?

Bulma frowned as she looked at her husband and frowned. "You're thinking about King Rhod again aren't you?"

Vegeta dropped his smirk and looked at his wife. "I hate that guy."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Well the two of you are going to have to play nice, because our son is marrying his daughter."

"He should still show some respect. His daughter is marrying a Saiyan, he should not harvest so much hate towards us."

Bulma smiled and kissed his cheek. "Need I remind you, great King, that my father hated yours as well?"

"Yes but your father was still a loyal subject."

"And who do you think showed me how to spy on you Saiyans in the first place?"

Vegeta frowned at that. "The point is, is that King Flower Pot is an idiot."

Bulma stared at him for a while. "Oh I see where this is going."

"What?" He snapped.

"I think this is less about King Rhod and more about your eldest son being taken away from you."

Vegeta ground his teeth at that. "He is not taking him away. Trunks can go where ever he pleases. He is a grown man." Vegeta said defensively. "Besides I can't see Trunks wanting to stay on that stupid planet anyways. There's nothing there but flowers. That's no place to raise Saiyan children."

Bulma smirked at her husband as he gave himself away. She kissed his frowning lips and leaned back onto his shoulder. "I'm going to miss him too."

Vegeta sighed as he realized that his wife was not going to be convinced and decided to argue about the subject of him missing Trunks another day. "I wouldn't mind another child."

Bulma looked up at him at that. "Really?"

Vegeta nodded then looked down at his wife's naked body. When his eyes met hers they were once again wickedly clouded with desire. "Yes. Let's get started." He said as he picked her up and laid her properly and correctly on the bed.

Bulma kissed her husband deeply. She could never get enough of his kisses. She broke away from his kiss and he began to trail kisses down her throat. "I wonder if I'll have another boy or girl."

Vegeta smirked as he kissed his way down to her belly button. "There's only one way to find out."

**A Week Later**

Trunks and Lila finally landed on the planet and was met by his family at the loading bay. After the introductions were made, Bulma and Bra took Lila away for some girl time. Vegeta then ordered Trunks to come to his gravity room for some much needed training. He said, "You've been frolicking on that planet for long enough, it's time to get some actual work done."

Trunks just smirked at his father's order. 'Yeah I missed you too Dad.'

A couple hours later, Trunks and Vegeta finally powered down after an intense training session. It was a good session but Vegeta could tell that Trunks was a bit distracted. After another moment of silence Vegeta looked at his son and sighed. "Alright, Boy, spit it out."

Trunks blinked at his father in slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and gave an annoyed 'you know what I'm talking about' look. "You have that same look your mother does when she wants to tell me something, so out with it."

Trunks blushed as he realized that his father was onto him. "Well there are actually two things I want to tell you. But please Dad, don't be mad."

"I said out with it!" Vegeta snapped.

"Ok...umm...I told Lila about the Kill switches." Trunks said as he watched his father, trying to ready himself from oncoming attack if necessary.

Vegeta blinked at him then narrowed his eyes. "You what? Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm sorry Dad. She asked me and I told her. I can't keep anything from her. Besides you told Mom about them."

"I did no such thing. Your mother found out on her own."

"Well...I didn't want Lila to be mad at me if she found out later on."

Vegeta glared angrily at his son. "If your woman is as brilliant as your mother and can hack into our system and find out on her own about our weapons then she has earned the right to know. But last time I checked she wasn't a genius."

"I'm sorry Dad, I just can't help myself when it comes to her." He said as he hung his head.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his son's emotions. "Great, remind me not to tell you any grand secrets from now on. Now what was the other thing? It couldn't possibly be worse."

Trunks squared his shoulders as he looked his father in the eyes. "After Lila and I are married, I want to live on Hana."

Vegeta was floored at that. "Are-are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, I want to be with her and she'll be more comfortable on her own planet. Plus I don't want to get in Able's way. The planet isn't too far away so I can come whenever I'm needed. And besides this might be a good excuse for Kakarot to finally teach me instant transmission." He ended with a smile, hoping that his father wouldn't detect the real reason why he didn't want to live on planet Vegeta. He just didn't want to wake up every day and see his baby brother on the throne that should have been his. It would be too much in his face.

Vegeat was speechless. He was sure that Trunks would want to remain home. It was then that he realized Bulma was right in her thinking. He didn't want his son to leave, but he wasn't about to express that. "You're a man now. You can make your own decisions. If that is truly what you want then you have my blessing."

Trunks bowed to him. "Thanks Dad that means a lot. Well I'm going to go get ready for the party. I got a hot date tonight after all." He said over his shoulder as he left out.

Vegeta leaned against the wall in his gravity room trying to understand what just happened. He should be glad that his son is starting a new life. Plus he still had Able. Had he really favored Trunks that much that it seemed like Able wasn't enough? He had tried for years to treat both the boys the same, especially with Bulma nagging at him, but for some reason, he just felt closer to Trunks._ 'It must all be because of Bulma. Everyone knows that I could have cared less for Chaya.' _

Vegeta brushed that off as the reason and went back to training. He had plenty of time to get some more fighting time in before his son's engagement party or whatever Bulma was calling it.

**Meanwhile...**

For some odd reason Bardock felt so tired all of a sudden. It was like his body was commanding him to go to sleep. He had went home for the day and collapsed on his couch not even being able to make it up to his bedroom. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was thrown back into the familiar nightmare...

"It is time Brother! Join me or die!"

Hatred. He had never forgiven his brother for taking his eldest son's life, but he didn't truly hate him until now. "Do you know what you have done?"

Turles busted with laughter. "Of course. The universe will be ours for the taking. Vegeta will not be able to stand against us. Join me." He said reaching out his hand.

Bardock sneered at his brother with complete disgust. "Never."

Turles frowned at that. "You are not being wise. Your son and grandson are probably heading to their graves right now. I can stop it from happening if you will join me now." He said frantic almost pleading.

Bardock looked down at the hand that belonged to the man that he grew up with. The man that was his best comrade, his only brother. He took a step back and began to power up as he ignored the hurtful look that flashed across his brother's face. _'I'm sorry Kakarot. You're on your own.'_

Bardock glared at his brother with disgust. "You started this. Billions of people died on that planet!"

Turles smirked evilly at his twin. "Actually that was my son's idea and I'm very proud about it."

Bardock woke up with a chill running down his spine. He sat up immediately and flew out of his house heading straight for the palace. It wasn't long before he was standing with Vegeta, Kakarot, Able and Trunks in the throne room.

Vegeta looked at him weird as he finished telling him the latest addition to his vision. "A son? Turles has a son?"

Able's feet shifted from side to side as he tried to ignore the dread that was hovering over him. He was doing his best to have the same shocked expressions as everyone else. _'Stay calm. I can't give it away.'_

Kakarot furrowed his brows in concentration. "Well I wouldn't be surprised. He always had an appetite for women. And I have heard rumors of a leader over the rebellion that was connected to Turles."

"So it could be his son." Vegeta said.

Bardock nodded his head. "This dream was different. It felt like it was about to happen soon."

"Are you sure?" Able said finally speaking up. "You've been having these dreams for years after all."

"No, this one is about to happen. I can feel it."

Trunks nodded his head in agreement. "We shouldn't take this likely. We have no idea who this guy is. He could be here on the planet right now and we wouldn't even know it."

Able swallowed the nervousness that was clawing up his throat back down at that comment. It took everything he had to keep his tail still from the twitching that it wouldn't to be doing.

"We're not going to take this likely." Vegeta said. "Kakarot find out what you can about this 'mysterious son'. We all have to keep a look out. If he has been in the dark for this long then the traitor must be planning something."

The rest of the conversation was a blur to Able as he felt his world spinning. It was almost as if any moment one of them was going to turn to him and say, "It's you, isn't it?" All he wanted to do was get out of there. Every time someone glanced in his direction he wanted to jump out of his skin. He couldn't even pay attention to what they were all saying because he was so focused on keeping his energy level.

"We will inform the elites. They must keep a look out and perhaps someone has heard something." Vegeta said.

Able paid attention to that last part. He knew that his time was running out. Vegeta gave out a few more orders and everyone went on their ways. Able went straight to his room and contacted his father to tell him what happened. Turles wasn't happy.

"You cannot waste another day. You must do it now. Do not wait any longer. All it takes is one blood test or one stupid vision from my brother and everything will be over. It's only a matter of time before someone finds out the truth."

"I know father. You are right. I will do it tonight."

Turles could see the hesitation on his son's face. "You cannot wait any longer. Do you understand? If they find out about you, Vegeta will have you executed."

Able tensed at that. He knew that it would end badly for him if he was found out. He didn't want to be exposed, not with everything he has been planning. He already had spies sent to planet Hana with enough bombs to make it seem like a kill switch went off. Each spy was oblivious to the others. They all thought they were going to plant a bomb and then let it explode on one part of the planet. They had no idea they were all sent on a suicide mission. All he had to do was find some species that didn't want the Saiyans to start breeding with their own races. This was their chance to show the world that they were not for half breeds by killing a small group of them on a war free planet. Little did they know that was not how the universe was going to see the tragedy.

"It will get done father."

"Good. I will have a ship ready for you tonight. Grab the princess and take her with you. And make sure that you kill Bulma. She's too big of a threat. Plus it will keep the rest of them distracted and unorganized. She always had an unnatural attachment to everyone. Any blow we can deliver to the Super Saiyans will be good. Do you understand?

"Yes I do. I'll call you when it's all done." Able said as he ended the transmission. Tonight was the last night he was going to have with his fake family. The plan seemed simple enough. All he had to do was go to a lab and activate the bombs then kill Bulma and take Bra. He could go through with this...right?

**The Celebration**

Trunks entered the celebration with Lila at his side. He was beaming in his armor and cape with his bride to be looking so beautiful next to him. She was wearing a white cape dress. It draped sideways at the top of her chest showing more of one shoulder than the other, but she still looked extremely modest while looking very stunning at the same time. She pinned back her curls and other than a diamond like bracelet wore no other jewelry. But she didn't need much. She was glamorous all by herself.

Trunks escorted his fiancé to the front and they bowed to his father who was at the front with Able. After Vegeta nodded his head to them, Trunks turned to see his best friend enter the room from the side. Ninjin bowed and then smiled at Lila.

"Welcome, your Highness. I'm glad that Trunks finally found someone that actually likes him."

Trunks rolled his eyes and Lila giggled at that. "You must be Ninjin."

"That I am."

"Trunks also tells me that you are engaged to his sister?"

Ninjin nodded his head again. "I have been since I was a little kid."

"You are a very lucky man to be chosen. I'm sure there were many who would love to be with the Princess, especially someone as lovely as Bra."

Before Ninjin could respond Trunks opened his mouth. "Speaking of Bra, shouldn't you and Yarrow be escorting her here?"

"Yeah, well she wanted to come in with her mother. She told both of us to wait here for her and of course she's late. I think she's going to end up choosing Yarrow pretty soon."

Trunks shook his head. He had heard about what happened. "Dude, you should have told her years ago that you didn't have those feelings for her. She never believed me when I told her."

Lila chimed in on that. "Well sometimes you can't help your feelings."

Suddenly a hush fell over the room as the door opened to reveal the Queen and the Princess. Ninjin turned to see what everyone was staring at and had to do a double take as he did not recognize the girl that was next to the Queen.

Bulma and Bra made their entrance together as they both were wearing dazzling blue gowns. Bulma was wearing a goddess like gown with two splits on both sides of her legs. One side was covered by a layer of the soft baby blue material that the dress was made while the other leg was left bare. Her cleavage was apparent as the neckline went all the way down to the waste, but the garment flowed so perfectly across her shoulders that much of her breasts were still covered. Her hair was down and in lush curls. She wore long diamond and blue stoned earrings to complete the look. She looked like the Queen she was.

Bra was a bit nervous because she had never worn a dress this sexy before and she had no idea what her father was going to say. She had told her mother that she wanted to look more grown up and Bulma said that she understood and picked out the dress she was wearing right now. She knew that she didn't have big boobs but this dress sure did make it seem like she had something. It was a baby blue mermaid styled dress. The chest part had a sweet heart neck line that pushed what she did have together and out a bit, and the extra padding inside helped too. There was sparkling sequence all over as and she shimmered with every exhale as the snug form fitting dress showed off her curves. The dress flowed out at her feet and had blue petal like decorations at the bottom. Her curly hair had been swooped to the side and pinned giving her a very sweet look. Her mascara popped out her eyes even more and her pink lipstick made her lips full and kissable.

With a shaky breath she readied herself for the night. '_Alright boys; who wants me?'_

The two women made their way to the front and Bra looked down at her feet once she saw her father's disapproving look at her gown. She and her mother bowed and she heard her father inhale as he was ready to exhale his wrath but her mother spoke up in time.

"Doesn't our daughter look lovely? She went through a lot of trouble to look this way tonight and I even picked her dress out myself."

Vegeta eyes went from his daughter to his wife at that comment. "So you are responsible."

"Yes I am. So if you have a problem it's with me and not with her. And need I remind you, that you had given me a dress similar to the cut of this one when I was about the same age?"

Vegeta growled at that. "That was different."

Bulma crossed her arms. "Yes it was. Mine was more revealing."

Vegeta scowled at his wife angrily. He hated it when she turned the tables on him. He growled again and reached out his hand so his wife could step up the platform and be seated next to him. She took his hand and smiled brightly at him as she sat down.

"Good boy."

"Don't start." Vegeta said in warning.

Bulma only winked at him and then turned her attention back to her daughter. "Now where are your escorts?"

Bra stood up and chanced a glance at her father who was giving her a warning of, 'Don't do anything to make me want to kill anyone' look and she had to gulp down her fear. "Um they should be around here somewhere." She looked to her left and saw Yarrow approach. She smiled at him, knowing full well that he would be there on time. '_Of course Ninjin wouldn't be the first to show up.'_

On the other side of the room, Ninjin was still in shock. Trunks had to punch him in his arm to get his attention. He thought this was pretty funny. "Dude, you're supposed to go to my sister. You're her escort."

Ninjin snapped out of his trance. "Right I'm her escort." He shook his head and walked over to Bra and bowed. "You're Highness." He said as he stood back up.

Bra smiled at him. "It is good to see you again, Ninjin. But if you don't mind, I'm going to go spend some alone time with Yarrow since he was here when I needed him. She said turning her back on him and taking Yarrow's hand.

Ninjin was still trying to understand what was going on. The last time he had seen Bra she was a little girl, and now..."What the heck happened?" He whispered to himself as he followed the couple.

Bulma chuckled as she saw the scene. "Well it would appear that the dress worked."

"I don't like it." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms. "She already has enough attention with her looks. That dress is unnecessary."

Bulma raised an eyebrow and crossed her legs as the split in her dress revealed more of her creamy skin. "I never hear you complain about my dresses."

Vegeta glared at his wife and looked down at his wife's attire and frowned. "That split is too high."

"Well this is one of the dresses you got for me so it is your fault."

Vegeta growled at that. She had gotten him again. "Well I was young and hormonal. I didn't know any better. You are my wife; every man in the room does not need to see what I caress every night."

Bulma rolled her eyes at her husband. She knew good and well that he loved her clothes. "Speaking of hormonal, you're going to be seeing more of that."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at that. "Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant." Bulma said smiling.

Vegeta reached over and squeezed Bulma's hand. "That is good." He didn't understand it, but he was really glad to welcome another child. Trunks leaving and Bra's display tonight and had actually made Vegeta miss having an actual child around. "If it's a boy we're naming him Vegeta."

Bulma only smiled at him. "Ok."

**On the other side of the Hall...**

Bra and Yarrow went out onto a balcony that was outside of the Hall. There was a thick curtain that sectioned it off so it gave them some privacy. As soon as they were out there Yarrow grabbed Bra's hands and stared deeply into her eyes. "Bra I have never seen a more gorgeous woman in all of my life. You are everything I have ever wanted in a mate and if you don't choose me I don't know how I could possibly go on with my life without you."

"Oh Yarrow..."Bra said as she blushed at his words. He always managed to do that to her.

"May I kiss you?"

"I-"

"I love you."

Bra was a bit surprised at that. Her mother had told her to never expect an 'I love you' from a Saiyan man. They really didn't know how to express themselves. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been surer in my life. I didn't know what love was, but you taught it to me with your kind words and delicate heart. I want to be your mate Bra. I may not be a Super Saiyan but I'll be whatever you need me to be."

"Yarrow..." Bra closed her eyes and leaned into him and he took advantage of it and sighed as he kissed her. Bra could feel the emotion that he was putting into that kiss and it touched her deeply. She cared about him a lot and part of her was sure that she loved him. The only problem was that another part was sure that she loved Ninjin too. But the way that Yarrow was holding her and kissing her, made her wants to give in completely to him.

"May I have a word with my sister?"

The two broke apart as they saw Able standing in front of the curtain. Yarrow bowed to him then left the siblings alone. Bra immediately got defensive. "Don't start with me Able, he's my fiancé and I have the right to kiss him."

"I'm not here to judge you." He said as he stepped closer to her.

"Oh. Then what's up?"

Able looked her over once. "You look very beautiful tonight."

"Thanks, Bro." She said smiling.

Able frowned. "Don't call me that."

Bra rolled her eyes. "Alright I'll only call you brother-"

"Just call me Able." He said firmly.

Bra blinked at him. "Ok."

"I came out here to tell you that no matter what happens in the future, you have my word that I will always keep you safe. I'll never hurt you."

Bra suddenly became nervous. "Able you're worrying me a little bit. What are you talking about?"

Able raised his hand and touched her cheek then slowly pressed his lips against her cheek. "You'll see soon enough."

Bra stepped back from him a little more than worried now. "What's going on?"

Able looked like he was biting off his tongue and that there was something he wanted to tell her but couldn't. "Tonight, come to my room after the celebration and I'll tell you everything. But don't tell anyone about it."

"Ok. I won't." Bra said. She was worried about her brother but she also trusted him. With one last look he left her out on the balcony. He was going to make his way to Bulma's lab but stopped when Trunks grabbed his arm.

"Hey, I was calling for you and you didn't hear me."

"Sorry. I had something on my mind. What do you want?"

Trunks smiled at his brother. "I just wanted to ask you if you would be willing to be my best man."

Able was taken back by that. "What? You're not going to have Ninjin do that?"

"Don't get me wrong, Ninjin is my buddy, but you're my brother. Sure we had some trials when we were kids, but you're still my blood."

_'That's what you think.'_ Abel still didn't understand. "Blood or not, you are still more connected to Ninjin more so than me."

Trunks looked at him very seriously and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Able, I'd die for you, dude. And I know you would do the same for me. Not saying that Ninjin wouldn't, but I got your back. I believe that if our roles were reversed that you would be asking me to be your best man too. Besides we're going to be looking out for each other for the rest of our lives. Might as well start at my wedding. Plus it would be a good way to say goodbye."

Able was taking everything in then stopped at that last part. "Wait, what do you mean goodbye?"

Trunks placed his arms back at his side. "After I marry Lila I won't be living her anymore. I'll be on Hana."

Able nodded his head in understanding. _'So he wouldn't even be in my way if I didn't go along with my plan? He would only be around if and when I needed him?' _

"So what will it be dude?"

"What?" Able asked snapping his head back up.

"Are you going to be my best man or not?"

"Uh-yeah. Sure."

"That's awesome." Trunks said as he punched his arm playfully. "Well I better go get back to my girl."

Able nodded to him then left out the hall. He had some things he needed to think about.

**Meanwhile...**

Bulma was talking to Lila on the other side of the room. Lila was in complete awe of the beautiful Queen. "I know I have told you this before your majesty but I love your coloring. You almost look like one of my people."

Bulma smiled. "Thank you. That is the best compliment I could receive. Your people are very beautiful. You and Trunks are going to have some gorgeous looking children."

Lila laughed at that. "Well that will take some time."

"Yes but I am excited none the less. Oh that reminds me, I have a gift for you but I left it in my lab."

"Oh you don't have to give me anything."

"Nonsense, we are practically family and I give my family things all the time. It's a communication device made into jewelry. I made a whole set for you." Bulma said. She began to look around to see who could help her at the moment. Then she spotted Yarrow walking by. "Oh Yarrow?"

Yarrow changed his direction and went over to the Queen. "Your Highness?"

"Yarrow could you be a sweetheart and go get the red capsule sitting by my computer in my lab?"

"Yes your Majesty, I will be right back."

"Thank you." Bulma said to him as she watched him leave. She then turned back to Lila. "I have no idea who would be better for my daughter but it is her choice none the less."

**Meanwhile...**

Bra was still out on the balcony alone. After Yarrow's confession then Able's odd behavior she needed some time to think. And that was when Ninjin decided to step out.

"Is it my turn now or do I have to wait again?" He said annoyed.

Bra turned around angrily. "You could have had plenty of time with me throughout the years but you decided to ignore me instead."

Ninjin rolled his eyes. "I didn't come out here to argue with you."

Bra didn't want to argue either. She was tired of this game of theirs. She wanted it to end right now. "Ninjin I want you to do something for me."

"Sure Bra what is it?"

"I want you to kiss me."

Ninjin was shocked at that. "Bra...I..."

"Why are you hesitating? Don't you want to kiss me?"

"I..."Ninjin thought about it. He was confused the whole night. He had never seen Bra like this before. She wasn't a little girl anymore or at least she didn't look like one. Now he starting to realize that perhaps there was a possibility that he did want something more. But he was done being confused himself. He wanted answers too and there was only one way to find out. So he took three long strides towards her, grabbed her arms and crashed his lips upon hers. He thought it would be just a simple kiss on the lips, but Bra was apparently having none of it and wrapped her hands around his neck. His eyes widened in surprise and he did not like at all of how this little girl was trying to dominate him. He grabbed her waist and kissed her back forcefully. She in turn broke the kiss and kissed him again. Then he pressed her closer to him, which made her gasp and he took advantage of her and entered her mouth with his tongue. Bra, not one to back down, kissed him back with just as much force as he was kissing her. And it became a full out war. Neither knew how long they had been kissing, all they knew was that they were laying out years of frustrations with each other into that kiss or rather kisses.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

At the sound of Trunks's voice Ninjin broke apart from Bra. "Oh. uh nothing, Bro."

"Nothing?" Both Trunks and Bra yelled.

Ninjin looked between Trunks and Bra and he was confused at whose side to go on.

Trunks crossed his arms. "I thought you didn't like her? If you don't like my sister then why are you kissing her?" Trunks asked annoyed. He didn't like the idea of his best friend tripping over his sister, but he really didn't like the idea of his best friend playing with his sister's emotions. Bra annoyed him like no other but he had vowed to protect her from anybody. No one had the right to upset her but himself.

Bra also crossed her arms. "Well Ninjin answer his question. Do you want to marry me or not?"

Ninjin blinked at Bra. That was not the question that Trunks asked. Didn't he still have 4 more years before he could marry her anyways? "I like you, and I enjoyed the kiss, but...Bra come on, that's four years away!"

Bra looked at Ninjin like he slapped her. It was true that she felt more passion in one kiss from Ninjin then she felt of years of being with Yarrow, but Yarrow said he would marry her today if he could. Doesn't that mean that Yarrow loves her more? Does it also mean that she should love Yarrow more? Right now, after that hurtful confession it seems like the answer to those two questions was 'yes'. Bra fought back tears that were starting to form in her eyes. She squared her shoulders and looked at Ninjin. "You are now un-considered. You can marry whoever you like now or in the future but it won't be me." She said right before she left out.

Ninjin groaned and turned to go after her but a painful force struck him across his face and sent him crashing into the floor. He grabbed his throbbing jaw and looked up at his best friend that was towering over him.

"Dude, that's my sister."

"I'm sorry." Ninjin said as he cautiously stood up. "I didn't expect any of that to happen."

Trunks poked a threatening finger into his chest. "Don't play with her emotions."

"I'm not trying to." Ninjin seethed. He didn't understand his own emotions so it was extremely annoying trying to defend something that he didn't even understand himself.

"Well you did. She's crazy about you. So either you're all in or all out."

"I know that!"

"Well apparently you don't because you made out with a girl that's in love with you and then told her that you don't want to marry her. This isn't Earth and she's not a regular girl. She's a princess and she's your fiancée!"

"I...don't know what to do." Ninjin said a bit defeated.

Trunks glared at his friend. "Well I can't help you with this one. All I can tell you is that if this happens again, you're going to get more than one punch." He ended as he turned and walked away.

Ninjin looked up to the sky as if searching for some type of help. He ran his fingers through his hair. _'I didn't know I even had feelings for her. And that kiss...I couldn't believe it...Ok Ninjin, think...because if Vegeta finds out he's going to kill you...I do like her. But do I want to marry her? I don't know...But do I want Yarrow to marry her?'_

Ninjin paused at that. It was like lightning struck his brain as an epiphany hit him with full force. He didn't want Bra to be with anyone but him. "I have to find her." He whispered to himself as he left to go find his future woman.

**Bulma's Lab**

Able entered the lab in a storm of confusion. He knew what he had to do. He knew he had to activate the switches and destroy Hana. He could have chosen a number of different labs, but he told himself that it had to be Bulma's. Chances are, that even if he managed to erase the footage from Bulma's lab that there would be some type of backup that she had. Once he did this he knew he wouldn't be able to go back. Her lab was the tipping point. It was going to be the start of the war. But there was a problem, even though he had been planning this for a long time, about half of him was screaming to stop this madness before it happens and go back to his family. He stood there, with a trigger in his hand, battling with himself. He shook his head and tried to recall his mother's words of hate and revenge; his father's words of deadly encouragement. But for some reason all he could think of was Bulma's and Bra's laughter and Trunk's devotion.

'No, I hate them! I hate them!'

But why? Why should he hate them? Trunks just told him that he wouldn't be in his way. He had his assurance. The crown was his. No one had to know. Was possible to get away with his secret for the rest of his life?

No. He already knew the answer. The ones that have helped him along the way would probably be angry enough to snitch and tell Vegeta the truth. Vegeta. That was another problem. Even though he spent his whole life around the guy, he never really understood him nor could he predict his actions. There was a possibility that Vegeta could want him killed, but he was slightly sure that Bulma wouldn't allow it.

Bulma. He was supposed to hate her above everyone. But all her smiles and acts of kindness toward him were clouding his judgment. If he went through with this, he had to kill her tonight. Could he do it? Could he kill his stepmother? The woman that didn't send him on a path of destruction? That didn't cause his life to be one grown from revenge?

The woman that actually showed him love?

His mind without his permission began to compare every hug and every caress of Bulma's to his mother's. He could barely remember his mother at the moment. Something was wrong with him. Was this guilt? Did he feel guilt for attempting to hurt the people that he had sworn his whole life to hate? He didn't want to acknowledge it but it was there. Speaking loud and clear and telling him not to go along with what he was about to do.

"I...can't." He felt wetness stream down his face. He reached up to touch his tears, tears he hadn't shed since his mother had died. He was shocked by the emotion but he didn't make a move to wipe it away.

He put the trigger down on a desk and took a step back from it. That trigger was now a symbol of his life would have turned out if he would have gone through with everything. He exhaled slowly and looked up to the ceiling as if he was trying to speak to someone else. "I'm sorry Mother, but Bulma is my mother now and Turles is no longer my father."

"YOU'RE THE SON OF TURLES?"

Able snapped his head toward the entrance to Bulma's lab and saw Yarrow standing there. He saw Yarrow step back and reach for his scouter, and without thinking, he charged him. Yarrow attempted to punch Able back, but Able was faster and grabbed his arm and threw him to the other side of the room. Yarrow got up quickly but Able was already on him. Yarrow tried to block him but he suddenly couldn't move as Able's arm was halfway in his gut. Yarrow looked at Able in disbelief as blood flowed from his mouth. He turned his head to the entrance to the lab and started to choke out some words...

"I...love..."

But that's all he could manage as he began to fall to the ground. Able was curious for a moment as to why he spoke that but his thoughts were cut off by an ear piercing scream. He turned to see Bra in the doorway. She ran over to them and grabbed Yarrow and held him. She had hoped that she could still see some sign of life but she knew before she got over there that he was dead. She looked up to the man that she had called brother so many times with pain etched into her face.

"What have you done? Why did you do that?" She screamed. Then she looked back to Yarrow. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Able hung his head in shame at what he knew he had to do. "You'll forgive me in time."

"Wha-" Bra's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed after Able knocked her unconscious with a blow to the back of her neck.

With fresh tears in Ables's eyes, he picked up Bra and walked back to the trigger he left on the desk. He knew there was a chance he could possibly come up with some explanation, but instead, he decided to take Yarrow's death as sign. His father was right. It was only a matter of time before the rest of them found out. He had to go along with his plan. His finger hovered over the button and he closed his eyes and let a few tears escape. "I'm sorry, Trunks."

'Click'

**Authors Note:** Evil to leave it like that. But I have to keep it suspenseful like this so you guys will keep coming back. So I went through with some of you guys' request and made Able good for a little bit. But it was doomed to fail. Someone asked what Bulma and Vegeta looked like now as far as age, just think Buu saga for Vegeta and Android for Bulma. If you want to see the ladies dresses you can go to google and click on images and type in these words for Lila's dress: 'Gwyneth Paltrow white cape dress'. For Bulma's dress: 'Heidi Klum blue Emmy'. And for Bra's dress: 'Julianne Hough blue Emmy'. Well everything is about to hit the fan. And it's going to be awesome! Please Review!

And thanks to my sister for looking over this chapter. Check out Veema's "Dragonball Legends". It's awesome.


	20. The Truth Will Hurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own dbz**

**Chapter 20: The Truth Will Hurt**

Able crushed the trigger in his hand after the deed was done. He knew that there was no turning back now. He was now an official enemy to the present crown. But that's what he wanted; it's what he's been dreaming about for years. So why did he feel so empty? He didn't have time to analyze his thoughts. He had to get out of there. Yarrow's death put a damper in his plans. He looked down at Bra and frowned. He didn't mean for her to see that. He bent his head and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You'll understand one day." He whispered softly.

He then gathered her close to his chest and flew out the first opened window he saw. He knew it would only be a matter of time before hell broke loose so he had no choice but to get off the planet as fast as he could. He went straight to the docking bay and found an empty space pod. He settled himself inside and laid Bra across his lap as he closed the hatch and wasted no time programming the small ship to go directly to the ship that Turles had waiting for him. As he ascended up into the sky and out of the planet's atmosphere he leaned back into the seat and sighed to himself.

"Here we go."

**Palace Halls **

Ninjin paused in his stride as he had no clue where Bra or Yarrow was. He sensed them earlier but now he couldn't sense either of them. He knew they were somewhere around the labs but there were many of them. He tried just going by scent but he couldn't smell Bra either. It didn't make any sense.

_'Could they both be somewhere, suppressing their energy? What could they be doing that they wouldn't want to be found?'_

Dark images filled his mind and he had to shake his head to get rid of them. _'They wouldn't be...they couldn't be. The King and Queen would kill them. There's no way they could be mating. Could they?'_

At the possibility of the dark image he began to panic as he went lab by lab looking for them. They were all empty because Bulma gave everyone the night off due to the celebration. So actually this side of the palace would be the perfect place for a rendezvous_. 'If they are doing something they shouldn't be doing...I'm going to kill Yarrow.'_

His panic turned into fury as he started flying down the science wing at the thought of his woman being...

Then suddenly he stopped as he smelled a very powerful scent. It was coming from further down the hall, from Bulma's lab. It was strong and recognizable as it assaulted his whole body.

"Blood?" He whispered confused. Without a second more hesitation he flew down to the room. He was surprised to see tables flipped over and equipment knocked to the ground. It was clear that there was a fight in there. He followed the fresh scent to the far side of the room and saw Yarrow's crumpled body on the ground.

"Yarrow?" He yelled as he flew to the body. He crouched down and saw that his eyes had no life to them and knew that he was dead. The sense of panic came back to him full force as he began to look around worriedly for Bra. He started picking up tables, hoping that she was hidden underneath them. "Bra, Bra? Are you in here?"

But he couldn't sense, smell, or see her. He couldn't find a trace of her. Dread poured into his soul as he realized Bra was gone.

He needed help and needed it fast. She wouldn't have killed Yarrow. She liked him too much besides she shouldn't have been powerful enough to do so anyways. She had to have been kidnapped. That was the only explanation. He tapped his scouter impatiently to call for help...

**Meanwhile...**

Bulma had rejoined her husband and was now sitting at his side. She didn't think her life could get any better. She was with the love of her life, she was a queen, her children were happy and to top it all off, they were going to have a baby.

She leaned toward him and said, "When Bra comes back I'll tell everyone about the baby." She ended with a bright smile on her face. She was overjoyed to be having another child with Vegeta.

Vegeta gifted his wife with one of his rare smiles that are only really given to her. It always pleased him to see her so happy. He still didn't understand the emotions that she caused inside of him and he didn't think he ever would. But all he knew was that he never wanted them to stop. He reached down to her hand that was on the arm rest of her seat and gave it a quick squeeze. Bulma smiled at him once more and he was about to say something when his scouter was going off crazily.

He frowned and tapped it to stop the consistent beeping that was quickly annoying him. Before he could even demand who it was he heard...

_"Sire?"_

He recognized the voice of Ninjin and instantly became a little worried when he noticed how panicked the boy sounded. He would get panicked calls all the time, but Ninjin was connected to his daughter and she would be the only reason why he would contact him personally. Any other emergency, Ninjin would have gone to one of his sons first. Vegeta already felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "What is it?"

_"Yarrow is dead and I can't find Bra!"_

Vegeta was still at the moment. It was like all sound in the banquet room was drowned out by Ninjin's' worried breathing. Vegeta scanned the people in the room for any and all that were missing. Even though he was at a celebration, his warrior instincts were always observant. Everyone who was in there now was present earlier, except for Bra, Yarrow and Able. He tried to sense his little girl. He could always find her easily even when she was infant, they both had a special connection. But dread seeped from his pores as he realized for the first time in his life, he could not sense his baby girl.

It was at the moment that Bulma noticed something was terribly wrong. She could always read her husband's facial expressions even though most couldn't. And right now his face was giving her chills. "Vegeta what's wrong?"

Vegeta ignored his wife as he tried to think. Yarrow was one of the strongest elites that he had. It would take someone far stronger to take him out without raising their power levels high enough to catch attention. So his first assumption was that Able did it. But why? Weren't they comrades? Could it have been over Bra? Was she with her brother now? Why would they hide? It didn't make any sense.

Vegeta finally responded to Ninjin. "Where is Able?" He asked angrily. Even if Bra was safe with him somewhere, he was still going to kick his butt for making him worry like this.

_"...I don't know."_

"Find them now." Vegeta snapped. He didn't know what was going on but he could feel that something was completely off. Especially since he couldn't sense his daughter nor feel Able's energy. He glanced at Bulma and knew that she wanted answers. He scanned the crowd once more and slowly stood up. He did so with such a fierce presence that once he was standing up straight the room became quiet. The King looked like he was going to murder everyone in the room.

"Everyone, the celebration is over. Return to your homes...now."

Bulma couldn't take it anymore and stood up next to him then whispered harshly, "Vegeta what is going on?"

He ignored her again and looked down to his son that quickly walked up to him. "Trunks take your woman back to her quarters and return here at once."

Bulma couldn't believe he was ignoring her. "Vegeta-"

Vegeta turned to Bulma's guard that was nearby. "Soko take the Queen to her quarters now."

"Vegeta!" Bulma almost yelled. If he thought she was going to be sent to her room without an ounce of information he was dead wrong.

Vegeta turned to her with an almost hurt/worried look on his face and said "Bra is missing."

Bulma's heartbeat began to beat faster beneath her rib-cage at those words. Her daughter was missing; her little girl? How was that possible? She was guarded by some of the most powerful men in the universe. She, herself was a powerful little girl. It didn't make any sense of how she could be missing. "What happ-"

"I don't know anything yet I just need you safe so I can get to the bottom of this."

"So you want me to hide?" Bulma asked offended.

"Bulma-"

"No! She is my daughter too. I am safer with you."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his wife. "Bulma I am ordering you to-"

"I'm not leaving you Vegeta." Bulma said as she stepped closer to him. She wasn't going to play the worried wife held up in her room somewhere. "If she hasn't been found yet, that tells me that your Saiyan instincts aren't helping; which means that my science will more than likely come in handy. You're not shutting me out on this Vegeta. I want to find her as much as you do."

Vegeta listened to what she said and knew that she was right. Besides even if he did send her to her room she would find a way to bypass Soko and go to her lab and do what she wanted to do anyways. "Fine. You will stay with me." Vegeta said as he looked back to the room that was quickly becoming empty as everyone followed his orders.

Bulma could see the harsh look on his face and knew that this was more serious than her daughter just taking off. She was worried beyond anything at the moment and she knew that Vegeta was feeling it too. That's another reason why she needed to stay, she needed his strength and she knew that he needed hers...

**Meanwhile...**

Trunks hurriedly walked Lila back to her quarters. Her handful of guards were walking right behind them. At first they had gotten on his nerves but he didn't care about them anymore. Right now he had to hurry up and get back to his parents.

"Trunks what is going on?" Lila asked.

Trunks had no clue what was happening. All he knew was that he hadn't seen his father that freaked out since the threat on his mother's life on the day of their wedding. But the look on his face was even worse. He turned to Lila and shook his head. "I don't know. But I promise that no matter what, everything will be fine and we will be together."

Lila blushed at his response and they both stopped as they reached her door. "Will you stop by later and tell me what you found out?"

Trunks brought his fingers up to her face and brushed her cheek. "Of course. If I could I would never leave your side. I'm just glad that you're mine now."

Lila stepped away from him before the urge to kiss him attacked her mind. "Well, you still have to marry me. I'm not yours yet."

"Think what you want. But you belong to me Lila of Hana."

"Only as much as you belong to me." She responded before she bowed.

"I'll agree to that." Trunks said as bowed back to her then left. Once he rounded the corner he started to run back to the hall. _'What in the world is going on?'_

**Meanwhile...**

Able walked into his new ship and handed the unconscious body of Bra over to one of his men. "Take her to her room. I'll be there shortly." The soldier nodded to him and left. Able then walked to the deck of the ship and sat in the commanding chair.

One of the soldiers approached him and told him that Turles was waiting for his call. Able nodded then told them to call him. A moment later Turles appeared on screen.

_"Did you do it?"_

Able braced himself and squared his shoulders as he responded to his father. "I blew up Hana and took Bra."

_"And Bulma?"_

"She is still alive."

Turles's jaw clenched at that_. "Why?"_

"Because I didn't have the time. I was discovered and had to make quick work of the tasks I did accomplish before Vegeta and the rest of them could stop me. Are you on your way to Earth?"

"Of course I am. We cannot wait any longer on our plans. There's no telling what tricks Bulma might have up her sleeve. We will have to try and get someone to kill her. She is too unpredictable. You know what you need to do now."

"Yes I know." Able said a little nervous. This next thing was going to be the nail in the coffin. But it had to be done...

**Throne room on Vegeta...**

By now it was clear to everyone that Bra was indeed gone as well as Able. Everyone was now starting to believe that they weren't even on the planet anymore. Bardock, , Ninjin, Kakarot and about 10 Saiyan guards were all in the throne room with the royal family. After finding out that her lab was now a crime scene, Bulma had set up a small station in the throne room. She was determined not to leave Vegeta's side. After finding out that Yarrow was dead, she had told Soko that if he wanted to be with his wife right now, she understood. But he was determined to stay with her. He wanted to find out who killed his son so he could honor his son's death by a rightful revenge.

Bulma was having a hard time trying to trace Able and Bra even though they both had scouters on them. She even made sure that Bra always wore jewelry that had tracking devices in them. Bra didn't know about it, but Bulma always wanted to make sure that she knew where her children were at all times. So she would always give Bra jewelry and Trunks and Able armor with tracking devices in them. But the only one that was working at the moment was Trunks's.

Vegeta was not pleased. He was pacing back and forth like a mad man. He felt helpless and he didn't like feeling helpless. "Find my daughter now! Stop all ships from leaving the planet!"

"Already did that." Bulma said frustrated. She didn't understand what was going on. Then she noticed someone hacking into the communication system. "Strange..." She whispered to herself.

A guard stepped forward and bowed to Vegeta. "Sire there is transmission going on across our communication systems."

Vegeta turned to Bulma. "Woman-"

"On it." Bulma projected a screen big enough for everyone to see and turned up the volume so that everyone could hear. Whoever was doing this was clever. It was playing on every device and scouter across the universe. Bulma didn't understand. They were the only ones with this kind of tech. How did someone else get a hold of it? And why couldn't she pinpoint it?

Everyone became shocked when Able's face appeared on the screen...

_"Comrades, slaves, and enemies...I come before you today because I can no longer go on with this charade. Everyone who is watching this has been lied to; Lied to by your Emperor, Vegeta, King and ruler of the Saiyan Empire."_

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?"

Able sneered as he continued. _"Your ruler has enslaved you all. He has bombs planted on each and every single one of your planets. He calls them 'Kill Switches'..."_

Everyone's eyes bucked at that. "No." Vegeta whispered.

"What is he doing?" Trunks yelled.

"Shh!" Bulma said back to him.

Able glared at the screen. _"You all think you are free but you are not. The moment that any one from your planet rebels he activates part of the switch to make your people think that there are others on your planet that are still for the Saiyan Empire. And if and/or when the whole planet rejects Vegeta, he will activate all the switches and destroy the planet. And you may ask yourselves, 'How would he know if we rebel?' Well the same way that you are watching this broadcast right now. He has spying equipment placed inside of all of your communication devices. He is watching your planet, your homes, and your lives even now. But I have come to set you all free. I could not stand by and let him or your beloved Trunks fool you any longer..."_

Trunks shook his head in disbelief. "Brother..."

_"They are consumed with their own desires. The only planet that does not have kill switches is Earth. And that is only because Vegeta is obsessed with his Earthling mate. He could care less about the rest of you. That is why Earth has so much rebellion on it, because it is the only planet that is not enslaved by Vegeta's Empire. Even I am a victim in this. You see, I am not the son of Vegeta."_

Vegeta gave a sharp intake of breath at that. _'This can't be possible.'_

Able sat proudly as he said, _"My father is Turles, one of the few men that escaped the tyranny of Vegeta's reign."_

Vegeta felt like the floor collapsed underneath him. '_This can't be true! It just can't!'_

_"Why the lie? Because Vegeta couldn't bring himself to mate with a Saiyan woman. So he orchestrated the whole thing. I was only a pawn in this fiasco. He was always going to give the throne to Trunks. I was just here to please the former King and all of the pure blooded Saiyans. But he never really cared for his own people, only his selfish desires. I had to watch as he continuously casted my mother aside as if she was nothing, as he planned for a way to secretly get his Blue Whore to the throne without causing a disturbance in his kingdom. Lucky for him, his current wife is a genius and was able to experiment with Saiyan DNA..."_

Bulma gasped in fear. _'Able don't…'_

_"…She experimented on her son, that you all know and love as Prince Trunks, to make him be stronger to gain favor with the Saiyan people. She then experimented on Ninjin, the son of Kakarot, so that she could have an alibi and blame it on genetics. My mother discovered her secret years ago, and that was also why she died and lost her crown. I myself didn't see evidence of Bulma's crimes until years later when I personally saw her experiments with my own eyes. She is not even human any more, she is enhanced by her own experiments. And by Saiyan law she should be punished, but of course Vegeta kept it quiet because he was behind it. He didn't want his obsession, his addiction, to age like a human or to be as weak. So he ordered her to do it while she was still at her prime. And now she is younger, faster, and stronger than the average human female, all to please her husband."_

Tears began to seep from Bulma's eyes as she heard the lies from her step son. "Why is he doing this?"

_"…And last but not least, your precious Trunks. He too is just as sick as his father. He became obsessed with the Princess of Hana. But her father was smart enough to not trust Vegeta's Empire. So Trunks went to extreme measures to get the Princess off of the planet, by trying to please the King as much as possible. And now that planet no longer exists..."_

"WHAT?" Trunks yelled.

_"…The Princess arrived on Planet Vegeta today. And soon after, Trunks had the planet destroyed to make sure that the Princess would never leave him. He even sacrificed his own kind, half breeds, in order to get what he wanted. Bulma and her scientists will no doubt try to send out forged and enhanced documents, videos, and whatever else they could come up with to say that it was me instead. But do not believe them. If you want proof of what I am saying, look more closely at the devices that Vegeta has implanted on your planets, you will see that what I am saying is true. Look at the fact that Trunks and Ninjin are the only half breeds that are Super Saiyans. Look at the fact that Bulma has aged slower than any other human on her planet. What I am saying is the truth. And the destruction of Planet Hana was the last straw. I cannot sit by any longer. Even if I don't have royal blood, I am asking you, any of you who is willing, to join me now, so we can end this cruelty. Today I will take back the Saiyan Empire and restore it to what it was supposed to be, an Empire of honor. May the God of the universe be on my side."_

The transmission cut off filling the room with nothing but static and Bulma's sobs. She collapsed to the floor and was crying hard into her hands as Able's harsh lies rang in her head. And to top it all off, she still didn't know where her daughter was.

Vegeta had never felt such betrayal in his life. Able was his son…he had him tested, but then again, Turles was there. The memory of seeing Turles the day of his supposed son's birth shook him to his core. The sad thing about it was that deep down he had known there was something wrong. He never felt a connection to Able. Not once. And Chaya…if he could bring her back to life to kill her he would.

_'That whore got me good._' Shame filled him and was quickly replaced with rage as he hollered and kicked over his throne. "That lying WHORE!"

Trunks was in a daze. He couldn't believe what his brother had said and he couldn't believe that Hana was gone. He rushed over to Bulma's station in hopes that his brother told another lie. "Please still be there." He tried to send a signal out to the planet, but he received nothing. He slammed his fists on the table nearly breaking it in half. "How could he do this?" Then a thought occurred to him.

"God of the Universe. Lila-"

Just then the doors flew open and Lila came in with tears streaming down her face as her guards followed close by. "MURDERER!"

Trunks rushed over to her. "NO! We didn't'-"

She slapped him across his face as hard as she could. Trunks stumbled backwards in shock and stared back at Lila. She was shaking with pain and rage. Everything she had ever known and loved was taken from her. At first she didn't believe what Able had said, but then when she tried to contact her planet and got nothing she knew that it was true. All of Trunks's words came rushing to her,

_'You belong to me…You're mine now.'_

He had wanted her for years and she already knew that the Kill switches were true. But he had told her, he had promised her that they weren't on her planet, and he lied to her. He lied to her…

Trunks took a step towards her and her five guards took a step towards him to halt him. They were all ready to die in battle for what happened to their home. Lila pushed forward through her guards and glared hate into Trunks eyes. "You killed them! All of them. My family is dead! My people are dead. I never should have trusted you! My father was right about you Saiyans."

Trunks shook his head. "Lila no..." He said reaching for her.

She slapped his hands away. "Don't touch me. I hate you! I hate you!"

Trunks winced at those words. He never imagined they would come out of her lips. "Lila you have to listen to me, I didn't do this. You have to know that I wouldn't do this. It wasn't me-"

Lila sobbed once and then squared her shoulders. "Yes it was. You brought death to my people one way or the other." She then stepped closer and sneered at him. "I will wither and die before I ever trust you again."

Trunks didn't know what to say. He was in too much shock and hurt to express himself. Bulma watched this display and couldn't' take it any longer. "Lila-"

Lila turned on Bulma before she could finish her sentence. "How can you be with them? They are murderers!"

Vegeta had heard enough. Clearly the girl was too distraught to hear the truth. "Guards take them away." Her guards looked like they were ready to fight and Vegeta spoke again. "Don't be foolish. If you fight my men you will die and then none of you will be alive to protect the Princess."

The guards were still angry but they knew that protecting Lila came first. But Lila was not pleased at all. "You mean to imprison us?"

"No I mean to keep you safe. You are an endangered species now. You will be protected and kept safe until we figure this out." Vegeta said.

Lila glared at Vegeta and before she left out she said not to anyone in particular, "We're already dead."

Trunks stood there watching them until the doors closed. He was trying to fight his own tears but he couldn't after at that. They silently fell from his eyes and Bulma walked up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "How could he do this?"

Bulma shakily exhaled. "There must be an explanation."

"There is only one explanation." Vegeta said harshly. Everyone turned to him as he sternly continued. "We have been betrayed. All of us. But now we must find Bra and the traitor."

Bardock who had remained silent knew what he had to do. His visions were making so much sense at the moment. "I must go to Earth. That is where Turles is."

"I need you to find my daughter." Vegeta said without hesitating.

Bardock growled in annoyance. "The vision-"

"Will more than likely still happen. Your other visions came to pass so this one is probably on track of doing so as well. But right now I need you to find my daughter. Then I won't care what you do."

Bardock was going to say something else, but Kakarot placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. He knew this was only the tip of the iceberg, If he knew Turles, which he did, things were about to get so much worse…

**Able's Spaceship**

Bra opened her eyes and groaned as a massive headache assaulted her. She sat up and quickly forgot about her pain when she realized she was in a room she had never been in before. She looked around and saw a window and gulped when she saw nothing but space on the other side.

"I'm on a ship?"

"Yes you are."

She whipped her head around and saw Able standing in her doorway. "What's going-" She stopped when she felt wait on her wrists. There were metal clasps on her wrists and she knew at once what they were. She looked back up at her brother extremely confused. "Able why are there energy cuffs on my wrists? And where am I?"

Able walked over and sat down in a chair that was against a wall in her room. "The cuffs are on for your own good and you are on my ship."

Bra blinked at him even more confused. "Why?"

"Because you belong to me now."

"Bro you're not making any sense."

"Don't call me that!" He yelled.

Bra was a bit shocked at how he just snapped at her. "Ok, Brother-"

"Don't' call me that either!" He snapped again.

Bra looked at him for a while. "Able you're scaring me."

Able stood up and looked down at her. "I am not your brother."

"You're really starting to scare me now." Bra said a little worried. Then anger filled her body as she remembered what happened. "You killed Yarrow…then you knocked me out!" She stood up and tried to hit him but he caught her fist and pushed her back on the bed. She bounced once and came at him again but the same thing happened.

"Will you stop? Your attempts are fruitless. I am stronger than you especially with those cuffs on."

Tears began to burn in her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I am going to take everything away from your father and your precious brother."

Tears of hurt and confusion fell from her eyes. "But you are my brother."

Able grabbed her arms and pressed her against him furiously. "No I am not. I am the son of Chaya and Turles. He is my father; my real father. Vegeta is a joke. Trunks is not my brother and you are not my sister." He tried to prove his point by crashing his lips upon hers.

Bra's eyes widened and she screamed against his lips and tried to pull away from him as the man that she had grown up calling her brother kissed her fiercely. He finally let her go and she began wiping her lips in a panicked frantic pace. She felt like she wanted to puke. Her brother just kissed her. "What are you doing?"

Able sneered down at her in disgust. He hated that she was still responding to him as if they were related. "I was kissing my Woman."

Bra eyes bucked and she backed away from him. She didn't know what was going on, but she was sure that Able was losing his mind. "You're not making any sense."

"I am making perfect sense. I am not Vegeta's son. So I am raging war against him and Trunks so that a pure blood can sit on the throne. You will be my mate so that I can truly become a royal."

Bra took in his words and shook her head. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because this is what I was created for. My mother and father got together so that I could one day become King. "

"So you were the one behind all of the rebellions and the attacks on Earth?"

Able grinned widely at her. "Guilty."

Bra didn't know who this person was in front of her. "You're SICK!"

Her response angered him and he grabbed her hair and pulled her to him once more. "No I'm clever. And you will be mine whether you like it or not."

Bra struggled as he painfully pulled her hair. She glared back at him as she realized that he believed what he was saying. "If you hate half breeds so much then why mate me?"

"As I said before, you still have royal blood and I don't. Being with you will seal the deal."

"You're mad."

"No. I'm furious." He spat. "Furious that the Saiyan race has been polluted to such a degree and that my mother was thrown away by your father because he couldn't get the memory of a whore out of his head."

Bra struggled against him and she winced as he pulled tighter. "No. I don't believe you. You care about my mother I know you do."

"Think what you like. It doesn't matter if you don't believe me now, you will once they are all dead."

"No-" Her response was muffled as he kissed her again, this time he shoved his tongue down her throat. She started hitting him, but he wouldn't let her go. She screamed into his mouth as she tried pushing him away, while she prayed that her mother's invention would malfunction so she could blast him away from her.

He tore his lips from her and groaned as she whimpered and backed away from him. He touched his lips and sighed. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

Bra was about to vomit as she could still taste him in her mouth. Tears streamed down her face. "So you would take me and then put half breed on your future throne? It doesn't make any sense!"

Able smirked at her. "I never said I would have you bare my children. I just said I would mate you to get the title. I can have more than one wife. After all I will be king and will make whatever laws I want."

"You're an idiot! Do you honestly think you can stop my father and Trunks? Kakarot or Ninjin? They are super Saiyans and you are not!"

"Don't underestimate my power. I have plans for them as well as you."

Bra narrowed her eyes at him. "Even if you defeated them, there is no way that I would ever marry you."

"You're so cute when you think you're in control. You'll do what I want, even if I have to force you. Now I have things I need to do. Here" He tossed a recording device to her. "This will further explain some things. I made an announcement earlier that your family is no doubt tripping over right now. You should probably hear it as well. See you later." He said right before he left the room.

Bra heard it click but ran to the door anyways. She tried hitting the door but she soon cradled her hand in pain. She realized they must have set these cuffs pretty high in order for her to be in that much pain after one punch. She could feel tears building up in her eyes and tried to swallow her sorrow, but she could still taste Able in her mouth. She ran to a bathroom that was on the side of the room and started puking into the toilet. Once she was done she started sobbing as she tried to franticly contact her mother through her scouter earrings. "Mommy please pickup…"

But she couldn't get an answer. She couldn't reach anyone. She was completely alone. She laid down on the bathroom floor, taking a small comfort in the cool tile against her heated flesh as she cried furiously onto the floor. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to escape. She wasn't as brilliant as her mother or as strong as her father. All she could do was play the damsel in distress and feel helpless. She hated feeling helpless. She then remembered the device that Able had given her. She walked over to the bed and picked it up to listen to it. She didn't want to hear what he had on there but she knew that she should_. 'Could it be any worse?'_

**Throne Room on Vegeta**

"Report." Vegeta said as Kakarot appeared before him. He was out teleporting across the Empire, personally assessing the damage caused by Able.

"There are riots breaking out everywhere. It's like a civil war. It's like the Empire is torn down the middle. Half believe what Able said and the other half doesn't. Everyone is going crazy taking down our communication systems. A few have found the kill switches. Most of them haven't because they wouldn't know what to look for anyways. "

Vegeta groaned at that. _'Could it be any worse_?' He then turned to his wife who was busy typing away along with her father and Bardock. "Bulma where are we?"

"I was trying to figure out why Bardock was having such a hard time finding his brother. But now I understand that it was Able who was no doubt sneaking him my technology. Now I'm refiguring everything to find them."

Bardock chimed in, "By doing so she is going to unmask every ship that we have that has her cloaking tech." He was a bit relieved that the mystery of why he couldn't find his brother was solved. But he had no doubt where he was going next and was very anxious to get there.

Kakarot sighed at that. "All of our covert operations will be blown."

"I have to find my daughter." Bulma said. She didn't care about anyone else at the moment. "There. I'm done."

Suddenly the palace shook and everyone stumbled at the force. "What's going on?" Bulma asked confused.

Vegeta turned to her. "Pull up a visual of outside." Bulma nodded and did it quickly. Once she did so, Vegeta gasped loudly. "God of the universe..." He whispered.

Everyone was in shock once again that day as they saw thousands of ships entering the planet's atmosphere.

Bulma was the first to speak. "They must have been above us this whole time, and we couldn't even see them until now." Bulma felt betrayed once again, Able and Turles used her own technology against her. And now it could cost her husband's Kingdom.

Vegeta turned to Kakarot quickly. "Assemble the army." Kakarot nodded and teleported out of there. Vegeta then turned to the others. "Bardock , Bulma and Dr. Brief find Bra and Trunks and Ninjin, come with me." He said as he took off his cape readying himself for battle.

Bulma grabbed his arm and said, "Wait."

"You stay here and find our daughter." Vegeta said as he turned to her.

Bulma nodded to him and kissed him passionately. Vegeta wasn't one for public affection, but Bulma was really putting her all into that kiss. So much so that Vegeta couldn't deny her a kiss back. It wasn't a long kiss but it still had an impact. Bulma pulled away from him and whispered softly against his lips. "Come back to me safely. And make sure my son is alright."

Vegeta smirked at her. "The universe can't keep me away from you. I'm cursed that way."

She stepped away from him. "Well if it is a curse I pray it lasts forever."

"It will." He then turned to the others. "Let's go."

Trunks hugged his mother before he left out after his father. After what happened, he was ready for battle.

Once they left out Bardock shook his head and turned to Bulma. "I'm sorry Bulma. But I can't stay here."

"But we have to find-"

"You and your father are far better than me when it comes to this and you know it. Besides I might be able to get the information you need from Turles."

Bulma took in his words and agreed with him. "You're right. You do what you must. I will find my daughter. Go find your brother."

Bardock nodded then ran out the room. While he was running towards the docking bay he contacted his son just in case he could get to his destination faster.

"Kakarot come to me now!"

A moment later Kakarot appeared in front of him. "What is it?"

"I need you to take me to Earth."

"Father, I don't have time to be on standby for you. The planet is being attacked. We need you here."

"Don't give me that. I know Earth means a lot to you. So take me there."

Kakarot looked like he was going to say 'no' and then Bardock added, "If you don't I will get on one of these space pods and go by myself. And you will still be out one man."

"Fine, you have five minutes; if you don't contact me within that time. You're on your own."

"Alright."

Kakarot then placed his hand on his father's shoulder and in an instant they were on Earth. There was destruction everywhere. It seemed like the whole planet was at war. Fire raged on as buildings were crumbling to the ground. The smell of death was strong in the air and screams were sounding off in each direction. And Bardock knew at that moment that his vision had come to pass.

"Five minutes father." Kakarot said as he got his father's attention. "As much as I cherish this planet, our home planet needs me. Chichi is there…"

"You don't have to explain Son. I will take care of things here. You have my word." Then for the first time in Kakarot's life, Bardock hugged him.

Kakarot was a bit shocked. The only ones that ever hugged him were his wife, his son (when he was a child) and the Briefs. He never got that from his father. He hugged him back appreciatively. "Seems like Bulma rubbed off on you too."

Bardock pulled away with an embarrassed blush. "Well she rubbed off on everyone. That's why we're in this mess."

"And it's our job to clean it up. Five minutes Dad, and I could really use your help." He said right before he teleported again.

But Bardock already knew the answer, "You're on your own kid."

**Planet Vegeta; Kusatta**

Vegeta stood in front of his army on Kusatta. This was where he decided to rebel against his father, and this was where he was going to kill those that rebelled against him.

He watched the skies as dozens of ships emptied out soldiers, soldiers that were ready to attack him, The King of All Saiyans, Emperor of The Universe. He was going to show them what happens to those that spit at his feet and turn their backs on his legacy. He was going to show them all.

"This is it!" He yelled as he faced his army. Trunks, Kakarot and Ninjin were all by his side also ready for battle. "Take no prisoners! We are facing traitors of the Saiyan Empire!" Vegeta then turned into a Super Saiyan and the other three followed his lead. He then turned back to the opposing army. "They all must die."

**Author's Note**: I was totally sound tracking 'Breath of Life' by Florence and the Machine while writing this. It's coming to an end. I'm kind of sad. Any ways, Please Review!


	21. But Life Will Go On

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 21: But Life Will Go On**

_"When you are weak and cannot protect yourself, no one can be blamed but yourself."_

That's what his father taught him. That was the philosophy he was raised on. But how weak was a man if he could not even protect his family? For years this threat they now faced was growing stronger every day and he may have glanced at it, but he never truly saw it coming. Now his home was being threatened and his daughter was still missing. And his lie of a son, the boy that was supposed to be his heir was the cause of it all. Could he have done something different? Probably. Could he have stopped it all himself? Probably. But he didn't. And he could blame no one but himself.

He had felt guilty before, but not like this. The pain filled his rage and burned as his power level rose. The betrayal stung and pierced his eyes, threatening wetness to be built up there, but he wasn't having that. He was a proud warrior and it was with that pride that he would prevail. He tore his eyes from the enemy that was swarming towards him and looked up to the sky and saw that thunderous clouds were settling over them. _'Good...'_ He thought. It pleased him that the sky was just as conflicted as him. He was going to rage just as the thunder was. The universe was going to hear his cry and it would be a great one. One that will get the attention of the God of the Universe and demanded him to be on his side as he took back everything that was stolen from him. The line will be drawn here, this far and no further...and he was going to make them pay for what they had done.

"Kill them all."

Vegeta raised his hand and screamed in fury as he sent an angry blast towards the opposing army, signaling his people to attack. He wasn't going to waste any time with hand to hand. He was going to demolish the traitors quickly and deadly. He took to the air to let his people take care of the ground troops. "Kakarot!" He yelled and his general followed after him. The both of them went straight to the ships that the troops were still coming out of. Vegeta gathered energy and aimed toward the ship. He took a small pleasure in the fear he saw in the men that was about to fly out of there former ship and present coffin.

Vegeta smirked as he saw the looks of despair on their faces. "You are not welcomed here. Try HELL!"

Vegeta sent his energy into the ship effectively destroying it. Kakarot had followed his lead and started doing the same to the others. Some soldiers from other ships came out to stop them, but Vegeta laughed manically as his Super Saiyan power was no match for them. "You dare attack me? I am the King of all Saiyans!" He yelled as he punched one guy in the throat, killing him instantly. Another tried to attack him from behind but he knew he was there and phased behind him. "Coward." He whispered as he ripped out the arm that was meant to hit him. The soldier screamed in agony and Vegeta smirked right before he blasted a hole through his chest. He then turned and used the arm he ripped off and threw it at another attacker, who soon met the same fate as the previous one as an energy blast was sent through his chest. He wanted all of them to die and they couldn't die fast enough.

Kakarot was moving at super speed killing quickly and swiftly. No one was a challenge to him at all. He wasn't as emotionally torn as Vegeta and his family, but he still felt like he could have stopped this from happening as well. He should have uncovered his uncle's and recently discovered cousin's plot. He had been trying for years to stop the rebellions on Earth and other planets and to know that his own blood was behind it all was a cruel joke. Now there was chaos everywhere. He couldn't even find a safe place to take Chichi. He knew that his mother and Ruta would protect her but he still wanted her away from all of this. So he had no choice but to make sure to annihilate the threat as soon as possible. He had to push the army away from the capital. But he knew that something was definitely wrong. This was way too easy. These soldiers weren't that strong. They weren't even Saiyans. He knew that his uncle had something else in store, but he had no idea what.

Ninjin was phasing in and out of the army on the ground taking out as many soldiers as he could. The fact that sociopath still had Bra unease him like no other. He didn't know what Able was going to do with her. Did he kill her? Was he going to? Or was he going to use her as a last resort in case he was captured? All he knew was that he wanted her to come home, but she had to have a home to come back to. So that meant killing every single one of these traitorous idiots. He blasted everything and everyone that wasn't Saiyan. He wasn't even seeing the traitors in front of him; all he could see was Able's lying face. He hoped, he prayed to God that he would be the one to take his life; a life that was actually connected to his own. That made it even worse. He wanted to take him out now, but until he actually could he was going to take it out on the fools before him.

After Trunks saw his father give the first blast he didn't waste any time and charged the enemy. He didn't even recognize some of the species but he didn't even care. Usually he would hesitate when it came to killing but not this day. His world had turned a fierce 180. He hadn't felt this discarded and emotionally betrayed since he was a child. It was like he was 7 years old all over again; fighting for his life and more importantly his honor. Honor that had only moments earlier been ripped away by the man he called his brother.

"ABLE!" He hollered as he took his first kill of the day. It was a soldier that he practically knocked his head off. He turned and punched another, while turning to kick someone else in their midsection. He wasn't holding back nor did he care about the damage he was causing to his victims. All he knew was that everyone around him was getting a taste of his rage. "Ahhh!" He screamed as he spread out his energy blasting and effectively killing the soldiers around him. But he was far from finished. He wanted these people to die now. He stretched out his energy on both of his hands until sword like shapes appeared and then he flew into the sky and dived down into another crowd of soldiers. He spun around and sliced every ounce of flesh that was still standing in his way. He tore through them like tissue paper and used that small satisfaction to ease the pain he felt from his brother's betrayal. All his victims saw were flashes before falling prey to Trunks's energy swords; most wouldn't' even know they were dying until they witnessed their own body parts sliding off of their dying corpse.

Trunks didn't care about the violence, he wanted revenge.

"ABLE WHERE ARE YOU?" He screamed as he continued his rampage. He swung at another soldier chopping off his head and spun around and stabbed another. If he had to fill his planet with the blood of all these soldiers to find his so called brother then so be it. He and Able were going to face each other before this day was over...

**Meanwhile...**

Bardock looked around at the destruction as he flew across the sky. He had seen it all before in his dream but this time it was real. Everywhere he looked it was exactly like his vision. There was chaos and destruction everywhere, but there was also something else. He could feel it now that he was actually here, the energy of the planet was being drained. Earth was dying. He didn't know why or how but all he knew was that he had to find his brother. He looked around the area he was at now and his eyes narrowed as he knew what would happen. He quickly tried to dodge the attack that was sent his way but the energy of it was so powerful that it still knocked him back. He fell to the ground and squinted his eyes through the heavy smoke that littered the air on the ground. And it was through that smoke that he saw him, his brother emerging from the flames that caused the smoke.

Bardock stood up as his brother approached.

"It is time Brother! Join me or die!"

Hatred filled Bardock's core. He had never forgiven his brother for taking his eldest son's life, but he didn't truly hate him until now. "Do you know what you have done?"

Turles busted with laughter. "Of course. The universe will be ours for the taking. Vegeta will not be able to stand against us. Join me." He said reaching out his hand.

Bardock sneered at his brother with complete disgust. "Never."

Turles frowned at that. "You are not being wise. Your son and grandson are probably heading to their graves right now. I can stop it from happening if you will join me now." He said frantic almost pleading. If there was only one person that Turles cared about more so than himself, the person would be his brother. He missed the days when they would fight gloriously side by side. The last mission that they ever went on was here on Earth. That's when they collected Bulma and that was the beginning of the end. Turles's fingers itched in anticipation as he waited for his brother to grasp his hand in agreement. They could rule the universe and no one would be able to stop them.

Bardock looked down at the hand that belonged to the man that he grew up with; the man that was his best comrade, his only brother, his longest friend. He took a step back and began to power up as he ignored the hurtful look that flashed across his brother's face. _'I'm sorry Kakarot. You're on your own.'_

Bardock glared at his brother with disgust. "You started this. Billions of people died on that planet!"

Turles smirked evilly at his twin. "Actually that was my son's idea and I'm very proud about it."

"How could you do that? Allow Able to destroy everything are you insane?"

Turles dropped his smirk and frowned. "No, I'm a genius. I have been planning this for years; ever since I left. I found something Brother. Something incredible that can increase our strength and make us more powerful than anyone."

Bardock looked around the planet and then back to Turles. "You've found a way to harvest energy and consume it? That's why Earth is dying?"

Turles's smirk returned triumphantly. "Yes, very good Brother. You were always the smarter one. Yes I have found a source that I like to call the 'Tree of Might'. It absorbs the energy from a planet and produces fruit that will increase anyone's strength that consumes it."

Bardock sneered at his brother. "Fate is a cruel jerk to give someone like you that kind of power."

Turles's eyes became wild. "But don't you see it Brother? It was our destiny to be here. Your visions should be proof alone. Don't you understand that it was the two of us that started this whole thing? I chose Dr. Brief and you chose Bulma. Fate has brought us back full circle to this moment. Your son was meant to be sent here and we were destined to be here. This planet was destined to die."

"No. I don't believe that." Bardock spat. "Fate can bring you to a moment but your actions are your own."

Turles glared at his brother. "Are you that foolish to believe that there was a possibility of Kakarot being sent here and this planet not being destroyed without us stopping him? You are the one who is insane. This is how it is supposed to happen."

Bardock closed his eyes momentarily in shame then opened them again. "If that is what you truly believe then so be it. Where is Able and Bra?"

Turles began to power up and smirked. "Oh Able will turn up soon, I assure you."

"And Bra?"

"She will not be harmed."

"Why?"

"Because my son will need to marry a royal to officially be a royal."

Bardock sneered in disgust. "You're sick."

"No I'm right. And you dear Brother are wrong. I tried to save you, tried to get you to see things my way, but you have to be so stubborn. Now you have no choice but to watch my reign from afar in the afterlife."

"Fool...only reign you could have is in Hell!"

In a flash Bardock charged his brother and delivered a powerful blow to his head causing him to fly back into the raging fire that he first emerged from. A moment later Bardock was coughing as his brother retaliated by delivering a blow to his gut.

"Your problem Bardock is that you could never see the big picture. Do you actually think I wouldn't take on Super Saiyans without being powerful myself? And I would have shared this power with you. But now it is too late." He nearly spat.

Bardock wiped his mouth and saw that blood had come out in his last cough. He stared back at his brother with vengeful eyes. "I don't care how powerful you are. Today you will pay for your crimes!" He said charging him once more not knowing whether or not he was going to make it through this battle alive. After all, the vision never showed him that...

**Meanwhile...**

Bra gave up trying to take off her cuffs for the millionth time. She looked down on the little electronic parts spread out on her bed. After she had watched Able's recording she threw the device against the wall in a fit of anger. Soon afterwards she realized that she might be able to do something with the broken pieces that littered the floor. So she gathered them together along with her scouter and tried to use the parts to possibly create another transmitting signal to get a hold of her mother. She assumed that Able was probably blocking certain frequencies and so she thought it would be a good idea to try and create her own. But the problem was she really couldn't' remember exactly how to do so. Her mother and grandfather had shown her many things over the years but she guessed she didn't pay as close attention to them as she should.

"Great, when I need my studies the most I can't even remember them." She sighed frustrated. "Well, like my mom said, if I can't figure out a way to fix something, you gotta take it apart and put it back together to try and see what went wrong." She cracked her knuckles and started to disassemble and reprogram her scouter earrings. Within the program she noticed something that was a bit unusual, a signal that was unfamiliar to her. "What in the world is that supposed to be?"

Instead of trying to reprogram the whole thing she reactivated that singular program to see what it was supposed to do...

**Bulma's New Lab**

Bulma was working on three computers at once typing as fast as she could as she tried to dissemble every cloaking device in the universe to find her daughter. Her fingers were starting to cramp but she didn't care. She had to find her.

"Bulma what's that?"

Bulma turned to her father to see what he was talking about and she followed his eyesight to another screen that was nearby and her eyes bucked. "It's Bra! She must have reactivated her tracker!"

Dr. Brief quickly pulled up her location. "She's not too far away. She's not in the present solar system but she's still close."

Bulma didn't waste any time and tried to contact Vegeta. "Vegeta?..." She waited for a response and got nothing. "Vegeta?" She almost yelled, but she had received nothing again. She was too anxious to try him again so she went to the next person. "Trunks?" She didn't hear anything from him either. She tried Kakarot and Ninjin but she couldn't reach anyone.

"What is going on?" She yelled in frustration.

Dr. Brief furrowed his brows. "There are a number of things that could possibly be interfering with their scouters. Plus we still don't know what the enemy has on their side."

Bulma groaned. "It could even be my own doing of trying to hack into everything. I can see that the trackers are still working though." She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at Bra's tracker blinking on the screen. She shook her head and started walking to the door.

Dr. Brief's brows rose in concern. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go get my daughter." She said turning by the door and picking up a case that she had brought from her old lab. Soko was in the corner of the room watching her diligently. His eyes became very curious as he saw her pull out a couple capsules.

Dr. Brief shook his head as he knew what his daughter was getting out. "Bulma it is too dangerous. You don't know what could be on that ship!"

Soko nodded his head. "Your father is right Your Highness. It is too dangerous."

Bulma ignored them as she popped open the capsules and two black cases appeared. She opened them and pulled out two big guns. One was an energy absorber that could catch someone's energy and throw it back at them and the other was a new supped up version of the tranquilizer gun that her father had created years ago. She sat the guns aside and strapped on a belt of ammo for the tranq gun to her waste.

Dr. Brief walked over to her to try and reason with her. "Bulma it is safer for you here. You need to-"

"What would you do Dad?" She snapped at him. She then turned to Soko. "What would you do?"

Soko gritted his teeth. "My son is dead."

"And if you could have left your post to go save him from Able would you have done it?"

Soko turned his head away from her and with a clinched jaw and bottled up emotions he nodded his head. She then turned to her father. "You left our planet behind to save me and mom. Everything you have ever done has been for me. So don't try and stop me from doing the same thing for my own daughter."

Dr. Brief was silent for so long that Bulma didn't think he was going to say anything else. She was about to turn away from him when she saw his eyes begin to water. "Don't hesitate. Aliens are faster than you think."

Bulma put her guns down and hugged her father. "I'll be back Papa I promise."

He hugged her back with a fear only a parent could have. "Bring back my granddaughter too while you're at it."

"I'll keep her safe." Soko said. He did think Bulma leaving was a bad idea, but where Bra was, Able had to be. And he had a score to settle. He was going to avenge his son or die trying...

**The Battle Field**

Vegeta slashed through his enemies still replaying his father's words in his head.

_"You need to know what they know and always be 10 steps ahead of everyone. A powerful king can rule an empire, but a wise king knows how to keep one."_

He couldn't help but feel this deep amount of failure burning inside of him. He felt like a fool and he was taking it out on every soul that stepped in his way. But as he ripped through another soldier he began to realize that this was far too easy. As he dodged one soldier and had another in a headlock he looked around and noticed that everyone, including his army was quickly demolishing this joke of a threat. The soldier's whimper brought him out of his thoughts and he quickly broke his neck and went next to Kakarot who was in the middle of blasting a group of oncoming soldiers.

"Kakarot something is up."

"I know I was thinking the same thing. This is too easy." He said as he turned back around to Vegeta.

Vegeta dodged a soldier that he felt coming behind him then elbowed him in the face sending him flying away somewhere that he didn't even care. "Able was too smart to pull this whole thing off. I don't believe he would have fallen short on having these weaklings oppose us."

Kakarot flared his energy knocking away a couple of attackers as he crossed his arms. "Yes, he's either trying to keep us distracted or-"

"He's trying to tire us. He's not a super Saiyan so he wants us to waste our energy on these fools." Vegeta ended by powering down then punching another attacker.

Kakarot powered down as well. Trunks and Ninjin who were nearby saw and felt their father's power down and flew to them. On the way there, Trunks expanded his energy swords into one big one and sliced through the soldiers that were in their way. "What's going on?"

"Something is up. Save your energy." Vegeta said.

Ninjin and Trunks powered down and Trunks frowned. "Did mom find Bra?"

Vegeta tapped his scouter. "Bulma?" He didn't get an answer. He then quickly tried to sense her energy on the planet and couldn't find her anywhere. His eyes bucked and just when he was about to take off Kakarot grabbed his arm.

"Wait look!" He said just as more ships entered the atmosphere. There weren't as many as before. But the big difference about these ships was that instead of being filled with weaklings, they were filled with Saiyans.

Anger began to boil even hotter inside of Vegeta. "Traitors." He spat.

Trunks glared at the ships but then looked back to his father. "What about Mom?"

Vegeta snapped his head back. And Kakarot chimed in. "You have to stay here. She's not on the planet but her energy is still out there trust me."

Vegeta growled at what Kakarot said. "That foolish Woman. She probably went after Bra herself." If he could go and bring her back he would. The woman was too darn stubborn. He glanced at his son then back to the ships. "Trunks, Ninjin get to the palace and find her immediately. Kakarot and I will take care of this." He ended by powering back up again. Kakarot did the same as the Saiyans started flying toward them.

Trunks and Ninjin left quickly. They knew that even though they were fighting Saiyans, it still wouldn't be enough to stop their fathers. They were at the palace in a matter of moments. Trunks sensed out his grandfather and knew that he was in a lab. He and Ninjin went there immediately. When they arrived; the worried look on his grandfather's face as he typed away on the computers in front of him worried him.

"Gramps where's Mom?"

Dr. Brief didn't even take his eyes off the screens in front of him. He was busy trying to finish what Bulma had started and at the same time was trying to monitor and track his daughter and granddaughter. "She left to find your sister. You need to go help her." He said scared. Then he quietly added. "Able is probably with her."

Trunks nodded. "Right." He then turned to Ninjin. "Get the coordinates from my grandfather and get a ship ready." He said heading for the door.

Ninjin grabbed his arm to stop him. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I have to check on Lila. Make sure she's ok. I can't leave the planet without knowing if she's safe or not."

Ninjin nodded his head. He understood the feeling of wanting to know if the woman he cared about was ok or not. The fact that he didn't know the answer was eating him up inside. "Hurry up man. Time is ticking."

Trunks turned and ran out the door. He knew that she was probably still upset and would be for a long time. But he believed that their love was strong enough to get through this. It would take time but he would wait forever if he had to. She was everything to him and he wasn't ready to let her go.

He ran to Lila's quarters but paused once he was only a few feet from the door. There was a heavy aroma of blood coming from her room and it shook him to his core.

"No." He whispered right before he practically burst through the door.

The scene he saw caused him to fall to his knees in shock and total disbelief. "Lila?"

She was laying lifeless on the floor in a pool of blood while her guards surrounded her also on the ground dead. Trunks crawled over to her shaking his head. "No, no no." He cried out as he cradled her body in his arms. He looked around the room as if looking for some sort of help but knew that he wouldn't find any. "Lila no." He looked at her body and saw that her wrists were deeply cut and that the wound was fresh. "What-?" He whispered as he tried to understand the situation. He looked around and saw that all the guards had similar cuts and realized that they had committed suicide together. Tears streamed down his face as he held his first love in his arms. "Lila you can't...you just can't. Why would you do this?"

"She had nothing left."

Trunks looked up and saw that one of the guards were still alive a few feet away but by his pale and weakened face he knew that he was close to death as well. Trunks looked at the guard with utter hatred. "She had me! How could you let her do this? You were supposed to protect her!"

The guard stared blankly at the ceiling as he could feel his life slipping out of his body. "You betrayed her."

"I LOVED HER!" He screamed to the top of his lungs. He loved her more than anything. If a thousand men could pile up the love they had for each of their women it still wouldn't be able to compare to the love he had for Lila.

The soldier closed his eyes, knowing it would be for the last time of his life. "You killed her. You killed all of us..."

Trunks broke down into sobs as he looked back to his fiancé. "No I didn't. Lila..." He couldn't speak. His emotions were too great; too powerful, as he sat in the blood that belonged to his Lila. He looked up and yelled as his energy flared, mimicking his torment.

Moments later Ninjin came into the room and paused at the scene before him. He had felt Trunks's energy explode and thought that he was in trouble so came to him as fast as he could. He never would have expected his best friend to be sitting in a pool of blood. Ninjin's jaw hit the floor at the gruesome scene. "Trunks...God of the Universe what happened?"

It took Trunks a couple minutes to calm down and when he did he laid Lila's body back on the ground and kissed her forehead and stood up. With painful tears he answered, "It's not happened that matters but what's going to happen." He said as he walked over the soldiers corpses to the window in the room. He opened it to leave but Ninjin stopped him again.

"Trunks what are you doing? Where are you going?"

Trunk turned to his friend and Ninjin gasped at how much Trunks looked like Vegeta in that moment. Ninjin was his best friend, and even he had to stifle a shutter of fear from the sinister look Trunks was giving him. Trunks turned back to the window and said "Isn't it obvious..." He closed his eyes and could smell the carnage and the death in the air and he took it in because he was about to add to it. He then opened his eyes and looked up to the sky and said with a promise...

"...I'm going to kill my brother."

**Meanwhile...**

Something was wrong.

Vegeta knew every elite soldier he had in his army. There was no way that he could have missed this many. But every single last one of Able's Saiyans was powerful enough to be elites. Most of them were even stronger than his own elites. They were all super powered somehow and they were slowly defeating his army. The only advantage Vegeta was him and Kakarot. But two legendary super Saiyans was all that was needed.

"Kakarot! It's up to us to make this an even fight."

Kakarot was fighting three Saiyans at once but still responded to Vegeta. "Yea I know. I don't know what Turles and Able did, but we have to finish it."

Vegeta didn't respond, he knew that his lie of son would have something else up his sleeve and he wasn't going to underestimate that snake Turles. _'So that was your plan; to tire out Super Saiyans? Well bad choice.'..._

"You don't know how strong I AM!" Vegeta yelled out as he powered up some more to take on the soon to be dead Saiyans. He never let anyone truly know how powerful he was. His enemies made a mistake in thinking that you couldn't be stronger than a Super Saiyan. They were dead wrong.

Kakarot raised an eye brow as he saw Vegeta power up even more. He knew that Vegeta had to be stronger, but he didn't want him to know that he was stronger too. Kakarot blasted the soldiers around him and powered up as well.

It was Vegeta's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Kakarot you didn't inform me that you ascended." He said right before he blasted a group of Saiyans.

Kakarot shrugged his shoulder as he closed lined a soldier. "Oops. I guess I forgot."

Vegeta was going to save that conversation for later. At the moment they had to take care of an infestation problem. "This ends now!" Vegeta said as he began to gather his energy and aimed it a large group of Saiyans.

"FINAL FLASH!"

The blast flew out of his hands and instantly disintegrated a thousand men. He would have killed them all if he could, but he didn't want to destroy his own planet. So he planned on scrapping them off. Vegeta looked around him and saw that his army was very pleased with that great assist and it edged them on to fight harder against the enemy. Turles made a huge mistake in thinking that an army of super strong elites would be enough to slow down him and Kakarot. Well today would be the last day that anyone would ever underestimate him. He was the King of all Saiyans, and after this day there would never be a doubt again.

"Saiyans loyal to the house of VEGETA! I gave you all an order and I expect it to be carried out! KILL THEM ALL!" He yelled as he began to gather energy again for another blast. His army cheered as they continued to fight and Kakarot began to gather energy as well. They were going to crush Turles and Able's army and then they were next.

"Let's finish this."

**Meanwhile**

Able frowned and punched the guard that delivered him bad news. "What do you mean you can't tell me how my army is doing? They should be overtaking Vegeta and his army as we speak. They should have wasted their energy already. That's what you should be telling me right this second!"

The guard got up from the ground and winced as he did so. "Sire I am sorry but someone has interfered greatly with our transmission devices. There are viruses throughout all of our systems. That's why we had to start the attack earlier than planned because someone disabled the cloaking on the ships on Vegeta. And whatever did it to the other ships has done it to ours as well. All of our systems are messed up and-"

"Stop!" Able yelled frustrated. "I know who the culprit is. It's Bulma. She's trying to find her daughter." He seethed out. At that moment he knew what his father was talking about. Bulma was too much of a threat. Someone could be heading to them right now and he wouldn't even know it. "And the scouters aren't working either?"

"No sire. The whole network is a mess. It's like she destroyed everything to try and find everything."

"I've heard enough. I want to know what is happening on Vegeta now. My new elite Saiyans should be there now. They should be overpowering Vegeta's army due to their power upgrades." He smirked as he thought of the fruit he had consumed himself. _'Alright Trunks, Soon I'll be ready for you.'_

**Outside Able's Ship**

Bulma released a shaky breath as she sent a program to Able's ship to open the docking bay.

"And you're sure this will work?" Soko said as he sat next to Bulma who was piloting the ship.

Bulma gripped her hands on the steering control of the small ship. "We are the only ship that has cloaking tech in the Empire right now. They will only be confused as to why their ship opened up. They won't see us land inside."

"They'll notice once we get out."

"Yes but that is why I have my big strong guard with me. Their scouters shouldn't be working so you just have to kill all of them before they can alert anyone else."

"And cameras?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Honestly Soko, I'm a genius. I already took care of that."

"Alright then let's do this then." Soko said readying himself.

Bulma hesitated before moving forward and turned back to him. "Soko?"

"Yes your highness?"

Bulma looked very sad as she spoke. "Yarrow would have made an excellent mate for Bra. I am sorry that he's gone."

Soko eyes watered a bit then he turned away, hiding his emotions. "He was a fine soldier. I'm glad that you considered him."

That meant a lot to Bulma. She didn't know if her guard regretted being around her family or not. She was happy to have someone loyal stand by her. Bulma nodded her head to him then slowly landed her ship inside of Able's. His ship was huge and she briefly wondered what species gave it to him. She would have to find out later so that they too can be punished for aiding a terrorist.

Once the ship was safely docked the doors closed once again and two guards came inside to investigate. Bulma nodded to Soko and he quickly opened the door and phased in front of the guards, breaking each of their necks quickly and quietly. He then scanned the room and once he deemed it as safe he motioned for Bulma to come out.

Bulma released another shaky breath and grabbed her guns then climbed out of the ship. She still had on her dress but she traded her heels for some Saiyan Boots she grabbed on her way out. She would almost give anything for a hair tie at the moment but she more important things to do. She walked over to the door and pulled out a small electronic pad and plugged it into the nearest console. An image of the inside of the ship quickly popped up and there was a blinking light in the center of it. "There. That is where she is."

Soko looked at the diagram and studied it for a second. "Alright let's go."

Suddenly the door opened and 3 guards came in and Soko quickly took a step forward but before he could do anything they all had small darts sticking out of their necks and fell to the ground. Soko's eyes bucked and he turned to Bulma.

She lowered her gun and walked toward the door. She looked over her shoulder when she saw that Soko was still standing there. "What? I came here to get my daughter and I meant it. Now let's go."

"Yes Mam." Soko said smirking as he followed her.

**Bra's Room**

Bra paced back and forth hating the whole situation. She wanted to kill something or someone. She had never killed anyone before because someone else was always around to beat her to it. She had guards, a temperamental father and two over protective brothers...well one.

The other one was a complete psycho. She still couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening. Every so often she would pinch herself to see if she was actually awake. This whole situation was all wrong. She couldn't even imagine what the others were going through. In one day, Able had created a Hell for everyone. And she wanted out.

She raised an eyebrow as she heard someone outside her door. She quickly ran to the side of it and pressed her body into the wall. Just because she wasn't powerful didn't mean that she couldn't fight. And the next person that was going to come through that door was going to get it.

The door hissed opened and Bra raised her fist but stopped once she saw blue. Mom?"

Bulma turned to Bra and hugged her tightly. "Oh thank God you're alright."

Bra pulled away to look at her. "You're here, you're actually here?"

"Yes. Me and Soko."

Bra looked behind her and saw Soko at the door. Her eyes instantly became watery. "I'm sorry about Yarrow. Able killed him because of me and-"

"No, Able killed him. You have nothing to be sorry about." Soko said sternly. He didn't regret asking Bulma to consider Yarrow. He only regretted not keeping a closer look out for the royal family.

Bra nodded then turned back to her mother. "You came here by yourself?"

Bulma looked her daughter over to make sure that she was alright once she was satisfied she answered her question. "There's a war on Vegeta. Everyone else is fighting. I'll explain more later, but we have to get you out of here."

"First thing first."

"What is it Bra?"

Bra held up her arms and with a very Vegta-like authority tone said, "Get these cuffs of me."

Bulma didn't hesitate and pulled her pad out again. She did quick work and sent a scrambled program to the cuffs and they released instantly. Bra swayed a bit as her energy flared back to her even stronger than before from being confined for so long.

She took in her energy surge then ripped off the bottom of her dress making it the hem mid-thigh. She then looked back to her mother. "Let's go." The three of them stepped into the hall and was met with a handful of guards coming towards them. Bra ran towards them, flipped over them and then screamed as she blasted them all from behind, effectively killing and/or severely wounding them all.

Soko and Bulma were shocked a bit. Bra looked at their faces. "What? What do you expect? My father and I didn't spend time bonding together by having tea parties. Now come on. I'm going to show these fools what the daughter of Vegeta can do."

Bulma snapped out of her shocked phase. Vegeta never let her see him train their children. She watched one session with Trunks once and he said never again. She couldn't stand to see them get hurt. She had no idea what Bra was capable of. Bulma was about to say a comment but instead fired her tranq gun as two guards came from around the corner. She shot one and Soko blasted the other.

Bra saw guards approach from behind Bulma and Soko and ran up the wall over them and kicked one guard in the head as she blasted the other. One guard sent an energy blast down the hall and Bulma caught it with her other gun that she was now holding in her other hand and sent it flying right back to the guard that shot it.

"We have to get back to the ship!" Bulma yelled as more guards came. They slowly began making their way back to the dock, shooting, fighting and blasting their way back, but they all stopped when they saw Able standing with 50 guards.

"Ah Bulma. My father was right. I should have killed you before I left."

Seeing Able ignited an explosion in Soko and he charged him. "This is for my son Traitor!"

Able blocked Soko and then very quickly punched his hand through his stomach. Bulma screamed as her guard fell to the ground. Bra wasn't taking it and charged him as well.

"You liar! You traitor!" She screamed as she attacked him. But he blocked every punch and kick she could deliver. Bulma had her tranq gun raised and was trying to aim it at Able but Bra was in the way.

As Able dodged Bra he saw Bulma out the corner of his eye. He knew what she was trying to do and angled himself to give her a clear shot. And when she fired her gun, he grabbed Bra and put her in the path of Bulma's tranquilizer dart. Then he sent a blast to Bulma's gun destroying it.

"Grab her!" He yelled and Bulma kicked and screamed as the guards took her.

"No!" She screamed as she struggled. Able laid the now unconscious Bra in the arms of one of his guards and walked over to Bulma. "You just had to be so stupid and come here. Did you not think that I wouldn't be prepared for you? I outsmarted all of you already; of course I would do it again."

Bulma was turning red with anger. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it needs to be done." He said determinedly.

Bulma looked at him and shook her head. "I don't believe you. Able don't do this, we are still your family-"

"You ARE NOT MY FAMILY!" He yelled. "My family, the only family I ever cared about died because of a whore."

"Chaya killed herself!" Bulma yelled back.

Able smacked Bulma across her face causing her to whip her head to the side. She painfully looked back to him as blood flowed from her lip. Able's eyes became wild with hate. "You don't get to say her name…ever."

Bulma's eyes began to water as she stared into the eyes of her step son. "And I am to believe that you hate us all so much? After all these years?"

"Yes. You all mean nothing to me." Able spat.

"I don't believe you."

"Perhaps you will when you are dead." Able said as he grabbed her throat. The other guards let her go as Able lifted her up to his face. She started clawing his arm desperately as she tried to get air back into her lungs. "If you would have died long ago this wouldn't even have happened. Your planet should have been purged and you should have died on it. And Vegeta would have wanted to mate my mother. She was the best choice, the perfect choice, but the Blue Whore just had to exist."

Bulma could feel herself slipping away. "A-Able...please?"

Able ignored her and continued. "In what sick twisted world do you get to live and my mother has to die. It's not fair. None of this is fair." Able knew that all he needed to do was either squeeze harder or flick his wrist and she would be gone. But he couldn't understand what he was waiting for and it angered him. He called upon all of the hate he ever had to aid him. It angered him that he was hesitating. He didn't understand why. This woman was the cause of all his problems. She had to go. She had already foiled his plans so far, he couldn't afford to let her live any longer.

Bulma could see the indecision in his eyes and became hopeful. "Able...y-you d-don't have to do this. We c-can talk to Vegeta."

Able brought her closer to him and they were only a few inches away from each other. "Don't you see? It's too late. It's all too late." He said as he closed his eyes and began to squeeze tighter.

"NO!"

Able fell forward as someone blasted him from behind. He dropped Bulma to the ground as she began coughing and rubbing her throat.

Able turned around and saw Trunks at the end of the hall breathing heavily and filled with rage. "That's the last time you touch her!"

Ninjin came up from behind him and blasted the guard in the head that had Bra. He snatched her out of the guard's arms before his corpse hit the ground. He looked her over and pulled the dart out of her neck. "Bra?" He said worriedly as he shook her.

Bulma who was still closer to Able coughed out, "She'll be fine."

Able sneered at the two intruders and straightened himself. "You are not supposed to be here."

Trunks got into a fighting stance. "Neither are you! None of us should be here! And Lila shouldn't be dead!"

Able raised an eyebrow at that. "Lila is dead? Well I suppose that's an added bonus to your misery and my pleasure."

Trunks lost it and charged Able, but he was quick to grab Bulma once more. Trunks stopped once he saw that Able once again had Bulma. Able was holding her against him, her back pressed firmly into his chest as he wrapped his hand around her throat again while staring at Trunks. "Now Trunks, you don't want us to fight here and hurt your Mother in the process do you?"

Bulma struggled a bit in Able's hold. "Able you have to stop this!"

Able looked at how angry Trunks was and smirked. "Sorry Bulma, but I don't think your son wants me to stop. He wants to kill me. I can see it in his eyes."

"That's right. You're going to die today by my hands." Trunks said powering up a bit.

Bulma felt terrible for her son but she knew that there was still a possibility to reach Able. Besides killing him would only solve half the problems he created. The lies he told would hurt the Empire for years. "Trunks, Able, you boys don't have to fight. We can stop this."

Trunks shook his head and fought back tears. "If you saw...if you saw what happened to Lila you wouldn't say that. This has to end now."

Able nodded his head. "I agree. But not here unless you want your mother to be floating in space after one of us blasts a whole through the ship." Able said trying his best to convince Trunks to let him land the ship. He needed more time, just enough to consume one more piece of fruit. One more piece should be enough to take him out.

Trunks was ready to attack him now and would have if it wasn't for his mother being there. "Fine by me!"

Ninjin glared at Able. "Why do you care about Bulma's safety anyways?"

Able did his best to keep a straight face. "I don't but I also want to fight Trunks with no distractions; One on one, no interference from anyone or anything…even from you Ninjin."

Ninjin didn't like that at all. "No way-"

"Done." Trunks said.

Ninjin looked at his best friend like he was crazy. "Trunks you don't know what he has up his sleeve. Let me help you."

"No. This is between me and him. You look after my mom and Bra."

Even though Able was getting what he wanted, he couldn't help but be shaken up. After all, he was supposed to fight them after they had exhausted themselves from fighting an army of super strong saiyans. His plans had gone terribly wrong and he wasn't as sure of his victory as he was before. And it was all because he didn't kill Bulma like he was supposed to. She was the reason he had been found and now there was a chance that he was going to lose everything thanks to her. It was always because of her.

"Now let go of my mother." Trunks demanded.

"Not until we land. Guards!" 10 guards rounded the corner and he pushed Bulma into them. "I'll land the ship and keep Bulma with me. Once we land you can have her back. Deal?"

Ninjin didn't trust him at all. "Don't do it Trunks. He's up to something."

"Fine." Trunks seethed.

"Good. Now be a good boy and stay here." Able said as he left the hall with his guards and Bulma.

Ninjin cradled Bra closer to him and walked up to Trunks. "Why did you agree?"

"Because I don't believe he will hurt my mother."

"Why in the world would you think that?"

"Because he would have already. But I can't risk her life and Bra's by attacking him in a ship. We need to be grounded so we can finish this." Trunks then looked down to his sister that was in his best friends arms. He recalled the day she was born and remembered the promise he had made to protect her forever. His sister could be an annoying brat but she was still his sister and he loved her dearly. He looked back to Ninjin and said, "You have to promise me that you will keep her safe no matter what. My mother as well. They are the most important women in my life and I can't lose them."

Ninjin nodded his head. "Of course man. I won't let you down." He felt bad for his friend. He couldn't even imagine what Trunks could possibly be going through. In a matter of moments Trunks would be fighting his brother to the death. He looked at Trunks and could see the anger in his eyes but he also saw the indecisions as well. "Are you sure you can do this?"

Trunks winced at that. He told himself he was sure, but there was still a side of him that didn't want it to come to this. "We're going to find out."

Able went straight to the bridge ignoring Bulma's protests of how things can still change as they walked down the hall of his ship.

"Able I can talk to Vegeta! We can clear this up. I won't let him kill you." Bulma pleaded.

Able turned to her at that. "Oh believe me, when Trunks fails today you will not be able to stop him. But the thing you should be worried about is the fact that no one will be able to stop me." He seethed.

Bulma swallowed as she looked at her step son. "You honestly believe that you can still win? It's over Able."

"It's not over until I say it's over." He said as he turned away from her and went on his bridge, leaving her in the hall with his guards. "Land the ship!" He yelled to the person at the controls. The guard obeyed and Able walked over to the commanding chair and opened a container that he left on the side of his seat. Cool air escaped the container as the refrigerated contraption was opened to the warm air on the ship. He reached inside and grasped his last advantage. He held the piece of fruit in his hand and looked at it desperately. _'This is it, if I don't kill Trunks today, then it's all over.'_

He then bit into the fruit and consumed it quickly while taking in all the energy that came with it. He closed his eyes at the rush of power that swept across his body. He flexed his muscles a couple times and smirked as he felt himself become stronger.

"Sire we have landed."

"Good. Now it's time to go outside." He walked off the bridge and grabbed Bulma once more.

"Able-"

"Say one more word and I will break your jaw." He threatened in her ear.

Bulma bit her lip as she believed his words. She couldn't believe that the young man that she thought had grown to love her and her family was completely lost.

Once Able was outside he wasn't surprised to see that Trunks was already waiting for him. Ninjin was behind him and was still holding Bra. Able frowned at that. He didn't want Bra to end up going back to the Capital. That was the whole point of taking her in the first place. But if he couldn't defeat Trunks then everything was going to end here anyways. If he could then he would have to come up with something else later in order to get her back. But first things first, he needed to get Ninjin away from here. He wasn't sure if he could defeat one un-tired Super Saiyan, two would be too much. He wished that things would have gone as planned. '_Blast you Bulma!'_

Trunks raised an angry fist at him. "Let go of my mother!"

Able smirked evilly at what he was about to do. "Alright but there's something you should know."

"What?" Trunks growled.

"There aren't any healing tanks on my ship. The closest ones are on Vegeta."

Trunks looked confused. "What does that-"

Before he could finish his sentence he became horrified as Able blasted Bulma in her back. She gasped loudly in pain as she was too in shock to say anything as she fell forward.

"MOM!" Trunks yelled as he ran towards her as Able backed away. Trunks rolled her over and looked down at her stomach and could see blood seeping through her dress.

Bulma glanced down at her blood covered stomach and tears escaped her eyes as she whispered, "My baby...my baby is gone."

Before Trunks could understand the meaning of her words Able laughed out loud. "Oh wow she's pregnant too? Well, Time is ticking Trunks. Ninjin has very little time to get her away from here."

Trunks looked at his fake brother and yelled with an unholy rage as he charged him. Able laughed crazily as he began trading blows with Trunks.

Ninjin got over his initial shock and laid Bra down and went over to Bulma who was now coughing up blood. "Oh no. I have to get you out of here."

Bulma winced as he moved her. But that pain almost dulled in comparison to the fact that she more than likely had just lost her new baby. She and Vegeta wanted that child so much and now...now she or he was gone. She didn't want to lose anyone else. "Trunks...-you have to-"

"He's strong he'll be fine, but I have to get you to a tank." Ninjin said as he cradled her gently and flew back into the ship's docking bay as fast as he could. He and Trunks took space pods so that wasn't going to be good for Bulma and Bra and him to be in one together.

"My ship." Bulma whispered as she weakly pointed to another small ship in the docking area. Ninjin saw it and moved quickly to put her inside. He laid her down on a chair and looked at her wound. It was getting worse. "I'll be back Bulma I swear."

"Get Bra." She said as she tried her best to stay conscious. The pain was making her woozy and she didn't know how much longer she could stay awake. If she hadn't have experimented on herself she would probably already be dead. But she couldn't die, at least not until she knew her children were safe.

Ninjin flew out of the ship as fast as he could. When he got back outside he saw his friend fighting the man that he had believed to be his brother in a fierce battle. He was itching to help him, if only just to kill Able quickly for all he had done, but he had to get Bra to safety and save Bulma's life. He picked up Bra and went back to the ship. "Get a punch in for me."

**On Earth**

Bardock stood up once again on shaky legs to face his brother again. He ignored the laughter that spilled out of his Turles's mouth as he got into another fighting stance.

"Are you seriously going to try this again? Why don't you just join me brother? There is no reason for you to die today. I'll even give you the fruit that the tree has collected from Earth. There's a lot of life here so the energy should be amazing."

"And how many planets have you destroyed to feed your army?"

"Many." Turles said proudly.

"You murderous fool!" Bardock said while charging Turles once more. He swung at him as fast and as hard as his body could manage but Turles was too fast. He dodged every hit. Then he caught one of his brother's arms and didn't release him until he kicked him in his gut and sent him skidding across the ground.

"Every Saiyan is a murderer. It's in our DNA. It's what we do. The truth is, is that you and your family have been infected by a silly Earth woman. She brought down the entire Empire. And you know what, it deserves to be. So that's why I'm going to rebuild it."

Bardock tried to sit up but he ended up coughing up blood as he did so. His brother had really gotten him good. Turles knew that he already had won the battle and grabbed his brother by the back of his armor. "Before you die there is something I want you to see."

Bardock felt the ground leave him as his brother took the air. Very soon he dropped him once more, but this time next to a large tree.

"This brother is the source of my power. Pretty magnificent isn't it? I wanted you to see how I'm going to do it. I had imagined sharing this moment with you in a different way but this will have to do." Turles picked a piece of fruit from the tree and waved it in his brother's face. "You've lost. You must know that by now. Here; take this and we can start over. You don't have to die. We can even fight again if that pleases you."

"You're insane." Bardock whispered.

"Come again?" Turles asked as he raised an eyebrow at his brother who was now trying to sit up again.

"You...planned this whole thing. You helped the King reconstruct the kill switch on Earth. You had the affair with Chaya, put these thoughts into Able's head." Bardock gathered his strength and used the tree as support and stood up as his brother watched him. "And you...YOU KILLED MY SON!" Bardock yelled as he powered up. He didn't' think he had anything left but he decided that whatever he did have he was going to ram it into his brother's gut.

Turles stepped away from him and powered up as well. "You fool! You have nothing left! Without a power boost I will surely kill you!"

Bardock ignored him and got into a fighting stance. "That's the difference between us brother, I don't need a power boost. But you can take as many as you want and you'll never have what I have."

"What is that?" Turles spat.

"Honor!" Bardock said as he powered up some more. He wasn't going to let his family destroy anything else. Everything was wrong, life wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Too much blood had been spilt, and he wasn't going to let his blood be the cause of it. "No! No more!"

Turles stepped away from his brother and his eyes bucked as he watched his twin brother turn into a Super Saiyan. "I don't believe it."

Bardock glared at his brother and spat on the ground. "Believe it!" He said as he charged him with unrestrained anger. Turles kept up a little bit but he was clearly no match for his brother. It didn't help that he was completely in shock. He blocked one fist but couldn't stop the other from knocking him away. He would have flown right into the tree but Bardock caught his foot and punched him again.

Turles didn't understand how his brother could become so strong so quickly. And he wasn't letting up. Bardock kept giving him blow after blow.

"Brother-"

Bardock punched him again.

"Wait-"

He kneed him in the gut.

"Please-"

Bardock grabbed him by the throat and looked at him like a mad man. "You dare say 'Please' to me? After what you've done? You are nothing but a punk! You're a coward that was given power instead of earning it like the rest of us. I hate you for what you have done and I hate you for making me kill you."

Bardock said as he threw him down next to his precious power source. Turles groaned in pain and looked up at his brother. "No mercy?" he chuckled.

Bardock raised his palm and narrowed his eyes. "My mercy died with Raditz. I warned you to stay away."

Turles chuckled but stopped once blood came up. He wiped his mouth and sighed. "I should have known that my plan wouldn't have worked without you. You were always the smarter one. Come now, finish it Brother."

Bardock gathered energy as power swarmed around him, and with a shaky voice he said, "Goodbye Turles."

All Turles could do was laugh as his brother's death beam came hurdling towards him, consuming him and his tree…

**On Vegeta**

Vegeta ripped through his enemies as his energy swirled from his fingers. "Gallic GUN!" He yelled as he released his blast, consuming his latest victims.

Kakarot gathered energy in his hands and held it as his side as he began to use his favorite attack. "Ka-ME…Ha-ME…HA!" He yelled as he released his energy crushing a wave of men.

Vegeta turned to Kakarot and said, "That one seems new."

Kakarot shrugged his shoulders. "I picked it up from this old human guy I met on Earth while I was trying to stop a rebellion nearby his home."

Vegeta gave a small acknowledgement of a grunt then looked back to the enemy. He knew that they knew that they were no match for Kakarot and himself. Victory had already been established. All was left were a few prideful Saiyans that his army could take care of. "I believe our work here is done."

"I agree and-" Kakarot stopped what he was about to say and turned to Vegeta. "I can sense Ninjin back on the planet."

Vegeta concentrated and could sense him and Bra as well. But he couldn't sense Bulma or Trunks. He looked back at Kakarot . "Kakarot-"

"I know." He acted quickly and grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and teleported them both to where Ninjin and Bra was. Bra was laid out on the floor while Ninjin was at a regeneration tank typing settings in as quickly as he could.

Vegeta was about to ask what he was doing until his eyes traveled to the puddle of blood with his wife laying on top of it. "No." He whispered as he ran towards her. "Bulma?"

He said shaking her a bit. Bulma's eyes shot open and her teeth chattered as she tried to speak. "Ssssory to scare you again." She said weakly.

Before Vegeta could say anything back Ninjin bent down in front of him. "Vegeta you have to put her in the tank now!"

Vegeta quickly got up and placed her in there and strapped her to it right before Ninjin closed the hatch. He watched as the healing liquid swam around her causing her to float like a bloody blue angel in the tank. He turned around violently and grabbed Ninjin's armor. "WHAT HAPPENED?" He yelled.

Ninjin sadly looked at his King and said, "Able. He shot Bulma.

"What happened?"

All three men turned to see Bra waking up from off the floor. Ninjin rushes over to her but he's stopped as she gets up herself and runs towards the tank that held her mother. "What's wrong with Mom?"

"Able did this." Vegeta seethed.

Bra covered her mouth with her hands not believing what she just heard. "How could he do this?"

"Because he wants to die." Vegeta said as he stared at his wife_. 'How could I have let this happen to my wife? Able has crossed me for the last time. He used my own people against me in battle, mocked my Saiyan ancestry with his mother's lies, But this time he has gone too far. He will pay the ultimate price for what he has done to my wife!'_

Vegeta angrily turned to his general, "Kakarot, take me to him. Now!"

Kakarot tore his eyes away from Bulma. He was heated as well. Bulma might have caused some problems in the past but she was still his best and longest friend. Able had to go.

Without another word Kakarot placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and teleported them both to a desolate planet where Trunks and Able was going at it.

Trunks punched Able in his jaw and sent him crashing to the ground and he was going to slam him but was blocked as his father flew to Able in a Super Saiyan rage.

"You insolent fool!" Vegeta yelled as he grabbed Able and threw him back into the ground. He picked him up by his armor and lifted him up.

Able's eyes grew large with fear as he was looking into the murderous eyes of Vegeta. He also noticed that Kakarot was there as well.

"No! You're not supposed to be here!" He said panicked.

"You underestimated the strength and power of a Super Saiyan; A serious flaw that your foolish mother and father had passed down to you." Vegeta spat. Then he backhanded him across his face. Able's head swung to the side and blood flew out of his mouth. "You spent all this time trying to use cheap tactics to defeat Super Saiyans instead of trying to become one yourself. But it still wouldn't have mattered, because you still wouldn't have been strong enough because you are weak!"

Kakarot had to cross his arms to keep from going over there himself. "It's over Able. Your army is defeated and if your father isn't dead he will be."

Able felt like the whole universe laughed at him. He couldn't believe things could have gone this wrong. He knew he messed up with Bulma but did he also miscalculate that much? He studied the settings of Vegeta's gravity chamber. He trained with Trunks and Ninjin continuously. Were they all hiding their powers from him? Was there more beyond the Super Saiyan? It was all so wrong. Everything was wrong.

But if he was going to go out, he wasn't going to go out like a coward. He was going to go out with all the pride he had left. He squared his shoulders and looked into the eyes of the Saiyan King. "Then it's not over till I'm dead as well."

"So be it." Vegeta said as he raised his other hand about to blast his head right off.

"No! This is my fight." Trunks yelled.

Vegeta wanted to kill Able. He had never wanted to kill someone as much as he did right now. He was lied to, manipulated, and his empire was torn apart and to top it all off, his wife could be dying at this very moment. He glanced at Trunks and saw that he wanted to finish his fight with Able. Vegeta gave Trunks a small but intense warning.

"If you don't finish the job then I will." He then tore his eyes away from Trunks and looked back to Able. "Do you hear that Able? Get used to this planet because this will be your grave, one way or the other. You will die today; die over foolish behavior and idiotic intentions."

Able grew angry at his words. "Say what you want! I may die today but at least I went out fighting." He stopped to smirk as he looked back at the man he once called his father. "I'm just glad I got rid of your wife and unborn child in the process."

Vegeta growled wanting desperately to kill him. He pushed him away and yelled to his actual son. "Trunks do it now!"

Trunks was also angered by his words. He didn't need his father to encourage him. He already lost Lila, he didn't want to lose his mother too. He didn't' want anyone else to die and that meant that Able had to go.

Trunks powered up and turned into a Super Saiyan and charged Able. He had hesitated before, fighting him in his un-transformed state. He was holding back and he knew it. He was trying his best to get the image of laughing and training with his brother out of his mind. But it was still there, the emotions were still there. If there was ever a moment when he didn't want his human side to surface it was at this very moment.

Trunks punched Able in his face then kneed him in his gut sending him flying into the air. While Able was bending over Trunks brought his other leg up and kicked him in his back, sending Able crashing down to the planet, creating another ditch.

Able got up and with a crazed yell charged Trunks again. He swung at him wildly, getting angrier and angrier every time he missed. Out of twenty hits he only got in like two, and it was at that moment that he knew, he was no match for him.

He was going to die.

And even as he gave his all, he realized that Trunks still was not. He didn't want to go out like that. He wanted Trunks to give everything he had. He wanted to see it just once; he wanted to see this ultimate power that he had never obtained.

Able blocked a punch and leaned in close to Trunks. "Come on Brother and do it!"

Trunks looked at him with wide eyes and pushed him away. And hit him once more, sending him crashing into the same ditch he was in before.

Vegeta was drumming his fingers on his biceps impatiently. "Finish it already."

Kakarot watched as Able went at Trunks again. "I don't know if he can. Even after everything he has done, he still sees him as his brother. And he'll never forgive you if you step in. He has to do this Vegeta."

Vegeta growled once more because he knew that Kakarot was telling the truth. '_Blast you Chaya._' He thought as he growled once more. "Well if that kid isn't dead in the next three minutes, Trunks is just going to have to get over it."

Able swung at Trunks faster but it was still no match. "What are you waiting for?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes at Able and was about to hit him again but Able stepped back and gathered his energy. "If you want finish this then I will." He then stepped back into Trunks and suddenly, Trunks was having Deja Vu, but instead of Choy holding a deadly blast in front of him it was Able. "You or me Trunks?" Able whispered.

Trunks was pushing the energy back and all he had to do was add his own and Able would be done.

Able saw the indecision in Trunks eyes and whispered, "Do it."

Trunks hollered as his energy flowed from his body out into the ball of energy and it drove a hole right through Able's chest. Able's eyes bucked and he fell to the ground.

Trunks levitated down to the ground thinking that he would have felt a little bit better after taking revenge but he felt far from it. All he felt was sadness; Sadness from everything that happened. He dropped to his knees next to Able's still smoking body. He told himself that he hated him, that he was getting what he deserved. But all he could see was his baby brother that he had loved and vowed to protect, serve under, and even die for. He watched Able's shaking form seep blood from his rib cage and instantly regretted killing him.

Able was continuously trying to swallow back the blood that kept filling his mouth. He couldn't believe he was dying but at the same time knew it was coming. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked at Trunks. "Trunks...I'm-I...sorry." He choked out. It was getting harder for him to breathe.

Trunks shook his head and closed his eyes shut as his own tears squeezed and fought out of his eyes. "NO! Don't say that. I'm supposed to hate you. Billions are dead because of you. My mother is hurt, The Empire is torn and Lila...Lila is dead." He said the last part quietly.

Able inhaled through his nose, dragging as much breath inside his body as possible. "I sh-should have t-told you…who I really was." Able said as he thought about how his mother's and father's plan did nothing to help his life. There were so many times he could have stopped it, but he just kept going. And for what? His death? Sure he hurt the royal family but they would bounce back eventually. And his legacy would go up in flames. It wasn't worth it. None of it was worth it. Able closed his eyes and shakily said, "I messed up."

Trunks opened his eyes wide and yelled down at him. "That is an understatement! You should have come to me! You...you were supposed to be my brother!"

Able opened his eyes again. "I know. Hopefully one day you can for-forgive me. This nev-never should have happened. I …I shouldn't have happened..."

It was then that Able stopped his struggling to breathe as his eyes dimmed and became lifeless. Trunks's eyes became wide. "Able? Able?" He shook him. Even though he had committed atrocities that were unforgiveable, even though he had caused damage that could not be repaired and took lives that couldn't be restored, he was still his brother. And he would have been his brother's keeper, but Able had other plans. "Able..." Half of him hated him while the other half already missed him. As he cried sobs of exhausted emotions that tore through his body he couldn't help but agree with one thing he had said.

"This shouldn't have happened."

"Well it did." Vegeta said as he stepped forward.

Trunks blinked at his father's coldness. And at that moment wished he had more of it. Able didn't deserve his tears, but he got them anyways. Trunks moved to pick up his body but Vegeta stopped him.

"Leave him. He is a traitor to the Saiyan Empire and cannot and will not be buried in a Saiyan grave. He doesn't deserve it."

Vegeta said as he turned his back on Able's corpse. That was the last time he would ever look at him again. After he made sure Bulma was ok, he was going to go to Chaya's grave next and blast it into oblivion.

Trunks stood up and walked over to his father and mentor. Kakarot looked down sadly at him. "It had to be done; one way or the other." Trunks nodded in response and Kakarot teleported them back to Vegeta where everyone was still inside Bulma's recovery room.

Ninjin was hanging his head down and Dr. Brief was holding Bra and they both were crying while they were standing in front of Bulma's tank.

Vegeta could still see his wife floating in the water but that didn't stop the cold chill that ran down his spine. "What's wrong?"

Dr. Brief sobbed once then turned to Vegeta. "She was practically dead when you put her in the tank. She...the tank is keeping her alive, but...I'm afraid that's all it's doing. She's on life support...if you take her out of the tank, she'll die instantly."

"No. That's...that can't be true!" He walked over to the tank and placed his fingertips on the glass not knowing what to say or do. "There has to be another way." Vegeta said not believing the words that his father in law had just spoken. "No…she's supposed to be fine…we're supposed to have another child…she's not supposed to be in there!" He yelled at the tank. His body felt like it was going to rip apart from all of the suppressed emotions of the day. "No, Woman you can't do this to me!" He said as he slammed his hand against the glass. It caused a small crack and Bra rushed over to him crying.

"Dad!"

Vegeta held out his arm to stop her from coming closer as he leaned his forehead against the glass. "No. Stay back. I don't want your sympathy. She is not dead. And she's not going to die. No one is to move her, no one is to touch her, she's not going anywhere. Do you all understand me?" He said as he turned around.

Bra shook her head sadly as her brother came up to hold her. Everyone was silent except for Dr. Brief. He had seen many patients kept alive on life support and he saw it as nothing but torturous for the families. It was so hard to move on with a family member plugged up to a machine. He didn't think it was right. And he knew Vegeta, if the man had a weakness it was his daughter. He would never let her go.

Dr. Brief furrowed his brows and said, "I don't want my daughter kept on display Vegeta. She's not even alive-"

"I am still King and I say she is!" He yelled. "You will not cross me on this Old Man. This is how it's going to be. If you don't like it then you can leave. But Bulma is staying and she will never leave again."

Vegeta looked back to his beautiful floating wife. She didn't even look real with her dress floating around her. Her blood had been cleaned out by the tank and her wound had been closed. He knew what the Doctor had said, but he wasn't going to give up on her just because of the smallest chance that she could somehow recover. He thought back to their last conversation and whispered to her, "This curse isn't over yet Woman."

**On Earth...**

Bardock was still in his Super Saiyan form finishing off anyone who opposed the Saiyan army and/or supported Turles and Able when Kakarot appeared before him.

Kakarot was shocked to see his father in the Super Saiyan stage. Once his initial shock was over he smirked proudly at his father. "Like looking in a mirror."

"I can definitely get used to this." Bardock said after he powered down.

Kakarot looked around and took in the scene around him. There were bodies here and there, but it was clear that most of the fighting had just about stopped. "Turles?"

"Dead." Bardock said with finality.

Kakarot looked down and didn't know exactly know how to explain to his father what happened. He knew how close he was to Bulma and he didn't know how to break it to him. He still hadn't wrapped his mind around it himself. "There's something..."

"Who?" Bardock asked knowing the look on his face. He assumed there would be casualties; that's what happens in war, but he hoped it wouldn't be anyone from his circle of loved ones and friends.

Kakarot's eyes watered a bit and he looked back at his father. "Bulma."

Bardock was instantly angry and upset. Bulma was like the daughter he never had. He loved her and couldn't stand her all at the same time. He was glad that she finally had the happy life that she had rebelled all her life to get. All though she had done some stupid things, she did not deserve to die.

"Was it Able?" Bardock nearly choked.

"Yeah."

"How could this all have happened?" Bardock asked to know one in particular as he shook with anger. "What's the point in having these visions if it doesn't help anyone? What's the-"

Kakarot eye's grew wide as his father stopped mid-sentence and fainted. "Father!" He shook him wondering what was happening to him. His mind swarmed with possibilities. Could his body not take the power and he was having a brain hemorrhage or heart attack? Could he be having another vision? "Come on Dad, I can't deal with anymore loss today."

A moment later Bardock's eyes opened and he sat up breathing heavily.

"Father what happened?"

Bardock was looking like he wasn't even there. He was completely spaced out. "We have to find them." He said looking ahead of him.

"What?"

"We have to find all of them."

"What are you talking about? Find what?"

Bardock finally looked at Kakarot and acknowledged that he was there. He had hope swimming in his eyes as he looked at his son and told him the answer...

"Dragonballs."

**Author's Note**: I was totally sound tracking the epic music of Craig Armstrong's 'Escape' and Future World Music 'Aqua Vitae'. Those two songs really set the mood and pace for this whole chapter. If you noticed I put quite a few little Easter eggs in this chapter. There was a line from my favorite Star Trek movie, and I totally made Lila the Ophelia to Trunk's Hamlet. I used some quotes from the show and even took a lil bit from one Batman's villian's 'Mr. Freeze'. I always thought it was sadly romantic how he kept his wife floating in a giant tube. And of course the 'Brother's keeper' line I had to use, I mean I used the name 'Able'.


	22. Because Our Love is Cosmic

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 22: Because Our Love is Cosmic**

Kakarot looked at his father like he was crazy as he watched him come out of his dazed state. "We need to find what?"

Bardock grasped his son's shoulders in an almost panicked state. He stared into his eyes and tried his best to push forward the hope that sprang into his soul so that his son could feel it too. With all seriousness he whispered to him, "The dragon balls."

Kakarot blinked in confusion. "What are dragon balls?"

Bardock shook his head once to try and get his thoughts together. He knew he would sound crazy but he also knew that what he was about to say was true—unbelievable—but true at the same time. "They are 7 magical orbs that can grant any wish."

Kakarot started to wonder if his father's visions had done something to his mind. "Magic?"

Bardock growled in frustration. He knew this was going to be hard. "Just hear me out. I had a vision of us collecting 7 orbs called dragon balls and calling upon a dragon to wish back everyone that died."

Kakarot looked back at him with concerned eyes. "Father, you sound crazy."

Bardock dropped his arms to his side and stepped away from him. "I'll prove it to you. I know where one is right now. Follow me." Bardock took to the air and Kakarot hesitated but he followed his father anyways.

Kakarot was a bit concerned for his father but as they flew across the sky he couldn't help but look at the destruction of his second home. Turles had really done a number on this planet. Actually he had done a number on everyone. He still couldn't believe everything that just happened. He was grateful that his family wasn't hurt, but Bulma…she was like a sister to him. An annoying, stubborn and selfish one, but still she meant a lot to him. And now he would never see her again and there was nothing he could do about it. It was almost as bad as what happened with Raditz. But what made it so bad was that it was still the same person behind it. He should have listened to his father more and tried harder to track down his uncle. Now his best friend was dead.

And Earth…that was another story. The planet was war torn all over. As he looked down at the crumbled buildings and abandoned streets he silently vowed to himself that he would get the planet back up to where it should be. This was his home too and he wasn't going to let it fall apart. He followed his father to Capsule Corp and raised another curious eyebrow.

"Father, are you serious? This is where your magical orb is?"

Bardock landed and nodded his head to his son that landed right after him. "Yes it is."

Kakarot was pleased to see that the capital was still in good condition, but he was starting to get a little upset about his father's crazy mission. "Father, I lived here for many years, I doubt you will find any magic here."

Bardock ignored his son and went into the building and straight to the vault. Kakarot raised another eyebrow. "Are you telling me that Bulma has kept magic here this whole time and never did anything with it?" Kakarot asked skeptically as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm not saying anything to you. I'm just going to show you." Bardock looked around, trying very hard to remember exactly where it was placed in his vision. There were quite a few locked cases inside of the room that all looked exactly the same. He stopped his searching when one spot looked very familiar.

"Here it is."

He said with confidence as he punched through the case and smirked as his hand grabbed onto what he was looking for. He heard Kakarot gasp as he pulled his arm out and held the ball into the light. "There you are."

Kakarot walked over to it and was surprised to see that his father was telling the truth. "I guess you were right."

"Kakarot, if I start to go crazy your mother will be the first to notice, not you." He then turned to his son. "This is only one. I'm not sure where the other ones are, but I know that if we get all of them we can make a wish."

"Just one?"

"That's what it seemed like in the vision. We had the dragon balls and I called upon the dragon to wish everyone back."

"Well one wish should be enough. This could work. If your other visions have come true there's no reason to doubt this one as well."

"We have to get back to Vegeta and tell the others. And perhaps Dr. Brief and I can come up with some sort of tracker or radar to find the other dragon balls."

Kakarot nodded his head in agreement. "Ok but let's get our story straight because if we go in there excitedly talking about magical dragon balls then everyone is going to think that the both of us are crazy."

**Planet Vegeta**

Vegeta was on his throne hearing all the damage that was done to his Empire. Even though Turles and Able was defeated they still caused a lot of harm. There were uprisings everywhere and no one knew who to trust or what to believe. Everything was a mess and he honestly didn't know where to start. He had elders screaming and arguing with each other on which move to make and how to make it. And he still couldn't get what happened to Bulma off his mind. He couldn't believe that she wasn't with him right now. She had been with him every day since she got back to the planet. And now she was trapped floating in a tank. But at least she was still alive.

Bra, Trunks and Ninjin were all in the room as well. His children didn't want to leave his side after what all just happened. And Ninjin didn't want to leave his friend and his fiancé.

It was then that Kakarot and Bardock appeared before them.

"And where have you two been?" Vegeta asked. "What makes you think that I wouldn't need my general and one of my top scientists immediately in a time of crisis?" He snapped angrily.

Bardock stepped forward ignoring Vegeta's anger and bowed slightly. "We have some good news."

"We could use some good news." Trunks said.

Bardock lifted up the dragon ball for everyone to see. "I had a vision that we gathered 7 of these orbs and called upon a magical dragon. This dragon is capable of granting whatever wish we desire."

Everyone was silent after Bardock's statement and Vegeta was about to laugh at the ridiculous words that came out of Bardock's mouth but Trunks blurted out, "You mean the dragon balls? My mother told me about them but I thought they were only a story. And you had a vision about this?" Trunks asked curiously hopeful as he approached Bardock.

Vegeta's eyebrow rose at that. "You can't be serious."

"It's true. I had the vision and knew exactly where the first ball would be and I found it inside Capsule Corp. This ball is proof alone that what I saw is true."

Vegeta kept a still face as he listened to the information that Bardock was so desperately giving him. An atmosphere of hope settled into the once devastating throne room. But before anyone could vocalize anything, Vegeta said, "And what would this wish be?"

Bardock blinked a little confused. He would assume that the wish would be obvious. "To bring back everyone that died because of Turles and Able's actions."

"Except for Turles and Able you mean. If your vision is correct and I was to ever see either one of them breathe again I would kill them instantly." Vegeta said as a matter of fact.

"Fair enough." Bardock said.

Bra was a little sad about her father's choice. Even though Able had done some terrible things, she still loved him like her brother. Everything still seemed like a horrible nightmare that she was trying so desperately to wake up from.

Trunks only winced. He regretted killing his brother, but he wasn't sure if it would be better if he came back. His father at his most merciful state would have him imprisoned and isolated for the rest of his life, but not before he made him a mockery before the universe. Sad to say but it was probably better this way. All Trunks knew, was that this was the best way to get his mother and Lila back.

Vegeta had heard enough and was ready to get back to trying to sort out the mess that his Empire was in. "Go on your little adventure. I have other important things to do."

Everyone was a bit surprised that he dismissed the whole thing like that. Surely he understood what this could mean. Bardock stepped forward and said, "Sire, there is something that needs to happen in order for that wish to truly work."

"What is it?" Vegeta said almost bored.

"We only get one wish. And if we make a wish that everyone comes back to life then that means that Bulma can't be in the tank when we make it."

Vegeta was silent for a moment and then slowly he let out a sinister chuckle as he looked at the former head scientist. "You want me to kill my wife because of a vision?"

Bardock narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm telling you the truth Vegeta."

"I have had it up to here with your visions!" Vegeta snapped. "What good has it done? You never prevented anything; all you did was warn us about things that were going to eventually happen."

"But we were aware of the danger-"

"What danger were we aware of that made us able to prepare ourselves from this? Did you tell me this would happen? Did you tell me that an imposter would infiltrate my home and kill my child, kidnap my daughter and hurt my wife?"

"She will be revived along with everyone else."

"How about you wish so that Bulma is healed instead?"

"So choose your wife's health over billions of lives?" Bardock was appalled.

Bra couldn't believe her father's response. "Dad?"

Trunks was upset about his father response. He wanted his mother back too. He even felt partially responsible for her being in the state that she was in. He should have stopped Able before he hurt her. But he hesitated and it cost his mother's life. But he knew that choosing his mother's health over billions was wrong. His mother would have never wanted that. Plus there was someone else that he would never see again if his father had his way.

"Father, what about Lila?" Trunks asked warily.

Vegeta sat back in his chair with a high and mighty attitude that he gained quickly as a child and always reverted back to when he felt he was being threatened. Bulma was the only one that could battle properly with his childish state of arrogance. "Last time I checked she killed herself; I don't see how that has anything to do with this conversation."

The room was quiet as Vegeta's harsh words hung in the air. Trunks himself was a bit taken back but he quickly grew angry and exploded. "You are a selfish jerk!"

"Watch it, boy-"

"I miss Mom too but if you think for one moment that she would want you to choose her life over billions then you don't know her as well as you think you do! She died sacrificing her safety for-"

"She's not dead!" Vegeta yelled back.

Kakarot jumped in. "Vegeta, you can't do this. You have to take Bulma out of there. You can't just-"

"No!" Vegeta hollered as he stood up. "Don't tell me what I can't do! I am King! I say what happens and what doesn't happen. You can make your wish but if any one of you takes one step toward that machine, you'll get blasted..." Then he looked back to Trunks. "...whether you're my blood or not."

Everyone knew that Vegeta's threat was real and they all were mad at him for it. Especially Bardock who growled out, "And when everyone else is revived except for her who will you blame? My visions or yourself?"

Vegeta sat back down quietly on his throne as he glared at Bardock. He didn't want to believe the vision because if there was a chance that it was wrong then Bulma would never live again.

"Get out."

Bra was upset by her father's words but she knew that he was really hurting on the inside. Like her mother she was an expert at reading him and she knew that he was only hanging on by a thread. "Dad-"

"I sad get out!" He then glanced at his daughter. "All of you." He said dismissing her as well.

Bra was hurt by that. He had never treated her like that before. She had never seen her father like this and she was deeply worried for him. She bowed to him and left out, and everyone else followed her lead. She kept her head held high but what she really wanted to do was run into her mother's arms and cry out the torment and painful hurts of the day. But she couldn't do that. She had never felt so alone in her entire life.

"Bra! Bra wait!"

Bra didn't even realize she was walking that fast until Ninjin finally grabbed her shoulder to stop her. She blinked at him and hung her head. "I'm sorry. I just had to get away and-"

"You don't have to tell me. I understand."

Bra was trying her best to not cry anymore. It seemed like she had been crying the whole day. Her tears were even exhausted. She turned to Ninjin and gave him a small smile trying to get her mind momentarily off her father's coldness. She loved her Saiyan side but sometimes she wished her Dad would act more human. She just lost her mom. She needed her dad. She needed someone. So she was very glad to have Ninjin with her. "Hey, I never properly thanked you for saving me."

Ninjin turned away for a moment. It was true that he got Bra out of there but he couldn't help but think that if he would have moved a little faster, then Bulma might be alright.

Bra saw the look on his face and was a bit worried. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a Super Saiyan and I was still too slow. Your mother-"

"Don't do that to yourself." Bra said hurriedly. "If anyone should feel guilty it should be me. She was coming for me and now she's...she's...I killed my mother." She said breaking into a sob.

Ninjin hugged her as she collapsed into his arms. Ninjin rubbed comforting circles on her back as he tried to calm her down. "And don't you do this to yourself. Your mother did the right thing; she was protecting her child the only way she knew how. Don't blame yourself for that."

Bra held onto him tightly. She clutched his sides hoping to soak in some of his strength because she needed it badly. "I just feel so terrible. Every second of every minute; it all feels so bad."

Ninjin hugged her tighter. "I'm here and I'm not going to leave you." He confessed.

Bra laughed a little sadly as she wiped her eyes and pulled away. She still loved Ninjin but as she remembered their conversation at the party she knew that he was more loyal to Trunks than her. "You're a good friend."

Ninjin knew that this wasn't the best of times but he didn't want her to go on thinking that he was the guy that was only nice to her because she was best friend's sister. He also didn't want her to think that she was stuck with the guy that didn't love her while the one that did was dead. "I don't have to stay your friend." He blurted out.

Bra blinked at him then narrowed her eyes. "I don't need your pity." She said bitterly as she believed he was about to offer his engagement as a form of sympathy.

Ninjin thought he would be more confident once he was around her again but he guessed wrong. "I don't pity you. You have to know that I had to save you."

Bra blinked in slight confusion as she was trying to read Ninjin. "Well you didn't-I mean I told you that you weren't considered-"

"No. I had to." He said as he stepped even closer to her.

Bra looked at him hopefully then she had realized that she was talking to her brother's best friend. "You mean because of Trunks." She said hanging her head.

Ninjin lifted her chin with his fingers until she was looking at him again. "No. Because of you."

Bra was very confused. She had told him that he wasn't considered anymore. He was free and had no obligations to her. "I don't under-"

Bra's words were stopped by his kiss. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but one that was assuring and at the same time comforting. She cherished that moment. With everything that happened to her she needed that love and support that she felt from him.

Ninjin pulled away and placed his hands on the sides of her face. "I love you. I don't know how you feel about me anymore, but all I know is that I have four more years to prove to you that I'm the guy you should marry. And so I want you to reconsider me."

Bra was happily surprised. She had started to think this would never happen. "That...that can be arranged."

"Good. Now come on. If anyone needs some rest it's you."

Bra nodded to him as he led her to her bedroom. He was right; she did need to lay down. After all tomorrow was a new day.

**Elsewhere…**

Bardock, Kakarot, and Trunks were explaining to Dr. Brief about the dragon balls. Hope had once again sprung into the old man's eyes.

"She must be taken out! I've heard stories of the balls, but I only chalked it up to a fairytale myself. I never thought they were actually real. It is too much of a coincidence. Your vision must be true."

"But there is a problem." Trunks said upset.

"What is it?"

"Dad doesn't want to take Mom out the tank so that she can be revived and we only have the one wish. So if he doesn't then-"

"She'll be stuck floating in a tank forever." Dr. Brief shook with anger. Neither of the three men in the room had ever seen him this angry before. Trunks jumped back as his grandfather screamed and swiped his lab table throwing papers and machinery on the floor.

"Darn you, Vegeta! Your obsession will be the death of my daughter. I tried, I tried so very hard to protect her, even if that meant making her sad in the process, but now her life, her very life depends on whether or not he can finally let her go...and I don't think...I don't think he can."

Trunks felt sorry for his grandfather and placed a comforting hand on his back. "I'll talk to him again. He has to know that Mom would want this."

"It'll take a miracle." Dr. Brief whispered depressed.

Kakarot looked at the dragon ball and said out loud, "Well, we already believe in magic, we may as well believe in miracles too."

It didn't take them long to figure out a device that could detect the dragon balls. By the end of the week they had invented the dragon ball radar. Kakarot and Bardock had just finished collecting the dragon balls and were ready to summon the dragon.

"What now?" Kakarot asked as he looked at the balls.

"You are going back to Vegeta."

"Why?"

"Tell Bra and Trunks to talk to Vegeta one last time. I won't be able to live with myself if Bulma is not revived. She's…" Bardock bit his tongue cutting off his words.

Kakarot placed a hand on his father's shoulder. He knew what he wanted to say. Bra was just as much like a daughter to his father as she was a sister to him. She was family. And they couldn't let her die.

"I'll be back."

**Meanwhile…**

Vegeta was in Bulma's tank room. The lights were off and the only light that was being shown was the one generated by Bulma's tank. He stood in front of it staring at her, as he told himself over and over that he was doing the right thing. He knew that they had already collected the dragon balls and that it was only a matter of time before they made their wish. He just had to stick it out a little longer. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, but the arguing shook him more than everyone thought. He knew he was being selfish, but he always was when it came to her. The idea of seeing her laughing and smiling again pleased him very much. But what if it didn't work? Was he prepared to lay her body in the ground? He didn't-couldn't-…

"Dad?"

Vegeta turned around to see the spitting image of his wife as his daughter approached him. He turned back around to look back at his floating wife.

Bra swallowed as she was beginning to lose the bravery she had thought she came in there with. But her father's cold back was really getting to her. She exhaled a shaky breath and stepped forward.

"Dad, they're finished collecting the dragon balls. Everyone is waiting-"

"For what?" He snapped.

Bra narrowed her eyes. "They are waiting for Mom."

Vegeta didn't say a word and Bra shifted her weight on her feet waiting for him to respond. Just when she thought he wasn't going to say anything he stiffened his back and slightly turned his head to see his daughter out the corner of his eye. "I already made up my mind. You are wasting your time." He ended by turning back around.

Bra started shaking with such anger toward her father that she had never harbored before. She exploded as tears fell from her eyes. "I love her too! And I want her back! She's in there because of me!" She ended by breaking into a sob.

It was then that Vegeta turned around. He didn't see a young woman at that moment, all he saw was his baby girl crying her eyes out. He always hated seeing her like this. Vegeta took a slight step forward but hesitated. He was never good at these kinds of moments. All he did was narrow his eyes. "It is not your fault."

"It is. She came to the ship because of me."

Vegeta growled as he realized he was getting angry. "I forbid you to blame yourself for this!" He yelled.

"But it is my fault."

Vegeta walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders. "You will not suffer a survivor's guilt when your mother is right there!"

"But that's just it!" Bra shouted back as she shrugged away from her father. She pointed an angry finger at her mother's body floating inside the tank as she glared at her father.

"She can't hold me! She can't laugh with me! She can't give me advice! She can't yell at me or teach me how to be a woman! That's not my mother…" She stopped as another choking sob assaulted her. Then she hung her head in shame as she whispered, "…and she's like that because of me."

Vegeta could stand it no longer and exploded himself…

"No she's in there because of me!"

Vegeta yelled back shocking both of them. Vegeta never really admitted when he was wrong. But it was at this moment that Vegeta realized that the anger he was feeling was mainly aimed at himself. Of course he was angry at Turles and Able. He was angry that his children were upset. He was angry that his little girl blamed herself. He was angry that his wife was hurt. But mostly he was angry because he couldn't prevent any of this from happening. He was the biggest fool in the universe and he had paid dearly for it.

Vegeta turned his head to the side, not wanting her to see him so vulnerable. "If anyone in this family will be blamed it will be me, not you. So you are to stop this at once."

Even though she knew that her father would probably find it awkward and uncomfortable, she ran up and hugged him as she cried into his chest. She had been wanting her father's comfort ever since she saw her mother floating in the tank. She needed his strength more than anyone's.

Vegeta hesitantly hugged his daughter back. He soothingly rubbed her back as he saw Bulma do many times when their daughter was upset. He was not a nurturing man and he would never be one. This was Bulma's job. A job she wasn't capable of doing anymore…for his children or for himself.

"Please let them wish her back." Bra whispered.

Vegeta shook his head and stepped back. "I can't-"

"Daddy please?" She whined.

"Don't you see that I can't? If this goes wrong which it very well could we will have nothing! There will be nothing left but a casket inside of a very large tomb with her name engraved on a plaque. I'll never see her again and I...I can't do that. They can make their wish but she stays. That's final."

Bra squared her shoulders and with a fearful future said, "If you don't do this I'll never forgive you."

It was like a cold slap went across his face. He never imagined his daughter would say such things to him. He narrowed his eyes in hurtful anger. "You'll get over it in time."

Bra had heard enough. She turned on her heels and ran out the room not giving her father another glance. She saw Trunks standing next to Kakarot and he looked like he was about to say something but she just shook her head and went on her way not wanting to say anything else. All she could do was pray, pray that her brother would do a better job than she did.

Trunks watched his sister practically run away in a mood he had never seen before. But if anyone could cause such a mood it would be his father. He braced himself as he stepped into the lab.

"If you've come to petition your mother's death warrant I suggest you leave. I am not in the mood."

_'Right from the start. This is going to be harder than I thought.'_

Trunks ignored his father's statement and walked up next to him and looked at his mother's floating body. She looked like a pale ghost floating in the tank. He observed her for a while as he tried to gather his thoughts on what to say to his dad.

"You know it took me calling Kakarot 'Daddy' in order for Mom to give in and show me a picture of you." Trunks watched his father out the corner of his eye. He didn't move, only kept staring at his mother. Trunks cleared his throat and went on. "She said it was because she was too afraid of me asking too many questions and eventually uncovering the truth but I realized it was because she didn't want to face the truth herself...the truth that she had questions of her own."

"And the moral of your story is?" Vegeta snapped.

_'Ok, here we go…'_

Trunks fully turned to face his father's profile. "Sometimes…sometimes you have to let go in order get what you want."

"Trunks-"

"I know. But if this works she'll be back."

"And if it doesn't?" Vegeta snapped again as he turned around to his son.

Trunks stared at his father; searching his eyes, and was surprised at what he found. All this time he had thought his dad was just being selfish and stubborn. But as he looked into his eyes he now knew that his father was actually afraid. Even with everyone around him he was afraid of truly being alone. All his father ever wanted was his mother. And he was holding onto whatever he could get. Trunks knew the feeling all too well. He had felt so alone as a child and then everything changed when he won that tournament and his parents got together. Perhaps it was the same with his father. Perhaps they were more alike than either originally had thought.

Trunks gave his father a determined look and said, "If it doesn't work then you would still have to say goodbye either way."

Vegeta turned away from his son at that. That's not what he wanted to hear. He didn't think he could ever say goodbye...not to her.

Trunks feeling a bit desperate now continued on. "Dad, Mom wouldn't want this for you. You know she wouldn't. The last thing she would ever want is for you to be locked away in a room holding on to a shell of her former self. But there's a chance that she can come back and be with you. Isn't that better than holding onto a body?"

Vegeta winced as he looked at his wife...or what used to be his wife. Did he really want to keep her this way? The things that made him crazy about Bulma weren't even there anymore. He couldn't see that fire blazing in her eyes or hear her defiant and clever voice. And he couldn't smell her wonderful scent that drove him to want to be around her as much as he could. She couldn't touch him and give him that smile that always made him feel like a king even when he was a prince. As Trunks' words settled in he hung his head as he realized...

This wasn't his Bulma. And there was only one possible way of getting her back.

"Tell them."

Trunks blinked. "You mean-"

"Hurry before I change my mind." Vegeta whispered.

Trunks knew how hard that was for him to say. "Dad-"

"GO!" Vegeta screamed as he closed his eyes and argued with his pride that this was indeed the right thing to do. Trunks silently nodded and ran out the room.

Vegeta heard the door hiss shut and looked back up at his wife and reached for the controls. His fingers shook with the deepest fear he had ever felt in his entire life. He pushed it back and pressed down on the release button. He heard the beep of confirmation that the tank was about to be drained and he thought it was the worst sound he had ever heard as he watched the liquid drain out of his wife's tank. She stopped floating and her body slumped down and the hatch opened. Vegeta slowly stepped forward and gathered her in his arms. With tears he hadn't known he was shedding he reached down and pulled the mask from her body and pulled her out. He kneeled on the ground and draped her body across his lap. He tried not to pay attention to the slow beating of her heart and focused on moving the wet strands of hair from her face. By the time the small task was done he knew that she was already dead. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and sobbed once as he realized he couldn't sense her energy. Her scent wasn't the same, probably from being in the tank for so long or perhaps because there was no life to it, but he wanted so badly for it to be the same. He wanted her to wrap her arms around him and smile at him with her eyes like she did every day.

He knew that he was being emotional but he didn't care. After all, how else were you supposed to react when your obsession suddenly died?

"Woman...if you don't come back to me...then I will never forgive myself for not trusting my instincts and locking you up in your room. I should have never...I should never have let you...I'm sorry Bulma. I should have protected you. I knew he would hurt you. I knew he was capable of it and I did nothing. I'm so sorry."

**Earth**

Kakarot appeared before Bardock and nodded to him. "We're ready."

Bardock gave a sigh of relief. '_I guess miracles do happen.'_

Bardock outstretched his hands over the balls and inhaled then exhaled as he shouted, "Shenron rise!"

Energy like a powerful beam shot out the balls as a huge dragon came out of it. Both of the Saiyan men were in awe of the powerful creature. And both were surprised that it actually worked.

The dragon opened his mouth and boomed out, "Make your wish."

Bardock took a shaky breath then prayed to the God of the Universe that this would work. "We wish back everyone that died because of Turles and Able, but only those that were loyal to the house of Vegeta."

"It shall be done."

**On Vegeta**

Vegeta was holding on tight to Bulma's body. He was waiting for either one of two things to happen; either she would wake up or Bardock would appear before him apologizing for his failed dreams. If the latter happened he would blast Bardock into oblivion.

He looked back down to his wife's pale face, hoping that she would come back to him.

_'Woman, please wake up.'_

Then slowly but at the same time suddenly, his hope was manifested as he felt energy being stored into her body. Bulma gasped loudly with a new breath and Vegeta could have sworn she took his away as she did so. And then her eyes opened wide in almost shock.

"Bulma." He said softly almost not believing his luck. How this woman could keep coming back to him with everything that kept happening was almost unbelievable. But then again he was cursed or extremely blessed. Depends how you look at it.

Bulma clutched onto Vegeta and her eyes darted around the room in confusion she had the wildest dream of being in a field and floating around. "What happened?"

"You're alright." He said as he held her tighter and kissed her lips. He was so happy that he rained butterfly kisses on her cheeks, lips and all over her face.

Bulma giggled and Vegeta realized how much he missed that sound. Bulma had never seen Vegeta like this and pulled away from him slightly. "Ok, you have to tell me what is going on. The last thing I remember I..." She reached her stomach as her eyes grew large. "The baby?"

Vegeta quickly placed his hand on her stomach and sighed. "The child is there."

Bulma's jaw went slack at that then she closed her mouth then opened them again as she formed words. "How is that possible? I thought for sure I lost my baby."

Vegeta couldn't stop gazing into her eyes. He had thought he would never see them again. "Bardock found these devices called dragon balls and they were able to grant wishes. We brought back everyone from the dead that were killed by Turles and Able."

"Dragon balls?" Bulma narrowed her eyes then they became large again as she recalled them. "You must mean that orange ball at capsule corp. I remember finding out about them but I thought it was just a story."

"Well it's true. And I'm glad that it is. I thought I'd never..."

Bulma could see that Vegeta was about to get choked up and she knew that he hated showing such emotions so she decided to save him from doing so. "Hey you can't get rid of me." She said as she rested her forehead against his. She placed her hands on his face and stared into his eyes. "It doesn't matter what the universe throws at us we will always be together, Vegeta. Our love is cosmic."

Vegeta snorted. "You and your corny lines."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."

Vegeta took her lips slowly and deepened the kiss as he promised himself he would do whatever he could to never let this woman leave him again.

"Mom?"

Bulma and Vegeta broke apart as their daughter rushed over to them and fell on the floor as she cried and hugged her mother.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Before Bulma could say anything she was hauled off the ground and out of her daughter's arms as Trunks picked her up and spun her around. He had tears in his eyes as well. He hadn't felt this happy since he won the tournament. "Mom, you're back."

Vegeta and Bra stood up as Bulma looked at her family. "I guess I am. But what happened?"

Bra was about to open her mouth when she heard…

"Bra!"

She turned to see Yarrow at the door. "Yarrow?" She took steps towards him and he was already there embracing her.

It was then that Trunks's eyes widened. "Lila?" He then turned to his mother. "Glad to see you again Mom but I have to-"

"I understand. Go to her."

Trunks nodded to his parents and left out the room. He had Lilla placed in a glass coffin. And if he knew her she would be freaking out right about now…

**Meanwhile…**

Kakarot, Bardock, and Ninjin all appeared in front of Vegeta and they were all ecstatic to see Bulma alive and well.

"Bulma, hey you're back!" Kakarot said as he hugged his friend for a much too long of a time to Vegeta.

"Alright that's enough, Kakarot." Vegeta chimed in as he pulled his general off his wife. He never did like their close relationship.

Bulma rolled her eyes at her husband. She could foresee the obsessive increase in her safety precautions already. But she would ignore him for now. "Come on, Bardock I know you want to!" Bulma said as she stretched out her arms.

Bardock did want to but he still had his pride. "Alright, but only because you died." He said as hugged the little girl that had been in his life for a very long time.

When Bardock pulled away Ninjin bowed to Bulma in shame. "Forgive me, your highness. If I had moved faster then perhaps-"

"I don't want to hear it, Ninjin. You did what you could, end of story. I went to that ship for my daughter and she was the priority. You got her out safe, and I thank you for that."

Ninjin was beyond relieved to hear that.

"We're all thankful." Bra said.

Ninjin turned to see her and blinked when he saw Yarrow standing with Bra. He walked over to him and outstretched his hand. "Welcome back."

"Thanks. Now that I'm back I won't be leaving again." Yarrow said said determined. As far as he was concerned he was going to be with Bra for the rest of his life.

Ninjin caught his double meaning and smirked. "I know what you mean. I don't plan on leaving either."

Bra looked back and forth between the two boys who were currently starring each other down. _'Uh-oh.'_

Kakarot looked around the room and raised an eyebrow as he said, "Where's Trunks?"

"He went to go see Lila." Bulma said smiling.

Ninjin's eyes bucked and he ran out the room without a word. Bulma instantly became worried. "Is something wrong?"

Bardock sighed and said, "We only wished back those who were loyal to the House of Vegeta. There's a chance that she didn't come back."

Bulma's eyes became saddened for Trunks. "Oh no."

Ninjin ran down the halls until he got to the room where he knew Trunks would be. He was slowly getting deja-vu and knew that it would not be a pleasant scene when he opened that door. He opened it none the less and saw his friend shedding tears over his fiancé's body.

Trunks looked up at him and then back down. "She won't wake up. I don't understand."

Ninjin looked at the floor and closed his eyes as he was about to destroy his friend's resolve. "My grandfather only wished for those who were loyal to the House of Vegeta to be restored. I'm sorry Trunks." He said as he opened his eyes.

In a flash Trunks pushed Ninjin against the wall. "Why would you guys do that?" He yelled. "She didn't have a chance. She didn't know! Able tricked her. She doesn't deserve this!" He said as he slowly let his friend go and slid to the floor absolutely defeated. He had been filled with such hope that he would hold her again, but all that faded quickly as reality gutted his insides and clawed at his belly. She died believing him to be a traitor and a liar. She died believing her love was one sided.

Trunks sobbed into the palms of his hands as he said out loud, "She didn't know the truth…"

**Months Later…**

It took some time but things were starting turn around. With the help of Bardock and her Father, Bulma was able to get out actual proof of Able and Turles' crimes and broadcast it across the universe. With most of the traitors dying and all the loyalists being wished back because of the Dragon Balls, people everywhere were learning to trust the Empire.

Some planets were still upset about the kill switches which Vegeta didn't want to reveal was true, but Bulma had assured him that the best way to move forward was to be as honest as possible. Most were angry even though it was the former King's idea, but even without the Kill Switches the Saiyans were still very capable of doing the job. And the planets knew that. Some planets rebelled against the Empire all together and demanded to be separated. Vegeta wanted to destroy them but Bulma talked him out of it, saying that there had been enough blood shed. So Vegeta said that they could be separated but that meant no trading or help from the Empire as well. About half of those planets came back after realizing that they would lose their benefits. Vegeta was still angry about the rebellious planets but Bulma kept reassuring Vegeta that the people would appreciate his honesty and mercy in the end.

The queen being pregnant also brought about a new change and new hope. People were already welcoming the new child and saying that the babe was bringing a new beginning to the universe.

Everyone was moving forward it seemed like except for Trunks. After months of depression Vegeta had finally had enough. His son had blown off half his responsibilities and he was done 'playing nice'.

Bulma and Vegeta had sat down for dinner waiting for their son to come in. Bra was going to have a dinner with Ninjin and Yarrow that night so she wouldn't be joining them. Bulma was trying her best to sooth Vegeta as she could feel a storm coming.

"Vegeta, I still think it's too soon."

"I've heard you for the past couple months and this ends tonight." He seethed.

Bulma sighed as she watched her son come in and bow to his parents. Both of them nodded and before Trunks could fully sit down Vegeta started.

"You need to get a hold of yourself." He snapped at his son.

Trunks blinked at his father then rolled his eyes as he caught on to what he was saying. "I know I have been slacking-"

"Slacking hardly describes it!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma rolled her eyes and rubbed her swollen belly. "Vegeta, let the boy speak."

Vegeta ignored her and continued. "I know you are still upset about Lila-"

Trunks was ready to push himself away from the table. He was not in the mood to hear a lecture from his father about moving on when it took everyone to convince him to do so. His mother would still be floating in a tank if he had his way. Trunks was about get up when Vegeta grabbed his arm.

"Sit back down or I swear you will regret it." Vegeta seethed out.

Trunks sat back down and crossed his arms as he said in his own defiant way, 'continue'.

Vegeta cleared his throat. "I know you have gone through something terrible but we all have. And to be honest the girl was not the one."

"Vegeta!" Bulma gasped.

Trunks snapped his head up at that. "You don't anything about her!" Trunks yelled.

Bulma saw how emotional Trunks was about to get and touched Vegeta on his shoulder. "Vegeta, it's too soon." She warned.

Vegeta ignored the both of them. "Better now than dragging it out. Look if she really cared for you as much as you did for her she never would have killed herself in the first place or accused you of killing her people. I've done a lot of evil stuff in my day, but your mother always came crawling back."

"I was chased down and tackled is more like it." Bulma said as she crossed her arms and glared at her husband.

Vegeta ignored his wife and continued. "The point is, is that you don't give up. You need to find someone that won't give up on you. This life is hard and you're lucky if it gets better. So you need to find someone that will appreciate that luck and stick it out for the rest. You're a prince that will be a king someday. You need to find a queen, not a princess." He said narrowing his eyes.

Trunks took in his father's words and even though he thought some of it was uncalled for, he understood what he was saying.

"Your father has a point." Bulma added. "I know that there were times where I wanted to give up, but he pulled me back in." She said smiling at him. "Our love is so furious that we burn each other out."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. As her pregnancy went on, so did her corny lines. But he put up with them as long as it led to some love making later on. "Do you get it boy?"

"Yes, Father, I do. Thank you both." Trunks said as he scooted away from the table and bowed to his parents. He lost his appetite and was in some need of some fresh air.

**Meanwhile…**

Bra was in heaven.

She had two gorgeous men completely in love with her. And she was totally going to milk it for the next four years.

Yarrow and Ninjin were glaring at each other from across the table. Yarrow had thought he was the only one left in Bra's life. He didn't think that Ninjin would actually be competition but he proved to be wrong. He saw the way that Bra looked at Ninjin and was completely jealous. His father, who was also resurrected, told him to be patient, but what he really wanted to do was knock Ninjin out.

Ninjin smirked at Yarrow. "So how's the Super Saiyan training going?"

Yarrow sneered at Ninjin. He knew that he was trying to get under skin. "My training sessions are always great. You should stop by one day. You might learn something."

Bra grinned at what was about to transpire. She loved seeing her boys fight over her. It made her feel like…a queen.

Ninjin dropped his smirk as Yarrow plastered his own. "I'm a Super Saiyan. What could you possibly teach me?"

"Power and strength is nothing if you don't have great skill."

"Is that a challenge?" Ninjin asked standing up ready to fight.

Yarrow stood up as well. "It is!"

Bra busted into a fit of laughter and the two boys turned to her. "If the two of you don't learn to play nice then it's going to be a long 4 years." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

Ninjin then growled out, "Well, there wouldn't be any waiting at all if you tell him that you love me already!"

Yarrow glared at Ninjin then turned to Bra. "Princess, will you please put this madman in his place and tell him to go away. Everyone here knows that I have always been faithful to you."

Bra tilted her head to the side as if she was thinking really hard. "Yes, but who is to say what could happen in four years. I could grow tire of the both of you." She ended by popping a chocolate covered strawberry in her mouth. Both of the boys were appalled at her words and went back to glaring at each other. Bra just smiled at the display.

_'Yep the next couple years are going to be so good.'_

**Elsewhere…**

Trunks needed to clear his head. His parent's words were ringing in his head and he needed to think. He was torn because he knew that he loved Lila but he also knew that his parents weren't really lying. But regardless of rather or not things could have worked out between them, he still wanted her and her family to be alive. She didn't deserve to die over this.

He sighed heavily and flew to his mother's oasis. A nice relaxing dip in some hot water was definitely needed. He landed on the grass outside the pool of water and waterfall and started to take off his cape, armor, and boots. Just when he was about to strip off his pants too, he noticed some armor lying on the ground a little ways away. He looked around suspiciously and then sensed an energy coming from inside the cave. He hesitated but flew through the waterfall. He swiped his wet hair back and called out to the energy he felt.

"Who's there?"

"Hello, your highness."

Trunks narrowed his eyes as he went deeper into the cave and saw a beautiful Saiyan woman lounging in the water. He gasped when he recognized her. "Cellena?"

"It's been a long time." She said as she smirked at him.

Trunks was completely shocked. Cellena was his first girlfriend and first kiss. She was the granddaughter of one of the elders. Her mother had always bugged him about her identity but he didn't want her to make a big deal out of it especially since the girl was an elite and would be a great prospect for a future queen. He saw what went down with Bra and never had any intention of being in a similar situation. Her parents were elite soldiers but she would use her grandfather as an excuse to come and see him in the palace. He hadn't seen her since he broke up with her.

"What are you doing here?"

Cellena raised an eyebrow and looked Trunks over before speaking. "I come her quite a bit actually. It's a good place to clear your head. Are you really that surprised to see me?" She said giving him a sexy smirk.

Trunks gulped at the look she was giving him and swallowed a bit. All he could think at that moment was that he was really glad he kept his pants on. "Um…yeah I am."

"Well, you shouldn't be. You are the one that showed me this place. And by the way, you are very welcomed to join me." Cellena said as she nodded her head to a side of the cave.

Trunks hesitated a bit. He couldn't help but think it was a bit of a coincidence that the moment his parents give him a speech about moving on, he runs into Cellena. A very grown up Cellena. Trunks sat down in the hot water but he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. He didn't understand why he was. _'She's just a woman. Calm down and pull yourself together.'_

Cellena looked sad for a moment. "I heard about your fiancé. I'm sorry for what happened."

Trunks nodded. "Thank you."

There was an awkward silence after that until Cellena smiled at him and said, "You fought very well during the battle."

Trunks cocked his head to the side at that. "You saw me?"

Cellena nodded. "I'm an elite soldier. I was there. Seeing you and your father fight like you did was inspiring. And that sword of yours was pretty fancy too."

Trunks couldn't help but smile as he re-called his energy sword he created during the battle at Kusatta. "Yeah that was pretty cool."

"You were always cool. I mean you are always cool." Cellena said blushing.

Trunks noticed her blush and couldn't help but have one of his own. As he looked at the gorgeous woman to his right he couldn't help but think that maybe his parents were right. Perhaps it was time to move on…

**1 Year Since the Dragon Balls Were Used**

Vegeta looked out over the balcony at Capsule Corp into the city. He couldn't see why his wife and Kakarot were so found of this mud ball.

"Are you going to stand out there all day? You said this was my vacation and ever since we got here all you've done is chill out on the balcony."

Vegeta turned around to see his wife in their new room holding their almost 3 month old baby in her arms. Vegeta smirked as he looked at his second born son. He finally got his Vegeta Jr. He looked just like him too; hair and all. The only difference was that just like his other children; the boy had his mother's blue eyes. Vegeta walked over to them and crossed his arms.

"Woman this is only our second day."

"Yes well you could have gone to the beach with me and our children."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Yes I completely missed out on seeing those two idiot boys fawn over my daughter while she wears little to no clothing. It's disgusting."

"Vegeta, if you're not going to complain about my swim suits then you can't complain about Bra's. This is Earth. Not Vegeta."

"Don't remind me." He said as he looked back out to the sky.

Bulma walked over to a crib that she had placed in her room and laid her baby down for a much needed nap. He had a lot of fun at the beach and he was worn out. she couldn't help but smile at her baby boy. She then turned and walked over to her husband. He was leaning against the entrance way to the balcony and Bulma huffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Alright. What's going on?"

Vegeta's eyes widened then narrowed as he turned his attention to his wife. "What are you talking about?"

"You're up to something. You were the one that suggested this little trip. Saying you wanted to please me and also give Trunks and Cellena a go at running things. Which I'm not entirely sure was a good idea. There is just something about that girl that I love and hate about her at the same time." Bulma said as she lost her train of thought.

Vegeta snorted at that. "You love that she's just like you and hate that she stole your son away from you."

Bulma frowned at her husband. Ever since Trunks married Cellena two weeks ago, Vegeta had been accusing her of being jealous of not having her son's full attention. "For the last time I am not upset about Trunks mating Cellena!" She seethed out.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Right, because you loved the girl before they were mated but as soon as they walked down the aisle-"

"Oh whatever we're getting off track. The point is, is that ever since we got here it's like you've been waiting for something. Now tell me what's going on."

Vegeta looked at her for a while then sighed. "Do you trust me?"

Bulma was not expecting that. "What?"

Vegeta stepped closer to his wife and whispered as gently as possible. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Of course I do."

"And you love me? You will love me forever?" Vegeta asked sincerely.

Bulma definitely wasn't expecting that. "Vegeta, you're scaring me."

"Just answer the question, Woman."

"You already know the answer. I'll always love you, Vegeta, no matter what."

Vegeta stared into her eyes for a while then leaned into kiss her passionately. Bulma kissed him back with just as much passion and she suddenly wished she hadn't just laid her baby down a few feet away from the bed. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waste bringing her closer to him. Bulma sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Just when Bulma had thought Vegeta was going to take things up another notch he pulled away from her and stared into her smoldering eyes.

"I'm going to go put your answer to the test. You might be angry with me at first but with time you will forgive me. Now, I must go."

And before Bulma could ask another question Vegeta levitated into the air and was gone. The wind had picked and she was left reaching out to him with her hair blowing back. She touched her lips and wondered about his odd behavior.

_'What in the world was he talking about?'_

Bulma's mind began to swim around different theories as to why he would ask such things. All of them led to him doing something stupid. _'Think Bulma…what else is here on the planet that he could be…'_

She gasped out loud as realization slapped her in the face. "God of the Universe what is he about to do?"

**On a Desolate part of Earth**

Vegeta landed on the ground with pure confidence in what he was about to do. After Bulma came back to life he made up his mind that he was never going to let someone he loved be taken away from him again. And he was not going to put any of them through that same torture with him dying either. Twice he had thought he lost her forever and it wasn't going to happen a third time either. It was the worst feeling in the world and he refused to experience it anymore. He was King of the universe and he wasn't going to even let death stand in his way.

"I was starting to think that you were never going to contact me. Bulma knows that something is up."

Bardock rolled his eyes and uncapsuled the six glowing balls that he already had collected. "Of course she is. I still can't help but think that perhaps this is a bad idea. I mean putting up with the two of you for all eternity is a bit crazy."

Vegeta knew that Bardock was joking but he narrowed his eyes anyways. "I'm going to make this clear. Whether you would have had a vision or not, I would still be doing this with or without you. It is only because of your help that I won't mind letting you make your wish next year."

He didn't tell anyone else but he had a vision of him and Vegeta coming back a year later and making another wish. But it was the wish itself that made them both keep it a secret. But he knew that once Vegeta saw the power of the dragon and what it could do, he knew that he would be making this wish regardless. At least with getting involved his family could keep an eye on Vegeta's.

Bardock nodded to Vegeta. "I'm not backing out of our deal. I told you about the vision; I just expect our bargain to be held come next year."

Vegeta reached into his armor and pulled out a capsule. "My family this year and your family next year." He then uncapsuled the dragon ball that he kept on his person. Once he realized the dragon balls worked he wanted one for himself. Bardock gave it to him knowing that they would eventually use them and also so that no one else could use them either.

Vegeta placed the dragon ball down and watched all 7 of the magical orbs glow. His eyes almost glowed with them as if he was soaking up the power for himself. Bardock raised a brow at Vegeta once again questioning if what they were about to do was the right thing to do. After all, he knew that once everyone found out the truth, they would all be ticked off. This was a big decision that they were making for everyone.

"Shenron! Arise!"

The dragon rose from the balls greatly and massively into the sky, emitting a power and energy that was unmatched by anyone or anything. It was truly a magnificent thing to behold.

As the dragon peered down at Vegeta he said, "Make your wish."

Vegeta smirked at the Dragon. Now he and his family would never die. He felt like he truly was going to have everything now after he made this wish. Of course his children would feel indifferent and Bulma would be mad but they all would eventually get over it. After all, who wouldn't want to be immortal?

**THE END**

**Authors Note:** Well I hope you all enjoyed my story. It's been a long ride. I might do a one shot later on so you can see which boy Bra chooses. Why did I end it like that? Because I thought it would be in Vegeta's character. His obsession was Bulma; he had almost lost her twice. So of course he would use the dragon balls for her and also for his own selfish reasons. I think it was the most in character thing I did with Vegeta.

Just to clarify some things though, Ninjin is Goten not Gohan. I didn't put Gohan in the story because the story is mainly about Bulma and Vegeta and their family. Gohan was a mentor to Trunks but I didn't need him because Goku was the mentor in my story. Plus my least favorite characters in all of DBZ are Gohan, Videl and Pan. So you more than likely won't ever see those characters in my stories. Plus Goten and Trunks have a very good friendship that I wanted to explore.

I took a lot of inspiration from writing this story from the Bible. Cosmic Love was more about David becoming King while Cosmic Love 2 was more about David's children. I came up with the whole concept of both the stories because I really like the story of how God was so pleased with David's son and heir, Solomon, that he asked him what he wanted. And instead of asking God for riches he asked for wisdom instead. So I thought, 'Hey that would be a good story if Trunks was placed in that position but instead of wisdom he asked for honor.' And Able was actually taken from two biblical stories, Cain and Able being the obvious one, and lucky for me the letters in Able are still in the word 'Vegetable' even though it was Cain who killed Able, but you still get the hint of the tragic story of the two brothers. And the other story is Amnon, Solomon's half-brother. Amnon was actually King David's first born and heir and he became infatuated with his half-sister, Tamar, so much so that he raped her. Amnon was later killed by Tamar's full blooded brother because of his actions. That was one of the most drama filled stories in the Bible so I wanted to create this character based off of Amnon. But I wasn't going to have Able rape Bra. That would have been too much.

And I had thought about this story almost two years ago, but it wasn't until I heard Florence and the Machine's Cosmic Love that I felt inspired to write. Music is always a great gateway to working. At least that's what I think.

Lastly I really want to thank each and every single one of you that has read this story and left reviews. Especially the ones that leave reviews. Because that really encouraged me to write more. And you guys have actually encouraged me to write period. I have been writing songs for years and I never really thought about writing books, but if this many people like my work then perhaps it is something that I can pursue. And I read every single comment and I also noticed who had been with me on this journey since the very first chapter of Cosmic Love and I really appreciate your support. You have supported me in ways that you don't even know. You all have made my dreams expand and I appreciate you greatly.

Thank you so much,

Katrina Barr aka Katrina GG


End file.
